Bad Intentions
by xxDreamWalkerxx
Summary: Amber is Hanna's older sister, and starts receiving texts from 'A' at the same time as the other four. She has more skeletons in the closet than all of them combined, and if there is one thing she knows, it's that the truth doesn't always set you free. Jason/OC
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 1: Pilot**

* * *

**The biggest guru-mantra is: never share your secrets with anybody. It will destroy you. **

**~Chanakya**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Meg Myers-Make a Shadow (Amber in the car in front of the DiLaurentis house)**

**Rachel Diggs-Hands of Time (outside the church)**

* * *

Amber Faye Marin stood outside Rosewood's Police Department, irritation rising in her stomach as she watched her mother march out, her baby sister on her heels. The blonde watched as Ashley scolded Hanna.

"In a small town like this, What people think about you matters."

"I know," Hanna muttered as Ashley grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Hanna hadn't caught sight of her sister yet.

"Then why would you risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses? Hanna, I buy you everything you need to be popular."

"That's not why I do it," Hanna huffed, avoiding her mother's eyes.

"Then why? This is something you do?"

"A few times." Amber scoffed quietly as she remembered a similar conversation, though it involved a hell of a lot more screaming and throwing of objects in the house.

"This is about your father, isn't it? You think this is going to get his attention," Ashley said, as if it were a big revelation.

"I made a mistake," Hanna said, almost pleadingly.

"In Rosewood, you don't have room to make a mistake. And neither do I."

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it somehow," the young teen offered.

"You will deny you did anything wrong. It was a misunderstanding," Ashley said sternly.

"But-,"

"I'm taking care of it, Hanna," Ashley said before she could argue.

"Taking care of what?" Amber questioned, pretending to be oblivious to the conversation that had taken place only seconds ago.

Both Hanna's and Ashley's heads whipped to the 18 year old who stood with her arms crossed and eyebrows arched. Hanna squealed, any previous dilemma forgotten as she threw herself at her sister, arms winding around her waist. Amber chuckled deeply, her arms draping over Hanna's shoulders comfortably.

"Hey baby girl," Amber cooed gently, pressing a kiss to Hanna's temple before pulling back, her hands resting on the 16 year old's biceps.

"Now, what is this about you stealing a pair of sunglasses?" she accused, her eyes narrowed perceptively at the young teen. Hanna hung her head, avoiding her sister's death stare. Ashley was the one to answer.

"Hanna didn't do anything," she said, warning in her voice as she and Amber stared at each other. Amber slowly nodded in realization as Hanna wondered what kind of communication had passed between the estranged mother and daughter.

"Well then," Amber retracted her hands, clapping them before wrapping her left arm around Hanna's shoulders.

"Off we go. You can buy me dinner," Hanna grinned as she was led to her sister's car, waving to her mom as her older sister reassured their mother that Hanna would be staying at her apartment.

Amber pulled out of the parking lot, driving as her and Hanna chatted about school, Hanna's new BFF Mona, and "Oh my God Aria is back?! Does she still have that pink hair?"

Hanna reassured her sister that Aria had, in fact, gotten ridden of her pink hair, and no she had not grown even a centimeter in her time spent in Europe. The siblings both fell silent as Amber slowly rolled to a stop, both recognizing the house the cops had parked at. Amber stayed in the car as Hanna slowly got out, seeing Aria and Spencer on the side of the street. Hanna looks towards the DiLaurentis house again, her stomach rolling as they pushed a body in a body bag through the crowd on a stretcher.

"I heard the cops took Hanna to the police station today," Hanna heard Spencer mutter to Hanna's smallest ex-best friend.

"You don't think she'd ever talk about..." Aria trailed off, horror oozing from her voice. Hanna silently crept up, finishing the brunette's train of thought.

"The Jenna Thing?" she questioned, making the two look at her. She silently gazed back.

"We made a promise," she muttered, before all three turned back to the scene.

* * *

"The current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project when workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, But a family spokesperson has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 15-year-old AlisonDilaurentis disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy as they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, and local authorities are coming to terms tith the fact a killer is at large in Rosewood." Hanna jumped as Amber's arm shot out, muting the television. Hanna stared silently at her sister, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"The family spokesperson," Hanna wondered quietly, "do you think that's-,"

"Hanna," she cut off sharply, before closing her eyes and slowly breathing out through her nose.

"Come on," she said, opening her eyes.

"You want cake? I have cake," she muttered distractedly, making Hanna regret ever saying anything. She silently followed her sister into the kitchen, letting her cut two pieces of chocolate fudge cake that Hanna would usually avoid. She still only ate half, letting Amber finish it off, as well as her own. Amber kissed her forehead as Hanna changed into one of Amber's sweatpants and old Rosewood High Cheerleader T-shirts, promising to be up soon.

Downstairs, Amber stared at her phone.

_Welcome home, bitch. You never should have left._

_-A_

She had received the text in the car earlier, after spotting Ali's body being carted out by the police. A. Could that stand for Ali? _Ali's dead, you idiot. It's probably just some idiot playing a prank on you. _

* * *

Aria eyes widened as she recognized a familiar blonde beside Hanna, that held Spencer tight to her side, Emily smiling as she stood across from her her.

"Amber?" she called, making the blonde turn around, a bright smile gracing her face as she swept the small girl into her arms.

"Oh, my girls all in one spot again!" she paused as they all thought to Ali, but Amber shook it off as she gave all four a small, bitter smile.

"Well, I'll just have to treat you all to lunch sometime, I have a whole bunch of things for all of you," she promised.

"Oh, Am, you didn't have to-," Spencer began with a shake of her head, making Amber wave her hand.

"Shut it Hastings, I got the cutest blazer ever that you are going to love," she said with a grin. A smile drifted to all the girls faces before a voice sounded by them.

"Girls!" They all turned, catching the sight of Jessica DiLaurentis, Alison's mom.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis, hi," Emily smiled. Jessica preened, giving all five a thankful smile.

"I'm so glad you all came. You five should sit up front-it's what Alison would have wanted," all five smiled wistfully and nodded agreeably, Hanna and Spencer both latching on to Amber's hands as she led them into the church. Aria sat first in the front left pew, followed by Hanna, Amber, Spencer, and Emily. Hanna took Aria's hand, smiling gently.

"Poor Ali," Emily murmured, breaking the silence.

"Popular in life and death," Spencer said darkly. Hanna looked over, seeing Spencer's head on Amber's shoulder. She looked at Emily before letting go of Amber's hand, reaching into her purse. She held a flask out to her.

"No thanks. I don't-,"

"Today, I think you do," she gave Emily a look.

"Where did you get that, young lady?" Hanna was saved by the sound of Aria receiving a text. She stiffened and slowly pulled it out.

"Anyone we know?" Hanna wondered.

"No, it's just my mom sending me a text," she paused, looking up from her phone.

"Emily and I aren't the only ones Who got messages from 'A', are we?"

Amber sucked in a breath as all five shared a look.

Spencer raised her head from Amber's shoulder, catching a flash of a familiar face. She turned fully, facing the rest of the pews.

"Oh my God, it's Jenna," she gasped quietly. The other four turn as Jenna sat down in a pew on the right side, a few behind their's. Mrs. DiLaurentis joined them, sitting by Aria.

"Is that Jenna Marshall? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends."

"They weren't," Spencer said. They all turned around as the service started.

"The Lord giveth and the Lord away..."

* * *

Amber stood in the middle of the girls as they watched people leave the church.

"Amber," she turned, sneering slightly as she recognized the man before her.

"Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna," he listed with a smirk on his face.

"Do we know you?" Spencer questioned suspiciously.

"I'm Detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim," he began.

"Yeah, we were," Aria said before Amber could tell them all to not say a word.

"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you."

"We all talked to the police after Ali went missing," Amber said sharply.

"And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing persons investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer," he promised, before he walked away.

Amber caught sight of Jenna being assisted into a car. Turning back to the girls, Aria spoke.

"You don't think he knows about-," she began worriedly.

"No, how could he?" Hanna reassured. Before Amber could tell them not to worry, each of their phones went off. Pulling her own out, she sucked in a breath silently.

"Oh my God," Aria breathed.

"It's from-,"

"I got one too," Emily interrupted Hanna worriedly.

"'I'm still hear bitches,'"

"And I know everything. -A."

* * *

**A/N: Hiya. I'm really pumped for this story as I actually planned this one out. I WILL finish this one, even if it kills me. **

**Anyway, you can find the cover for this story on my Polyvore account, which I have a link to on my profile. That's where I'll be posting Amber's outfits too. Also, I'll be creating a banner for every other episode with hints and all, so be sure to check it out. **


	2. The Jenna Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own '_PLL'_ or any of the original characters.**

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who followed, favorited or reviewed!**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 2: The Jenna Thing**

* * *

**"It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness."  
-Leo Tolstoy, _The Kreutzer_ _Sonata_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Zhala-Slippin Around (beginning-restaurant)**

**Black Mountain-Don't Run Our Heart's Around (interrogation-flashback)**

**Savant-Stargate (flashback)**

**Lorde-Glory and Gore (Wilden&amp;Amber-restaurant)**

* * *

Amber sat at the right head of the table, Aria to her right and Emily to her left, Spencer on the other side of Emily and Hanna on the right of Aria.

"Why was Jenna there?" Aria asked heatedly.

"I guess she's back," Spencer offered feebly with a shrug.

"That cop acted like we knew something."

"All cops do that, Hanna, that's how they get you to confess," Amber reminded.

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong," Aria said.

"Except lie about 'The Jenna Thing'," Hanna mused, making Amber sigh. The older girl hadn't been there, but she was the only one Ali and the others trusted to let her know. Safe to say they all got a very long lecture and Amber's famous 'I'm very disappointed' look, coupled with crumpling guilt.

"We promised we'd never bring up 'The Jenna Thing' again. Remember? It never happened," Spencer said firmly.

"Have you found a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night-,"

"Aria it was an accident," Spencer snapped.

"Easy, Spence," Amber warned. Spencer just looked down, stirring her water mindlessly with her straw. All the girls stayed silent.

"Look," Amber said, drawing all four girls' attention.

"You have nothing to worry about. Jenna is not a threat, okay? And the cops here are as dumb as they come, trust me." Aria, Spencer and Hanna cracked a smile while Emily just fiddled with her bracelet.

Hanna pulled out her flask, to which Amber gave a scolding look but said nothing as Hanna poured it into her water. Hanna caught the look an old man at the table across from them sent her.

"What?" she hissed.

"It's medicinal." He gave her another suspicious look.

"Cramps," she bit, her glare threatening him to say anything. He finally looked away, making Amber stifle a laugh.

"I don't get it. How does 'A' know something about me that only Alison knew?" They all shared a look.

"Ali knew all of our secrets, but we didn't know any of hers," Aria said softly. Amber refrained from telling them that Ali didn't know nearly any of her secrets, knowing it would only raise more questions.

"I knew some," Spencer said suddenly. They all look at her, surprised.

"Go on," Aria urged.

"Talk," Hanna snapped.

"I can't," she said.

"Spence, you are not going to drop a bomb like that and clam up," Aria accused.

"She'd so kill me if I told you," Spencer bemoaned.

"She's dead!" Hanna whisper shouted, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Ali was seeing someone that summer," Spencer revealed after a few moments of silence.

"I knew she was keeping something from me," Emily said softly, to herself. They all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"From us," she was quick to add. Aria, Hanna and Spencer all accepted this, though Amber filed it away for her to muse about later.

"Why didn't she want us to know?" Aria questioned.

"He was an older boy. And he had a girlfriend," Spencer said.

"Who was it?" Emily wondered.

"Can we at least have initials?" Hanna asked.

"She never told me his name," Spencer muttered.

"That's only half a secret," Hanna scoffed.

"It's more than you ever got from her," Spencer shot back.

"How was it that Alison told us nothing and we told her everything?" Aria asked quietly.

"She made us feel like we were a part of something special," Emily said.

"We were," Hanna assured.

"I miss that," Aria admitted.

"Me, too," Spencer agreed.

"I miss Ali," Emily mumbled.

A waiter refills Spencer's coffee, leaving a sugar packet by the mug.

"She's gonna need more than that," Aria muttered to Emily.

"She hates the taste but loves the rush," Emily agreed as the waiter left three more sugar packets, per Spencer's request. Sure enough, Spencer opened all of them, pouring it into her coffee. Amber watched in amazement as she sipped at her Long Island Iced Tea, raising her eyebrows as Spencer sipped at it without a wince. As Emily passed Hanna another spoon, the blonde noticed her bracelet for the first time.

"I can't believe you still wear that," Hanna said, surprised.

"We swore we'd never take them off. Alison still wears hers. Wore." Emily looked down as an awkward silence fell upon them.

"So for the entire year I was gone, Jenna was away?" Aria wondered.

"She left Rosewood and never came back," Spencer nodded.

"If Jenna is 'A' then this is about revenge," Aria realized.

"Sorry, but 'A' is 'watching' us and that rules out Jenna," Hanna said. Her four companions looked at her, shocked.

"Hanna Marie-," Amber began.

"Those sunglasses aren't a fashion statement. She's blind," Hanna defended. She stole a French fry from Amber's plate, who gave her a dirty look, which she returned with a sweet smile.

"When Ali didn't come home I knew something terrible must have happened to her, but there was a part of me that imagined someday she would just show up," Spencer said quietly as she remembered that night.

"I used to think that maybe Ali had run off with some guy," Aria smiled softly.

"That she was laying on a beach somewhere-," Emily grinned.

"Getting a tan with that hot lifeguard who worked at the pool," Hanna finished.

"What was his name?" Aria asked.

"Who cares? 'Save me'!" Amber said, making them all laugh.

"I can't believe she's gone," Spencer whispered. Amber opened her mouth, her hand going to Spencer's forearm, when a rhythmic _tap tap _echoed in their ears. They all looked to the door as Jenna entered the restaurant. Slowly, Amber stood up, Spencer and the girls following her example as they shuffled out quietly.

* * *

Hanna looked up from pouring coffee into her travel mug, silently greeting her mother. She pulled out another one, filling up that one and her mother's. Ashley opened the fridge, pulling out the milk, pouring it into all three.

"That's the last of the milk," Ashley sighed as Hanna screwed on the lids, handing her mother hers. She took the other two just as Amber walked in.

"G'morning Hanna," her older sister smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Mother," she greeted.

"Amber, nice to see you. Are you driving Hanna to school?" Ashley asked politely.

"I'll be fine, mom," Hanna assured as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Hanna, you know I loved Alison but she wasn't the most loved person in your school. If anyone says anything to you-,"

"Hanna's a big girl mom. She'll be fine. Besides, she has Aria, Spencer and Emily," Amber said. Ashley looked at Hanna who was applying lipstick Amber had gotten her at their last mall excursion.

"You're hanging out with them again?" Ashley wondered. Hanna shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, Amber took us out after the funeral, we had fun."

"Good," Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Is that 'Amber Rose'?" she questioned as she saw Hanna stow away the lipstick in her purse.

"Yeah-Am got it for me."

"It's a good color on you," she said as she looked at Amber, who merely raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks," Hanna smiled and blew her mother a kiss as she and Amber left the house.

* * *

Hanna watched with interest as Aria walked out of Mr. Fitz's classroom, intrigued by the look on their English teacher's face.

"I'm all for boob jobs but when I see those I want to 'Moo'," Mona scoffed, watching another girl walk pass. Hanna looked at her best friend, about to follow her gaze when-

"I spy a Sean," Mona pointed to Hanna's boyfriend, Sean.

"See you at lunch," Hanna told her best friend as she approached her boyfriend, greeting him with a kiss. He smiled and wrapped his fingers around hers, leading her down the hall.

Emily pulled out her last book, slamming her locker shut, turning to leave, only to be met by a kiss. She jumped back, startled.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion. Emily smiled at her boyfriend, though her joy was half fake.

"You surprised me."

"Are we still on for the movie?"

"My mom invited Maya to stay with us tonight-," Emily began hesitantly.

"What kind of jammies do you think new girl wears?" Emily froze, unnerved.

"How would I know?" she asked quickly. He shrugged, bending his head to peck her lips quickly.

"See you at practice," he said before leaving for his next class.

Where Ben had been, Emily could see Maya just around the corner, laughing and smiling with a couple of other girls. _What kind of jammies does the new girl wear?_ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she left for her next class, only to be interrupted as her name was called over the P.A. system.

**_"Will the following students please __come to the office? Emily Fields, __Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings __and Hanna Marin."_**

_What now?_ Emily silently groaned as she headed to the front office, just as the first bell rang. She joined Aria, Spencer and Hanna at the end of the hall as they started the long walk to the front office. They all froze as Aria's phone rang. She pulled it out, lighting up the screen.

"It's from 'A'."

She showed them the screen.

Hanna leaned forward, reading it.

"Dead Girls Walking." They all looked at each other, before continuing down the hall.

* * *

The four squeezed onto the couch in the office, Wilden standing in front of them, holding a file.

"You thought you heard her 'scream'," Wilden mused, looking to Spencer for confirmation.

"I said that, yeah." He looked at the other three.

"And when you three woke up in the barn-Alison was gone but so was Spencer?"

"Yes, I woke up before them and I realized Ali was gone-," Spencer interjected.

"-So you went to look for her?" he finished, recounting her statement from the year before.

"That's what happened," Spencer confirmed.

"Was this a slumber party?" he asked.

"Is this an interrogation?" Spencer asked suddenly, her eyes narrowed.

"No. Just a routine follow-up. Why did you all fall asleep?" he continued.

"I guess we were tired," Aria offered.

"Is that how it was, Hanna?" he asked, glancing at the blonde. Hanna glanced at her friends out of the corners of her eyes.

"Yes," she answered confidently.

"We've told you everything we know. Just like we did the night she went missing," Spencer stated.

"Yeah, I know. It's almost exactly what you said last year. Almost like it was rehearsed," Wilden said. There was a pregnant pause as they all had a stare down with the detective.

"Like Spencer said," Aria began.

"We've told you everything we know."

* * *

"He knows we're lying," Aria said later that day.

"Lying's not a crime," Hanna muttered as she pushed around her lunch on her tray.

"It is when you're giving false statements to the police. It's called obstruction of justice-," Spencer rattled off.

"Oh, please. We lied about drinking. The truth that matters is we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night," she shot back.

"We also know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her," Spencer said quietly.

"We should have told the police the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened," Emily shook her head worriedly.

"I wanted to, remember?" Hanna bit.

"We had a chance to do more than tell the truth. We had a chance to stop Ali," Aria said.

"But we didn't," Spencer frowned, looking down. They all exchanged remorseful looks. Oblivious, they had no idea Mona had spotted Hanna hanging out with her old BFF's. Hurt, she walked away.

"Telling the police now about what happened to Jenna isn't going to make her see again. It'll just ruin our lives. And Amber agreed, remember?" Spencer reminded them. Sharing a look, they all remembered when they had told Amber the truth about 'The Jenna Thing'.

* * *

_Hanna knocked on the door to Amber's bedroom. Just loud enough to be heard over the loud music, came a "come in!" She hesitantly pushed open her sister's door, shuffling into the room with Alison, Emily, Aria and Spencer trailing after on her heels. _

_"Hey girls," Amber reached over, grabbing the remote on her bedside table to turn down the music until it was in the background. _

_"Come on, sit," she urged, sitting back as she closed her magazine, putting the bowl of popcorn and her soda on the floor by her bed. Alison sat right in front of her on the bed, folding her legs under. Spencer took up the space to her right, Aria to her left, as Emily and Hanna took up Alison's left and right respectively. Amber wrapped an arm around Aria' leaning back into her pillows. Spencer followed, burying her face into Amber's hair. _

_"What's up?" None of the girls answered, simply staring at each other apprehensively, trying to avoid looking into her eyes. It was only two days after the fire, and it had been confirmed that Jenna was stable, though blind. _

_"Guys? What's wrong?" _

_"Look," Ali began, making all of them look at her. Usually, Ali was easy under spotlight-enjoyed it, but having Amber scrutinize her with her icy blue eyes made the young blonde jumpier than she usually is. _

_"What I'm about to say-please don't get angry. You _can't _tell anyone!" _

_"Okay, Al, whatever you say. What's got all of you so upset?" _

_Ali looked at all of her friends who silently urged her to continue. She immediately started tearing up. _

_"It-it was an accident, Amber I swear I-," she broke off, sobbing. Amber immediately let go of Aria and Spencer, wrapping her arms around Ali worriedly. Ali leaned into the blonde that was practically her sister, shoulders shaking. Collectively, her four friends started crying too. The guilt and shame weighed heavily down on all of them. _

_"It was us," Emily said tearfully. _

_"We're the ones that set fire on that garage-not Toby," she whispered. Amber stiffened, pulling back ever so slightly. _

_"Excuse me?" Ali let out another sob. _

_"It was me. I threw it in. Toby had been spying on us through Em's window as we changing and-it was just supposed to be a joke, I didn't know anyone was in there!" As Ali continued, Amber pulled back with every word she said until she was arms-length away, her hands gripping Ali's shoulders hard enough there was sure to be a few bruises for a few days. All five held their breath as Amber digested the news. Her hands slowly fell from Ali's shoulders, hanging limply in her lap. _

_"Please, Am, just say something-,"_

_"What am I supposed to say?" she interrupted, shaking her head, disappointed. _

_"What do we do? Do-do we tell-?" Emily began. _

_"No!" Amber barked, her eyes wide. _

_"You do not breathe a word of this to _anybody_, do you understand? Not your boyfriends, not your parents, no one!" All five nodded. There was a pregnant pause before Amber let out a long sigh. _

_"I don't know how you took care of it, Alison, and I don't want to, but you cannot confess after someone has already taken the blame. You'll just be in more trouble." They all nodded again, silently crying. _

_"Come here," she sighed again, letting all of them pile on top of her in each other in a much needed hug._

_They never breathed another word of 'The Jenna Thing' again. _

* * *

Aria looked over Emily's shoulder, her eyes widening as she watched Jenna, standing alone, carrying her lunch tray while trying to feel her way around the cafeteria.

"Oh, my God, she's back in school too?"

Aria jumped up without a second thought as Jenna stumbled after a boy bumped into her. Her three friends watched as she approached the blind girl, gently placing a hand on her wrist.

"Jenna, it's Aria. Would you like to join us?" she asked nicely.

Jenna stilled, surprise clear on her face.

"Sure." Aria lead Jenna towards their table carefully, taking her tray as she set it on the table, ignoring the looks she was being sent by Spencer, Emily and Hanna.

"Here's a chair. You're between Hanna and Spencer and Emily is directly across from you," the other three were silent as both Jenna and Aria sat down.

"So this would be Alison's chair?" Jenna questioned finally, her lips curling as she folded up her leading stick.

"No. We're not even sitting at that table," Emily said, not particularly nice.

'You know she came to see me in the hospital after the accident."

They all looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Alison did?" Spencer asked incredulously. Hanna nervously popped a tater tot into her mouth.

"So many people misunderstood her. But I knew exactly who Alison was," Jenna said pleasantly, a serene smile on her face.

"When did you get back, Jenna? We heard you were in Philadelphia at a school for the visually impaired," Spencer said politely.

"You can say blind, Spencer. It's not a dirty word," Jenna scoffed, a bitter laugh in her voice. They all exchanged remorseful looks, not saying anything.

"So quiet. This used to be the fun table. What happened to you girls?" she asked playfully.

* * *

_Emily bit her lip and flushed as Alison shot her a saucy smile in the mirror. Spencer and Aria held clothes up to the other, laughing as Emily and Hanna watched Hanna model the skimpy summer shirt. Suddenly, Alison whipped around, a glare on her face and her eyes dark. All of the girls jumped back, wondering who had angered the blonde. _

_"I see you!" Alison shrieked, stomping to the window. _

_"Oh, my God. I can't believe it!" she seethed. The other four run over, trying to find what she had seen. _

_"Who was it, Ali? What did you see?" Emily pestered. _

_"He was in that tree, spying on us. __I am so creeped out!" she shuttered, disgust painted on her face. _

_"Who was it?" Spencer wondered. _

_"That perv Toby Cavanaugh," Alison bit out darkly. _

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, Aria. He was right there!" Alison shook her shoulders and head. _

_"I'm sure he saw us all naked," she sneered. __Hanna cringed, wrapping her arms around her body uncomfortably. _

_"We should tell someone," Aria urged. _

_"We could. But I've got a better __idea."_

_Fireworks explode in the distance. Alison lead the girls across the lawn, heading to the Cavanaugh's garage, where Toby kept his motor cycle. As they neared the garage, Alison pulled out a stink bomb firework she'd stolen from Jason, who was most likely with his friends and Amber out making their own fireworks. _

_"Are we sure he's not in there?" Aria asked worriedly. _

_"He's not, okay? You've got the __lighter, right Spencer?" Alison asked, looking over the dark barn. _

_"Let's wait a second," Emily started. They stopped, Alison looking at the girl, annoyed. _

_"What, Emily?" she asked, rolling her eyes. _

_"I don't want to do this."_

_"Fine. Go back. You're on your own," Alison sneered, though she already knew Emily's answer. The girl didn't want to be alone and Alison knew it. _

_"Maybe Emily's right. If we tell the __police they'll bring him in. __They'll take care of it," Aria said convincingly. _

_"What's the fun in that?" Alison wondered. _  
_"Toby Cavanaugh is a freak and we __need to teach him a lesson. If he __thinks he can come and spy on us __while we're in your bedroom, Emily, __he needs to know that his 'domain' __is no longer a safe little hideout," the blonde spat, looking over the garage. _

_"Who knows what he does in there all __day, that freak."_

_"Are you sure it was Toby?" Spencer asked suspiciously. _

_"Yes, and it's a stink bomb for __God's sakes. We're not nuking the __place. Now let's do it." She sneaked closer. Behind her, the four girls exchanged cautious looks before one by one, following her. When they reached the garage, Alison opened the top half of the Dutch door, poking her head in. _

_"Give me the lighter," Alison said, holding her hand back. Spencer handed the lighter to the blonde, who lit the firecracker fuse. She threw it in as it began to spark, she paused for a beat, eyes wide as she locked her gaze on something. _

_"Let's get out of here," she quickly urged, her eyes wide as she turned back to the other girls. She ran across the lawn, eyes wide in panic. The four followed her, clutching each other's hands. Inside the garage, flames erupted. They a heard a terrified girl's scream that stops them dead in their tracks as they turn around to face the garage._

* * *

Aria's, Spencer's, Hanna's and Emily's phone all vibrate and make the little dinging noises that signify a message. None of them made a move to grab their phones.

Jenna reached forward, picking up Spencer's phone off the table, holding it out.

"Aren't you going to get that?" she wondered, her hand outstretched to the brunette. Spencer took it, just as the other four looked at the message they had received.

_If only she could see how guilty you look  
__-A_

* * *

Wilden sat across from Amber, relaxing into the chair. He grabbed the menu from the table, browsing through it mindlessly. Neither of them said anything as Amber stirred her straw in soda, flicking through the three pages of the menu.

"I'm not that hungry," Wilden finally said.

"D'you wanna split something?" Amber hummed, tilting her head as she continued to look over the menu.

"Why not? As long as it's not salad or seafood, you choose," Wilden scoffed a little, remembering Amber's extreme dislike for the two foods. The waiter came, taking Wilden's order of beer and the cheese sticks for them to share, promising the food in a few minutes. Wilden put his elbows on to the table, leaning forward, folding his hands together.

"I know you didn't call me just for a friendly check up. What do you want, Amber?" Amber gave him an innocent look.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're saying, Darren. We used to be friends."

"We used each other, Amber, is what I believe you're trying to say," he corrected with a smirk. Amber's nice face dropped before a sneer took over.

"Fine. A favor, Darren." He cocked an eyebrow curiously, gesturing for her to continue.

"I know what my mother is trying to do, Darren. And you're taking advantage of that. While I don't particularly like my mother, or trust her for that matter, she is Hanna's mother too. In hindsight, this will affect her. You can think of this as more of an offer, if you'd like," she paused as the waiter approached, setting the basket of cheese sticks in between the two. They both smiled and thanked the waiter, falling back into silence as he left. Amber ripped half of the cheese stick, dipping it into the little bowl of marina sauce.

"As I was saying. I want you to stop your little tryst with my mother. In exchange, we go back to our little," she gave a saucy smile, dragging her nails lightly against his wrist.

"_Arrangement._"

* * *

Hanna watched Sean with his nose buried in the textbook. She sighed as he didn't even notice she got up. She headed to the refrigerator, pulling out Amber's stash of _Mr. Pibb. _She popped open the tab on the can and refilled Sean's glass, finally gaining his attention.

"Thanks," he tossed her a quick smile. She leaned over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck. He smiled, but kept his eyes on the textbook. She ran her hand down his chest, making him shift. She hid a grin.

"Hanna," he pulled back, giving her a look.

"What?" she half whined, half pleaded. She slid her hand further down his stomach.

"It's too hard to stop if we go there."

"There's no one here but us, Sean. It's okay." She kissed him on the neck again.

"Come on, Hanna," he scoffed a little, pulling back. She huffed and sat back down in her chair, trying to ignore the feeling of rejection and the flush in her cheeks. She reread the same page for the thousandth time, before looking back at her boyfriend.

"You do like me like that, right?" she asked quietly. Sean looked up as if she were stupid.

"Yes!" She hesitated, wringing her hands.

"Maybe you still think of me as just a friend. As that girl I used to be." He leaned in and kissed her slowly.

"Do you kiss your friends like that?" he asked after he pulled back.

"No." She's smiling now, as Sean turned to her.

"I liked that girl you used to be. Just like I like the girl you are now," he said promisingly.

"Is this 'waiting' really something you want or is it about your dad?" she asked. Before he could answer, the door opened, Amber waltzing in with annoyance clear on her face as Ashley followed, her hand holding her phone to her ear.

"Hi Miss Marin, Mrs. Marin," Hanna held back a snort at Sean's address of her sister. The older blonde was scary and very overprotective of Hanna, especially about Sean. She knew how the teenager had had a crush on him half her life, and she had been overjoyed when the boy had finally begun to show her attention. Hanna was fragile about Sean; the boy had more of her sister's heart than Amber cared for, but he made Hanna happy and that was enough for her, as long he continued to do so. Hanna had no idea what Amber had said to Sean when they first began dating, but ever since, Sean always address to Amber respectfully and kept the kissy-touchy feeling with Hanna to a minimum in front of the older blonde.

Ashley flashed them a smile but continued to talk into her phone. Amber smiled widely though, tossing her purse onto the table in front of them.

"Hello there Seany-boy," she sung, wrapping her arms around both of their shoulders. She smacked a kiss to Hanna's cheek obnoxiously, making her giggle.

Ashley flashed her an annoyed look as she continued to chatter into her phone.

"We'll submit those loan docs in the morning. Great. Thanks," she shut her phone before smiling at them. She walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"How's the studying going?" she questioned as Amber made herself comfortable on Hanna's lap.

"Fine," Hanna smiled, before grunting as Amber elbowed her in the stomach. She muttered a quiet 'sorry' before Ashley spoke.

"Sean, please tell your dad we really have been trying to make it to church but-I've been working on the weekends and-,"

"-I'll let him know, but it's okay. He understands, Mrs. Marin. He works on the weekends, too," Sean smiled, making Amber bark a laugh.

"Cute preacher humor," she patted his shoulder. Ashley tossed the boy a friendly smile. Unlike Amber, who merely acted friendly towards the teen, Ashley genuinely liked the boy. The doorbell rang, making Ashley head for the door. There was a beat of silence between the three before they all heard Ashley yell, "Amber!" The older blonde huffed, rolling her eyes before getting up, straightening out her dress.

"They love that you call them Miss and Mrs. Marin," Hanna grinned at Sean. Only seconds later Ashley walks in with a look of concern on her face, Amber not far behind with a faux smile.

"Look who stopped by for dinner," Amber drawled. Wilden stepped out from behind her. In his hands were a six-pack of beer and a take out bag.

"I brought Thai take out," he smiled, holding out the bag. Ashley leaned down to whisper to Hanna.

"It's time for Sean to go." She turned back to Wilden and Amber.

"Let's eat in the dining room," Hanna glared at Wilden as Amber took his arm, leading him out of the room.

* * *

Hanna stood next to Amber, leaning against the counter, watching as her sister furiously scrubbed one of the plates.

"What did that plate do to you?" Hanna asked rhetorically. Amber didn't say anything, just locked her jaw and rubbed harder.

"Whoa, Am, slow down you're going to break it," she put a hand on Amber's shoulder, making the older blonde sigh and sag against the counter. She dropped the plate and the sponge, turning the tap off. She dried her hands before turning to Hanna. Hanna raised her eyebrows questioningly. Amber stared quietly at her little sister, as if contemplating whether or not to tell her something. Finally she sighed and put her hand on Hanna's cheek.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah, Am, of course. I love you too," Hanna said, confused. But Amber just sighed and pulled her into a hug, burrowing her face in Hanna's hair. ]

"Mom does too, you know?"

"I know." Amber pulled back, putting both of her hands on the side of her face.

"And you know that we would do absolutely anything for you, right?"

"Yes, Amber I know. What is this about?"

"Nothing," she pressed a kiss to Hanna's brow, before hugging her again.

"It's nothing."

* * *

** So I meant to have this up much earlier-like a week ago, but I got stuck in the middle of editing and then I went on vacation with my mom, and I got in yesterday. Good news is, I'm already half way done editing chapter 3, To Kill A Mocking Girl, so that should be up tomorrow. **

**Review! Let me know your thoughts, and I promise, Jason will be introduced as soon as possible!**


	3. To Kill A Mocking Girl

**A/N: huge thank you to ayone who reviewed, making my day full of sore throats better.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot. **

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 3: To Kill A Mocking Girl**

* * *

**"I thought about how there are two types of secrets: the kind you _want _to keep in, and the kind you don't _dare_ to let out."  
― Ally Carter, _Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Magic Wands-Crystals (flashback-Ali&amp;Hanna)**

**Magic Wands-Black Magic**

**Ida Redig-Shout (Amber and Hanna-car)**

**Korn ft. Noisia-Let's Go (flashback-Wilden&amp;Amber)**

* * *

"Whose idea was this again?" Hanna moaned as she swatted at yet another a bug that got a little too close.

"Emily's mom," Spencer answered, ducking under a branch. Amber held up the next one for her, making Spencer send her a thankful smile. Amber just replied with a wink and kept walking.

"The shed was me. My mom just said we should do something for us," Emily corrected.

"Well, couldn't we do something without mosquitoes?" Hanna sneered, swatting more bugs away.

"They're not mosquitoes, they're gnats," Aria informed her.

"Whatever! They're small and annoying, and they're flying up my nose," Hanna grumbled, making Amber snort.

"Well, they're attracted to your perfume. And your hair product. And your lip gloss," Spencer rattled off with a smirk on her face.

"So, what are you saying, I attract flies?" Hanna asked, partly offended.

"Gnats, Hanna," Amber sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Why do I feel like this is the wrong way?" Emily interrupted.

"No, this is it. I remember that tree. It's the halfway point. There's 136 steps left to the shed," Spencer assured, pointing at tree right next to them.

"Have you been out here since... Alison?" Emily asked curiously.

"Me? No. No way," Spencer said vehemently, shaking her head.

"But you remember that tree," Aria drawled.

"You guys, it's not that weird. I mean, we came out here in eighth grade like, every day...even after," Hanna defended.

"I think this is totally the wrong place to do this. Whatever you call it...shrine," Spencer waved her hand.

"It's not a shrine. It's just a place to remember Alison. What's wrong with that?" Emily asked, hurt.

"Doing it way out here makes it look like we have something to hide," Spencer said.

"You're worried what other people think?" Emily fired back.

"Well, aren't you? Do you really want to give that creepy Detective more reasons to question us?" Spencer questioned.

"Am, Hanna, why are you so quiet?"

"I'm trying to keep the bugs in my nose and out of my mouth," Hanna said. Amber didn't answer, just continued to look around the woods.

"You're allowed to have an opinion on this," Emily said gently.

"You want my opinion? I say we hold off and not remember her 'till we know for sure she's not still here!"

"What?" All four girls turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Aria asked.

"You think she's still alive?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Hanna, they found her body," Amber said.

:Stop. I'm officially scared. Can we just not..." Aria trailed off, shivering. She shrunk back into Amber, who put her arm around the small brunette.

"You know, you asked for my opinion. I don't believe she's really gone," Hanna said thoughtlessly, swinging her arms around.

"We went to her funeral!" Spencer yelled.

"Yeah, and when we left we all got a text from her," Hanna said.

"It wasn't her. Someone is messing with us," Emily pointed out.

"How do you know? And what about all those nasty messages? I mean, how does this 'A' person know stuff only Ali knew?" Hanna questioned, looking around at all of her friends.

"Okay, this conversation is giving me a hive," Aria shivered again, scratching her arm.

"That's a bite. Mosquito," Hanna informed, sass heavy in her voice.

"Spencer, have you gotten any more messages?" Emily wondered.

"Haven't you?" Spencer asked dully, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. Branches rustled, making all of them look around at the should-be still woods.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Emily asked anxiously, looking around.

"Yes, Emily we heard that. We're standing right next to you," Amber scoffed.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Hanna called.

"It's probably a rabbit," Spencer shook it off.

"Hello?" Hanna continued, looking around eagerly, trying to find anything that stood out.

"It's a rabbit, Hanna. It's not gonna answer you," Spencer hissed.

"Can we just get to the shed?" Emily asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. More branches rustled, making them all jump again.

"Okay, that is definitely not a rabbit. Someone's out there."

"Let's turn around," Emily suggested. As they all turned to leave, their phones rang.

* * *

Hanna walked into her house, Amber at her heels. Walking into the kitchen, still clad in some of Amber's pj's, she froze at the sight they were greeted with.

"Morning," Wilden drawled, clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Where's my mother?" Hanna questioned, immediately remembering the conversation she had had with Amber.

"I guess she ran upstairs for somethin'. I'm trying to figure out what makes this stuff spreadable. You want a waffle or somethin'?" he continued.

"No, we don't want waffles Darren. What are you doing in this house, dressed like _that_?" Amber sounded like a disapproving mother. Before he could retort, Ashley walked in, stopping as she saw the looks on both of her daughter's faces.

"There she is," Wilden smiled, his face brightening, "It's a canola oil!" Amber ignored Wilden as he spread the 'canola' oil over whatever kind of breakfast he was making, preferring to give her mother her best combination of 'what the hell do you think you're doing' 'what the hell is this' 'why the hell are you letting him in our house' 'oh my God Hanna's seeing this' looks. Ashley shifted, looking over at the detective.

"Darren, why don't you get dressed? I'll take care of breakfast."

"Yeah," he agreed, before leaving the kitchen and going upstairs.

"So what, he lives here now?" Hanna asked incredulously.

"Take out the milk," Ashley ordered, ignoring her question.

"Is this a permanent thing?" Hanna continued, her voice rising.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Ashley hissed.

"God, it was one pair of sunglasses, and they were last season!"

"Han-," Amber began.

"Hand me the waffles," Ashley interrupted.

"Mom, you don't have to do this," Hanna said.

"Do what?" Ashley questioned, feigning ignorance.

"Squeeze his grapefruit," she said, making Amber cough to hide her chuckle.

"We will talk, after breakfast," their mom said sternly.

"I don't_ eat _breakfast, and neither do you. Okay, that's Amber," Hanna sneered.

"Look. Until he gets the store to drop the charges for your shopping spree, we're not kicking anyone to the curb. The last thing we want is an enemy on the police force," Ashley advised.

"I get it, okay? But I didn't count on having to buy him a father's day card, either."

"Hanna!" Ashley whipped around, making her two daughter flinch. She sighed, much calmer as she continued to speak.

"The situation is delicate. By the way, if you're buying anyone a card, it should be me."

* * *

Aria went up to Spencer's locker, looking at all of her books.

"Russian History?" she asked, surprised.

Spencer looked up, "Yeah."

"How many AP classes does it take until your brain explodes?" Aria questioned rhetorically.

"I'm already drowning in here," the taller brunette muttered as she swapped out her books.

"Why, what's drowning for you, B+?"

"First paper's due Monday and I've written two words," giving Aria a look, she slammed her locker shut.

"My name."

"Well, what's going on? Hey, you're not still freaked out about what happened in the woods yesterday, are you? Look, we do not have to do this thing for Ali until we figure..." Aria trailed off, referring to the day yesterday, when Amber had taken the girl's out to a shed a ways away into the woods, to commemorate Alison in their own way, by building a small shrine for her. Someone had been following the girls in the woods. Obviously, the only suspect was their new not-so-friendly neighborhood stalker, 'A', who just so happened to know all of their dirty little secrets.

"No, it's not just that. It's...It's everything. Is there any chance your family wants to adopt me?" Spencer asked hopefully.

Aria scoffed a laugh.

"I love you Spence, and so does my family, but trust me," she said with a chuckle, making her friend groan.

"You're right. What about Amber?"

"Oh definitely, but-," she trailed off as she caught side of Jenna, being lead down the hall by Toby. He connected eyes with the two girls, before continuing down the hall.

"He's back too? When did that happen?" Aria hissed as she and Spencer were joined by Hanna and Emily.

"Maybe she needs help sending radioactive e-mails," Hanna muttered.

"Yeah, or he may be sending a few of his own," Emily said darkly.

"Hanna," the blonde of the group turned around, sucking in a breath when she realized it was Wilden.

"Cops on campus too," Aria sassed, making Wilden look at her.

"I just spoke with your principal, asked if we could have a chat."

"No, I have to get to class," Hanna said, beginning to walk away.

"Don't worry, you've been excused. Let's go," Wilden ordered, though he kept up the polite facade.

* * *

"I keep coming back to this ninth grade shaft, of you and Alison on the steps," he began, pointing at a picture from one of the old year books.

"What about it?"

"Well, you made a lot of changes between ninth and tenth grade. Lost some weight, started styling your hair like Alison's."

"Is that a crime?" she challenged.

"No, just an observation."

"No, she helped me make those changes."

"Did she, really? Did she ever regret it? Start seeing you as her competition?" he practically accused.

"Nobody competed with Alison. You'd be stupid to even try," Hanna scoffed.

"Why?"

* * *

_"Ask him. You'll never know unless you ask. Now," Ali urged, making Hanna step forward hesitantly. _

_"Um, Sean? Did you hear about the party at Noel Kahn's?" _stupid, stupid of course he has_, Hanna thought. _

_"I heard," he said hesitantly. _

_"I don't know. I was thinking about going, so I'm just wondering if you want to go too, with me," she offered hesitantly. _

_"Everybody's going. She's going, I'm going. Why aren't you?" Ali said, once she saw the look in his eyes. She caught his stare, silently urging him to say yes. _

_"Oh, yeah, no, I guess I am," he offered a quick smile. _

* * *

"What about this guy? Did she ever talk about him?" Wilden asked, snapping Hanna out of a flashback. She looked up confusedly.

"What?"

"Stay with me, Hanna. It's important."

"Why? What's the point?" Hanna asked miserably.

"The point is, I'm trying to flesh out the details of that summer."

"So you can ask me how much weight I lost? By making it look like Hefty Hanna wanted Alison dead so I could replace her?"

"I'm not questioning you as a suspect, Hanna. We're just having a chat. Besides, one can't underestimate how much the past informs the present," he said.

"Really. So, you're still that same party boy you were in the class of '96? Did you call me down here to do keg stands?"

"Wow, looks like somebody's been doing their own homework," he said, grudgingly impressed. More like she remembered the parties Amber went too and the five girls had followed her, along with the pictures. Amber had a _lot _of pictures.

"I like to know who's joining us for breakfast. And, by the way, my tenth-grade picture isn't even in that yearbook. I had mono and missed the deadline. Now, my makeup picture is in my living room, which you must have seen while you were wearing a towel. Is that how the police build their cases these days?"

* * *

Amber stared furiously at her phone's screen.

_Way to go, Am, nailed it. Maybe I should give Jason a call, see what he thinks of your reunion with Rosewood's finest.  
-A_

Attached to the text was a picture of Amber and Wilden, sitting in the restaurant, and then another picture of Amber kissing Darren's cheek as she left.

She remembered her and Wilden's conversation yesterday, at the restaurant.

_Darren remained silent after her offer, his eyes pensive as he watched her carefully, though his fingers turned and laced through hers. He gently tapped his thumb against the pulse of her wrist, before lifting her hand and pressing a dainty kiss to the jutted blue vein. He smiled. _

_"You really are desperate, aren't you Amber?" he set her hand back onto the table, leaning closer. _

_"I'd quite like to keep living, sweetheart. We had great sex, but Jason's scarier," she sneered at his words, her eyes hardening. _

_"Jason doesn't _own _me, Darren-,"_

_"No but he did put me into the hospital for a week," he smirked. _

_"I haven't seen Jason in over a year."_

_"That may be so, but with Alison's body being found, I don't have a doubt in my mind he'll back. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, maybe in a month, it doesn't matter-,"_

_"Neither does he. All that matters is you're taking advantage of my mother's desperation, and her tough spot. Hanna is 16, she's allowed a couple of mistakes. Lord knows we did a hell of lot worse when we were in school. You cut me some slack, I'm asking you to do the same for Hanna and her friends." Wilden pressed his lips together, running a hand over his eyes. _

_"Hanna stole sunglasses, the best I can do is make sure no one else finds out about this."_

_"It was a one pair, Darren she can work it off, pay for it, hell _I _will pay for it!" __He held up a hand. _

_"Amber we both know it was more than a pair of sunglasses, that's just all she was caught for. She's a smart girl, they all are, just like you were. Fortunately, they've picked up more than just your sass over the years," Amber scoffed, making him glare, "however, you weren't involved in any murder case, nor did you steal anything. You only got sucked up into the wrong crowd, which, admittedly, I was apart of, but the least I could do was keep you out of trouble. You cleaned yourself up well enough, Amber, and I'm happy for you. I'm sure you don't want Hanna and her little friends to know the extent of the 'fun' you used to have as well as Alison did. You've always been good at keeping secrets-,"_

_"And if you've forgotten, I still remember yours," Amber interrupted coolly, making Wilden smirk wider. _

_"Let's face it, Amber, we could destroy each other, but it's so much easier when we communicate. Your mother was desperate, yes, but it's not like I can just back out, saying I changed my mind or that her other daughter decided to take the load."_

_"Fine," Amber locked her jaw, leaning forward until there was only inches between their faces. To anyone looking at them, they would look like a couple, whispering quietly to each other, oblivious to the real world. _

_"Ease out, tell my mother she's too old, or that you've suddenly gained a conscience, whatever I don't care. I'll give you a week." Abruptly, she stood up, gathering her purse and putting a bright smile on her face. _

_"It was nice to catch up Dare. We should do it again sometime," she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his cheek. _

_"Remember Darren," she pulled back to look at his face. _

_"I like to win," she pressed her lips softly to his, though both of theirs stayed open. Her eyes sent a cold shiver down his spine as she pulled back and gave him a shark smile. _

_"Think about it."_

* * *

Amber sat on the counter of her mother's kitchen, ignoring Ashley's annoyed glare. Wilden merely hid a grin, winking at the blonde when Ashley turned away. Amber smirked inwardly, knowing she had her answer. Hanna came down the stairs, putting the last of her makeup into her purse. Amber got up, moving to the mirror to stand next to her sister in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. She fluffed Hanna's curled hair, humming approvingly as she sniffed Hanna subtly.

"Mm, you smell good." Hanna smiled at their reflection, turning to kiss her sister's cheek.

"Thanks, the perfume is yours," she said sweetly, making Amber snort.

"Of course it is. Tell Mona hi for me, and that the three of us need a spa-shopping day, my treat. Give her, Sean and the girls my love." Hanna nodded, turning to hug her sister.

"How are you getting home? If there's any drinking, I will pick you up," Ashley said, making Amber internally roll her eyes.

"I could take you, if you don't mind riding in the squad car. I wouldn't use the cuffs," Wilden offered with a smirk. Hanna gave him a half smile that obviously said 'screw you'.

"I'll be fine, thanks," she pressed another kiss to Amber's cheek before waving to her mom, walking out.

"Well," Amber blew out a sigh.

"I believe I'll go now. Got stuff to do, shows to watch," she smiled briefly at Wilden and her mother, making sure to give Darren a look as she gathered her Burberry jacket and her purse, making for the door. Wilden turned to Ashley as the door closed, catching the disapproving look on the older woman.

"What? It was a joke," he defended feebly. She didn't say anything, just turned back to cleaning the dishes.

"So, have you heard from the store? Are they prosecuting or...or not?" she asked, all business-like.

"No, I haven't heard, but I have a call into them, so..." he leaned forward, catching sight of Hanna's bag. Or, more like what was inside it. He slowly pulled out a bracelet.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked sharply.

"Where have I seen this before? It's nice. Is that from you?" he wondered.

"Alison gave it to her," she said indifferently, though she watched him like a hawk.

"That's right. She mentioned that at school today," he mock-remembered.

"Why were you at her school?"

"I was interviewing Hanna again. That's my day job," he said as if she were stupid.

"Why was my kid being questioned a second time?"

"Because she's close to the victim, and because kids keep secrets."

"Not mine. And if you're thinking she knows more than she's letting on, you're out of line. Sticky fingers is a long way off from what you're talking about," she hissed.

"Okay, easy mama bear. It's just a routine investigation," he held up his hands.

"Well, then you're gonna need a search warrant to go through her purse." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Wilden cleared his throat.

"So, can I help with dinner?" he stood up, walking around the counter.

"Yeah," she picked up the pizza box he'd brought over.

"Have it someplace else. Breakfast, too," he fought a grin, accepting the pizza box quietly. He walked out, heading to his car. He unlocked it, falling in and throwing the the pizza into the passenger side. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the familiar number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah, she fell for it. Might make her a little worried when I don't come back, but I don't think she'll make a fuss." He smirked at the response.

"You want pizza?"

* * *

Hanna blinked rapidly, trying not to let the tears fall. She couldn't believe Sean had literally told her he didn't want to sleep with her. All she wanted was to go over to Amber's and have her big sister hold her and tell her that Sean is an idiot, and then Amber would tell Hanna about all of her failed relationships in high school to make her feel better. _Amber didn't have these problems in high school_, Hanna recalled bitterly. Amber had been the queen bee of high school even when she was in middle school.

"Hanna!" Mona smiled, before quickly recognizing the look on her best friends face.

"Hanna, what's up? Hanna!" she began to follow the blonde, watching her as she unlocked Sean's car.

"Wait, why are you taking Sean's car? Hanna!" Hanna drove off, slamming on the pedal.

* * *

Hanna began to sob. She couldn't find it in her to care much that she had crashed Sean's car, only the pressure of what she knew what would be the consequences. She slowly stepped out, wrapping her arms around herself and began to walk away. She pulled her phone out, calling Amber.

_"Hey Han, how goes the partying?" _Hanna let out a cry at the sound of her sister's voice.

_"Hanna? Hey, what's wrong?"_

"Can you come pick me up?" she sniffled.

_"I'm on my way," _Amber promised, not even questioning why Sean wasn't driving her. Hanna made sure to walk far away from Sean's car so Amber wouldn't see. When her sister's familiar car pulled up Hanna climbed into the passenger seat, not even waiting for the car to come to a complete stop.

"Hanna? Oh my God, what happened?" she questioned worriedly.

"Can we just go?" Amber didn't answer, just turned the car around, heading back to her apartment.

* * *

The five girls stood again in the woods the next day.

"Alison wanted us across the street so she could have it out with Toby. Ali had something on him," Spencer said.

"Besides being a total perv who peeped in our windows?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, something way bigger, and she was threatening to tell everybody. That's why he took the fall for us," Spencer paced as Amber sat on a fallen tree, pulling Aria and Hanna down to sit on either side of her.

"Why are you waiting until now to tell us?" Aria fired as Amber put her head in her lap and her feet in Hanna's.

"I don't know. Ali made me promise, and...I guess I was scared. I thought if we never talked about that night again, it would just go away," Spencer mumbled, making Amber and Hanna scoff.

"Well, it's not going away. Not unless we toss our phones and join the Navy," Hanna grumbled.

"Look, there's five of us and one freak sending messages. If we just talk to each other like this, I feel like it makes it easier to deal with everything," Emily suggested.

"I think Emily's right. There's way too many secrets. We shouldn't do this in the middle of nowhere. We should do it where we can see it every day," Aria agreed, looking at her friends.

"You mean, like, somewhere in school?" Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"No. In town. We should ask if we can put a bench somewhere. Wait, and you know what? Whoever did this to her, if they're still in Rosewood, we should make them look at it every day, too," Aria scowled as she thought about it. Hanna sneered a little.

"What, you hate the idea?" Spencer asked as Amber yawned.

"No. No, I just...I had a rough night," Hanna said, not looking at any of the other girls as she played with the laces on Amber's heels. The branches rustled loudly, making them all look around. Amber hopped up and was the first to run, the other four following only seconds later.

"Look," Hanna grabbed Amber's arm, making the blonde look at their feet. Inches away from her feet was a bracelet.

"Is that yours?" Spencer asked Hanna as they all looked over the two blonde's shoulders.

Aria faltered.

"Alison's."

* * *

**Heeyyy guys. So again, this was supposed to be up yesterday, but it was so late I just decided I would post it today. **

**Anyway, all mistakes are mine and please review!**


	4. Can You Hear Me Now

**Disclaimer: I only own Amber and the plot.**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 4: Can You Hear Me Now?**

* * *

**"The essence of lying is in deception, not in words."  
-John Ruskin**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Taylor Swift-Innocent (beginning &amp; Amber&amp;Hanna flashback)**

**Au Revoir Simone-Crazy (the five girls outside-seeing Mr. Fitz &amp; end with Hanna)**

**Jim Comacho-I Don't Need You Anymore (car, Hanna)**

* * *

Ashley marched back up the driveway, shutting the fence, after talking with the police officer, turning to Hanna, who stood beside Amber. The younger blonde bowed her head shamefully, trying to avoid her disappointed mother's eyes.

"I never want to see another police car in front of this house. I thought we were done with that!"

"Mom, calm down," Amber immediately defended, seeing the tears in Hanna's eyes. Ashley shot her a glare.

"Do _not _tell me to calm down, Amber Faye! I had enough of this with you, I'm starting to think you're a bad influence."

"Mom, I didn't total his car, they can fix it!" Hanna said loudly, hoping to divert her mother's attention,

"There is nothing I can do about this, do you understand me?" Ashley hissed, before she shook her head and went back inside. All Amber could do is sigh as she rubbed her sister's shoulder.

* * *

_15 year old Amber sat around the corner of the staircase, listening to her parents yell and argue. They'd finally started to get along again-it had been going on for a few months, and then of course Amber had to go and ruin it by crashing Jason's car. Her father ranted and raved about how it was all Jason's fault and that Amber should never see the college boy again-Ashley argued that Amber and Jason had in fact gotten in a fight, and she had stolen his keys and crashed his car purposefully to spite him. It's not like he couldn't buy a new one anyway. He was nearing the end of his lease anyway, it was within three days. Amber couldn't really understand why they were arguing, since in hindsight they were agreeing that both and Amber and Jason were fucked up-everything about them is fucked up. Their relationship, the way they act, what they do. The only reasons Amber's parents hadn't reported the relationship was because they were sure Amber would never forgive them, and they had been dating since Amber was 13. Jason also had several friends in law enforcement and his family could probably even buy him out of murder. Which would probably happen if he ever saw Amber with another boy._

_"Amber?" a small voice came from the top of the stairs, making the older girl turn around as she saw Hanna. She sucked in a breath and stood quickly, picking up her sister-though she was only half a foot taller-and quickly pushed them into Amber's room. She dropped her sister on her bed and locked the door, finally exhaling slowly. _

_"Why are mom and dad fighting again?" _

_"What makes you think they were fighting Hanna Banana?" The 13 year old smiled before she cooled her face into a worried look again._

_"They were yelling," Hanna pointed out. _

_"Well, maybe they were excited about something."_

_"At 2:30 in the morning? Besides, they hate you and Jason together." Amber inwardly cursed; she'd been hoping hadn't caught the words being exchanged but apparently she was wrong. _

_"It's nothing, Hanna," Amber said a bit sharply. She sighed when she saw the rejected look on her sister's face. _

_"Hey, why don't you sleep in here tonight?" Hanna nodded eagerly, slipping under the covers with her sister. Amber wrapped the sheets and comforter over the two, throwing over an extra heavy blanket as it was the middle of winter. They huddled together, Amber wrapping an arm around Hanna's shoulders, hoping to muffle the sounds of their parents loud arguing. _

* * *

"How bad did your mom bust you over wrecking Sean's car?" Emily asked curiously as the five girls trekked across the park.

"Okay, I did not wreck it, I damaged it and actually everyone's being really mature about it," Hanna said, sounding surprised. Amber smiled gently, squeezing Hanna's shoulder, sharing a smile with the younger girl.

"Oh," Emily hummed.

"There is no 'oh', they're just being grown-ups, that's all," Hanna shrugged.

"Well that's more than I can say for myself when I was 15. You're lucky you have your license, kiddo. I got in so much trouble for wrecking Jason's car," Amber snorted, making the other four turn on her, wide eyed.

"You _wrecked _Jason's car?!" Aria all but squeaked. Amber shrugged.

"My parents were more upset than Mr. and Mrs. D, or Jason. He was getting a new car anyway. Technically, when I wrecked it, Jason got a discount, so in hindsight..." she trailed off with a grin. They all watched as she continued past the spot where they had frozen.

"Okaayyy," Aria gave the girls a weird look as they followed the older girl.

"So the town is gonna put in a new bench and we'll plant the flowerbeds and there's gonna be a pathway of art tiles," Aria directed, pointing to a fresh patch grass that had been squared off.

"Art tiles?" Spencer wondered.

"Messages, pictures, memories of Alison," Emily offered.

"N'aww, like little headstones," Hanna scoffed.

"Hanna!" Aria and Amber bit at the same time.

"What!" Hanna waved her hands exasperatedly.

"We should each do a tile," Emily suggested.

"You know I have had Alison's bracelet since the day we found it in the woods and I do not want this responsibility anymore," Hanna said suddenly, reaching into her purse and practically shoving it in her friends' and sister's faces.

"I don't want it," Aria immediately said.

"Seriously, somebody take this," Hanna practically screamed when no one made a move to grab it out of her hand. They all looked around to see who would cave first, before Spencer let out a loud sigh and snatched it up, shoving it into her messenger bag.

"Look at us, a bunch of babies. There is nothing that 'A' can say or do to get us into trouble without making trouble for herself," she said tightly.

"You sure it's a 'her'?" Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"Well, him, her, doesn't make any difference," Spencer muttered, before she turned and sat on the bench, taking out her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Emily wondered.

"I'm gonna block all messages from people I don't know. IM's, texts, emails, everything. Screw 'A'. There, who's next?" Spencer looked up, looking relieved. Emily sat down next to Spencer, taking the laptop. Spencer leaned around Amber to look at something, squinting.

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with 'F'," Spencer said playfully, smiling. Amber turned around, catching a dark haired man on a bike.

"Hey Mr. Fitz," Hanna shouted, raising her hand. The dark haired man looked over, smiling a little and waved.

"Looking good, Mr Fitz!" Spencer complimented, a cheeky grin on her face. Aria huffed, sliding in next to Emily.

"My turn," she ground out as Mr. Fitz turned to corner.

"Who was that?" Amber asked, interested. Spencer and Hanna gasped scandalously.

"_That _was Mr. Ezra Fitz, aka our new English teacher," Hanna grinned.

"How old is he?" Amber wondered curiously.

"Probably too old for you, Am," Aria forced a grin, making it seem like a joke. They all seemed to buy it, as Amber snorted.

"There's no way he's older than 23."

"Well, there are teachers that you don't want to see on a bike, and there are teachers that you do want to see on a bike," Spencer said unashamedly.

"I do not want to see Mr. Galarti on a bike," Hanna shivered.

"I don't want to think about Mr. Galarti in motion of any kind," Emily agreed.

"Mr. Fitz..." Hanna trailed off suggestively, making Spencer, Amber, and Emily laugh.

"Hanna! It's your turn," Aria said forcefully, turning the computer to the blonde. Hanna sighed and took it.

"You talked to Ben?" Spencer asked Emily.

"Nothing to talk about," Emily shrugged.

"So you're really done?" Aria asked concernedly.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Emily smiled, making sure it widened under her friends' scrutinizing gaze.

"Okay, if you say so," Aria said, dubious.

"Alright, Amber your turn," Hanna held the laptop out to the her sister. The older blonde took it, making herself comfortable on Spencer's lap as she typed in her personal information.

"I wish we had a drum roll for this," Amber grinned, making the other girls giggle and squeal a little in excitement.

"Alright, here goes. We are officially...'A'-proofed," Amber closed the laptop, smiling serenely. She helped Spencer put it back into her bag, before switching seats with Aria, letting the smaller brunette onto her knees instead.

"Listen, all those little messages zipping through the air all around us..." Spencer sighed blissfully.

"Yup, and none of them from 'A'," Aria hummed approvingly.

"This feels like a good thing," Emily smiled.

"Of course this is a good thing. Out of sight, out of mind," Hanna sassed. A flier flew across the park, stopping in front of their feet. Aria bent down and picked it up curiously, though she immediately wished she hadn't. It was a picture of Alison, with red writing across it.

**Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead.**

Aria crumpled the paper, standing, followed quickly by the others. She tossed it away, and they swiftly left.

* * *

"Spence, why didn't your folks take you to New York with your sister? I mean, you deserve some retail therapy too," Hanna wondered as she pulled off the aluminum foil on the top of her yogurt cup.

"Not as much as Melissa. Ooh, hot scarf, Em," Spencer said as Emily sat next to her. Emily gave her a distracted smile.

"Thanks."

"Is it new?" Hanna asked curiously.

"No," she said uncomfortably. They all froze as Hanna's phone rang.

"Go ahead, answer it. I mean, we know who it can't be from," Aria laughed a little as Hanna stared at her phone screen, eyes wide in shock.

"Hanna?" Emily asked cautiously. Hanna snapped out of it, though she still seemed confused.

"It's my dad?" she picked it up, pressing the green button and holding it to her ear.

"Hey, Dad," she murmured, before getting up and walking away from the table.

"Has she even like talked to her dad since he walked out on them? Or Amber?" Emily inquired concernedly.

"I don't know. Hanna, Amber and their dad, it's one of those 'don't ask, don't tell' situations," Spencer shrugged.

"We shouldn't stare, come on," Aria said, standing from the table. Spencer and Emily followed. Aria paused as her phone buzzed, digging it out of her pocket.

"Ugh, my brother's post just showed up on my loop," she moaned, continuing to walk.

"You added him as a favorite?" Spencer scoffed.

"Yeah, a moment of weakness," Aria sighed. Emily froze as she and Toby almost ran into each other.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's my fault," Emily shook her head as she walked around him, joining the girls again.

"I wonder if we just bumped into," Aria's voice dropped to a whisper,"'A'."

"It doesn't matter, we're done with 'A', right?" Spencer said fiercely.

"Right, yeah, but I'm staying still staying out of Toby's way," Aria shrugged.

"Yeah, and Jenna's," Spencer said as she looked at the step siblings.

"I guess that's the safest thing to do," Emily agreed reluctantly.

* * *

_"There's no way I would come back to Pennsylvania without seeing you and your sister. But, if you've something you have to do...?"_

"No, Dad I haven't got anything. I don't think Amber does either."

_"Then I'll come by, pick you up at 7, how does that sound?"_

"Sounds great, I'll tell Mom. Um, Dad?"

_"Yes?"_

"Did Mom...?"

_"Did your Mom what, honey?"_

"You know, never mind. Have you called Amber yet?"

_"No, not yet. I was hoping you could sweet talk her into coming."_

"You don't think she'll want to come?"

_"I don't know hon, but do you think you could tell her?"_

"Uh yeah, I guess."

_"Okay. I'll see you two at 7, then."_

"Yeah, see you then. Bye."

_"Bye, sweetheart."_

* * *

"Hi," Aria awkwardly stepped into the classroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Hi," Ezra breathed.

"I...I saw you riding around town the other day, on your bike."

"Yeah, I uh, saw you too. I waved, remember? I would've stopped but, uh, you weren't alone," he shrugged slightly.

"Yeah my friends thought you had nice legs," Aria admitted.

"What do you think?"

"I, I was embarrassed that my friends thought that you had nice legs. It's a little awkward under the circumstances. Amber kept trying to figure out how old you were," she laughed awkwardly.

"Amber?" he raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Yeah, the uh, pretty blonde in the sweater and heels? That's Amber. She's Hanna's older sister, though she practically raised me, Spence, and Em too...so..." she trailed off, clearing her throat. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aria, what are the circumstances? If you know, please tell me, because this is completely new territory for me," he spread his arms around.

"Me too. It's not all that reasonable,"

"We need to talk. It has things that we must speak not only between classes, I'll be home tonight so I might suggest one or two dishes that I know almost cooked. I wanna talk to you and not when you're at your desk or when you're hidden behind the crest of Dan Farren."

"How much time do I have?" Aria asked.

"7 hours."

"7 hours is good."

* * *

"He must spend two weeks in New England but he made a detour to see me and Amber," Hanna beamed.

"It's...it's great Hanna!" Aria forced a smile.

"What?"

"Do you think he would come just because of Sean's car?"

"No of course not, we talked about it and it is not at all because of that. And even if it did all that matters is that he comes to see me. Besides, he's here to see Amber too," she defended.

"Spencer!" Spencer turned, catching sight of her Russian AP history teacher.

"Mr. Cheldré?!"

"I wanted to tell you but you being here is, it's remarkable that you did on the history essay," he complimented.

"Oh thank you."

"A very clear presentation," he continued.

"This is not new as an idea," Spencer shrugged feebly, dread growing in her stomach.

"I introduced him to the Orchid Gold," he smiled.

"You what?!"

"It is only prestige but the real interest of winning this competition is the impact on university applications," he nodded assuredly.

"But no..."

"We will see the details after class," he said before walking away.

"What is the Orchid Gold?" Hanna wondered.

"A national competition of essays on history."

"It'll allow you a little more lather," Emily shrugged. The bell rang.

Aria sighed.

"Go to any hour."

* * *

Amber sat in one of the chairs at the table in the kitchen, tapping her foot rhythmically on the floor. Just then, the bell rang. Hanna flew to the door, throwing it open. On the other side stood Tom, their father. Amber sneered silently as he smiled.

"Hanna!"

"Dad!" She threw herself into his arms, sighing happily.

"Oh you're so thin, there's barely any left to squeeze." _Nice, dad. _

"I missed you," Hanna murmured as she pulled back.

"You too," he smiled.

"I'll get my bag," Hanna ran upstairs, so fast in her high heels it made Amber proud.

"Hi Tom," Ashley greeted as he walked in, closing the door.

"What's up Ashley? How are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm okay." He nodded before turning to Amber, holding his arms out wide, a grin on his face. Amber stared at his arms, then his face, then back and forth, before she sneered.

"You're kidding me, right?" Hanna came back down, her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yes." He looked at Amber with raised eyebrows. She only sighed and stood, throwing on her blazer and grabbing her purse. Ashley started to gather her things as their daughters headed to the door.

"Ashley it was probably misunderstood about this evening, in fact I wanted to take the opportunity to be alone with Hanna and Amber," Tom said gently.

"Oh, I assumed-,"

"No, no it's my fault. It'll be fun, us three?" he smiled at Amber and Hanna.

"Well...yes," Hanna said slowly.

"Have a good evening. Tom, have Hanna back early, it's a school night, okay?"

"Yes of course," he promised.

"Bye mom," Hanna waved as they walked out the door.

"Bye, have fun," she smiled fraudulently as she closed the door.

* * *

"This is a new car so how about I lead, huh Hanna?" Tom tried to make it a joke, though it stopped both Amber and Hanna dead in their tracks.

"This is about Sean's car!"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Tom shook his head.

"So let me try to simplify things. If you came to punish me or whatever then go ahead but don't try to dress it up!

Tom: I'm not back to punish you, I'm here to help you through a difficult period. You're a good girl Hanna, you have always been but occasionally you're a bit too enthusiastic. Remember when you climbed the trees when you were little you always had me to help you back down. We'll get by, I promise. So if you want we can go to dinner, or we can head down to _Jolly Roger's_." He turned to look at Amber who stood off to the side.

"You'd be okay with that, right Am?" Hanna also turned to look back at Amber who smiled indulgently and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

The next night, Hanna sat across from her dad at a restaurant. Amber had come up with something, saying she had 'plans' (Hanna was sure those plans included _Cake Boss_, caffeine, and sugar) so it was just Hanna and Tom.

"Thank you. This is a great honor to go out with you two nights in a row. You think Sean will be jealous?" Tom wondered jokingly.

"I haven't spoken to Sean since the party," Hanna said bitterly.

"Yeah I was waiting for you to say something last night about what happened to between you two," Tom admitted.

"Well I was having too much fun," Hanna dismissed easily.

"I wonder if all this has a little less to do with Sean and more to do with something else."

"Something else?" Hanna asked, playing dumb.

"How are about what happened to Alison?"

"I don't know I mean sometimes I just wanna get away, you know be somewhere else for a while."

"Somewhere you could clear your head, get a new perspective on things," Tom offered.

"Yeah that is exactly what I mean," Hanna smiled.

"Hanna, there are a couple of matters we have to discuss."

"Really, what matters?" she questioned, watching his eyes leave her.

"Hey, here you are," he smiled widely as he stood.

"Hi," a voice said behind her, making the blonde turn around. She stood and felt her blood turn cold as her dad greeted the woman with a kiss. He shook the other girl's hand, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. She leaned back, looking down as she clenched her fists behind her back.

"Hanna, this is Isabelle, my fiance," Tom introduced. Her smiled tightened.

"Fiance?" Hanna felt herself go numb, and she suddenly wished she was right next to her sister on the lumpy couch, mooching out on soda and cookies or whatever else Amber baked when she was stressed. Isabelle's smile widened as she leaned into give Hanna a hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you, Hanna," Isabelle said, pulling back.

"And this is Isabelle's daughter Kate. Kate, this is my daughter, Hanna." The blonde girl nodded politely. They shook each other's hands, ending it as quickly as possible.

"I thought it was time we all met," Tom smiled.

* * *

Hanna stared at the table disinterestedly as Kate told them about a story of sailing. _Who the hell goes sailing for fun?_

"Hanna, do you sail?" Isabelle interrupted Hanna's thoughts, making the blonde look up.

"No," she smiled fakely.

"Oh you should, Kate could give you a few lessons, she's an excellent teacher," Isabelle encouraged, giving her daughter a smile.

"Especially with beginners," Kate said slyly, a fake smile stretched across her features. Hanna sneered internally. Amber would rip this girl apart.

"It might be fun for the both of you, to go out on a boat," Isabelle suggested.

"To see which one will return alive," she muttered. Isabelle and Kate faltered as Tom gave Hanna a look.

"Is that a joke?" Kate asked unsurely, sneering slightly.

"Of course it's a joke. And that's a fork." Tom interrupted, telling Hanna about talking to Sean's dad. He said that she would be working for his mom. She hissed internally as she argued with her dad, until her phone rang. She reached for it, muttering a sorry.

* * *

Amber blew a raspberry, rolling her eyes, obviously annoyed as Spencer talked to Wren in front of the motel. Spencer had texted Hanna, asking her to help her get Wren-who had shown up drunk at her house-back to the motel. Tom had driven Hanna to the restaurant so they'd had to call Amber, who showed up in a sweater, red coat, sweats and of course heels that didn't match her outfit whatsoever. She'd defended herself by saying they were the closest ones to the door.

Spencer climbed into the backseat as Hanna played with the radio.

"Finally! Can we please go now? I hate motels," Amber scrunched her nose and shivered, making Spencer roll her eyes slightly but nod. Out of the corner of her eye, Amber saw Hanna freeze as she listened to the radio. Pulling out of the parking lot, she raised her eyebrow.

"You okay Han?" The blonde turned her head, shooting her friend a smile.

"Fine."

* * *

"Well what do we do about 'A'? How did he or she know I would be in the car on that exact station?" Hanna asked, flustered after she finally broke and told Spencer and Amber that 'A' had dedicated a song to her on the radio.

"I have no idea," Spencer sighed.

"But you're the one who wanted to block our messages," Hanna asked, frustrated.

"And everyone followed you remember?" Spencer pointed out, marching up the stairs after Hanna. Amber rolled her eyes, heading to the fridge instead of the stairs. She pulled out a pitcher of water, grabbing three glasses and three lemon slices.

"Yeah, we stay together great," Hanna muttered, walking into Spencer's bedroom. She froze halfway through.

"Spencer!" she yelled. Spencer ran to her bedside table, frantically searching through the top drawer.

"Someone took the bracelet!" Spencer said as Amber sped into the room, catching sight of the mirror.

* * *

"'It won't be that easy bitches -'A'," Amber read the words written on Spencer's mirror, her arm slung over Hanna's shoulders.

"Jungle red," Hanna muttered, recognizing the shade of lip stick.

"Alison's color."

* * *

**This chapter sucks but whatever. I wrote this a long time ago and I wasn't happy with it but I couldn't really figure out a way to change it. Oh well.**

**Update: **Lucy Greenhill **brought it to my attention that you guys couldn't access this chapter-I am so sorry! was being crap and I wasn't sure if it would work or not but thank you for bringing it to my attention and letting me know! XOXO**

**Review! Let me know your thoughts! And fear not, I have a flashback with Jason planned for next chapter and he will be appearing in the present soon!**

**Any and all mistakes are mine. **


	5. There's No Place Like Homecoming, Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or the original characters. **

**A/N: Ok, so I skipped 'Reality Bites Me', only because I had a hard time imagining how Amber would fit into that episode. I didn't think it was an absolutely essential episode for her character; Ezra found out about 'A' (kind of) so he and Aria are on the outs and Emily hangs out with Toby and I just didn't know where to fit Amber into it. Anyway, that brings us closer to Jason's first appearance (he first showed up in 'Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone' and I'm super excited to write him, so yeah. :) ALSO, halfway through writing this I got a new computer, and I'm still trying to figure it out and get used to the keyboard, so please excuse any mistakes I make. XOXO**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 5: There's No Place Like Homecoming, Part 1**

* * *

**""Oh, what a tangled web we weave...when first we practice to deceive."  
~ Walter Scott, _Marmion__  
_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**St. Lola &amp; The Fields-Hold On (beginning, Aria) **

* * *

**A**mber stared pityingly at Aria who had her back to the door, her headphones in her ears. She was the first to venture into the room, pulling them out of her ears. Aria turned over, giving her a 'what the hell' look.

"What are you doing?" she snipped, though without her usual amount of sass.

"An intervention." Spencer stepped up next to Amber after setting down the takeout bags.

"We brought takeout and rag mags," Emily smiled, tossing a whole bunch of magazines onto the bed beside Aria.

"But," Amber emphasized.

"You cannot have any of those until you get out of these sweats," she said pointedly, slapping Aria's legs.

"What's wrong with these?" Aria asked defensively as she sat up.

"Nothing. except they're starting to graft to your skin," Spencer raised her eyebrows.

"Well, they're comfy," Aria pouted.

"So are mom jeans and platform flip-flops," Hanna sassed, making Aria smile and shrug.

"Plus, how are we gonna help you choose a homecoming dress if you don't try some on for us?" Emily asked kindly.

"That's easy. I'm not going," Aria shrugged.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Hanna gawked.

"Yeah, you can't just not go," Spencer pouted.

"What are you doing instead?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just read these and then inhale a gallon of 'Chunky Monkey'," Aria said, looking at the magazines.

"Hey, look, cutting yourself off from the rest of your life is not gonna help your parents, and besides, they still might work it out," Spencer said optimistically.

"They're barely speaking to each other," Aria remarked, raising her eyebrows.

"People get angry. They blow up. Doesn't mean it's over," Emily said.

"Emily, they didn't blow up over her dad missing their anniversary, he slept with one of his students," Hanna rolled her eyes, before catching her sister's and friend's disapproving looks.

"Sorry," she said sincerely to Aria, smiling sympathetically.

"I'm just saying things can look over on Friday, and by Monday all is forgiven. Some things just take time," Emily advised.

"Yeah, maybe," Aria smiled half-heartedly, nodding.

"Okay, so you're coming! Come on!" Spencer changed the subject quickly, grabbing Aria's legs to turn her to the side, making her stand.

"I'll think about it," Aria rolled her eyes, standing as she walked over to grab a chair.

"If you're not coming, can you at least cast an absentee ballot?" Hanna asked. Amber slapped her arm lightly.

"What? I need her vote," Hanna shrugged.

"Hanna, stop already! You've got homecoming queen locked down," Spencer laughed.

"Really? You can rig the election?" Hanna leaned forward with eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, I have enough to do already, thanks, I'm head of the committee, half of which is out sick with the flu, so I'll be restocking the ice and refilling the hummus bowl and trying to look cute for my first official date," Spencer sighed.

"With Alex?" Emily raised her eyebrows, pausing from pulling out their food from the brown paper bag.

"Wait, you're bringing him to homecoming? So, this is real!" Aria gasped, leaning forward. Spencer only shrugged, flushing.

"Look at her blush!" Amber cooed, pinching Spencer's cheek. The brunette slapped it away, whining embarrassingly as she laughed.

"Stop!"

"Damn! Now I have to come," Aria laughed.

"Seriously, you guys, he's not gonna know anybody there, so can you just do your best to make him feel included?" Spencer pleaded.

"No, we were planning on freezing him out," Hanna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, moving on. Em, who are you gonna bring?" Spencer asked eagerly as Amber sat down next to her.

"I think I'm gonna go stag," Emily shrugged

"I will, too," Aria patted Emily's arm, sharing a nod with her.

"Why don't you guys come together? Oh, you'd make such a cute couple," Spencer remarked.

How did I just go from wearing mom jeans to being Samantha Ronson?" Aria wondered rhetorically. They all chuckled as Emily looked around uncomfortably. Hanna watched her carefully, before taking pity on her friend.

"Who cares who anyone goes to this thing with? I mean, it's just a dance, you should bring someone who you have fun with," Hanna nodded her head, looking at Emily.

"I might want to go with someone. I just don't want people thinking it means more than it does," Emily nodded slowly, taking a seat on Aria's bed next to Hanna.

"Are you and Ben back together?" Spencer asked, surprised.

"No. No, of course not," Emily shook her head.

"So who's the mystery dude?" Aria wondered, raising her eyebrows. Emily didn't answer.

"I'm starving," Hanna said loudly, reaching forward to grab the bag that had the fortune cookies in it. She opened, pulling one out as Spencer, Aria, Emily and Amber all ate. Cracking it open, her smile dropped as her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong? Bad fortune?" Emily asked jokingly, wiggling her eyebrows. Amber grinned.

"Yeah, Confucius says stop being such a drama queen," she retorted, chuckling to herself as she bit into her egg roll.

"Lions and tigers and bitches, oh my! There's no place like homecoming.

See you there. - A,"

Hanna sighed as they all stared at each other. Spencer reached forward, grabbing the bag. Cracking open all of them, the fortunes were all the same.

* * *

"So, my parents are going out of town this weekend, and I was thinking you could stay the night," Sean said, a wide smile threatening to split his face.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I'm ready. To do it," he raised his eyebrows slightly for emphasis.

"Sean, I'm not ready. I made a commitment to myself. A commitment I want to honor," Amber wanted to gag and laugh at the same time as she and Hanna shared a look.

"Good. Nice work, you guys. Sit down," Sean sat down on the other side of Hanna, giving them both a smile. Amber raised her eyebrows, but Hanna returned a smile, albeit a sarcastic one, but Sean didn't know that.

"May I have two other volunteers, please?" the counselor asked, his hands on his hips. His gaze zeroed in on her sister, and Amber scoffed quietly as the younger blonde sipped obliviously at her coffee.

"Hanna. You wanna give it a go?"

"No," she sassed. She shrugged it a bit.

"See? I can say no," she smiled, sipping her coffee again.

"So can I. Get up. You can be the instigator," he pointed at her. She looked over at Sean first, giving a very fake smile (again, the idiot couldn't tell) before looking at her sister, who's expression purely said 'this is you're damn fault' and 'why the hell am I here' at the same time. The counselor looked around a little more before pointing at a dark haired boy.

"Lucas!" he drawled, pointing at the boy. He looked over at Hanna, who had a 'why me' look on her face before she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, no, I'm really more comfortable in an observational role during sexercise," he nodded his head, as if to solidify his statement.

"Come on, you two. Let's go." Sighing, Hanna handed her coffee to Amber before standing, making her way to the middle of the circle. Amber scoffed loudly this time, shooting both Lucas, Sean and the counselor a disapproving look. Sean didn't see, but Lucas shrunk down a little, and the counselor stood with his back to her. She watched as Sean leaned forward eagerly.

Hanna sighed through her nose.

"So, you want to come up to my room?" she asked monotonously.

"I can't do this," Lucas shook his head slightly.

"But you make me so hot," she continued bluntly. Amber snorted inaudibly. Lucas laughed slightly.

"No, I mean, I can't do this with you," he explained slowly before turning to the counselor.

"Girls like her don't approach guys like me unless they have deep-seated self-esteem issues and a serious drinking problem," Amber raised her eyebrows slightly, impressed that he had in fact come to terms with his nerdness, though she caught her sister's offended look.

"Just play along, Lucas," the counselor advised. Lucas sighed, shrugging.

"This is embarrassing."

"Why?" the counselor asked as if weren't the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I don't need to know how to rebuff the advances of a genetic splice between Barbie and Shakira. It's just never gonna happen," he shrugged again.

"The point of this is to be prepared for the situation when it does arise-," Lucas cut him off.

"Mr. Mazarra," _so that's his name,_ "let's look at the facts. I have the upper-body strength of screech, and I spend my weekends playing Wii alone. I think my virginity is pretty well safeguarded," Amber caught her sister smile as the blonde looked down. She narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Both of you, start again," _Mr. Mazarra_-as nerd boy mentioned-said sternly.

"So, you wanna come up to my room?"

"Yes," he said loudly with a smile on his face, before she had the full sentence out. Amber chuckled along with the rest of the circle, catching Sean's look as Hanna laughed slightly. The bell rang before anyone else could say anything and Amber stood, walking out with Hanna. She bid goodbye to her sister before heading down to the gym that had been cut off for the decorating team working on homecoming. Spencer, of course, had roped the blonde into volunteering. She had made the blonde swear to be on her best behavior, meaning she had to play nicely with the little sophomores with no lives.

_Who am I kidding, _Amber scoffed internally. _Where's my life? __I'm the one hanging out with a bunch of teenagers. _

* * *

Amber carefully painted the edge of the large bubble letters, having sent the teenage girl Spencer had assigned with her to run and get coffee. Out of the corner, she watched a tall-_cute_-brunette boy walk over to Spencer.

"Hey, need any help?" he smiled charmingly at Amber's young friend, sending Amber's over protective mama bear instinct into overdrive.

"You're a little early," she didn't need to see Spencer's face to know the brunette was smiling.

"The dance doesn't start for 27 hours."

"But I wanted to do a dry run, test out the route, time myself door-to-door," he said eagerly, drawing her to him. Amber's eyes narrowed.

"You sound like me," Spencer gasped.

"Yeah, but I was joking," his smile and eyes widened.

"Oh," Spencer laughed a little, the boy joining in. _This must be Alex_, Amber thought to herself.

"I'm about to buy a suit, and I wanted to know what color your dress is so we can match," he said, confirming Amber's suspicions.

"Oh! Don't bother. Look, I'll match my outfit to yours. Just wear whatever you have," Spencer said.

"Okay, we can't both show up in jeans and a t-shirt," he shook his head.

"You're sure that you want to?" Spencer asked

"Yes, I want to. It's a good excuse to buy a suit, and, uh here," he pulled put a wad of dollar bills.

"What's that for?" Spencer raised her eyebrows.

"The tickets," he said in a 'duh' voice.

"No, don't worry about it. This is my treat," he gave her a disapproving look.

"I just I know how hard you work. I don't want you to spend your money on some stupid dance," Spencer explained nicely.

"Well, tough luck, 'cause I want to," he said smugly, tucking the money into the back pocket of her shorts. She smiled.

"I'm wearing a silver strapless dress."

"Can't wait to see you in it." Amber actually snarled, startling the poor girl next to her. Calmly, Amber walked around the table, wiping her hands off.

"Spencer!" she called sweetly, making Spencer freeze as she turned around, looking like a deer caught in head lights. She patted her shoulder slightly before looking at the boy, who looked confusedly between her and Spencer.

"Who's this?" she asked faux-curiously, widening her eyes innocently. Spencer slowly slipped out of Alex's arm.

"Amber," Spencer's hand wrapped around her bicep, squeezing non too gently, though the blonde didn't react.

"Alex, this is my friend Hanna's older sister, Amber. Amber, this is Alex. He's my date to the dance," Spencer said through gritted teeth, a smile still plastered on her face as she squeezed Amber's arm warningly. Alex gave her a confused smile before holding his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," he said politely, shaking her hand. She beamed.

"You too," she looked back at Spencer as she dropped her hand. The brunette glared at her, making her smile widen.

"So, Alex, I'll see you at the dance?" Amber asked conversationally. He nodded.

"You will."

"Great," she gave a shark smile, all teeth.

"Save me a dance, hun," she pressed a kiss to Spencer's cheek before walking past them. Half way down the hall, she turned back and gave Spencer a nod and a thumbs up, mouthing _cute. _Spencer hid a smile as Alex turned back to her. She grinned innocently.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, see you tomorrow," he said confusedly, walking away slowly. Spencer's smile widened as she waved goodbye, before reverting her attention back to the column, adding a second coat of brown paint. Amber was next to her again in seconds, a wide smirk stretched across her lips.

"So, _Alex_," she began conversationally, wiggling her eyebrows as she gave Spencer a mock-smoldering look.

"You never told me how adorable he is," Spencer flushed, grinning bashfully, though she just shrugged.

"He is pretty cute, isn't he?" she played along. She grabbed another brush, dipping into the paint at her side on the table before handing it to Amber. The blonde complied, taking the other side of the column with deep, artful strokes that reminded Spencer of all the times Amber used to paint and draw.

She hadn't seen her once pick up a brush until now, since Alison disappeared.

"Cute is an understatement. He seems sweet," Amber said sincerely. Spencer smiled and ducked her head, nodding in agreement.

"He is," she hesitated.

"Am." Amber hummed, raising her eyebrows though she didn't take her eyes away from her brush. Spencer paused, pulling her hand back.

"What was it like? W-With Jason, I mean," Spencer stuttered, immediately regretting as she saw Amber's hand tighten around the brush. The older blonde sighed and put the brush on the table, walking around the column to stand in front of Spencer.

"Whenever I was with Jason, I felt like nothing could ever hurt me. It didn't matter how many times either of us messed up, we were always there for each other. He treated me like a queen, Spence, and if that's how Alex makes you feel, don't let him go," she said wistfully, her eyes faraway. Spencer sighed noiselessly through her nose, putting her brush down before wrapping her arms around Amber's waist, burying her face into the blonde's shoulder. Amber's arms went over her shoulders naturally, rubbing her back.

"And," the blonde pulled back, her hands clenching Spencer's shoulders as the brunette's hand remained on her waist.

"No matter how many boyfriends you go through, I will always be there with a tub of Ben &amp; Jerry's. Remember," she pointed a hand at the younger girl.

"Ben &amp; Jerry are the only men you can trust to always be there," Spencer finished with a laugh. Amber tapped her nose lightly, winking. She let go of the younger girl.

"Back to work now, Gru, you're minions are doing all the work," Spencer threw her head back and laughed loudly drawing many confused and slightly worried looks from the other students on the committee, or, as Amber put, her _minions_.

* * *

**I thought this was a fitting place to stop at, or if I continued writing it would be like 11 by the time it was ready to post. I would've finished it now, but I figured you guys deserved something. Next chapter will be the actual homecoming, which you can expect sometime tomorrow. **

**So if you didn't see up at the top, I got a new laptop that I'm still trying to make work and Microsoft won't show up either so just bare with me here. Tomorrow is Friday (hallelujah) so I will most definitely try to update tomorrow as I will have no homework (I began on Monday this week) and then I also have Monday off (Labor Day), so I will be posting as many chapters as I can before school comes back on Tuesday. You guys can generally expect updates every Friday or the weekend, (or maybe both!) because I'll try to work on the chapters all week before posting them on Friday. **

**As always thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews, and all mistakes are mine! **


	6. There's No Place Like Homecoming, Part 2

**Bad Intentions  
****Chapter 6: There's No Place Like Homecoming, Part 2**

* * *

**"If I told you I've worked hard to get where I'm at, I'd be lying, because I have no idea where I am right now."  
~Jarod Kintz_, This Book Is Not For Sale_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Demi Lovato-Neon Lights (beginning-meeting Ezra)**

**Britney Spears-If U Seek Amy (Amber and Melissa)**

**Bittersweet-Dirty Laundry (answering the phone;end) **

* * *

Amber huffed agitatedly, shifting restlessly for the countless time. She sneered at every pimple faced boy who wiggled his eyebrows at her, turning her nose up at girls she knew were enemies of Hanna.

She craned her neck, trying to find a glimpse of the dark haired brunette who planned the whole party. She couldn't find Spencer, Hanna, Emily or Aria-who had promised to come to the dance. The only way to get her into the dance without a date was as a chaperone, so she had dutifully signed up. Now though, she wished she had hunted down Noel Kahn or one of Sean's friends to go as their hot-19 year old date, as her younger sister had suggested. She was utterly bored out of her mind, not to mention she felt like a creeper. She didn't care to expose every dark and dirty secret of every 16 year old in the gym, also knowing if did ruin any of the 'fun' she would be labelled as a hypocrite. Lord knows what the hell she and Jason got up to during Homecoming. Or any other time, for that matter.

So, she was resigned to dying of boredom as she stood against a wall, already feeling the delicate arch of her feet begin to ache from the heels she was wearing.

"Uh-Amber, right?" she jumped, turning around to blink owlishly at the man who had said her name. He was average height, slender, with warm eyes and dark brown hair and a kind smile on his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you or anything," he held his hands up slightly.

"No, its fine, I was off in my own little world. And, yes, I'm Amber," she held out her hand.

"Ezra Fitz-I'm Hanna's English teacher," he shook her hand firmly but softly, smiling at her. She nearly swooned.

"Right-you have Spencer, Aria and Emily too, right? They like to talk about the new young teacher that replaced Mr. Finch."

He grimaced jokingly.

"Nothing too terrible I hope," he commented, dropping her hand.

"Hanna's the only one who seems to be complaining-she says there is no excuse for reading 200 minutes every week," she shrugged, as if to say _what can you do_.

"Right, she's made that very, _very_ clear about every other day during the week. She's not much of a reader, is she?"

"Nope, she takes after me. Spencer's the books, Aria's the writer, and Emily's the sporty girl that does whatever she can to stay on the swim team. Me and Hanna, we're the magazines. Fun, interesting and pretty to look at," she added an endearing smile at the end, making him laugh.

"They're all wonderful writers-I think you'd be surprised by how many essays they manage to write about you," Ezra advocated. Amber raised her eyebrows.

"They write about me?"

"All the time-I know your zodiac sign," he said seriously. She giggled at the look on his face.

"Do you?" she challenged, raising her eyebrows. He scoffed.

"Gemini," he said confidently. She smiled, nodding her head.

"Let me guess-the Gemini themed birthday party when I turned 15."

"It was a good idea; paint another half of a face on your cheek. Twins-Gemini. I commemorate you," Ezra nodded.

"Well thanks, but it was Aria's idea after we watched The Shining. Obviously, none of us are twins, so she came up with the idea to do the whole half-face thing."

"You let her watch The Shining when she was 12?" he asked, shocked. She chuckled.

"Yeah, all of them. I was also the one to deal with the nightmares. We all stayed over at my boyfriend's house. It took two weeks for them to get over it," she shook her head, smiling.

"That doesn't sound fun," he shook his head slightly.

"Oh trust me, it wasn't. More often than not they had to come sleep with me," they both laughed.

"So, are you chaperoning?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"I am. Figured nothing better to do so why not crash the party and ruin every teenager's chance of drinking and turning into me," she shrugged. He raised his eyebrows higher but didn't say anything.

"Well, do you want to help me with the booth?" She sighed, looking around the room once more.

"Why not? Get to destroy every teenage girl's dream of being stuck in a dark booth with the new, hot young teacher," she smiled flipping her hair over her shoulder. He chuckled bashfully but placed his hand on her back, leading her to the booth. She ducked under the black material of the flap that sectioned off the booth and the rest of the gym. He took the front, handing out the bean bags and accepting the tickets, while Amber took the wheel. She was considerably less bored; Ezra proved to be entertaining and an excellent conversationalist-and he laughed with her whenever a cocky student left empty handed. She could see her sister and her friends, with Alex and Sean. They all seemed to be getting along well enough, so Amber decided to leave them alone, for a while at least.

"Marin!" she automatically turned her head, eyes wide as she came back to herself. A smile broke out on her lips as she saw who called for her.

"Baby Kahn!" she took the few steps between her and Ezra, leaning over the counter to wrap her arms around the teenager's shoulders. Noel chuckled slightly, allowing her to brush his face with a couple of kisses before he put his hands on her shoulders, laughing slightly as she stood straight.

"Mona Pear! You look fantastic!" she complimented, pressing kisses to each of the younger girl's cheeks. The brunette beamed, returning the air kisses.

"I do, don't I? I told you you'd look amazing in that dress!" she said knowingly, smiling. Amber grinned, knowing the younger girl was right. Her, Mona and Hanna had gone dress shopping a while ago to pick out a dress. Mona had forced Amber into buying the one she was wearing at that moment.

"And Mona's always right," she said sarcastically. Mona smirked.

"Look who's catching up," she winked.

"Uh, hate to break this up, but there's a line beginning," Ezra said, not unkindly. Noel nodded and took out a ticket, handing it to the teacher. Amber made her way back to the wheel, spinning it for Noel, who of course got all three. She cheered a little too loudly, forcing a plush stuffed animal into his arms with a kiss to his cheek and a light shove to his shoulder, sending him off to the side so he was no longer in the line. Mona followed, smile widening when Noel handed her the stuffed animal. Amber winked at the younger girl as the couple waved goodbye to her, blending back into the crowd. She returned to the wheel, spinning it every time someone came up. Finally, when the line was gone, Ezra turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"What was that?" She hummed questioningly.

"What was what?" He gave her a knowing look.

"With Noel and Mona," she pouted but answered.

"I used to be the really cool babysitter everyone loved. Also, my boyfriend was BFF's with Noel's older brother Eric, so I guess you could say I saw him a lot more than most of the kids."

"You know, in the hour I've known you, you've mentioned that boyfriend of yours quite a lot. Who is he?" When he saw her shoulders hunch he frowned.

"And you really don't have to answer that if you don't want to," he hastily added, making her smile weakly and shake her head.

"It's fine. His name's Jason Dilarurentis. And he's the ex now, not the boyfriend." She knew he recognized the name the second she said his name.

"Oh damn, Amber I'm sorry-,"

"Ezra, seriously, it's fine," she gave him a sincere smile at the end. He opened his mouth, no doubt to apologize again, when he was interrupted.

"Amber!" Turning her head, she sneered inwardly, smiling on the outside.

"Melissa," Melissa returned the fake smile, leaning into hug the blonde. Amber squeezed the brunette a little too tight, giving the older girl a shark smile as they both pulled back.

"It's so good to see you," Melissa beamed convincingly.

"It's good to see you too; how are you? I heard about Wren," Amber said, mock-concerned.

"I'm doing okay, thank you so much for asking." They both cussed and shouted at each other in their heads, though neither dared to say anything unfriendly in a public place. They'd never gotten along very well; sure, they'd most certainly teamed up against their boyfriends when they were being douche bags and if either were in trouble, the other was the alibi, but other than that, they clashed harshly. Amber disagreed with Melissa's attitude and her judgement, while Melissa simply thought Amber was over-exaggerative and annoying-which she was, of course-but overall, they were just too much alike to get along. They both longed to know everything and be above everyone, and they could both carry secrets to the grave.

"We should have lunch some time, catch up," Melissa suggested, catching Amber's eye and staring deeply. Amber subtly sucked in a breath through her nose, understanding the message. _We need to talk_.

"We should. I'll call you?" she offered. Melissa smiled again.

"Sounds like a plan. It was nice to see you."

"You too," Amber assured as Melissa smiled and nodded at her and Ezra before sauntering off. Ezra threw her a questioning look but didn't ask any questions, and they worked dutifully, going back to their previous light mood. Eventually, Amber caught sight of Emily entering with _Toby-fucking-Cavanaugh, _and though she didn't make a big deal in front of Ezra, she threw Emily and the girls multiple variations of her expressions, ranging from _what the actual fuck, what is she doing, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! _Naturally, Emily turned shy and timid and avoided any and all eye contact with her while Spencer, Hanna and Aria shared her exasperation, widening their eyes desperately at the older girl. Amber merely clucked her tongue and thanked the Lord when Aria came to relieve Amber of her duties of spinning the wheel. She exchanged quick phone numbers with Ezra, making the young English teacher promise to take her out for breakfast on Saturday, kissed Aria's cheek and left the booth, setting out with intentions of ripping Emily a new one and knocking some common sense into her because even Toby wasn't A, he still hated Ali and, by extension, THEM. Of course, with her luck, she couldn't find Emily nor Toby once she got out, which slightly worried her but she didn't think Toby was actually stupid enough to do something at school. She caught Hanna dancing with Lucas-the adorable geek that she did sexercise with-and Sean standing with his friends, eyes intense; Melissa talking to Alex-the-towel-boy, him fighting with Spencer (ain't noway she was getting involved in that fight though she vowed to give Melissa her frenemy a stern talking to), and Mona and Noel chilling it with the cool kids-Noel danced with her for a whole of 45 minutes, until Melissa came to get her. They were both going to announce the Homecoming Queen and King together, both being Homecoming Royalty in their days. They headed to the stage, Melissa with the envelope and Amber with the crowns. Amber beamed proudly when Sean and Hanna were announced, though it quickly dimmed as Sean headed up alone, looking sheepish. She spotted Spencer and Aria slip out the back, making her frown. She put the crown on Sean's head, promising him that she would give Hanna hers, before waiting for the crowd to die down and avert their attention. She and Melissa briefly discussed their plans to meet up, Melissa assuring Amber she would call to solidify the time and date, before the blonde headed out of the gym doors. She headed up the stairs cautiously, drawn in by the familiar voices of Hanna, Spencer and Aria.

"What the hell is that?" Amber barked the second she caught side of the teenagers. They all jumped, breathing heavily.

"Jesus Christ, Am, make some noise!" Hanna rasped, putting a hand to her heart. Amber ignored her, pointing accusingly at the file Spencer held in her hands. They all looked like deer caught in headlights and they all shared a look, knowing that they she was about to give them hell for leaving her out of...well, everything. They'd only gone so far as to let her know their suspicions; she hadn't been aware of the actions. Hanna and Spencer explained to her everything that was going on, while Aria tried to call Emily.

"Guys, she's not answering," Aria said, panicked, also interrupting Amber's lecture mid-sentence.

"The hell do you mean she's not answering?" Amber seethed, eyes burning as she redirected her glare to Aria. The small brunette barely flinched, too terrified for her friend to react.

"I mean she's not freaking answering!"

"Call again," Hanna suggested, worried. Spencer pulled out her phone, texting Emily as Aria called her again. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

_Emily. _

They all shared panicked looks before sprinting down the halls, Hanna leading the way down to the science labs. Throwing open the door, they saw the knocked over shelves and messed up desks and chairs. Walking further in, their was blood on the floor.

_Oh God._

* * *

Amber paced anxiously, trying to resist biting her nails. Spencer, Aria and Hanna sat in chairs in front of her, watching the older blonde walk to and fro, knowing they were partly responsible for her acute sense of paranoia and stress. She had already called Aria's mother and Ashley to come pick the girls up after assuring herself Spencer would make it home okay. Pam would stay here with Emily, who would be asleep and jacked up on pain medication.

"Girls," Pam sighed, seeing her daughter's four friends.

"I thought I told you to go home."

"We're waiting for our moms," Aria defended herself and Hanna weakly. Spencer nodded supportively.

"Yeah and I kind of don't wanna leave everyone here, so." Pam didn't bother to question Amber, knowing quite well the extent of the blonde's control-freak-ness and OCD tendencies. Due to her alcohol and drug withdrawl she was still dealing with, it was much easier for her to get riled up and worried, or send her into an adrenaline rush or a panic attack. She had to constantly stay on her toes so that didn't happen, leaving her much higher-strung than she came off as. And tonight was a total catastrophe; they were lucky that hadn't had to sedate the blonde.

Pam just smiled sadly and sat with the girls until Ashley and Ella came. The three mothers talked for a few minutes before Hanna and Aria left with their respective guardians, Spencer following them out as Pam went back to Emily's room. Amber hugged and kissed Hanna and Aria goodbye, making sure to hand Hanna her crown, before she hugged Spencer tight and sent her on her way with a kiss to the forehead and a warning to drive safe and to call her when she got home. Spencer had assured her she would, and finally somewhat at peace, Amber headed home.

Just as she was opening the door to her apartment, her phone began to ring. She closed and locked the door behind her, pulling her phone out of her clutch as she kicked off her heels and let her hair down. She sucked in a breath at the name that lit up the screen. She answered it without a second thought.

"Jason."

* * *

**Okay, so I seriously meant to have this up days ago, but life got in the way, my internet shut down and I hate a shit ton of homework. **

**ANYWAY, I think that's my first cliffhanger...? Let me know what you guys think, and I'll try to have the next chapter up before Friday but no promises. **

**As always, all mistakes are mine. **

**BTW, you should review because reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I'm more inclined to write and update. **

**Just sayin'.**


	7. Homecoming Hangover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 7: Homecoming Hangover**

* * *

**"The only thing more shocking than the truth are the lies people to tell to cover it up."  
~Unknown**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Banks-Beggin' For Thread (A's message)**

**Laurel-Fire Breather (Amber and Melissa-Ravenswood)**

**The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew (End)**

* * *

**A**mber shuffled into _The Brew_, smiling thankfully at the man who held the door open for her as he walked out. She blinked blearily as she got in line, hoping she didn't look as tired as she felt. She'd stayed well into the early hours of the morning, worried for Emily and talking on the phone to Melissa. They were going to meet up for lunch later that day, not having had enough time last night (or this morning) to discuss the issues that were coming their way. Melissa had been made aware of her deal with Wilden, and Melissa had told Amber that Ian had called her; he said that he and Jason would be arriving within the day. The four-and Eric-had made plans to meet up outside of town.

Amber placed an order of _Pumpkin Spice Latte _for her, _Chai Tea Latte_ for Emily, _Iced Cinnamon Dolce Latte _for Aria, _Skinny Peppermint Mocha _for Hanna, and a _Dark Roast _for Spencer. She also nabbed a dozen donuts-half glazed and half white icing.

"Amber, hi," she turned her head over her shoulder, smiling as she caught sight of Ezra.

"Hey there. What's up?" He raised his eyebrows as he caught sight of the drinks that had been set in front of her.

"Coffee run?" he questioned.

"Yep. I'm off to see the girls," she smiled half heartedly.

"I heard about Emily. Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, she's fine. She's just upset that she can't swim," Amber shrugged. She beamed as the dozen donuts and coffee was set in front of her, mouthing thank you exaggeratedly to the cashier. She grabbed the four-piece drink holder, and the extra coffee, before frowning as she stared at the box of donuts. As if reading her thoughts, Ezra chuckled, wrapping a hand around one of the edges.

"Need a hand?" he offered. Amber smiled widely as he held the door open for her.

"You are amazing. I like you," she declared, making him smile bashfully, ducking to hide the embarrassed blush that painted his cheeks.

"Uh, thanks," he opened the passenger door to her car carefully, mindful of the coffee he had in his other hand. He set the donuts on the seat, before standing back, letting Amber put the four-piece holder on the console, and the extra in the cup holder. She ducked out before slamming the door shut, grinning at Ezra.

"Well thank you very much, Mr. Fitz. I believe I owe you one," she made her way around the front of the car, though he stayed on the passenger side.

"How about getting Hanna to finish her homework?" he offered playfully. She laughed, throwing her head back as she reached her door.

"Deal. Thanks, Ezra. I'll see you round," she opened the door, propping her arm on the roof of the car.

"You will," he promised, stepping back as she climbed into the car. She smiled and flashed him another smile before backing out, heading down the street. She caught him waving before she turned the corner.

* * *

Amber opened the box of donuts as she rolled to a stop. She reached for one without looking, jumping as something wet and soggy met her fingers. _Water_.

Jerking her head to the side, she sucked on her teeth, wondering why she hadn't noticed before.

The donuts _were _wet and soggy, obviously having been dunked in water before handed over. Instead of the half glazed, half white icing, she was met with red icing, words written over the donuts.

_Remind you of anything, Amber? What with Jason coming back, I thought you could use a reminder.  
XOXO, A_

She jumped as horns honked at her, throwing the car into gear. She pulled off to the parking lot of _Target_, opening her purse to grab her phone hurriedly. She typed in the phone number she's had memorized nearly her whole life. It went to voicemail.

"Jason," she choked, starting to hyperventilate.

"I-I know you're on your way here, but when you get this call-call me back, o-o-okay?" she stuttered, clearing her throat repeatedly to help rid herself of the tears. She hung up, shaking her shoulders as if to shake off A's latest message. She stared at the donuts before grabbing the box, throwing open the door and marching to the closest trash can. She tossed the box in, clenching her jaw before looking around, hoping no one saw. She speed-walked back to her car, trying to not think about it-A would've known she would be there, would know her _order. _She had been that close to her tormentor, that close to a person hell-bent on destroying her.

She didn't think she could deal with this again.

* * *

Pulling up to Emily's house, she grabbed the coffee, blowing a kiss and waving to Officer Barry who sat outside the house, in his cruiser. He waved back before returning his attention to the police scanner he'd been listening to. She rang the doorbell with her elbow, smiling at Pam, who opened the door.

"Amber, hi," Pam smiled tiredly at the blonde, letting her in.

"Hey, you okay?" Amber set down the one cup in her hand on the table besides the door, setting it on the older woman's shoulder.

"Fine, just tired," she patted the hand that was on her shoulder.

"Go get some rest. I'll look after Em," Amber promised, pulling her hand back as Pam began to protest.

"No-,"

"_Pam_," Amber gave her a serious look, "get some rest. Emily will be fine for a couple of hours. Barry's outside and they have officers patrolling up and down the street. She's perfectly safe." Pam sighed, resigning. Amber smiled gently before grabbing the cup again, heading up the stairs.

"Bed," she reminded the black-haired woman, winking. She sauntered up to Emily's room, banging her elbow noisily on the door.

Spencer opened the door, staring confusedly at a hunched-over Amber, who favored her left elbow against her stomach.

"_Jesus Christ_, Emily what the hell is your door made of, steel?" she stumbled into the room, putting the coffee down on her dressing table before hopping around the room, cupping her elbow.

"Um...wood?" Emily answered feebly, raising her eyebrows at her older blonde friend. Hanna and Aria stared at her weirdly, eyes jumping from her to the door.

_"What?"_ she hissed, glaring at the two. Aria put her hands up as Hanna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing," Aria said innocently, hiding a grin.

"Hey, where's the donuts?" Spencer probed, raising her eyebrows. Amber _never _forgot the donuts. _Ever_.

"I forgot, and by the time I realized that I was already here. So you all will have to deal with coffee. Enjoy," she deadpanned, giving Spencer the stink eye. The brunette shared a look with her three friends, one that was pointedly ignored by Amber. She passed out the drinks, before falling onto Emily's bed, her own coffee in her hand, resting on her stomach as she tossed her other arm over her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked cautiously, tilting her head at her sister, who waved her away.

"Fine. What are we talking about?"

"Nothing," all four chorused, making her lift her arm and raise her eyebrows, giving all of them a disbelieving look. They all raised their eyebrows back, engaging the older blonde in a staring contest. Finally, she blew a raspberry before shrugging, laying back down.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Em-wake me up 1:30, 'kay?" she turned over on her side, setting the coffee down. Emily and the girls all stared at her before Spencer, Aria and Hanna slowly backed out, giving Emily a 'we'll talk later' look. Emily nodded, before turning to look at Amber as Spencer shut the door.

"What's with you?" she asked, putting her drink on her bedside table before sliding down to lay next to her.

"You are with me, Emily," she said seriously, raising a judging eyebrow as if to say 'duh'. Emily rolled her eyes.

"One, I'm a 'who', not a 'what', thank you very much," she said, ignoring Amber's shocked face at her sass, "two, you know what I meant," she finished with an empathizing look and a comforting hand on her shoulder. Amber smiled half heartedly at the younger girl.

"You're sweet, Em, but I'm fine, I promise. Just...tired," she tagged on a convincing grin at the end. She shrugged out of Emily's grasp before wrapping an arm around her shoulders so Emily's head was on her chest.

"What about you, princess? How's life treating you?" Emily chuckled.

* * *

Amber thumbed the rim of her glass, frowning at the clear liquid. She and Emily had talked the entire time, talking about school, grades, swim, staying clear of mentioning 'A' or about Homecoming.

Melissa sighed next to her, tapping her nails on the wood of the table. They were in Ravenswood-a creepy ass old town that had frequently visited in their high school years They even had a little apartment that Jason bought in Amber's sophomore year, though he'd probably vacated it when Ali went missing. Neither of them had been there since they got back.

A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her own world, making her look up to be met by dark blue eyes. Jason's dark blue eyes.

She flew out of her chair and into his arms, her arms winding around his chest and up under his arms, coming to clutch his shoulders as her forearms rested at his shoulder blades. He wrapped his arms over her shoulders and back, face finding purchase in her hair. His lips rested on her crown before he bent down, peppering kisses to her cheek, jaw and neck. She blinked away tears, clearing her throat several times before she looked at him. _Really _looked at him.

He was in his customary Henley and jeans, his hair pushed up and messy from running his hands through it. Dark circles rimmed his eyes-dark, haunting eyes, that looked so completely and utterly _broken_.

"Oh, baby," she whispered, tucking his head under her chin. He rested there before gently pecking her collarbone, pulling back. She was pulled into another hug by Eric as Melissa hugged Jason. Ian was quick to duck in after Eric, pulling her firmly into his arms.

They all settled at the table; Jason at the head, with Amber to his right and Ian to his left, Melissa next to Amber and Eric next to Ian. They ignored that Wilden would've been at the other end, with CeCe and Garrett on either side of him. They had the whole restaurant to themselves-the owner was an old friend that had wordlessly shut down his business for the afternoon after hearing Jason was coming home. It was considerably a big deal-everyone, even in Ravenswood and Brookhaven knew the name Alison DiLaurentis, and, by association, Jason.

Jason kept Amber's left hand tight in both of his on the table, mindlessly running his thumb over her soft skin. None of them were brave enough to break the silence, just basking in each other's presence after a year.

"How are the girls?" Jason was the first to speak, his voice deep and gruff. Amber stared at the table silently. Jason's gaze flitted to Melissa who only shrugged and shook her head a little; Spencer told her jack squat, and the girls were loyal to their friend-even if she asked, they would lie. Just like they were taught to.

"'A's back." Amber's four companions all stiffened, and Jason's grip tightened. She continued though.

"Emily was attacked last night, broke her arm. They all think it's Toby Cavanaugh. They know about him and Jenna. He's disappeared, but I'm sure he'll show up soon enough," she glanced up at the man to her left.

"Jason, 'A' knows about that summer. They know about _all _of it."

"Do the girls know anything?" Amber shook her head slowly.

"What," she looked at all of them.

"Am I supposed to tell them we've dealt with 'A' before?"


	8. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 8: Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone**

* * *

**"Always sleep with one eye open. Never take anything for granted. Your best friends might just be your enemies."  
****~Sara Shepard, _The Lying Game_**

* * *

**Songs: **

**Melanie Martinez-Dollhouse (2nd flashback)**

**Ellie Goulding-My Blood (beginning, Ali, Amber and Jason flashback)**

**Soft Cell-Tainted Love (7' Single Version) {school}**

**Lana Del Rey-Young and Beautiful (memorial)**

**Banks-This Is What It Feels Like (end)**

* * *

**A**mber clutched Jason's hand in her lap, watching silently as he drove them to her apartment. She'd offered her place for him to stay, receiving no objections. They needed to talk.

From her spot in the passenger's seat she could see him perfectly; his broad shoulders were hunched protectively, his neck stiff and his stare cold and calculating, his hand limp in her grasp. He was unsurprisingly worried, not to mention his paranoia had been kicked to top notch. He'd fallen silent after her question, understanding her dilemma. He didn't want to put the girls in that position-they were the adults in the situation, those four shouldn't have to lie for any of them. They had enough to worry about themselves, never mind every terrible thing the two had done in the short years they'd been on earth. It had been an synonymous vote, an understanding between the old group of friends. Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily would be kept in the dark as long as they could be kept there.

Neither of them spoke a word as she led them up the stairs and into her apartment. Jason shed his jacket and stayed standing, his eyes straying to the pictures that littered her walls. Several of them were of the girls-at the beach, movies, dances, pool. Few held their actual friends-or ex friends, if she was thinking about it. They were allies, a united front. Not friends. Not anymore.

She could see his attention was mainly focused on Alison-so was hers, ever since her body had been found. What could have been, she supposed. Jason was pissed off with his little sister most of the time spent with her the second she turned 14, but he loved her.

He would never see his sister graduate high school or college. She would never get married, walk down the aisle, have kids. He would never be an uncle to his blonde haired, blue eyed niece or nephew that would look just like their mom. He was painfully aware of that.

"I'm sorry-I should have taken the pictures down," Amber muttered, her hands behind her back as she leaned against the door. He shook his head softly.

"It's fine," he reached out, gently lifting one of the pictures off the wall. She glanced over his shoulder from where she stood, seeing why it affected him so much.

Alison was barely 10, in the arms of her big brother, with her cheek pressed to his. Amber had her arms thrown around the two, on her toes to match his height. Melissa was on the other side of Jason, mirroring Alison with Ian behind Amber, his arm thrown around her waist, all smiling. Melissa had taken the picture after an intense game of tag. The three of them looked happy-they _had _been happy. That was before the mess they had created blew up in their faces.

* * *

_Alison screamed joyfully, just barely dodging out of Amber's arms. The taller blonde faltered in her steps, letting the 10 year old get away. Jason stood a few yards away, throwing a football with Ian. Melissa was on the grass tanning, watching Alison run away from her babysitter, darting behind her big brother. _

_"Save me, Jason!" she declared dramatically, throwing herself into his arms. _

_Jason rolled his eyes at his little sister but patted her head obligingly, turning to capture Amber in his arms. She screamed and batted at his arms as he hoisted her over his shoulder. Alison laughed. _

_"Cheater!" Amber accused, pointing at the little blonde. _

_"Who, me? Never!" she gasped appallingly, tossing her an offended look. _

_"Oh I don't know, Al, that was pretty sneaky," Jason butted in, giving his sister a reprimanding look. Without a warning, he put Amber on her feet, yelling "Ali's it!" Melissa and Ian had joined in at this point, all of them trying to catch the fast blonde. They let her dance out of their arms a few times before Jason swept her clean off her feet. He rested her on his hip, laughing with her. Alison smiled at all of them, her blonde hair spread like a halo around her angelic face._

* * *

Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily stood around the island in Spencer's house, planning Alison's memorial.

"Did anyone call Shelly Leonard?" Hanna asked.

"Done. I told her that if she played anything depressing, I'd kick her in the cello," the girls all chuckled at Spencer's answer.

"Oh, what about the program?" Aria asked.

"Almost done. But we should finish it before Jason gets here," Emily said. They all looked at each other.

"And when is that?" Hanna asked carefully.

"Tonight. He wants to see us in the morning," Spencer sighed, looking at her friends.

"God, guys. How are we going to face him?"

"How are we going to tell Amber?" Aria countered.

"I don't know why you guys are freaking out, okay, this is Jason," Hanna said, leaning her elbows against the marble. Spencer laid her hands flat, shoulders hunching.

"Yeah, _Jason_. Ali's older brother Jason; Amber's ex boyfriend, Jason."

"_Jason _who drove us to the mall and movies and took us to the beach on the weekend," Hanna corrected.

"Seriously, we've known this guy since we were babies."

"That was before his sister's body was found and her best friends were planning her memorial," Emily retorted. They all frowned in thought.

"Does anyone know how he and Amber broke up?" Hanna asked randomly. They all shook their heads as Hanna furrowed her eyebrows.

"Me either," she muttered.

"It's still a sensitive topic. When I tried to talk to her about it, she totally clamped up and changed the subject," she told the three.

"Well they were together-what, 4, 5 years? I bet," Aria scoffed.

"You know, I always wished I'd have the relationship they did," Hanna muttered.

"What, explosive and full of drugs and alcohol?" Spencer questioned with raised eyebrows. Hanna swatted her shoulder.

"No! I mean, yeah," she amended, "they were pretty messed up. But they always seemed kinda perfect, didn't they? Untouchable. They argued more than my parents, but even when they weren't together they had each others backs, you know?"

"Jason was always crazy protective. I don't think I would've been able to deal with that," Aria shrugged.

"He kind of had a reason to be. She would make out with other guys just to piss him off," Emily reminded them.

"Besides, Alison was his sister. She had no qualms with getting down and dirty with someone. Doesn't matter if he was 6 years older," Spencer said.

"How _did _he get into an Ivy League school again?" Aria asked.

"He was smart. Like, Spencer-smart. He just messed himself up," Hanna sighed.

"They were both messed up."

* * *

Amber knocked on the door to Spencer's house, waiting to be let in. Spencer opened the door, blinking as she paused, staring weirdly at the scene before her. Amber raised her eyebrows at her younger friend as Spencer's eyes darted between her and Jason. She sputtered for a minute before opening the door, choosing not to say anything.

"Jay-Jason, hi," Amber stepped into the house, leaving room for Spencer to hug Jason.

"Come in," she swept the door open, clutching Jason's forearm as she practically dragged him in. She clung to him for a second, relishing in the familiarity of his presence before stepping back and letting go. She went into the kitchen where Amber already was, Emily and Aria waiting. The two girls greeted him with hugs too before settling around the island.

"Mom, Dad and I are really thankful for what you girls are doing," Jason smiled at the three softly.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. D?" Aria asked hesitantly. He seemed torn for a second.

"They didn't want to be here longer than necessary. They'll just be here for the memorial," right as he finished, Hanna walked in, stopping when she spotted Jason and Amber. She raised her eyebrows at her friends before clearing her throat.

"Sorry I'm late," she quickly threw on a smile.

"Jason, hey," she gave him a small hug, rubbing his back before wrapping her arms around her sister, leaning her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"No problem. I was just saying you've done some lovely work on the memorial," he tossed her a smile. She smiled back lightly.

"How are you girls holding up with this?" he asked carefully, bracing his hands on the counter.

"Shouldn't we be asking you?" Aria asked softly. He ducked his head.

"How are you, Jason?" Spencer asked quietly. He tossed them all a pained smile.

"As well as I can be, I guess. Just-to think that the entire time everyone's been looking for her, she never left our backyard," he chuckled wistfully.

"You shouldn't think like that," Emily advised. He shrugged at them.

"Was Ali friends with Jenna?" he asked suddenly, catching all of their eyes.

"Jenna, Jenna? Blind Jenna? Toby's step-sister, Jenna?" Hanna blinked rapidly, gaining a reprimanding look from her sister.

"Yes, that Jenna."

"No, Jenna hated her guts. Why?" Spencer asked cautiously. He sighed.

"Because my mom's letting her speak at the memorial."

* * *

"Hello, Hanna," Hanna's shoulders immediately hunched at the familiar voice.

"Principal's office said I could find you in here."

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's nothing I can do for you," she stood and turned, cocking her hips with her eyebrows, looking exactly like a younger version of her sister.

"But do you need something?"

"Actually, yeah. I was wondering if Emily had heard anything from Toby Cavanaugh since he went missing," he smirked at her annoyance.

"Do I look like Emily? Ask her," she sassed.

"I thought you girls shared everything," he said knowingly.

"Well, you were wrong," she muttered.

"Alison's brother's in town. You knew that though, didn't you?" he asked suddenly.

"Jason," she said automatically.

"And, yes, I know," she added.

"He's here for the dedication of Ali's memorial."

"Oh, he's here for more than that, Hanna," Wilden said hotly.

"He came into my office yesterday. Made some noise about how he doesn't like the way things have been handled."

"I'm pretty sure he's entitled to that," Hanna defended.

"It's a small town, private and public lives can get a little muddled," he began, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. Tell me about it," the blonde sighed under her breath.

"Look I understand you might have some issues with me, but I hope you also understand that whatever you tell Jason Dilaurentis might end up being very embarrassing for your mother and your sister. You might end up hurting the wrong people," he half warned.

"You know, I'm a little hazy about this whole 'right and wrong' thing," she began, smirking.

"Are you saying I should or I shouldn't tell Jason-AKA my sister's boyfriend since I was 10-that the cop-who used to be his best friend-and is investigating his sister's murder used to hang around in my house wearing a towel and banging my sister?" she caught his shocked look.

"Yeah, I know about that," she clarified, her eyes narrowed.

"I found your tooth brush." There was a loud knock on the door, drawing their attention. Amber raised her eyebrows judgingly.

"Darren, were you interrogating my sister?" she all-but demanded.

"Just doing my job, Amber," he assured, locking his jaw.

"Well then get back to your job and leave my sister alone. She doesn't know anything," Amber hissed. They had a silent staring contest for a few seconds before he tilted his chin up and walked out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Hanna barked as soon as he was down the hall, marching to the door to catch up with her sister, who had begun to leave.

"That was me saving your ass," she retorted.

"You really want to get into that shit with a detective?" she sneered at the younger blonde, who shrunk back at her sister's biting words.

"Who peed in your cheerios this morning?" she all but demanded, jogging to match her sister's fast pace.

"Now's really not the time, Hanna," Amber said bitterly, turning a corner. Hanna followed, stopping as she watched her sister march up to join Jason in front of Darren Wilden.

"Right here," the principle said, opening the door to the locker.

"What are they doing? That's Toby's locker," Emily said as she, Spencer and Aria joined Hanna a few steps behind Jason and Amber, watching the detective thank their principle.

"Darren," Jason greeted.

"Oh, Jason. Just in time, you'll find this interesting. We're having a look in Toby Cavanaugh's locker," he knocked on the metal for good measure.

"I can see that," Jason said dryly.

"Why? Do you think he's hiding in there?"

" He's a suspect," Wilden retorted.

"Well, your investigation better turn up more than Toby Cavanaugh's old gym socks," Jason sneered.

"You made it quite clear the other day you weren't happy with the pace of the investigation. You said you wanted action. I'm trying to give that to you," Wilden said darkly.

"Yeah, you've got nothing. I realized that yesterday," Jason scoffed.

"Sometimes, Jason, we withhold information on the progress of an investigation to avoid any interruptions."

"The only reason you're tearing this kid's locker apart is because he's not around to object," Jason said smartly, narrowing his eyes.

"Toby Cavanaugh called your sister's cell phone the night she disappeared. I checked the phone records. She took the call," Wilden said smugly.

"Toby called Alison the night she died?" Emily asked.

"He did," Wilden nodded.

"Or somebody else did using his phone," Amber raised her eyebrows challengingly at the detective.

"Look," he leaned forward.

"I don't have time to deal with either of yours' shit right now, so why don't you focus on the memorial, okay? I'll let you know you if something comes up," without another word, he turned back to Toby's locker, ignoring the heated glares his old friends were sending him.

They all jumped apart as Jason walked through them, Amber at his heels, hissing things none of the girls understood or could hear.

"Do we follow them?" Emily asked uncertainly.

"No," Spencer drawled.

"I'm not too keen to get in between one of their fights," she paused, "Again."

* * *

_Summer 2009_

_All the girls jumped as another loud, shattering sound echoed in the DiLaurentis' kitchen. _

_"Oh honestly," Ali huffed. _

_"If Amber keeps this up we won't have thing left in our house to break." Loud yells companied the sound of glass breaking, the couple yelling so loud and over each other none of the girls could understand what was said. Though, by the tone of things, they should be glad they didn't understand a word. _

_"I AM NOT KIDDING, JASON, GET YOUR PERVERTED FRIENDS AWAY FROM US!" those words were clear as day, startling all of them. Jason retorted, though much quieter, eliciting "IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING I WILL!" _

_They all hurried to look as if they were busy as loud footsteps sounded from the stairs, Amber's heels clicking angrily against the wood. _

_"Girls, let's go," she commanded roughly, grabbing her purse from the counter. _

_"Now," she barked when none of them moved. They all stood and began to follow her, stopping when Jason appeared in the doorway._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled angrily, the smell of whiskey oozing off him in ways. _

_"What does it look like?" she seethed. _

_"Get out of my way, Jason."_

_"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let my sister leave with you," he growled, towering over her. _

_"And you're crazy if you think I'm going to leave them here with your pathetic, sorry ass," all the girls froze. _

_"Am-," Spencer began hesitantly. _

_"Not now, Spencer," Amber hissed, not taking her eyes off her boyfriend. _

_"MOVE, Jason." The man only stood taller, his broad shoulders filling the doorway, making it impossible for any of them to slip through. _

_Amber locked her jaw, before raising her hand and slapping him clean across the face. All the girls gasped and covered their mouths as Amber used his confusion to shove him out of the way, marching through. _

_"Let's go," she said lowly to the rest of them, watching Jason raise his head to stare at her, his eyes dark and his hand clutching the red mark that was beginning to leave a mark on his tan skin. _

_She led the girls through the house, leaving with one last cold look to her boyfriend before closing the door. _

_"AMBER, what the hell!" _

_"What is wrong with you?!" _

_"Jesus Christ you just punched Jason!" _

_"What happened?"_

_"THE HELL?!" the girls all bombarded her with questions, though they let her herd them towards her car as the front doors ripped open. Jason stood on the porch, the bright red hand mark on his cheekbone shining triumphantly. _

_"Do what you have to do, Jason," she growled as she slammed the back door shut, locking all the girls in the car before marching around to the drivers seat. _

_"Whatever you say, A," they heard him mutter before the engine started. Alison sucked in a breath through her teeth, drawing her fellow blonde's attention. Amber stared at the younger girl before redirecting her attention to the road. _

* * *

Spencer hesitantly approached Jason, who stood at the windows, watching rain beat down against the grass outside the school.

"I wished this could've been outside," Spencer offered conversationally, drawing his attention.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed quietly.

"Are you satisfied?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah," he said quietly, observing her for a few seconds.

"How 'bout you?"

"I'll just be glad when this is over," he shrugged helplessly.

"Are we talking about the dedication or finding out what happened to Ali?"

"Both, I guess," he sighed.

"Well, the dedication will be fine came out great," she said sheepishly, receiving a humorless smile.

"Yeah thanks to you girls. Meanwhile, I lit a fire under the cops."

"Did you know that Toby called Alison?" Spencer asked quietly.

"No. Wilden shouldn't have told me, but he was easy to shake up," he admitted.

"You were the only one who ever really challenged Alison. I remember hearing the two of you getting in each other's grills a couple of times. Kept waiting for the catfight, but it never happened," Spencer ducked her head.

"Who do you think killed Alison?" she asked.

"The police like Toby Cavanaugh."

"If they can't find him, they'll start liking someone else," Jason said knowingly.

"Just someone, or someone in particular?"

"Does it really matter?" he huffed.

"I thought you said you wanted closure-,"

"My mom still needs pills to get to sleep. When they don't work, you can hear her walking around the house at three in the morning. You think you're ever really gonna have closure? I mean, aren't you always going to be 'the friend of that girl who was murdered'?

"Just like you'll always be her brother?" Spencer countered.

"That's how people will see us. They solve it or they don't. That's not going to change, so I guess it doesn't really matter," he said darkly.

"You don't really want to bring justice into this, do you?" he continued with a scoff, causing Spencer's frown to deepen.

"Why not?" Spencer asked, slightly offended.

"Alison told me about the fire," he said heatedly.

"About how you said the five of you should all go over and teach Toby a lesson. How you got the stink bomb and convinced the rest of the girls to back you up. How you even threatened Toby if he told the truth." Spencer froze, staring at him in disbelief.

"Alison told you that?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, she did."

"Did you believe her?"

"You are just like Alison, aren't you?" he shook his head.

"In some ways, even worse."

* * *

Amber sat on the left side of the room in the front row, next to Jason. Her sister and the girls sat on the right row, conversing quietly. Eric leaned over from his spot next to Amber, looking at the two.

"You sure about this?" he asked quietly.

"Positive," he murmured.

Spencer moved to the small stage, clutching a small notebook in her hands. She set her hands on the pedestal, opening her mouth just as the door opened, Ian walking through. Spencer's eyes widened fractionally, signaling her friends to look back. The three girls turned, catching sight of him.

"Ian?" Aria murmured.

"Wait, Melissa's Ian?" Hanna whispered confusedly, all watching quietly as Ian stood quietly, holding a program in his hands.

"Um," Spencer began, drawing their attention back to her.

"I can't remember not knowing Alison, not having her as a friend," she paused again as Wilden entered.

"She was the first person that I knew long enough that I felt I could be angry without worrying I was going to lose her." She turned her head, looking at the picture of Alison.

"It made me feel like something was gonna last. And you need that, especially when you're a kid."

"Friends can be hard on you," Hanna said.

"Maybe they expect more from you than strangers. Strangers pretty much see you the way you want them to see you. But, we can't fool friends, that's what makes them friends."

"That corner of the park is gonna be a safe place, where you can go and sit, read a book, and just think. You should think about Alison while you're there, she'd wanna make sure you didn't forget about her," Emily smiled wistfully.

"You do something like this, a memorial, it's partly because you don't understand what's happened," Aria stated.

"So, y-you plant flowers and you paint tiles and somewhere in the middle of all that work," she shrugged a little.

"You stop crying. I guess that's the point."

"She would've liked that you were all here," Spencer continued.

"She would've liked the attention," she smiled knowingly.

"No, actually she would've loved the attention," sharing a smile with her friends.

"It would've made her laugh."

"And Alison laughing," she paused.

"That was amazing." Wilden caught Amber's eye, nodding subtlety. She nodded slowly back, the exchange going unnoticed by the girls.

Spencer took her seat next to the girls, spotting Amber's comforting smile. They all watched as Jason stood, turning to help Jenna up, who sat directly behind him. He led her up the few stairs to the stage and pedestal before taking his seat again.

"We think we know who we are, but we don't," Jenna began clearly.

"Not until something bad happens to us, and then all the useless things fall away, and we're left with who we really are. I learnt that from Alison DiLaurentis. My whole life, I thought I knew who she was, but I found out the truth when she came and talked to me at the hospital. I found out that she was the strongest person that I had ever met. And it's her strength that touched so many people. Shaped them. That's her real legacy. That's how her memory will endure, in the actions of those she inspired in so many different ways. From all of us," she paushed, her voice strong.

"Thank you, Alison."

* * *

Jason, Amber, Ian, Eric and Wilden stood around Amber's kitchen table, all staring down curiously at the friendship bracelet placed on the wood.

"'A' gave the girls a fake," Amber told them quietly.

"Giving them this will just raise more questions and escalate the fear."

"All the more reason," Ian interjected smoothly.

"They're smart girls Amber. They can figure it out," Eric comforted.

"They could also do something insanely stupid and entirely them and get hurt," Amber barked.

"Well it's not like we can just tell them everything," Darren said, annoyance coating his tone.

"They have to figure it out themselves. Those are the rules."

"Then it's settled," Jason reached over, grabbing his sister's bracelet and gently placing it one of his pockets.

"There's the first clue."

* * *

**Wow this took forever to get up. Sorry guys. School sucks. Blame my teachers. Blame science projects and algebra. **

**Leave your thoughts in a review pretty please?**


	9. The Perfect Storm, Part 1

**A/N: I only own my character and the plot**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 9: The Perfect Storm, Part 1**

* * *

**"Just because something isn't a lie does not mean that it isn't deceptive. A liar knows that he is a liar, but one who speaks mere portions of truth in order to deceive is a craftsman of destruction,"  
~Criss Jami**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Jesse McCartney-Superbad (beginning)**

**The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew (Flashback)**

* * *

"It's insane. How many words do they expect you to learn in one night?" Hanna bemoaned.

"Stringent," Aria said, reading off flashcards to Spencer, both ignoring the blonde girl.

"Uh, tough. Inflexible," Spencer answered.

"It's not like you're actually gonna use them," the blonde continued, unperturbed.

"Meretricious."

"It's not like you go to college and then...you start speaking a different language."

"It's about getting into college, Hanna," Amber reminded her sister as she flipped another page in her magazine.

"Meretricious. Um...Phony, flashy," Spencer guessed, squinting until Aria nodded.

"Mhmm."

"Says the girl that skipped out on college," Hanna muttered, referring to Amber's statement, earning a glare from the older girl.

"Uh, Han, why are you still eating that?" Aria asked cautiously as Hanna picked up a cold piece of pasta.

"Because it's here," she shrugged shamelessly.

"Put it in the garbage," Spencer proposed.

"Then I'd have to stand over the garbage and eat it." Amber shook her head at her sister and stood from the stool she was on, going around to lean over Aria's shoulder.

"Uh, besotted," she offered.

"Infatuated, enamored, in love with," Spencer listed distractedly.

"Right again," Amber murmured, setting the flashcard in the 'right' pile.

"What did Noel say to you after the memorial?" Hanna asked Aria.

"We are taking the SATs in less than 12 hours. Can we focus?" Spencer barked agitatedly.

"Okay, Spencer...you do not need to know any more big words. You're already scary enough to anyone under fifty," Hanna rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I'm not scary," Spencer defended, before looking at Amber and Aria.

"Am I scary?"

"A little," Aria nodded.

"Hey, I saw Noel Kahn hug you," Hanna smirked, gaining Aria's attention.

"And he did not wanna let go."

"Talk about not wanting to let something go," Aria huffed.

"Why can't you give him a chance? He's smart, he's cute, his Dad owns, like, half of Rhode Island," Hanna listed. She smirked.

"And he's got great lips."

"His father?" Spencer asked confusedly.

"Noel. Ew," Hanna shuddered exaggeratedly.

"Seriously, Aria. You and Noel would look amazing together," she continued.

"Can we drop it? Please? I'm not looking for anything more than a friend," Aria shook her head.

"Why? I mean, don't you have enough on Facebook?" Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"Besides, don't you want someone real? Someone you can, I don't know, scratch and sniff?"

"Wow, maybe you should just eat that over the garbage," Amber suggested, leaning back from her sister, making the other girls laugh.

"Okay, I am trying to help out a friend here. We don't all have smoking-hot ball boys from the country club," Hanna defended.

"That reminds me," Amber turned her head, smiling playfully at Spencer.

"What is going on with you and Alex? Is he back from that tournament?"

"Yeah. He's back," Spencer smiled bashfully.

"And?" Hanna baited.

"And it's good. It's so good. I want it to last, but I'm afraid I'm gonna blow it," she nearly moaned, putting her head in her hands.

"So when can we officially call him the boyfriend?" Aria asked, just as the door opened.

"Hi, Mom," Spencer said loudly, glancing away from her friends.

"Hey, Mrs. Hastings," Aria greeted sweetly.

"Hi, girls, Amber," she smiled, taking her jacket off.

"Oh, what smells so good?" she sniffed the air, looking around the kitchen, full of evidence of Amber's cooking.

"Garlic bread. Want some?" Amber leaned over, offering the takeout box.

"I can't. God, I miss food. Eat some butter for me, will you?" Veronica sighed, nearly pouting.

"Why do I have so many messages?" she groaned, looking down at her phone distractedly.

"Hey, maybe you should ask Alex to..." Hanna began.

"Stop. Not now," Spencer said hastily, eyes wide as she hushed her friend.

"Your Mom still doesn't...?" Aria trailed off, her eyebrows raised.

"Like I said, I want it to last," the tall brunette muttered to the other girls.

"Where's Emily?" Aria wondered.

"She's probably on her way over."

* * *

Amber crept down the stairs quietly, praying that the girls didn't wake up and hear her.

She turned the house alarm off and opened the door, running down the drive way and through the gate. Spotting the familiar car down the street, she raced to it, pulling open the passenger seat.

"What took you so long?" Eric grumbled from the passenger seat, earning a sharp, "shut up," in return. He merely chuckled and turned on the engine, driving past Spencer's house. They drove in silence, neither willing to break the peaceful silence that fell upon them.

Finally, they reached their destination; Eric went around the front of the car and opened her door and helped her out of the truck, leading her through the apartment doors of Jason's apartment in Ravenswood.

Eric fished out a key from his pocket, unlocking the door swiftly, revealing the rest of their group. Jason, Melissa, Ian and Wilden the coffee table in the living room, obviously waiting on the two.

Amber nearly flushed as they all looked at them, hastily taking her seat next to Jason. Melissa silently slid a coffee towards her, earning a simple nod of thanks as Eric took his seat in a chair.

"Emily never showed," Amber began, words spewing out quickly.

"They're worried about Ian being back," she said, connecting eyes with her friend.

"They don't know what to think about the bracelet thing but their money's still on Toby."

"I still don't know why we can't tell them," Eric said exasperatedly.

"Because we don't know who it is," Jason reminded him.

"But we know who it was before," Eric retorted.

"It's more than one person, Eric, and besides, _they're _dead," Melissa emphasized, wrapping her long fingers around her coffee mug.

* * *

_"I don't know if I can do this, Jason," 16 year old Amber whispered nervously, grasping at her boyfriend's hand as he led her blindly through the dark. _

_"I told you I would take care of this, Amber, let me," he hissed back, tightening his grip warningly. In his other hand he held a large black duffle bag, containing the $500,000 that they were bargaining for their freedom from 'A'. _

_It had been Ian's idea, to strike up a deal with their stalker. Jason and Melissa were the two to gather the money, slowly over a few months so as to draw the least amount of attention. _

_They were in the woods leading out of Rosewood, having planned to leave the money in a meadow between Rosewood and Ravenswood. _

_"How much farther?" Melissa wondered. _

_"Not much," Ian answered, turning his head to catch sight of the gravel road they were using to guide them. A branch snapped. _

_"What was that?" Amber whispered fearfully as they all froze. _

_"Probably just a rabbit or squirrel," Jason assured, though he looked around hesitantly. _

_"Come on," he commanded, marching forward. Amber followed dutifully, now nearly shaking in fear. Another branch snapped. _

_"**No**, Jason, that is not an animal," Amber said vehemently, beginning to hyperventilate. Jason sighed and shoved the duffel bag into Ian's arms, before grasping her face tightly in his hands. _

_"Baby, look at me," he bent down, pressing his forehead to hers so she couldn't look away. _

_"We are going to be fine," he said forcefully. _

_"Uh, Jason?" Eric finally spoke, grabbing his attention. _

_The couple turned their heads, following his gaze and caught sight of the dead rabbit hanging from the tree. Amber screamed and clasped her hands over her mouth, crying. _

_"Oh my God we're gonna die," Amber sobbed into her hands. Jason ripped a flashlight out of Melissa's backpack and turned it on, shining it on the furry little thing. Blood dripped from it's neck, where a black wire was bound tightly. It's stomach was cut open, leaving its organs to hang out, blood every where. _

_Melissa suddenly grabbed the flashlight and pointed it to the ground about ten feet away. Written clearly and recognizably in the dirt,_ was **RUN**.

_They all scrambled back, Melissa joining Amber in her tears as the two girls clung to each other. _

_"Our Father, Who art in Heaven, Hallowed be Thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. __Thy Will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven," Amber gasped through her tears. _

_"Amber, shut up! You don't even go to church!" Ian hissed. _

_"Let's go," Jason directed, grabbing both the girls and turning them around, pressing their backs. _

_"Come on, baby," he urged as Ian grabbed Melissa, forcing her to run. They all raced through the woods, dodging trees and plants. _

_"Oh God, oh God," Amber cried as Jason jumped out into the gravel, leading them out of the woods. _

_"Fantastic, this is just fantastic," Ian panted, bracing his hands on his knees. _

_"Now's not the time, Thomas!" Jason sneered. _

_"Who's brilliant idea was this anyway?!" Ian continued. _

_"YOURS!" everyone shouted back at him, making him bristle. _

_"Well who the hell didn't, oh, I don't know, STOP ME?!" he screamed back. _

_"GUYS! In case you didn't notice we are being chased by some psychopath, now is NOT the time to argue!" Eric shouted. _

_"What do we do?" Melissa asked tearfully. _

_"Head back to the cars, get the hell out of here," Jason said sternly. _

_"No," Ian objected calmly._

_"No? What the hell do you mean, 'no'?" _

_"This is our chance, Jason, to get back at them," Ian urged. _

_"Oh yeah? How do you plan to do that, Ian? Ask them nicely and buy them a coffee?" Jason sneered. _

_"Jason," Amber whispered, her voice catching as she gasped. The two men followed the teenager's gaze, looking down the street. _

_"Shit," Eric growled under his breath. To their right, someone stood, wearing a black hoodie, pants and boots. They all turned, ready to try and out run their predator, to be met by the sight of two more 'A's behind them. _

_"We're gonna die, we're gonna die," Amber whimpered mournfully. Jason locked his jaw and looked at his friends. _

_"Split up," he commanded quietly. _

_"Get back to the car as fast as you can. Under any means necessary." Eric and Ian both nodded subtlety. Jason grasped Amber's arm tightly in his grasp, nodding at his friends before darting to the right, seeing Eric, Ian and Melissa take the left. Two 'A's followed Jason and Amber, one following the other three, making Jason frown in confusion, though he didn't have much time to dwell on it. The couple ducked under several branched and jumped over fallen logs, both trying to keep their breathing steady and quiet, hoping to draw the least amount of attention. _

_Jason slid suddenly, pulling Amber down with him to hide under a small over-hang. Jason clapped a hand over Amber's mouth and nose while his other hand searched for some kind of weapon. They both waited with bated breath, trying to calm down. Amber could hear the blood pumping through her veins and rushing to her head, leaving her dizzy and breathless. After several minutes, Jason finally released his hold on her face, leaning forward so his face was in her line of sight and pressed a finger to his lips, earning a nod. He nodded back reassuringly before hesitantly standing to peer over the ledge. _

_Amber screamed when Jason disappeared, pulled over the top. She could hear a scuffle immediately breakout, tears beginning to pool in her eyes again from worry and frustration. Jason was incredibly fit-almost annoyingly so, for how much drugs and alcohol he inhaled daily. She wasn't worried if the fight was fist to fist; her boyfriend had proven more than enough how capable he is in fights, though she was sure he wouldn't win fighting against a knife or a gun. _

_Another scream erupted from her throat as a black, gloved hand wound itself in her hair, yanking her painfully over the ledge. She could see Jason now-he and his 'A' seemed to be evenly matched, though Jason was surely gaining the upper hand, seeming to have more street smarts-he was playing dirty. _

_A cold piece of metal to her stomach calmed her cries, leaving her paralyzed in fear. Jason grabbed a rock from the ground and smashed it over the head of his opponent, knocking him out cold. _

_"Jason," her whisper was low and full of terror, catching her boyfriend's attention. Jason zeroed in on the knife pressed against her stomach, ready to dive in and carve her up. She saw his gaze glance over her shoulder before a loud shot rang out, leaving echoes in her ears. She gasped and jumped as the knife slipped to the ground, followed quickly by the person holding her. She stumbled over 'A's legs and fell back; right into Ian's arms. She fell into her friend, recognizing the hole left in her attacker's skull, and by the gun held in Eric's tight grasp, 'A' had been shot. _

_Jason jumped over the two lying on the ground, pulling Amber out of Ian's arms and into his own. Amber fell dutifully, barely understanding the talk around her. _

_"What happened to the other one?" Jason questioned. _

_"Dead," Ian waved his free hand to a large black lump lying a few feet away. _

_"Good. Give me that," Eric handed Jason the gun-which apparently he'd grabbed from 'A' in their fight, being quick enough to shoot'em. Jason pressed a hand to Amber's head, cooing gently as she hid in his chest and wound her arms around his waist. _

_"Don't look baby," he cooed softly, clasping a hand over her free ear, hoping to muffle the loud sound. _

_A shot rang out. Two. Three. Five. Seven. Ten. Until the magazine clip was empty._

_"What now?" Amber heard Ian ask. _

_"Do we want to know who it is?" _

_"I do," Amber murmured quietly. Jason smoothed a hand over her shoulder and tucked the gun into the waistband of his jeans. He nodded before stepping back and leaning down to one of them. He ripped the hoodie down, pulling the mask off to reveal..._

* * *

**Is this the fastest I've ever updated?**

**I think it is. You guys should all leave me a review as a reward, right?**

**Say...5 reviews and I update before Friday? **


	10. The Perfect Storm, Part 2

**A/N: I no own PLL or the smexy Drew Van Acker**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 10: The Perfect Storm, Part 2**

* * *

**"Guilt has very quick ears to an accusation,"  
~Henry Fielding**

* * *

**Songs: **

**Ariana Grande-Break Your Heart Right Back (beginning, Amber, Ezra and Jason)**

**Leighton Meester-Somebody To Love (Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna)**

**Jessie J-Mamma Knows Best (End)**

* * *

Jason parked the car in the lot, catching Amber's eye as he killed the engine.

"You good?" he checked. She sighed and blew out a raspberry, nodding.

"I'm good." They shared a look before Jason hopped out, opening the umbrella before running around the front, opening the door for Amber. He slid an arm around her waist and helped her out, holding the umbrella protectively over their heads as the rain pelted down, hammering the asphalt. They both jogged until they reached the school doors where a teacher opened the front doors for them, letting them duck inside. Amber smiled thankfully when she realized who it was.

"Ezra! Hi!" she greeted, enveloping the man in a hug.

"Hey," he laughed awkwardly, patting her back. She beamed and stepped back.

"Ezra this is Jason," she gestured theatrically towards the tall man behind her.

"Jason this is Ezra-he's the girls' English teacher," she finished the introduction with a flourish.

"It's nice to meet you,"

"You too," Jason smiled and shook his head. Amber caught Ezra dart his eyes between the two before he made the connection.

"So Amber," he began, drawing her attention.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she grinned excitedly.

"I'm chaperoning," she pointed to herself.

"He," she pointed at Jason, "is the new school counselor, and as such, is required to be here."

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, huh?" Ezra grinned at the man, receiving a smile and small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"AMBER!" the three adults jumped at the loud shout as Aria threw herself at the blonde.

"Hey," the young brunette panted, wedging herself between Jason and Amber to wrap an arm around both of them.

"Hey, hi, what are you guys doing here?" she questioned suspiciously as Spencer and Hanna plowed right into Jason. The man stumbled and raised his eyebrows at the three teenagers.

"Uh, I'm the counselor now?" he said it more like a question.

"What?!" Spencer asked, panicked, receiving raised eyebrows from all three adults.

"I mean," she hastily retreated.

"Great!" she smiled widely, elbowing Hanna as she wrapped her arms around Jason's waist.

"Isn't that great Han, Aria?" Both girls nodded ferociously, also wrapping their arms around the man.

"Girls," he began slowly, receiving only pleasant hums in response.

"What _are _you doing?" all three jumped back in unison, blinking innocently.

"What? Nothing! We are just," Hanna scrambled for a second.

"So, _so _happy you're gonna be here, like, 24/7!"

"Uh huh. There's nothing you want to tell me?"

"What? No!"

"Pfft, nope!"

"Negatory!"

"That's not a word, Hanna," Spencer hissed quietly to her blonde friend.

"Well it is in my mind," she sneered back, equally as quiet.

"Yeah," he said, staring at them weirdly.

"Oh, Miss Marin, Mr. DiLaurentis, Mr. Fitz, there you are! Come on, let's get you signed up!" the principal greeted jovially from down the hall. Jason waved before looking at the girls.

"We'll see you girls later, okay? Good luck," he and Ezra walked down the hall, Amber getting ready to follow.

"No, wait, Am-," Hanna scrambled for her sister's arm.

"Not now, Hanna!"

"Where were you this morning?" Spencer asked quickly, earning a sigh.

"Obviously not at your house," Amber muttered.

"Amber, someone destroyed Ali's memorial," Aria's interjection caught her attention quickly, the blonde sucking in a breath as her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Wilden told us. It happened last night," Spencer said quietly.

"_Darren's_ here?" she nearly shrieked when the girls nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Okay. Okay. Alright. _I _will handle this, you three go worry about your SAT's, okay?" she walked away, after Jason and Ezra before any of them could answer.

"Where do you think she went last night?" Aria asked quietly.

"I don't know," Hanna sighed and looked at her friends.

"But I saw Eric Kahn's car outside."

* * *

Amber finally caught up to Jason and Ezra, who were standing in line, waiting for her.

"Jason-,"

"Jason!" she was cut off by Wilden, who jogged up to the two.

"Think I can talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll sign you up," Amber said easily, before Jason could protest. He raised his eyebrow at her but just sighed and followed Wilden down the hall, ducking inside a classroom.

"Um-don't you need a signature to sign in?" Ezra asked. She smirked.

"Been there, done that," she leaned down, bracing her arm against the table and picking up the table. She filled out the information required in his hand-writing and signed his signature perfectly before writing her own information directly under in her usual, loopy and cursive hand writing with her signature. She stood and handed the pen to Ezra smirking. He raised his eyebrows before shaking his head.

"I don't wanna know," he signed it himself before they continued down the hall together to the library.

"So, what are you doing with Jason? From the impression I got, it ended kinda badly...?" Ezra trailed off awkwardly.

"Unless I'm overstepping my boundaries, I'm sorry-,"

"Ezra, seriously," she smiled at him.

"It's fine, honestly. It's not like it's a secret," she grinned at him.

"Anyways," she shrugged.

"It's not that it ended _badly_, it was more like an...understanding, you know?" she tried.

"Uh-no, not really," he smiled.

"Jason and I were together since I was like, twelve. Even before that-he was just there. We didn't _break up_, per se, we still talked all the time, we just went our separate ways. And now we're both back, and he's dealing with the fact that his sister, who's been missing for a year, was buried in his back yard the entire time. We've just been helping each other." Ezra nodded slowly as she smiled suddenly.

"You know, I haven't seen the girls cling to him like that since they were 13." At his questioning, sincere look, she explained.

"We used to take the girls-Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Alison-we'd take them down to the beach, like, every weekend. Just us seven. It was tradition. No matter what, we'd drop everything and head down to the beach for at least a couple of hours. We practically lived in the beach house the entire summer, and then they turned 14 and they were too cool to hang out with us the entire summer," she shrugged.

"That sounds fun," he offered.

"It was," she nodded and smiled gently at him.

* * *

Hanna sneered as Wilden walked away, the man having caught sight of Amber and Jason.

"God, he's freaking me out. Whose locker is he poking into now?"

"He's desperate. Jason's breathing down his neck," Spencer answered lowly.

"Ours too. I mean, what if Jason told the police Alison's version of what happened?" Aria questioned, whispering.

"If Jason was gonna tell them, he would've a year ago. He knows that story's bogus," Spencer defended immediately, shaking her head.

"Well then why did he bring it up?" Hanna asked.

"To try to drive a wedge between us. But he's not gonna do that," she reassured.

"Sorry about the memorial. I know how hard you girls worked," Wilden said sympathetically as he rejoined the girls. They all looked up, slightly defiant.

"Shocking though. Something like that could happen and nobody saw anything," he insinuated.

"Well everybody here was probably studying for the exam that we're about to take...so you might wanna look for eyewitnesses somewhere else," Spencer suggested.

"So you were all studying together?" he checked, his eyes not leaving Emily.

"Yes. We were all at Spencer's," Emily answered suddenly.

"All of you?"

"Yes," Amber said, joining them.

"All of us," she and Wilden had a bit of a stare down before he nodded softly.

"Okay," without another word he walked away. Amber sighed and plopped down in a chair as Emily's phone vibrated.

"Emily, what is going on?" Spencer questioned.

"Where were you last night?" Aria asked.

"I told you. I went home," Emily answered, immediately going on the defense.

"Then why didn't you tell him that?" Spencer wondered.

"What happened to all of us sticking together?" she asked accusingly.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked.

"To the restroom. But if you don't believe me, we can all try and squeeze into one stall," Emily sassed before walking away.

"I am going to smack that girl when she gets back," Amber sneered before standing and stalking away, leaving the girls staring after both girls.

"Do-do we go after them-?" Aria began.

"No, Em'll talk when she's ready. As for that," Hanna nodded her chin at her sister, who was now hissing furiously to Jason about something.

"I am not touching that."

* * *

"When the hell did this happen?" Jason asked angrily, swiping a hand down his mouth.

"Like I know?" Amber asked tiredly.

"You don't think Emily did this, do you?" she sighed at his question.

"As much as I want to bash that girl's head in, no."

"And you don't think it was 'A' either," he stated knowingly, only receiving a shake of the head.

"So who?"

"Well obviously someone who hated Alison," Amber shrugged.

"Well gee, Amber, that narrows it down, now doesn't it?" he asked sarcastically, earning a glare as the blonde began to pace.

"Bite me, Jason," she growled.

"Now's not the time for a lover's spat, you two," Wilden sighed as he joined the two.

"Screw you," Amber said immediately. Wilden raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well you are just a little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Amber merely glared heatedly.

"Look," he sighed again, serious.

"Obviously, you know I don't think Emily's involved in this, but bringing her in-,"

"Could help us find who actually did it," Jason finished.

"Yeah. Remind me again why you think this wasn't 'A'?" Wilden questioned.

"Because 'A' would've sent us the pieces," Amber answered dryly.

"Keep an eye on the girls."

* * *

Amber stood in the locker room, walking around to make sure students had their heads down and everything they needed. She'd chatted with both Ella-whom she'd found out had taken a substitute spot for work-and Ezra, occasionally filing away to speak with Darren or Jason.

She'd explained to Darren that Emily was still in the library-given him instructions to get whatever Emily was hiding in her bag. Emily had taken her bag to the bathroom with her-something she doesn't normally do, unless she was hiding something.

Aria's eyes turn hard when she lies.

Hanna flips her hair over her shoulder.

Spencer scratches her leg.

All nearly undetectable to nearly everyone-except Amber was the one who taught them to lie. She'd tried to get rid of their little nasty habits-it hadn't worked well and finally Amber gave up and settled for being the only one who knew when they lied. Now, she was glad for the extra hints. It helped to let her know when they were deceiving her.

She watched as Emily came and left, followed by the girls, summoned by Wilden. She waited patiently for the text to come.

**Done. I'm off the case. **

**-Darren**

"We good?" Jason asked from behind her. She smirked.

"We're good."

"You don't feel a little bad?"

"'The road to hell is paved with good intentions', Jason."

* * *

**HOW CRAZY IS THIS? I UPDATED IN THE SAME DAY!**

**Guest: Thanks so much :) And yes, yes he is ;)**

**Hanna West: All shall be revealed...in time ;) *cue evil laughter***

**Mia Desiree: Thanks so much :) and I'm super sorry about that, the transcripts I use for this aren't always clear on who says what, and the scene isn't always on youtube :( Good news is, when we get to season 3 &amp; 4, we're good cuz' I actually own those :)**

**LovingMeLovingYou: Thanks! Here you go sweetheart :)**

**Heartless-Princess33: Thanks! Here it is :D**

**prettylittleliars39464: I shall and I have and thank you! :)**

** .1884: All good things come to those who wait ;P**

**Lucy Greenhill: Thanks honey :) here it is!**

**To be totally honest, I started this the second I posted last chapter. :) I am totally spoiling you guys though, this never happens. **

**And also, this is the 10th chapter, and this may not seem important to you guys but I haven't reached the 10th chapter in a fanfic since...like, forever. This is literally the second time this has happened, so I'm like insanely proud of myself. **

**You guys should all review again and tell me how awesome this is and tell me how proud of me you are ;P I'll still try to update again before Friday though, pinkie swear. **

**And also, I'm serious, don't get used to the two chapters in one day thing because this will most likely never happen again. I was just super inspired and excited to finish it. It could happen again, who knows, but yeah just don't get your hopes up for this, like, every day or week. **

**XOXXOXOOXXXOXOXOXOXO**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT/DAY WHEREVER YOU ARE**

**and don't forget to review...;P**


	11. Keep Your Friends Close

**A/N: I only own my character and the plot**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 11: Keep Your Friends Close**

* * *

**"A good friend keeps your secrets for you. A best friend helps you keep your own secrets,"  
~Lauren Oliver, _Before I Fall_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Ht Bristol, Charlie Bannister, Vincent Steele &amp; Nine One One-Bring Me Back To Life (beginning)**

**Fall Out Boy-Immortals ('A' message, Jason's office)**

**Arctic Monkeys-Do I Wanna Know? (End, phone call)**

* * *

"Okay. I need to ask you guys something**. **And I need you to be totally honest with me," Hanna said seriously, stopping in front of her two friends who stood at their lockers.

"Of course," Aria nodded.

"Yeah," Spencer agreed.

"Is this side of my face fatter than this side?" Hanna asked worriedly, gesturing to her cheeks. Both girls leaned forward and looked at her speculatively.

"No," they both said at the same time.

"Is that Ian?" Hanna asked as she caught sight of the brunette man down the hall, talking to Jason.

"Yeah. I hear he's the new field hockey coach," Spencer sighed as Emily joined the three.

"Does Melissa know he's back?" Emily wondered, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't know why she broke up with him," Hanna hummed.

"She didn't. He broke up with her," Spencer muttered as Mona waltzed up to them.

"Hey. The first one's for my bestie," she smiled brightly, handing Hanna a purple and blue envelope.

"And one for each of you, my bestie's other friends," she finished, handing one Spencer, Emily and Aria.

"Oh, what's this?" Aria questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Only an invitation to the most awesome birthday party ever, Camp Mona," she announced.

"Camp Mona?" Spencer said slowly.

"Don't let the camping part scare you. It's 'glamping', not camping. M is for Mona and massages, not mosquitoes. Oh, Naomi, Riley, hey, wait up!" she smiled at the girls before exiting, scurrying to follow the other two girls waltzing down the hall.

"Why is Mona inviting us to her birthday party?" Spencer asked with raised eyebrows as she eyed the envelope in her hands.

"She knows that we're friends again and she's just trying to reach out to you. She's trying to be nice. So are you gonna go?" Hanna asked expectantly.

"I know she's your friend, but...Yeah, but I'm gonna have to pass," Aria hissed sympathetically.

"I got this...A lot of stuff to do this weekend," Spencer hurriedly explained, gaining a nod from Emily.

"Me too."

"Sorry, Han," Aria offered softly. Hanna opened her mouth, ready to retort, when their phones rang. They all shared an exasperated look and pulled out their phones.

_"Camp Mona's a scavenger hunt and I'm the prize.  
Come and find me, bitches.  
-A," _

Aria read aloud for all of them. She shot Spencer and Emily a look. Great.

* * *

Amber sighed, bored as she fiddled with the radio, only to have her hand slapped away by Melissa.

"What?" the blonde whined, pouting as she threw her head back into the seat. Melissa rolled her eyes and simply commanded her to hush before she turned and listed their order to the person on the other side of the speaker.

"Let's hope they get it right this time," Amber scoffed as the car pulled up to a window, it opening soon enough for Melissa to pay for their food and drinks. The younger girl slapped the change into her hands and closed the window again, letting them pull up to the next one. This person simply handed them their food and bid them adieu. Melissa pulled to a stop in the parking lot as Amber opened the bag, passing Melissa her salad and opening her own chicken sandwich bag. Pulling it out, she grabbed her drink, taking a large sip.

She gagged instantly, throwing open the car door and spitting the contents onto the pavement as her sandwich fell out of her lap and onto the ground. Between the two pieces of bread, was not a chicken patty.

They were human fingers.

Melissa jumped out of the car and sprinted around the side, holding Amber's hair back as the blonde tried to rid herself of the horrible taste. Melissa reached inside the car and grabbed the Styrofoam cup and ripped the lid off, letting the girls see the contents. It was thick, red and smelled strongly of iron. _Blood. _

Amber moaned pitifully and retrieved the lukewarm water bottle she'd tossed into the back. She rinsed and cleaned her mouth as Melissa dumped out the blood into the dirt, sighing as she caught sight of the fingers. She grabbed several napkins from the bag, bending down and wrapping one around each, before silently sealing them back into the bag, tossing the bread to the birds. Amber watched, frozen, as Melissa grabbed her food and drink, turning around to throw it away subtlety. The older brunette gently pushed Amber's legs back into the car and shut the car door. She climbed back into the car, tossing the bag into the back. She froze and plucked one of the napkins up, showing it to Amber.

_Bon appetit, ladies. __I'll see you two later tonight.  
__-A_

The two girls shared horrified looks. Amber viciously ripped apart the napkin as Melissa kicked into gear, driving home.

* * *

Spencer winced as the barely-noticeable _click _of the dead bolt echoed in the empty hallway. The girls flinched and all let out a breath when no came to check the noise. Spencer swung the door open, peering into the spacy counsellor's office that was now Jason's. It was noticeable, too; his suit jacket hung off the back of the chair behind his desk, familiar blankets the girls had seen and used at the DiLaurentis house thrown over the couches, picture frames decorating his desk and shelf. Spencer's eyes danced across the pictures. _Jason and Ian. Jason and Eric. All three. Jason, Eric, Ian, Garrett and Wilden. Amber and Jason. Melissa, CeCe, Amber, Eric, Ian, Jason. The whole group. _

She paused on one, blinking as she stared into her one eyes. 14 year old Spencer beamed at the camera, her legs wrapped around Jason's waist and her arms around his chest to grasp his biceps. Alison was on his shoulders, laughing with her head thrown back, Aria on Jason's left, making a kissy face at the camera. Emily was on the other side of him, laughing as she looked up at Alison and Spencer. Hanna was in front of Jason, with her arms wrapped around his middle and her back to the camera, though she had turned her head to smile at the camera. Amber had taken the picture.

She jumped when Aria touched her shoulder, shaking off the small smile that had formed itself on her face at the sight of the picture. Aria raised her eyebrows and followed Spencer's gaze. She slowly reached out and grasped the frame.

"I remember this," she murmured with a smile, grazing the edges with her thumb. Hanna and Emily looked over her shoulders, staring at the picture softly. Aria sighed and moved to put the frame back on the desk, pausing when something rustled. She shared a slightly worried look with the girls and shook the picture frame, hearing something hit the back. She pushed the grips aside, pulling off the back of the frame. The picture curled, the small hard drive moving to the middle of the picture.

"What-," Hanna cut herself off when two footsteps reached their ears, heels hitting the tiled floors of the hallway. They all shared a panicked, wide-eyed look as Spencer put the picture frame together, stowing the hard drive in her pocket before guiding her friends to the closet. She shut the door the second they were all in, hustled against the back, trying to blend into the dark. Just in time, the office door flew open, the heels noise muffled by the carpet. One set of feet sat on the couch, while the other paced rapidly. Neither of their fellow-intruders spoke, a silence looming over their heads that had all of them clasping hands over their mouths as they tried to breath as quietly as possible.

The door swung open again, this time in a much more controlled manner, two more footsteps hitting the carpet, though they were much louder and heavier-men.

"What happened?" The girls shared a panicked look at the familiar baritone. _Jason. _

"Guess," yet another familiar voice answered dryly, though their was a under tone of fear in her voice. _Melissa. _

"The hell?" _Ian. _

"You don't think it's possible that-," the girls all closed their eyes. _Amber._

"No," Jason denied vehemently.

"He's dead, okay? I killed him," all the girls froze as icy dread slipped into their minds, no longer needing to hold their breath, as all the air had escaped their lungs.

"We buried his _body_-yes, but you know he wasn't the only one. They could've got him out and resurrected him like some freak-a-zoid Frankenstein," Amber muttered.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Melissa agreed.

"Look who ever this is, it's probably just a copy-cat-,"

"Someone put fucking human fingers in my sandwich, Jason!" Amber whisper yelled.

"There was blood in the cup, too," Melissa added.

"And what did the note say?" Ian wondered.

_"'Bon appetit, ladies. __I'll see you two later tonight',"_ Amber muttered mockingly. She scoffed loudly.

"Alright, look," Jason began. "I'll take you two back to Amber's and you can stay there until I come pick you up and we'll spend the night in the apartment, okay?" Apparently, the girls nodded because he sighed.

"Let's go. Ian, keep an eye on the girls for me until I get back," the girls all froze worriedly.

"Sure thing," Ian replied. All four walked out, leaving the girls in the closet.

Spencer's hand snapped out and flipped on the lights before she turned to look at her friends, her eyes wide and panicked.

"Jason killed someone?" she hissed.

"No, okay we don't know what that means!" Aria interjected.

"It means my sister is dating a murderer and she's helping to hide it!" Hanna spat.

"It could've been self-defense," Emily offered.

"Look," Spencer said quickly. "We know Jason. He wouldn't just kill some innocent person-,"

"Who the hell deserves to die, Spence?" Emily asked heatedly, her eyes wide.

"I don't know but there must be some kind of _explanation_-," Spencer said, flustered.

"Yeah, Jason's a freaking psycho!" Hanna whisper shouted as she crossed her arms.

"That would mean our sisters and Ian are too, because whatever happened, they're obviously covering for him!" Spencer countered.

"How much you want to bet Eric and Wilden are too?" Emily muttered questionably.

"Guys!" Aria interrupted. "We don't know what happened. You know, maybe Emily is right, and it was self-defense, we _don't know_, so we don't say anything to them, the cops, or give them any reason to believe we know anything. So I say we see what's on that hard drive, we go to Mona's party, and we act _normal_."

* * *

Amber bounced her knees anxiously as she clasped her hands together under her chin. Melissa was sprawled across the arm chair in front of her, her feet and head dangling off the arms with her hands clasped over her stomach, completely still apart from the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"You're giving me anxiety," Melissa spoke suddenly, not opening her eyes, "stop."

"Make me," Amber retorted childishly, shooting a glare at the brunette.

"You tapping your feet isn't going to convince A to make a move faster. So stopping or take off your damn heels," Melissa grumbled dryly, turning her head and opening her eyes to shoot Amber a bossy look before returning to her original position. Amber huffed and pouted but slipped off her heels, tapping her maroon painted toes silently against the carpeted floor. They both jumped when Amber's phone rang, indicating a call. She lunged to pull her phone out of her purse.

"Hello?" she answered the unknown number hesitantly, shooting Melissa a curious look.

"_Miss Marin_?" she frowned.

"Yes?"

"_This is Rosewood Hospital. Your sister's been in an accident_."

* * *

**Guest: That is amazing, right? Alas, school is a fantastic pain in my butt that likes to prevent me from updating. While it's not planned, it can (maybe? probably not) happen. You never know though. Yes, I do plan on having Jason throughout season 1 and 2, though he might have to duck out a couple times, but for the most part, his sexy self shall stay with Amber. And I am insanely excited to write Spencer and Jason as siblings :) Their relationship will be different (if you haven't noticed already, it's different with the other girls too) so...yeah. I can't say anymore otherwise I'll spoil something. :) Thanks for the review!**

**Lucy Greenhill: I'm glad I could make your day a little better :)**

**GiGi: Updated I have**

**Mia Desiree: Thanks for the advice, hon. I'm always trying to rush through the chapters because of school, babysitting, homework, dance, cheer and gymnastics so I never really have time to read over what I've written. Thanks for the clarification, I'll try and rectify my mistakes in future chapters :)**

**RHatch89: Here it is! Thanks for the review :)**

**emeralds01: Thanks so much, sweetie! I'm glad you think so. ;P**

**Gleemania123: Thanks so much :D Here it is!**

**Guest 2: Thanks so much love :) Here it is! **

**Sorry this is short, but I've been swamped with life. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. **

**All mistakes are my own, review at your leisure :)**

**And Happy Late Turkey Day to any of my fellow Americans :)**


	12. Moments Later, Part 1

**A/N: I only own my character and the plot**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 12: Moments Later, Part 1  
**

* * *

****"People think that a liar gains a victory over his victim. What I've learned is that a lie is an act of self-abdication, because one surrenders one's reality to the person to whom one lies, making that person one's master, condemning oneself from then on to faking the sort of reality that person's view requires to be faked…The man who lies to the world, is the world's slave from then on…There are no white lies, there is only the blackest of destruction, and a white lie is the blackest of all,"  
~Ayn Rand, _Atlas Shrugged_  
****

* * *

****Songs:****

****Hoodlem-Old Friend (beginning, Amber and Hanna)****

****TJ Stafford &amp; Caitlin-The Calling (flashback)****

* * *

Amber's bare feet beat harshly against the tiled floor of Rosewood hospital, her heels long forgotten in Jason's apartment in Ravenswood, Melissa following at a more civilized, yet rushed pace. Amber's blue eyes caught sight of her mother almost immediately, standing in front of Aria, Spencer and Emily. She barreled between Aria and Spencer, shoving them away to get to her mother.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" her voice was nearly inaudible, her eyes red and blood shot, tears glistening.

"Hanna-," she faltered. "She has a broken leg and a broken ankle, bruised ribs, and they might have to remove her spleen."

"What?" Amber barked. She turned to face the three girls behind her.

"What happened?"

"Hanna was coming across the parking lot, and this car just came out of nowhere," Emily supplied.

"Well, the police found the car. They said it was stolen from a campground lot," Ashley said.

"Did they catch the driver?" Melissa asked, finally making herself known, ignoring the strange looks from the three teenagers.

"No, not yet," Ashley shook her head.

"Well, the cops should be looking for Toby Cavanaugh," Spencer advised.

"It wasn't Toby Cavanaugh. The police picked him up last night," Ashley announced.

"What?" Spencer, Emily and Aria chorused confusedly.

"One of the officers told me they found him hiding in town, and they were bringing him in to the station when they got the call about Hanna," the red head answered before sighing. "You girls should go home. 'll call you when Hanna can have visitors."

"But-,"

"Spencer," Melissa interjected disapprovingly. "Come on, I'll drive all of you home."

"Just let Hanna know that we were here," Emily cajoled pleadingly, glancing at Ashley and Amber.

"I will when she wakes up," Amber assured before her mother could answer.

* * *

Amber clutched Hanna's hand tightly between both of hers, running her thumb over the younger girl's knuckles mindlessly. Her stare remained focused on the chipped nail polish decorating her sister's nails, mulling over everything Officer Barry and her mother had told her. Her gaze drifted to the disgusting cold coffee on the bedside table her mother had been kind enough to fetch before she ordered her to go home, get some sleep and take a shower. Ashley had been incredibly fidgety and nervous, which Amber had filed down to her youngest daughter being in the hospital but mentally made a note to stay wary of her mother's behavior for a couple of days.

She was jostled out of her thoughts as the door opened, Jason's head peaking around the frame. He stepped in, carrying a vase of flowers and a bag with a change of clothes for each of the girls. She stood as he shut the door, walking around the edge of Hanna's bed to take the bag while he set the flowers on the bedside table.

"Thank you," she sighed thankfully and shot the older man a tired smile. He didn't bother to turn around as she slipped off her dress, slipping on the sweatpants and t-shirt, tucking her cold feet into her slippers.

"How is she?" Jason asked, concerned as he frowned at the cast covering her little sister's leg.

"According to mother dearest, broken leg, broken ankle, bruised ribs, and they're contemplating removing her spleen," she motioned for him to turn around; he did. She slipped the hospital gown off of her sister's body, sliding on the slightly too large tank top and pajama bottoms that she regularly slept in when she stayed at Amber's apartment.

"So," she continued conversationally as she went about clothing her sister. "Anything from our stalker?"

"No, but Eric says Noel scared Aria this evening," Jason said evenly. She cocked an eyebrow at the back of his head contemplatively.

"Oh? How so?"

"According to Eric, he caught his little brother sneaking in. Apparently, he saw Aria sneak into Ezra's car," she froze and dropped the laces of the pajama pants she had been tying around her sister's waist.

"Pardon?" She stepped back from the bed and in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest, catching the angered look on Jason's face.

"You mean you didn't know Aria was sneaking around with your new best friend?" he asked sarcastically. She slapped his shoulder, her face hard.

"Aria and _Ezra_?!" she scrunched her nose. "That actually makes a lot of sense," she admitted as she thought about it.

"What?" Jason nearly choked, looking at her as if she were insane.

"Oh please, you're four years older than me," Amber admonished dryly.

"And he's what-six, seven, maybe eight years older than her? She's sixteen, Amber," Jason argued.

"We're not her parents, _Jason_, and we're not going to tell them either," Amber instructed.

"Amber-,"

"She's sixteen, not twelve, I think she can make her own decisions."

"You mean you approve?" he asked accusingly.

"Of course not," Amber snapped. "But he's a hell of lot more trust worthy than some guys, Jason. He's a good guy, I don't think he'll hurt her."

"You have no way of knowing-,"

"Oh for God's sake Jason he's harmless!"

"Sorry to pop your bubble, Amber, but they could ruin each other's lives if people find out about them," he hissed.

"Well they seem to be hiding it just fine-,"

"Do you really think A cares about their feelings? It's the perfect blackmail," he fumed.

"Assuming A already knows-whoever it is hasn't exploited their relationship yet-,"

"_Yet_," Jason hedged, earning a dark look.

"Regardless," she seethed. "Until it's life threatening, we say nothing and pretend we don't know, alright?" He opened his mouth to object.

"_Right_, Jason?" he locked his jaw as he stared at the blonde.

"Fine."

"Thank you," she scoffed softly and went around him, finishing the bow on the waistband of Hanna's pajama pants.

"Are the girls all home?"

"They were last time I checked," he answered, turning around to watch her as she fidgeted with her sister's hair and clothes.

"Good." They stood in silence for a few minutes as she sat at her sister's side again and Jason leant against the wall across from Hanna, who stayed asleep.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Jason finally asked, his eyebrows raised slightly as he ducked his head, giving her a questioning as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Talk about what?" she asked nonchalantly, keeping her eyes on Hanna's sleeping face. He sighed and looked to the ceiling, as if asking God for patience, before he stood straight and pulled a chair up next to her.

"Maybe the little problem at lunch today?" he suggested lightly. She let out a breath threw her nose, closing her eyes briefly before looking back at him.

"It's not the same person, Jason."

"You don't know that."

"I'm sorry," she began sarcastically, "am I suppose to believe that he up and crawled out of his goddamn _grave_? Is that it, Jason? Is that what you want to hear? That maybe he's still haunting us? Haunting _you_?" she asked disbelievingly, turning her head to look at him. He didn't answer for a beat, his eyes staring wistfully at Amber's and Hanna's entwined hands.

"It wouldn't be the first time," was all he said. Amber bit her lip and closed her eyes, turning her head back as she tilted her chin down. She tapped her nails on the bed sheets thoughtfully.

* * *

_..._

_"What happened to the other one?" Jason questioned. _

_"Dead," Ian waved his free hand to a large black lump lying a few feet away. _

_"Good. Give me that," Eric handed Jason the gun-which apparently he'd grabbed from 'A' in their fight, being quick enough to shoot'em. Jason pressed a hand to Amber's head, cooing gently as she hid in his chest and wound her arms around his waist. _

_"Don't look baby," he cooed softly, clasping a hand over her free ear, hoping to muffle the loud sound. _

_A shot rang out. Two. Three. Five. Seven. Ten. Until the magazine clip was empty._

_"What now?" Amber heard Ian ask. _

_"Do we want to know who it is?" _

_"I do," Amber murmured quietly. Jason smoothed a hand over her shoulder and tucked the gun into the waistband of his jeans. He nodded before stepping back and leaning down to one of them. He ripped the hoodie down, pulling the mask off to reveal..._

_They were met by the glassy gaze of Nate Reynolds. _

_"No," Amber wailed immediately, jumping out of Jason's arms. Her hands shook, as if she wanted to close his eyes or brush back his hair. _

_"Garrett's little brother," Eric murmured before he snarled and slammed his fist into the tree trunk next to him. Jason slowly closed his eyes. _

_Nate was Garrett's little brother, in the same year as Amber. They'd been friends since second grade. _

_Amber stumbled away from his body in disgust, her eyes clenched shut and her palms pressed to her mouth, turning into Melissa's shoulder. Jason let out a breath of air and toed his body over, so his face was in the ground. He stormed to the other lump of black that Ian had shot. Peeling back the hood and ripping the mask off, he nearly screamed as he recognized the face of Austin Summers, a 'friend' who'd hit on Alison and Amber repeatedly-even tried to get with Emily-and had received quite a beating. He turned back to the unconscious A kneeling to shove the hood and mask out of way. He punched the ground in anger, standing from his position on the floor as he ran his hands down his face. He shook his head and turned back, a hand clasped over his mouth as he stared at the face of Derek Vanderwaal, a friend of his since the beginning of middle school. _

_"What do we do with'em Jason?" He turned his head and glanced at Eric, who was cradling his injured hand but had his gaze locked on Jason seriously. He locked his jaw and glanced around at the three bodies on the ground before meeting his friends gaze. _

_"Dump'em."_

* * *

Amber jumped and lifted her head, blinking blearily as she gazed at the pale hand in front of her. She slid her eyes up, squinting at the hazy face of her little sister, looking quite amused.

"Hanna!" she jumped to attention as she realized the younger girl was awake, subconsciously wiping off any drool that might have dripped on her chin.

"Hey Amber," Hanna replied amusedly, eyes glinting with mirth as she smiled at her sister.

"How uh-how long have you been up?" Amber asked quickly.

"About 10 minutes. Jason just went to grab some coffee and call the girls. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Hanna smirked as Amber fidgeted.

"I do?"

"Mhmm. I'd ask what you were dreaming about but..." she trailed off before she continued in a shrill, terrible imitation of Amber's voice,"'Jason, oh my God, Jason!'"

"Oh shut up!" Amber fought the urge to slap her injured sister's shoulder, glaring weakly, earning a rich laugh from Hanna.

Both of them glanced to the door as it opened and Jason stepped in, his eyes focused on his shoes.

"Everyone decent?" he questioned.

"That depends. Do I not look like a nightmare?" Hanna asked. He smirked and lifted his gaze, winking at the younger girl before handing her a cup holder with three coffee cups in it.

"As requested," he said as he walked around the bed to stand next to Amber with his arms crossed.

"You look better than most people do after they get hit by a car," he offered.

"Yeah, rock that cast Han!" Amber fake cheered sarcastically, pumping a fist. Hanna rolled her eyes and shoved a cup of coffee in her hands.

"You're cranky when you don't have any coffee in your system," Hanna jested as she handed Jason his own coffee and grabbing her own.

"But it's gross!" Amber protested childishly, watching as Hanna took a sip of her own, immediately making a face at the bitter taste. She rolled her eyes at Amber, who had stuck her tongue out at her.

"Don't worry, I told the girls to bring coffee for both of you," Jason proclaimed, taking a seat in Amber's chair as he sipped at the coffee in his hand, earning disgusted looks from the two sisters, watching the two of them stare at his drink as if were a monster.

"_How can you drink that_?" Hanna asked in a horrified voice, wincing as if the very thought hurt her. Jason merely rolled his eyes. A knock on the door interrupted Amber's and Hanna's stare down with his drink.

"Come in!" he announced loudly. The door opened, showing Aria, Emily and Spencer, who carried a tray of coffee. Amber scrambled around the bed to grab the tray out of her hands, kissed Spencer's cheek, whispered, "you're my favorite" before turning back to her sister, handing the last coffee to Hanna.

"Hey Han," Aria greeted, accepting a half-hug from Amber before reaching over to hug the younger blonde.

"How are you?" Emily asked as she took a seat at the foot of the bed, letting Spencer take the chair next to Jason.

"Perfectly anesthetized," she smiled at her friends.

"Breaking out the big words, huh?" Aria asked with a smile. Hanna merely hummed before glancing at Jason and Amber.

"Do you guys think we could talk alone for a minute or two?" she smiled innocently. "Girl stuff."

"Since when am I not involved in girl stuff?" Amber asked, affronted. Hanna shrugged. Amber glanced at the other girls, who all glanced around guiltily.

"Fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted," she sniffed and turned her nose up, standing from her position against the arm of Jason's plastic chair.

"Come on, DiLaurentis. I'll let you buy me breakfast," with that, she grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of the room, blowing a goodbye kiss to the four teenagers. Jason waved and shut the door.

"Oh, thank God," Hanna breathed, putting her coffee cup on the table. "I wasn't sure how much longer I could deal with them in the room."

"What?" Aria, Emily and Spencer asked in surprise, raising their eyebrows and glancing at each other worriedly.

"Jason knows about A," she blurted out, her eyes wide.

"He what?"

"Since when?"

"How?"

"How do you think, Em?" Hanna snapped.

"Well Amber wouldn't just _tell _him for the hell of it," Aria defended, crossing her arms.

"Do you think that's what they were talking about at school yesterday?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Most likely," Emily answered. "What were they talking about?" she asked Hanna. Hanna bit her lip and glanced at Aria.

"I-I don't really know, but guys," she paused. "Guys, Noel Kahn is A."

"What?" Spencer breathed.

"Are you serious?" Emily asked, slightly disbelieving.

"Yeah, I saw him in the woods. And he left an A message."

"You saw him leave a message?" Spencer asked.

"He wrote something on the back of a car window," Hanna answered.

"What car? What did he write?" Emily wondered. Hanna glanced at Aria, her lips pursed.

"'I see you'," Aria answered, her eyes wide in shock, glancing nervously at Emily and Spencer.

"Why do you know?" Spencer inquired curiously.

"I was in the car," Aria conceded.

"Whose car was it?" Emily asked slowly. Aria bit her lip, sharing a glance with Hanna.

"Ezra Fitz," she admitted.

"Mr. Fitz?" Spencer clarified. Aria nodded, glancing away as she pressed her lips together.

"Aria," Emily started.

"Hanna," Spencer stated, glancing over at their blonde friend for answers. Hanna turned her head, watching Aria before answering.

"It was Mr. Fitz," Hanna said, looking as if she regretted having to rat out her friend.

"You, and Mr. Fitz," Emily nearly scoffed, standing from the bed to cross her arms.

"You met him there," Spencer said cynically.

"The call you got at the party...that was from him?" Emily asked, slightly knowing.

"_Em_, I couldn't tell," she let her arms fall, holding them out defensively. "I couldn't tell anyone, I promised Ezra."

"Ezra?" Spencer asked incredulously. "Whoa, hold it, this is something that's been going on? You and a teacher?"

"I didn't just get into his car last night, who do you think I am?" Aria asked, hurt as she crossed her arms over her chest again.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Emily asked.

"Since right before school started," Aria said, shrugging slightly.

"Oh my God, since Labor Day?" Spencer asked disbelievingly. Aria bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay, so you _don't _have a boyfriend in Iceland?" Hanna wondered.

"No-I, I did," she faltered, shaking her head. "But it's not like that."

"'Kay and you were seeing a teacher when I fixed you up with Noel?" Aria opened her mouth, to protest or agree, Hanna didn't know, but closed her lips and nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Oh my God I fixed you up with Noel," Hanna whispered to herself.

"And why did you get in his car last night?" Spencer questioned.

"Well he um-he called me," she stopped at disapproving look on Spencer's face. "Oh _don't _look at me like that," Aria protested. Spencer rolled her eyes and raised a hand, shaking a head as she turned away.

"My head hurts just as much as my leg now," Hanna sighed.

"What, exactly did you see?" Spencer inquired.

"Well I saw Aria get into a parked car and th-then I saw someone in a black hoodie, write something on the back of the car window. And, when he turned around, it was Noel," Hanna answered.

"No, it can't be Noel," Aria shook her head.

"Aria, I saw what I saw," Hanna defended.

"And A tried to kill her for it," Spencer acquiesced.

"Okay but, none of us saw who was driving the car," Aria stated.

"Anyway," Hanna directed, "did you get a look at the hard-drive?" she asked Spencer.

"No, not yet. I haven't had the time. Back to Amber and Jason; what were they talking about, what'd you hear?" she questioned the blonde. Hanna sighed again and glanced at all of her friends tiredly.

"Jason's worried that whoever he killed," she paused. "He thinks that whoever it is, they might not be so dead. He also thinks that whoever put the," she shivered, "_fingers_, in Amber's food, is the same guy he killed."

"Wow," Emily blew out a breath, glancing at Spencer. "You need to look at that hard drive, as soon as possible." Spencer nodded agreeably. As soon as possible.

* * *

**Lucy Greenhill: Thanks love :) XO**

**RHatch89: Why thank you :P**

**Gleemania123: Thaannkkk yooouuuu ;P**

**A/N: I update again, quite fast too :) I think I'm gonna be greedy again and bribe all of you. 10 reviews and I update before Friday. Deal? Deal. As always, all mistakes are mine. XOXO P.S. Happy Monday!**


	13. Moments Later, Part 2

**A/N: I only own my character(s) and the plot**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 13: Moments Later, Part 2**

* * *

**"I've always felt that the best place to hide a body is in the trunk of a cop car, with a note affixed to the body that reads, 'I'm sorry.'"  
~Jarod Kintz, _There Are_ _Two Typos of People_ _in This World: Those Who Can Edit and Those Who Can't_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Charlie XCX-Break The Rules (Beginning, Amber and Jason)**

**The Hawk In Paris-Freak (Noel)**

**Lykke Li-No Rest For The Wicked (A message, End)**

* * *

Amber stayed silent as the waitress put down her plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon, flashing a bright smile as thanks. She and Jason didn't speak as they both ate their breakfast, periodically putting their silverware down to take a sip of their drinks.

"So," he began. "Was I the only one to notice Hanna woke up?"

"Of course you weren't," she answered smoothly, raising an eyebrow at him. "Do you think she heard us talking about Aria and Ezra?" she wondered, noticing his shoulders tighten as she said 'Aria and Ezra'.

"First of all," he put his elbow on the table and pointed at her with his fork. "Do not say their names together like that." Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to interject.

"Second," he gave her a look that made her freeze, "she stiffened when we started talking about her and the others. My guess is that's when she woke up."

"So then she knows about our possible ghost problem," Amber mused. He nodded.

"I'm betting she's also suspects I know about A."

"Which undoubtedly means she told the girls," she realized with a sigh, frowning. "Well, shit."

"You think they're gonna confront us?" he asked.

"No," she waved her hand. "Not anytime soon. If anything, they're going to snoop around. Hanna wouldn't tell our mom and she doesn't trust our dad. And the girls wouldn't want to endanger their parents and none of them trust the cops thanks to Darren. We'll just wait them out." He didn't respond to that, and they ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Well, until that was interrupted by Jason's phone ringing. They made eye contact over the table as he reached for it. He rolled his eyes and answered it.

"What?" At her questioning look, he mouthed _Eric_. She sighed and made grabby hands for the phone. He held up a finger.

"No, Eric, I'm not mad," he paused as Eric responded. "I'm not sure I can say the same for Amber. She wants to talk to you." He paused again and then held the phone out to her.

"_Amber I'm sorry about Noel_-,"

"No worries babe," she interrupted. "In hindsight, he's made us aware of a small problem. However, I think we're gonna have to have a chat with him." Eric was silent.

"_Just don't scare him_," he said reluctantly. Amber gave a shark smile that he couldn't see.

"Oh, never," she promised. She bid him goodbye and looked over at Jason, sharing a look before they turned to their waitress that stood at the table next to them.

"Check."

* * *

Spencer sighed and tapped her fingers against the keys of her laptop, not actually typing anything. Her head tilted as she fought off a headache, one of her hands going to rub the spot between her shoulder and neck, kneading her muscles. Her eyes stared, unwavering at the screen. A password box sat on her dash, the cursor blinking tauntingly at her. Her eyes jumped to the flash drive plugged in. She groaned and put her head in her hands, jumping when her phone rang. She bit her lip as she caught the caller ID. _Amber. _She cleared her throat and threw on a fake smile.

"Amber, hey."

"_Spencer, baby, what are you up to?_" she winced at the normally endearing term of affection, one she usually relished in, though now the only thing running through her mind is s_he knows ohmygod she knows we took the flash drive. _

"Uh, nothing. Just doing homework," she answered, desperately trying to calm her heartbeat.

"_Of course you are. Wanna grab some lunch with me, take a break?_" Amber asked.

"Um," Spencer glanced at the clock. _10:27 _blinked at her. "You know, I don't really know how long this is going to take me."

"_Well, I can get take out and bring it to you-_,"

"No!" Spencer blinked and mentally slapped herself at how startled she sounded. She received only silence from the other end of the line. "I mean," she hastily rushed to finish. "I don't want you to go through the trouble. I'm up to my neck in homework and I won't be very good company. Just," she paused. "Not today, I think," she finished weakly.

"_Well_," Amber began. "_Normally, I would argue that buying you lunch would be no trouble, but you're obviously busy so I don't want to bother you. No worries, babe. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay_?"

"Um, you will?" Spencer asked slowly.

"_Yup. Guess whose Mr. Fitz' new aide_?" Amber asked excitedly. Spencer blanched.

"Seriously?"

"_Yeah. I guess I kind of forgot to tell all of you, what with Hanna's accident, didn't I_?" Amber mused over the phone.

"Uh you neglected to mention you were even entertaining the though of _applying _for that job, Amber," Spencer emphasized, panicked.

"_I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up if I didn't get it. Isn't this great though_?"

"Yeah," Spencer laughed feebly. "Fantastic." She looked at the hard drive and swallowed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"_Great!_" Amber chirped. "_Love you, babe._"

"Uh-huh, love you too," Spencer said faintly. She heard the familiar sound of the phone clicking as Amber hung up, setting her phone down gently on her desk. She sighed and glanced at the hard drive again. Now, not only did they have to deal with Ian and Jason, they have to deal with Ezra-she cringed-knowing of his relationship with Aria, and Amber-who had told Jason about A and God knows what else. They couldn't trust the blonde, not anymore. Not when she was keeping secrets from them.

And now, they were all going to be in the same room. _Crap._

* * *

Amber hung up the phone as Jason pulled into the parking lot of Eric's apartment complex.

"So," she began as Jason walked around the front of the car to open the passenger door. She flashed him a smile as helped her out, smoothing the short skirt of her dress. "Hanna definitely told the girls. Spencer was practically shaking on the other line. Bright side, she knows I'm working with Ezra. Dark side, _none _of them are going to trust me anymore so we're going to have to keep an extra eye on them. Well, until they decide to confront us and realize we're on the same side," she said conversationally. All the while she had been talking, they had taken the elevator up to the second floor, and reached Eric's apartment. Jason knocked on the door before turning to her.

"When do you think that will be?" he wondered. She shrugged and answered, "hopefully soon." Eric opened the door, grimacing at them in welcome.

"Listen, guys-," he started waveringly.

"Save it, Kahn. If you really feel that bad for your inept little brother then you can drive to the apartment and fetch my heels." She smiled as he leapt to grab his jacket and keys, walking in after Jason. He pressed a kiss to her check, waved to Jason, and left them with another warning to not scare Noel. The couple made their further into Eric's spacious apartment Amber had lovingly helped his mother decorate when he moved out of the Kahn house. Amber knocked her knuckles against the door frame that lead into the living room. She smiled as Noel's focus on the TV broke and he snapped his head to glance at the two.

"Noel," she greeted, walking in.

"Amber, Jason," he acknowledged cautiously. "What can I do for you?" his gaze jumped over their shoulders. "Where's my brother?"

"Eric went to go fetch something for me," Amber answered. "And as for what you can do for us, well," she put her hands down on her knees as she stepped in front of him and smiled darkly. "You can be a dear and tell us _exactly _what you saw last night."

"What do you mean?" he lied smoothly. "I was with Sean all night."

"Cut the crap, Noel. We know you put a message on the back of your English teacher's car. Now, we're going to give you a chance to change your answer. What did you see last night?" she repeated calmly. Noel kept his mouth shut, his jaw clenching as his eyes jumped between the two.

"Fine. I saw Aria sneak into Mr. Fitz car. I thought I could scare her so I left a message on the back of his car. Happy?" he answered hotly.

"Not particularly," she nearly growled. "Let's get one thing straight, Noel. Hanna? She's my baby sister. Spencer, Emily, and Aria? They're my baby sisters too. I don't really appreciate you practically _blackmailing _Aria. So, you're going to deny you know anything about the two. You spent all night with Sean. _Am I clear_?" She and Noel had a little stare off.

"Yes ma'am," he finally whispered. She smiled and patted his cheek harshly as she stood.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow in English class," she said before grasping Jason's wrist and marched back outside.

"Well that went well," she said, before giving him a weird look. "You were awfully quiet in there."

"Just thinking," he answered with a shrug. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"About what?"

"He had a picture on the wall," he hesitated. "Alison was in it." Her eyes softened and she slipped her hand into his, not saying anything. He smiled gently and squeezed her hand before using it to lead her back out to the car.

Amber climbed into Jason's car with his help, sighing as her phone began ringing the second Jason's door slammed shut. She pulled her phone out, answering the call.

"What's wrong?"

"_Why do you immediately assume something's wrong when I call you_?" Melissa asked, affronted.

"Is there nothing wrong?" Amber counted with a raised eyebrow.

"_No, actually. Guess what_?" Melissa's annoyed yet amused tone became excited.

"You've decided to swear off men and become a nun," Amber deadpanned.

"_No. Have you ever thought that maybe your sucky sense of humor is why you don't have friends_?" Melissa asked rhetorically.

"I'm friends with you," Amber stated.

"_Touché. Ian proposed_," Melissa said dryly. Amber blinked.

"Come again?" Melissa sighed, exasperated.

"_Ian proposed. I said yes. We're going to elope, I need you to go shopping with me. Oh, and tell Jason. You two are our Maid of Honor and Best Man. Be proud_." Amber just blinked again, confused. Jason raised his eyebrows silently at her.

"So, let me get this straight. Ian proposed. You said yes. You're going to elope and you need me to be the Maid of Honor and you need Jason to be the Best Man?" Amber said slowly. Jason coughed, his eyes wide as he stared at Amber in disbelief. She shook her head in agreement.

"_Oh my God, yes. Pay attention. Where are you?_" Melissa questioned.

"Uh, I'm with Jason. I'm sorry since when are you too even hanging out?"

"_Well Ian came by a while ago-and this was after I found Wren kissing Spencer-and she convinced me to give him a chance and I did and now we're engaged and I need you to tell me where you are so I can pick you up so we can go dress shopping," _Melissa said, all in one breath.

"Uh-huh. Well, you can pick me up from my apartment, I guess," Amber said.

"_Great, I'll see you there_!" Amber bid Melissa goodbye, promising to see her in a few minutes before hanging up. That was when Jason pounced.

"Since when the hell are Melissa and Ian even _dating_?" he asked, appalled.

"Ask them! How the hell did we not know our best friends were dating and are now _engaged_?!"

"When are they getting married?" Jason inquired, staring at he out of the corner of his eye as he stared at the road.

"Good question," Amber murmured bitterly. She bid adieu to Jason as he rolled up to her apartment building, promising to see him the next day. She spotted Melissa's car almost immediately, climbing in to the passenger seat and slamming the door behind her.

"Hi!" Melissa chirped excitedly. Amber didn't respond, giving her a dull look as she buckled her seatbelt and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really?" the brunette asked tiredly, watching as Amber jutted out her bottom lip.

"Silent treatment? What are you, six?"

"I'm five. Why didn't you tell me?" Amber pouted.

"I'm sorry," Melissa sighed. "We've just all been really busy and I know you and Jason have been really focused on the whole A thing."

"Apology accepted," Amber began to grin. "Oh my God you're getting married!" she squealed, bouncing excitedly in her seat. Melissa smiled widely and joined in.

"Let me see!" Amber grabbed Melissa's hand and beamed at the glimmering diamond.

"So, so," Amber took a deep breath, "when is this elopement taking place?"

"Tomorrow," Melissa said cautiously.

"Tomorrow," Amber repeated faintly. "Okay, I can handle this. One day to get the perfect dress. Let's do this."

* * *

"Does this...fit, right?" Melissa asked, voice full of doubt. Amber's head peaked out of her own dressing room, staring at the taffeta and lace atrocity that adorned Melissa's body. She gagged audibly, drawing Melissa's attention from looking in the mirror at herself to stare down the blonde.

"Burn that," Amber deadpanned seriously.

"I can't burn it, Amber, if I don't own it," Melissa snapped irritably.

"Oh trust me, we'd be doing the store a favor." Melissa sighed and waved her over. Amber rolled her eyes and stepped out. Melissa clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"You...you actually _picked _that up?" she gasped. Amber sneered at her before looking at the green and pink nightmare that dropped to her feet.

"Moment of weakness," she murmured thoughtfully, fingering the silky ruffles on the shoulders, making Melissa roll her eyes.

"Whatever, help me out of this dress." They both stepped into Melissa's dressing room and Amber unbuttoned Melissa's dress. She froze when she saw the black letters on the bottom hem of the dress.

"Melissa, what the hell is?" she asked, feeling sick to her stomach.

"What?" Melissa turned and frowned at the concerned tone of Amber's voice. Her face became void of all emotion as she stared at the flab of fabric Amber held up for her to see.

_Who knew Melissa would get married first? What's the saying, first comes love, then comes marriage...  
Well, at least Amber beat Melissa once. Or was it twice?  
-A_

"Oh God, Amber," Melissa whispered, horrified as she looked at her blonde friend who was still crouched at her feet. Amber snapped her neck up, angrily wiping at the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. She shed the dress and dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around her friend. Amber sobbed into her neck, falling into the older girl. Melissa couldn't look away from the stamped letters on the fabric.

"How do they know, Melissa?" Amber whispered, voice hoarse.

"I don't know, Am. I don't know," Melissa pressed her cheek into her friend's blonde hair and closed her eyes. "I don't know."

* * *

**RHatch89: Thanks so much! :)**

**love2beh8ers: Here it is, love XO**

**Hanna West: Thanks! Here it is :P **

**Lucy Greenhill: Thank you! XO**

**missEMbear: Thanks so much love :D XO**

**Gleemania123: Thank you! Here it is! XO**

**Guest: I'm glad I made your day, your review made mine! :) XO**

**Heartless-Princess33: Thanks sweetie :P Here it is! **

**shellbee64: Thanks so much, I'm glad you like that twist :)**

** Pll. haleb .OTP: I LOVE Caleb, and I can't wait to write him and Amber together! He is most definitely part of the plan XO**

**Englishbiotch99: Here it is :) Thanks! XO**

**A/N: There's a little issue I'd just like to address. If you guys don't know, I am a HUGE Supernatural fan (Dean is my boo thang okay?!) and someone on Tumblr has been targeting certain Supernatural fans who have mentioned they have had previous or present suicidal or harmful thoughts, and a few have been hospitalized for harming themselves and someone has actually killed themselves. GUYS THIS IS SO NOT OKAY! Seriously, if ANYONE needs to talk I will listen. This offer stands to anyone who has thoughts of harming or killing themselves. If you've had a really shitty day you can total PM and I will LISTEN. In the words of Bobby Singer, family don't end in blood. Us fandoms need to stick together. **

**ALRIGHT, NO MORE DEPRESSING THOUGHTS. HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR. HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER. REVIEW :) XOXO**


	14. Moments Later, Part 3

**A/N: I only own my character(s) and the plot**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 14: Moments Later, Part 3**

* * *

**"The trust of the innocence is the liar's most useful tool,"  
~Stephen King**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Jessarae-Follow Me (beginning, Amber and the girls)**

**Villagers-Occupy Your Mind (the girls arguing)**

**Agnes Obel-Fuel to Fire (flashback)**

**Cathedrals-Harlem (Wedding, Amber and Jason)**

**These New Puritans-We Want War (End, Jason)**

* * *

Amber jumped when she felt a sharp slap to her butt. Turning on her hip, she glared at her friend. Melissa grinned at her and knocked her knee into her friend's rib gently.

"Come on, up. You have school," she ordered, making Amber groan.

"I never thought I'd have to hear those words again," she sighed mournfully, gazing hungrily at her blankets.

"Hey, you're the one that interviewed for it," Melissa said.

"I know," Amber groaned, shoving her head into her pillow. "What was I thinking?"

"Something alone the lines of _I need to look for the girls and keep an eye on everyone_," Melissa hinted, crossing her legs.

"Oh thank you, Melissa. You're so helpful," Amber said sarcastically, lifting her head to give the brunette the stink eye.

"I know," Melissa beamed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Now, stop being mean. It's my wedding day," this coerced a smile out of Amber, albeit a small one. Melissa had slept over at Amber's after they had finally picked out dresses and accessories, and the two girls had stayed up, ignoring the A message and instead choosing to drool over Ryan Gosling in _Crazy, Stupid, Love _and _The Notebook _while making a chocolate cake for the little after wedding party they planned.

"Alright, up, you don't want to be late on your first day," Melissa instructed, earning another roll of Amber's eyes but the blonde let her friend pull her up into a sitting position. Melissa took Amber's spot as she watched her friend get ready for the day.

"I'll see you when school's over," Amber smiled and blew her friend a kiss as she left.

* * *

Amber pulled into her new reserved parking space, grabbing her bag as she slammed the door to her car. She smiled as she spotted Spencer, Aria and Emily.

"Girls," she said once she reached the teens, making them all jump. She raised her eyebrows and her hands, taking a step back. "Sorry."

"Amber, hi. What-what are you doing here?" Aria asked, wide eyed.

"Um," Amber squinted at Spencer. "You didn't tell them." Spencer's eyes widened and she nearly smacked herself for forgetting.

"Tell us what?" Emily asked anxiously.

"Uh-Amber is Mr. Fitz assistant," Spencer murmured.

"You knew?" Aria whispered heatedly to her friend. Spencer's mouth opened to defend herself, the brunette grappling for something to say.

"I just told her yesterday," Amber said, giving them all a weird look.

"That-that's great, Amber," Emily smiled widely, though her eyes were wide and panicked. Amber snickered on the inside, but managed to keep her face blank of her true emotions to give the girls all a concerned look.

"Is everything okay?" she questioned worriedly.

"No yeah, just, surprised," Aria faltered, clutching her bag in her hands.

"Good surprised?"

"Definitely," Spencer supplied, making Amber preen delightedly and shrug as she flipped her hair over shoulder.

"Excellent. I'm gonna go sign in, I'll see you girls later, okay?"

"Sounds good,"

"Okay,"

"Great," they all said faintly. She winked at them and walked around Spencer, marching into the school.

"Saw you with the girls," Jason said as he came up to her. "How'd it go?"

"They're terrified," Amber said dryly.

"Understandable. You are pretty scary," he stopped at her death stare. "I mean," he hastened to change his answer. "Beautiful. You are absolutely-Ian! Tell Amber how beautiful she is!" he grabbed his friend by the shoulder, turning him around to stare at the blonde who glared at them.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Ian said immediately, smiling nervously.

"Uh huh," she snorted before smacking Ian up the head.

"The hell?!" he yelped, handing jumping to grasp his head.

"That's what you get for not asking me permission!"

"Permission for what?" he demanded.

"What do you think, dumbass?" she sneered.

"What, so now I have to ask for your permission to marry your best friend?"

"YES!" Amber thundered, drawing the attention of several students. She stared at them until they turned back to whatever they were doing.

"Since when is that a thing?" Ian asked Jason quietly, earning a shrug.

"Since now," Amber snapped.

"Alright, fine," he rolled his eyes. "Amber, do I have your permission to ask Melissa to marry me?"

"Well it doesn't matter anymore," she huffed and turned her nose up. "But yes, you may."

"Amber!" the blonde turned her head, glancing at the dark haired man before grinning.

"There's my favorite teacher," she said as Ezra approached them. "What's up?"

"You think you'd could help me sort some papers?" Ezra asked hesitantly.

"Hey, I'm your slave. Take me away," Amber sighed dramatically, earning a grin.

"Assistant. Not slave," he corrected.

"Same thing," she grabbed his arm, winking at a stone faced Jason and a confused Ian before marching away with Ezra.

"Hey, how's Hanna?" Ezra asked as they walked to his-now theirs-classroom.

"Recovering, thanks," she flashed him a smile and set her bag down on his desk, leaning against it as she stared around curiously.

"What do you have for me?"

He smiled and gave her a look that screamed _patience _before reaching into his bag and pulling out a hefty stack of papers. He pointed to a desk in the back, slightly bigger than the students.

"Just sort by name," he instructed.

"Yes sir," she saluted him before her bag and striding to her own desk. Sitting down, she glared slightly at the names of the students. She _hated _paperwork. Of any variety.

* * *

"How the hell do you just _'forget'_ to mention that Amber now works here?!" Aria asked incredulously once Amber was out of ear shot.

"I don't know! I just...forgot," Spencer defended weakly.

"Oh _God_. And she's Ezra's assistant too, fan-freaking-tastic," Aria sighed and put her hands over her eyes, shaking her head.

"Yeah, please, don't call him that," Emily shuddered.

"That's his _name_, Emily," Aria barked.

"No, his _name_ is Mr. Fitz. Because he is our _teacher_," Spencer emphasized, agreeing with Emily.

"Our _teacher _that now has Amber as an assistant," Emily continued, nodding.

"Whatever," Aria exhaled and rolled her eyes. "Did you get anywhere on that hard drive?" she questioned Spencer.

"No," she rolled her eyes and huffed. "There's a password. I can't figure it out. It's driving me insane."

"Well, let us know if you get anywhere," Emily said. Spencer just nodded and ran a hand through her hair as the girls all split and headed to their own classes.

* * *

Amber sighed and rubbed her cramping hands. After she had sorted out the papers by period and student, he had her grading the last quiz. She nearly screamed when she saw Hanna's. _67%. Why am I not surprised?_

_Well_, she reasoned with herself. _She does take after me. _The Marin girls weren't blessed with brains, apparently. Amber liked to blame her mother for that.

She nearly shrieked every time she had to write an A on a paper. The message A had left her and Melissa had plagued her mind all day; she'd gotten maybe two hours of sleep. She and Melissa hadn't bothered to call Jason or Ian, knowing it would just get them fired up and angry. She was more angry now than anything. How in the hell did they find out? She'd hidden every single diary she owned-she hadn't thrown them away incase of an emergency where they'd be useful-and she knew the men had burned any and all evidence they'd found, thanks to Derek fessing up. Her eyes flashed dangerously as the grip she had on her pen tightened considerably.

* * *

_Amber could only watch as Jason and Eric dragged Derek down the basement steps, followed by Ian. She and Melissa had driven back to the DiLaurentis' cabin while they had taken care of Austin and Nate. Her hands subconsciously drifted down to cradle her slightly swollen stomach, now only visible because of the tight tank top she wore. _

_She jumped when she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. Melissa smiled sympathetically and sat next to her on the couch, grabbing a blanket from the coffee table and throwing it over their bare legs, not even close to being covered by the flimsy shorts Amber kept for when she slept over. They only ever visited the cabin in the summer, there was no need for jeans. _

_They both nearly fell off the couch when a loud scream echoed from the basement, muffled by the door and floorboards. They stared at each other, wide eyed and frightened, but didn't move to intervene. Normally, they would've at least attempted to stop their boyfriends; but now. They were too close-_had_ been too close to freeing themselves from their stalkers. For some reason, A had decided to lynch out on their deal, and instead sent three minions to kill them. Their _friends_. Amber didn't even want to know how A had managed to turn their friends against them; it didn't really matter anymore. They were so far into this game, too far. There was no backing out, not for any of them. It was all or nothing. _

_Deep down, both girls knew that Derek wouldn't come up those stairs alive. He had betrayed them, manipulated them-he wasn't their friend. Not anymore. He knew each and every dirty secret each of them kept. He had been ready to _kill_ them. They all had to accept that they couldn't trust any of their friends anymore. _

_They both cringed when the door slammed back, hitting the wall next to it. Abandoning the couch, they nearly ran into the next room, watching as Jason shut the door again. Ian and Eric stood silently behind him as he locked the door. He glanced up to look at the girls-his gaze landed on Amber's stomach and held there for a few seconds before he stood straight and offered the blonde his hand. Amber took it and melted into his side as Melissa hugged Ian, allowing her boyfriend to lead her out of the cabin. Her gaze shot over his shoulder, past Melissa, Ian and Eric, to the door leading into the basement. Barely audible screams could be heard, and the second Eric shut the door to the cabin, they cut off. He was still alive, and would be shrieking until his lungs gave out, no doubt. No one would hear Derek. But from the look Jason gave her, she could tell they would be back._

* * *

"Amber?" she jumped and her blinked, locking her gaze on Ezra, who stood in front of her desk smiling, though he looked a little worried.

"You okay?" he questioned, sitting on the corner of her desk. She threw on a smile.

"Yeah, fine. Just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she half-lied.

"Why? Is everything okay?" he asked concernedly.

"No-yeah. Just-my friends decided they wanted to elope so I had to help my friend find a dress and I'm the Maid of Honor so I had to find a dress and-," she cut herself off as she watched Ezra smile.

"What?" she asked stupidly. He shook his head.

"Nothing. You're a good friend," she smiled and ducked her head, shrugging humbly. "When's the wedding?" he wondered.

"Today, right after school. Why?"

"Well, the last bell just rang. School's over," he said. Her eyes widen and she began to throw her stuff together, grabbing the papers she hadn't finished grading.

"No-hey, I got these. Go," he waved her away, slapping her hands away gently.

"Are you sure?" she checked.

"Amber, go. I've got'em. You have a wedding to get too." She smiled and thanked him as she nearly ran out of the room.

* * *

"Where were you? You're late!" Melissa nearly shrieked, making Amber wince as she shut the door to her apartment and threw her bag to the ground as she shed her sweater and heels.

"I know, I know. Got held up," she stripped herself of the rest of her clothes as she ran to her room, slipping her dress on in record time. She changed her makeup and hair and had her heels on and was by the door within ten minutes, where Melissa bounced anxiously.

"You look great, Mel," Amber said gently, rubbing her friends shoulder. Melissa smiled and thrust her bouquet into her hands as she opened the door.

"What about the cake?" Amber shouted down the hall.

"Jason came by earlier during his lunch break, he dropped it off at my house, now let's go!" Melissa shouted back. Amber blinked and sighed but shut the door to her apartment and ran after her friend. The chapel was 20 minutes away from Amber's apartment building; they made it in 11.

"How do I look?" Melissa asked nervously.

"I already told you, you look amazing," Amber smiled straightened out the veil on her friend's head.

"Hey," Jason poked his head out of the two oak doors. "Everything's set up. We're ready when you are." Amber and Melissa both nodded, earning one as well before he carefully shut the door again.

"You ready?" Amber asked carefully, rubbing her friends arm. Melissa tightened her grip on her bouquet, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay," Amber murmured, before heaving open the big doors and beginning her descent down the aisle. She smiled as Ian's gaze jumped over her shoulder, his eyes widening slightly. Within seconds, Melissa was across from Ian, right in front of Amber, who took her bouquet and raised her veil.

Her eyes jumped over the two love birds' shoulders as they said their vows to each other and the priest, catching Jason's. He winked and mouthed _love you_. She wasn't able to suppress a smile as she mouthed the words back.

They handed their respective best friends the rings, and cheered when the priest announced them man and wife. They followed shortly after Ian as he picked up Melissa and walked down the aisle, stopping to thank the priest as they watched the newlyweds. They climbed into Amber's car, promising to meet Ian and Melissa at the Hastings' house.

"I kind of can't believe they got married before us," Amber said, awed as Jason followed Ian's car down the street. Jason looked at her out of the corner of his eye but didn't respond.

They both laughed and cheered as Ian popped open the wine bottle. They turned as the door opened and Spencer and Aria stepped in, both obviously confused.

"What's going on?" Spencer questioned. Melissa and Ian beamed as Ian wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. Spencer's eyes jumped to Amber and Jason who stood to the side.

"Spencer, Aria, grab a glass," Ian instructed.

"Why, what are we celebrating?" Spencer continued.

"Us!" Melissa answered happily. When Spencer only raised her eyebrows, she rolled her eyes slightly. "Ian and I. We got married!" she thrust her hand out as proof. Spencer and Aria's eyes widened as they stared down at the shiny rock and silver band that graced Melissa's ring finger. Spencer's throat clenched as her gaze jumped to Amber and Jason, dressed in dress and tux respectively, both holding empty champagne glasses. Amber gave the teens a sympathetic look. Spencer's eyes jumped back to the beaming married couple in front of her.

"Con-congratulations," she choked out, barely able to force a weak smile on her face as Aria gave her congratulations and praise on the ring.

Her sister was married...to a potential _A_.

She stared at Amber as she clinked glasses with Melissa and Jason, as he clapped Ian on the shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin as Jason's eyes met hers. He raised his glass to her and Aria, as if in toast, before pressing it to his lips. He winked at them, though he didn't look very amused or particularly happy. All the air left the two teens' lungs.

_He knows. _

* * *

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you and you're welcome :P**

**RHatch89: Thanks sweetheart :) XO**

**love2beh8ers: What can I say? I try, I try *hair flip* THANK YOU XO ;P **

**Guest: YOU'RE WELCOME!THANK YOU!I SHALL! (your all caps got me excited) ;D**

***gasp* I updated! WITHIN TWO DAYS! Pfft, take that procrastination. **

**Please review...pretty please?**


	15. Salt Meets Wound

**A/N: I don't own PLL or Jason. Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 15: Salt Meets Wound  
**

* * *

**"It is better to keep your mouth closed and let people think you are a fool than to open it and remove all doubt,"  
****~Mark Twain**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Alex and Sierra-Bumper Cars (Amber and Jason)**

**Hozier-Take Me To Church (Spencer and Jason)**

**The Civil Wars-The One That Got Away (flashback to end)**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean it's _gone_?" Amber hissed.

"I mean it is no longer in the same place we left it," Jason rolled his eyes, earning a glare. He crossed his arms and leaned back against his desk, rolling his head back before staring at his kind-of-girlfriend.

"Thank you," she said sarcastically, looking at him with a deadpan expression. "Because I have no idea what gone _actually _means." He shrugged unsympathetically.

"You asked." She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'smart ass'.

"Look, Amber," he sighed as she began to pace in front of him. "I tested Spencer and Aria, just to see how they would react. Guess what? They didn't pass. I _know _they have it."

"You also know that if you're wrong-,"

"That I can kiss'em goodbye? Yeah, I know."

"Jason, if they crack the code they'll find out everything," Amber said seriously.

"I'm well aware, Amber."

"No, I don't think you are. _Your _ass would be in prison faster than you can say 'jailbait'. And what about me, Jason? What would they think of me?" Amber asked, eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Hey," he said immediately, stepping in front of her and gently gripping her shoulders. "They won't find out, okay? I promise," he said solemnly. Amber gave him a wary look.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered. He gave a non committal shrug and a blank look.

"I'll take care of it."

"The last time you took _care _of it, someone _died_," she said heatedly. His hand cupped her face, non harshly but not gentle either.

"Do you trust me?" he questioned, earning an immediate nod. He nodded back reassuringly. "I _will _take care of this."

* * *

"Spencer Hastings?" the tall brunette's head shot up as Mr. Fitz called her name, eyes wide. She glanced at the slip of paper in his hand and the fidgeting freshman student aide standing next to him. He gave her a kind smile and ventured to her desk, sliding the slip onto her desk.

"Mr. DiLaurentis wants to see you," Spencer's throat dried as she nodded, barely able to contain her shaking hands as she picked the paper up. She stood as Mr. Fitz continued the lesson, hurrying to the door. She locked eyes with Amber, who sat in the back, face unreadable with her arms crossed over her chest. Spencer swallowed.

She and the student aide walked quietly down the hall to Jason's office.

"So," the younger girl began. She flashed Spencer an excited look. "Why does Mr. DiLaurentis want to see you?"

"Um," Spencer fished through her mind for an excuse. "He didn't tell you?"

"Nope," she shrugged. "He hardly ever talks to me. I just file papers and fetch students. Which is totally okay because I could stare at him all _day_," she sighed dreamily. Spencer blinked and gave the girl a blank look; did she _not _know who she was?

Apparently not because the small teenager was watching her expectedly. Should she tell the freshman that she's his dead little sister's best friend? "Um, I guess," Spencer said awkwardly, looking away as they arrived at Jason's office. The girl knocked on the door, a quiet "come in" sounding a few seconds later. She opened the door and beamed at the young man.

"Hi, Mr. DiLaurentis. Here she is," the young girl said cheerfully, beaming.

"Thank you, Laura," he smiled politely at her. The girl-Laura-only smiled brighter and winked at Spencer as she turned around, sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Spencer cautiously stepped inside and closed the door, glancing at Jason from under her eyelashes.

"Hey Spencer," he said easily, standing from behind his desk. She stayed close to the door, giving him a small, shy smile. He tilted his head as he leant against the front of his desk, his hands supporting his weight. He nodded to the chair across from him.

"Sit down," he urged. She hesitated before listening, sitting down slowly. He watched her for a few seconds before he began.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Spencer," he said seriously. Spencer nodded. He sighed and looked around his office, his lips pressed tightly together. Finally, he looked back at her.

"I love you, Spence," he said, catching her off guard. "You and the girls, I consider all of you my little sisters. Now, I've already failed one," Spencer winced at his bitter tone, her mind jumping to Alison. He leant forward for emphasis. "I will and _have _done everything in my power to protect you. So has Amber. I know you have questions and I'm sorry that I can't answer them. Not now. But I need that flash drive, Spencer."

"What are you trying to hide, Jason?" she questioned. "Is this about that guy you killed? The one that you think isn't dead?" she continued, voice hard but quiet. He crossed his arms over his chest and leant back, looking at her thoughtfully, though his jaw tightened considerably.

"If you're trying to scare me Spencer, it isn't working. If you were going to tell the police, you would have already," he paused. "I know it may not seem like it, but I have always had a reason for everything I've done. Trust me, Spencer, you don't want to see what's on that flash drive. I am trying to protect you. If you see those things," he shook his head. "That inadvertently makes you a witness. The things on their would destroy me, Spencer. Amber and your sister too," he said making her eyes snap to his. He scoffed lightly and shook his head. He bent down so he was eye to eye with her, his elbows on his thighs.

"You're too smart for your own good," he said lightly before walking back around his desk. He opened one of the drawers, reaching inside. Spencer tensed, waiting for something-she didn't know what. All he pulled out was a piece of paper that she recognized it as a picture.

She hesitantly took it from his hand when he offered it to her. She glanced down and sighed. It was a picture of her, the girls, Alison and Amber. From left to right it was Emily, Aria, Hanna, Amber, Alison, and Spencer. They were all grinning brightly at the camera, their faces mushed together.

"I used to carry that around with me in rehab," he told her quietly as she fingered the worn edges. She glanced back up at him to see Jason staring down at the picture forlornly. "I would say that I wasn't going to let myself be around any of you until I was clean. I'd already failed Alison-maybe if I hadn't been the way I was I could have prevented it," he sighed through his nose. "I told myself that I would never let anything hurt any of my girls ever again. Spencer?" he drew her attention away from the picture. "That flash drive? It's going to do more harm than good. I know you have it. Now you can save yourself and your friends and give it to me, or you can make it harder for everyone by letting that flash drive fall into the wrong hands." he said. Spencer bit her lip at the casual mention of 'A'.

"So," he rubbed his hands and ducked his head to stare at her. "What's it going to be?"

* * *

"_You gave it to him_?!" Emily barked accusingly, her brown eyes wide.

"What was I supposed to do?" Spencer countered defensively as she slammed her locker door shut.

"Lie, Spencer," Emily said, a 'duh' very clear in her tone.

"Emily," Spencer near shouted. "In case you've forgotten, lying to Jason is," she paused when she caught a few girls looking towards her curiously. She sighed and looked around before grabbing Emily's wrist to drag her into the corner of the hallway. "Lying to Jason is like telling a fat kid you don't have any cookies when they're in your hand and they can see them!" At Emily's confused look, she gave an aggravated moan. "It's useless!" she shouted, flailing her arms.

"What's useless?" Aria asked as she walked up to the two, a curious look on her face.

"Lying to Jason," Spencer answered sourly.

"Why would we be lying to Jason if we promised not to even talk to him?" Aria asked slowly.

"Because when Spencer was called out of class, it was to go to Jason's office, where he asked for the flash drive. Guess what? She gave it to him," Emily said heatedly.

"You did _what_?!" Aria rounded on Spencer, her eyes big and angry as she crossed her arms over her chest. Spencer took one look at her friend before throwing her head back and groaning as her hands flew to cover her face. She shook her head, laughing slightly hysterically. When she turned back and took her hands down, tears were in her eyes.

"You guys don't get it," she said dully.

"Then help us, Spencer," Aria urged gently but firmly.

"Yeah, help us understand what in the world possessed you to give the flash drive to Jason, who, by the way, we all agreed might've had something to do with Ali's murder!" Emily spat.

"Jason didn't kill Ali!" Spencer defended quickly.

"How do you know?" Emily continued.

"I just do!" Spencer blew up. "He would never hurt her," Spencer said vehemently.

"I think we remember Jason a bit differently," Aria said slowly, not wanting to further upset her friend.

"No-guys!" Spencer moaned, frustrated. "Look," she took a few deep breathes to calm down. "You weren't _there_. He was talking about us and Ali and rehab and how he was trying to protect us and-,"

"So he gave you a sob story and you fell for it?" Emily offered angrily.

"No, Em, _listen to me_!" Spencer shouted. "I made a deal with him. He gets the flash drive, we get to ask him questions and he _has_ to answer us."

* * *

"You did _what_?!" Amber shrieked angrily. Jason sighed and rolled his neck, popping out the kinks before he looked back at the blonde.

"I told Spencer that I would answer her and the girls' questions if she gave me the flash drive. It worked," he said tiredly.

"Yeah, and you can't just say 'no' to a question, Jason-,"

"Look, Amber, if it hits too close to home I'll lie. They deserve at least a little bit of the truth." Before Amber could retort, someone knocked on the door. Jason shot her a quick look that said _behave _before going to open it. Amber's jaw clenched as the door opened and Jason stepped aside, allowing Aria, Spencer and Emily in. All three girls nearly withered under her glare, ducking their heads. They quietly took their seats without having to be told to as Jason leant his hip against his desk, his chest brushing her shoulder.

"Did you kill someone?" Aria asked suddenly, her sweaty palms pressed to her thighs.

"Yes," Jason answered immediately, crossing his arms over chest. Aria bit her lip and looked down as Emily let out a quiet gasp and Spencer sucked on her teeth.

"Why?" Spencer whispered. Jason shared a quick look with Amber that didn't go unnoticed.

"They deserved it," Amber said sharply.

"Does anyone deserve to die? What about justice?" Emily asked, slightly horrified.

"I got _my_ justice. That's the only one I care about," Amber said darkly.

"You know about 'A'," Spencer stated, though it was phrased as a question. Jason gave a short nod.

"How?" she asked.

"You girls think you're the first deal with 'A'?" he asked instead.

"How long has 'A' been around?" Aria questioned. Jason shrugged. "3 or 4 years, give or take a few months."

"4 _years_?" Spencer barked. "How do you deal with it?" she asked helplessly.

"Get used to the fact that you can't trust anyone," Jason advised.

"You two trust each other. And what about your friends-,"

"We don't have friends, Aria," Jason cut off sternly. "We have acquaintances that are useful to us. You think we trust Ian? Melissa, Wilden, Eric? Each other?" Jason gestured between himself and Amber.

"Um...Yes?" Aria guessed. Amber barked a harsh laugh.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but our relationship literally consists of lies and secrets. Grow up, Aria. You can't afford to be so naïve anymore," Amber snapped. Before any of the girls could respond, Amber stormed out of the room in a flurry of blonde hair and high heels. Jason sighed as the door slammed shut, giving the girls a tired look.

"She's right, Aria," Jason said quietly, drawing the younger girl's attention back to him. "You all have to let go of thinking everything's going to be okay," he locked his jaw and looked back to the door. "We made the same mistake. Learn from us." And without another word he followed Amber.

He found her in one of the girls' bathrooms down the hall. Her arms braced against the sink as she dry heaved. He leapt to hold back her hair that had fallen out of the complicated hairdo. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed quietly. Jason pressed his face into the middle of her shoulder blades, pressing butterfly kisses into her skin as he tried to pull her out of the memory.

* * *

_Amber moaned and arched her back, digging her fingers into the cushions beneath her. _

_"Hey babe?" Jason's voice drifted over from the kitchen, making Eric momentarily pause in his ministrations on her feet. _

_"Yeah?" she called back. _

_"Could you not sound like a porn star while my best friend rubs your feet?" _

_"I do not sound like a porn star," Amber defended. Melissa chuckled from her seat on the chair next to the couch. _

_"Hey to burst your bubble, but yeah, you do," she smirked at the blonde. Amber stuck her tongue out at her but laid back down, tapping her toes against Eric's thighs. The dark haired man laughed and pressed his thumb gently into the arch of her foot. She sighed serenely and closed her eyes, placing her hands on top of her swollen stomach. _

_Her eyes drifted open sleepily as she felt a feathery light touch drift across her stomach, before a hand wrapped around hers. She smiled as her eyes met Jason's, squeezing his hand gently. He set the bowl of blackberries smothered in whip cream and honey she'd requested on the coffee table before shooing Eric over and taking his spot. She grasped the bowl and set it on her stomach like a table before spearing one of the blackberries on her fork and lifting it to her mouth, closing her eyes in satisfaction. _

_"I don't know how you can eat that," CeCe said disgustedly as she made her presence known and sat on Eric's lap. Amber didn't open her eyes, but merely replied, "wait till you're pregnant". The eighteen year old scoffed at her, rolling her eyes and muttering something about a fourteen year old getting pregnant before her. Amber shot a glare at her fellow blonde but let it go and turned her head to the TV as she continued to munch on her snack. _

_They all jumped when the door opened, Jason and Amber's parents striding in. _

_"Hi momma," Amber greeted as she scooped another blackberry in her mouth. Ashley glanced disdainfully at the bowl in her hands but smiled gently at her daughter nonetheless. _

_"How are the girls?" Amber questioned. _

_"They're doing just fine, Amber. If anyone asks, you're here on vacation," Jessica gave them all a pointed look. _

_"Yeah, because babysitting a pregnant fourteen year old is totally how I wanted to spend my summer," Melissa said sarcastically. _

_"No one asked you to be here, bitch," Amber sneered. _

_"Amber! Language," Ashley scolded. _

_"Yeah, Amber. Language," Melissa smirked at her. _

_"Enough, Melissa," Jason said tiredly. Melissa rolled her eyes and stood. _

_"Whatever. I'm going to go see Ian." _

_"I hate her," Amber told Jason. He sighed. _

_"I know, baby." _

_"You should be nicer to her, Amber. After all, she's agreed to keep your secret," Tom told her, glancing at her swollen stomach. _

_"Oh please, Dad. She's going to hold this over my head my whole life," Amber scoffed. _

_"So will everyone else. You're a teen mother now, Amber. Get used to it," Jessica said sharply. Amber blinked at the woman. _

_"Whoa, Mrs. D. Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" she asked sarcastically. _

_"She's just being realistic, Amber. We already get enough crap because you're dating a nineteen year old. Imagine how it's going to be when you're carting around a child," Amber rolled her eyes at Tom's words. "The only reason we're not pressing charges is because that child won't get far in Rosewood with a father in prison," he continued. _

_"I think we're gonna go," Eric excused himself and CeCe quietly, not that anyone noticed as Amber sat up. _

_"You're not pressing charges because nothing is wrong," Amber said strongly. _

_"Amber, you're a minor. Jason's an adult. He should be responsible enough to not have sex with you," Ashley scolded, giving Jason the stink eye. _

_"Are you accusing our son of rape?" Kenneth finally spoke up. _

_"I'm saying that in the eyes of the law, what they did was illegal and he would be going to jail under different circumstances," Tom answered. _

_"Dad!" Amber began, appalled. _

_"No, Amber," Tom hissed. _

_"I'd watch your words, Tom. The only reason Amber hasn't been thrown to the curb is because no grand child of mine will live in your dysfunctional home, and because our son loves her-," Jessica was cut off. _

_"If he loves her as much as he claims to then he could find it in himself to quit alcohol and drugs," Ashley shot back. _

_"Would you mind not talking about us when we're right here?" Jason asked, annoyed. They ignored him. _

_"Don't berate my parenting skills! Obviously you're not so fantastic yourself considering you drove her straight into his arms!" Jessica scoffed. _

_"You know what? We wouldn't be in this situation if you had raised a responsible man!" _

_"Mom!" Amber shouted. She was ignored as their parents continued to argue. She gave Jason a helpless expression, beginning to feel overwhelmed. He rubbed her calf comfortingly, wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her closer, so she was sitting on his lap. She closed her eyes and leant her forehead against his shoulder, closing her eyes and listening silently. _

_A sudden cough jerked her body as a sharp pain struck her abdomen. Her hands flew to her stomach as she cried, tears immediately coming to her eyes as she bent at the waist, curling into herself. _

_"The baby!" she nearly screamed in realization, shaking. "Jason, there's something wrong with the baby!" She could barely perceive what was going on as Jason panicked, picking her up and running her to his car with their parents on his heels, fretting over the teen as she continued to cry. They made it into the hospital in record time, Jason calling for assistance the second he was inside. Nurses and doctors rushed to his aide, taking Amber from his arms as they set her on a stretcher. Jason followed them desperately down the hall, panicked tears entering his eyes. _

_"Sir, you can't go back there yet," one nurse stepped in front of him, putting a hand to his chest. Their parents nearly crashed into him, both Tom and Ashley fighting to follow their daughter. _

_"I'm her mother!" Ashley argued helplessly. _

_"Ma'am you're daughter's been forced into a premature labor, they have to perform an immediate caesarean section. Only one of you are allowed in. The rest of you are going to have to wait in the waiting room," the nurse instructed. Ashley swallowed thickly as she and Jason stared at each other. Seconds passed before she nodded and stepped back. The nurse was quick to usher Jason to dress him in scrubs as the doctors hooked Amber up to an anesthetic. Their parents nervously stayed in the waiting area, Ashley near tears. _

_Amber began crying again as Jason finally joined her, decked out in scrubs. He immediately clasped her hand in his own, smoothing his other one over her forehead. _

_"What's wrong?" she slurred sluggishly, due to her IV drip. _

_"Everything's going to be okay," he assured her, though internally his lunch was ready to make a second appearance. Amber hadn't reached full term-their baby was a month early. Her doctor had warned her since she was only fourteen her body might not be ready to handle a full term, that they had to keep the stress levels very low and had to watch her diet in order to do everything they could to delay the labor. _

_Jason kept his eyes on his girlfriend as the doctor sliced open her stomach, layer by layer. His eyes darted to his watch. _Didn't the doctor say C-section usually took about ten minutes?

_He whispered reassuringly to Amber the whole time, though he had sincere doubts how it was going to turn out. _

_He paused when the doctor's precise arm stopped all movement. He peaked over the tent they had set up around Amber's chest so she couldn't see. Blood. There was so much blood...and his baby. His daughter, limp in the doctor's hands, small chest rising shallowly. He almost shouted in grief as the doctor quickly cut the umbilical cord and rushed his baby to another nurse who swaddled his daughter in a pink blanket and rushed out of the room, the doctor's orders following her into the hall. Amber stretched to look around. _

_"Where is she?" she asked panicked. "Where's my baby?" Her big blue eyes turned to Jason, who could only stare back at her as his throat closed tightly. He clamped his eyes shut as he bent down and pressed his lips to her hair. _

_"Where is she?!"_

* * *

"Okay?" Jason asked, voice muffled by her shirt. Amber took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded, gritting her teeth. Her knuckles were white as she slowly released the rim of the sink, lifting her tear stained face to look in the mirror. Jason propped his chin on her shoulder, staring at their reflection.

"They have no right to those answers, Jason," instead of sounding angry-as was her common attitude to him these days-she sounded drained.

"I know," he whispered, choosing not argue with her. She sighed and hung her head again.

"Take care of this," she said, standing and wiping her tears away. He simply nodded and pressed a small kiss to her head. She closed her eyes and leant into him tiredly, savoring the moment before she pulled away. She gave him a timid smile and walked passed him, out the door. She headed to Ezra's classroom where she'd left her purse. She made it to the door just as the bell rang, kids filing out. She pushed through the hoard of students, grabbing her purse and jacket while keeping her face down. She paused at the doorway as she recognized the tall, slim figure of Ezra in his sweater vest and button up shirt and Noel across from him. She opened her mouth, ready to interrupt and give her excuse, when she caught part of their conversation.

Her eyes narrowed as she listened to Noel threaten Ezra about his relationship with Aria. Her face became peacefully blank as she marched up behind the older man, locking eyes with Noel, she allowed her lips to pull into a slow shark smile.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, voice sickly sweet. Ezra turned around, eyes wide with slight panic, though she admitted to herself he did a pretty good job of hiding it.

"No, everything's fine," Ezra said forcefully, a fake pleasant look on his face. She quirked her eyebrows before looking over his shoulder.

"Is that true, Noel?" she asked as she took pleasure in his pale face.

"Yes ma'am," he muttered. She hummed before shooing her hands. "Fine, I'll let it go. Get to class," he shot down the hall before she had the whole sentence out. She smirked slightly before looking at Ezra who seemed to recognize she was leaving and had spotted the dried tear tracks on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She smiled gently at him, nodding. "I'm fine. Just-Hanna called and needs me. Is it okay if-,"

"Of course," he said hastily. "Go, it's fine."

"Thanks Ezra," she smiled thankfully, pressing a short kiss to his cheek. The top of his ears turned pink as he ducked his head and nodded awkwardly. She let out a small laugh before turning around and heading out.

As she pulled into her parking lot, she pressed her head to the steering wheel, enjoying the pressure of the cool leather against her aching head. She scrubbed her face with her hands, trying to reduce the puffiness of her eyes as she climbed out of her car and into the apartment building.

"Amber?" the blonde turned her head to the left as she paused in opening her door.

"Hey, Avery," the 9 year old daughter of her neighbor beamed at her as she leant against the doorjamb of her apartment.

"Hi," she said happily. "You're friend asked me to give this to you," she said, pulling her hands from behind her back, a square box in her hands. Amber furrowed her eyebrows and frowned as she accepted the package.

"What friend?" she asked cautiously. Avery shrugged. "I dunno. Said they're name was 'A' or somethin'. Bye Amber!" the tall blonde faintly returned the enthusiastic wave, her heartbeat suddenly crystal clear in her ears. She shoved her key into the lock and threw open the door, tossing her purse and jacket onto the table by her door as she stormed into the kitchen. She tossed the package wrapped in plain brown paper and tore into it. She hesitated at the familiar jewelry box. Hands shaking slightly, she opened it and gasped. She quickly grabbed her phone from her purse and pressed 1 on speed dial.

"Jason?...Yeah, it's Amber. We have a problem."

* * *

**RHatch89: Thank youuuuuu :D**

**Hanna West: Here it is :)**

**love2beh8ers: I plan to give you bits and pieces of Amber's past as the story progresses, so we'll see. **

**ILovIceCream: Thank you :) Here it is!**

**Guest: Amber and Jason aren't a _couple _per se, but they won't be venturing off to other people. They're both aware of their feelings for the other, but with A and everything, they're kind of holding off on really committing to a relationship. Thanks for the review!**

**Lucy Greenhill: Thanks, here it is!**

**HermioneandMarcus: thank you, here it is, you're welcome :)**

**Guest #2: Here it is you very awesome reader :)**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE GUYS. YOU ROCK. **

**Sorry for the delay: guess what? A couple years back my mom had breast cancer and it went away thank God. But her doctors found some cells "bunching in mysterious ways" that could turn back into breast cancer so her boobs were removed and it took 11 hours and they were replaced with the skin from her stomach. She's alllll good in case any of are worried about my mama but I've been swamped with life and taking care of things so THAT is my excuse for a late update. A damn good one if you ask me but ehhh. **

**Hey, who else saw the latest episode? **

**If you did, I'm sure you can all agree with me: WHAT THE FRICKING HELL JASON WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NU-UH. NO. NOPE. I WISH I COULD BLEACH MY BRAIN EWE NOW WHAT AM I GONNA DO WHEN I GET TO THAT EPISODE?!**

**On the other hand, Drew Van Acker was, as always, deliciously scrumptious and beautiful. God, his _stubble. _*bites knuckles and shivers* _yummy. _**

**Revieeeewwww guys and make my week please :)**

**ALSO, P.S. I MADE A TUMBLR PAGE FOR THIS STORY PLEASE CHECK IT OUT YOU CAN FIND THE LINK ON MY PROFILE MKAY BYE**


	16. Know Your Frenemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, just my character and the plot. **

**FYI PLEASE READ READ READ READ THIS! There might be some trigger warnings in here, and I don't want to give much away, but if you have/had suicidal thoughts or find them particularly trigger-ish (for lack of better term) or you're easily offended by the questioning of God or religious ways, then please skip Amber's second diary entry. I'll let you know what happened at the bottom. **

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 16: Know Your Frenemies  
**

* * *

**"Once the trust goes out of a relationship, it's really no fun lying to them anymore,"**

**-Unknown**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Arctic Monkeys-Do I Wanna Know? (Spencer and Jason)**

**Sia-Chandelier (Hanna and Amber, Amber's diary)**

**Ms Mr-Hurricane (Amber and Jason)**

**Yeah Yeah Yeahs-Sacrilege (beginning, Eric, Noel and Amber, locker bust)**

**Blondie-Call Me (flashback, end)**

**Dino Meneghin-Rejuvenation (cupcakes)**

* * *

Amber flinched as Jason slammed Wilden against the tiled wall of the precinct's bathroom.

"The hell, man?!" he protested angrily, trying to twist out of the man's grip. Jason just fisted his hands in the detective's button up shirt and slammed him harder into the wall.

"I could ask you the same question," Jason said darkly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, annoyed.

"What do you think, dick?" Amber hissed. When he just raised his eyebrows expectantly, she rolled her eyebrows and reached into her purse, pulling out something wrapped in a towel. Unwrapping it, she held it out so he could see over Jason's shoulder.

"Great. You have a gun. Congratulations," he said dryly. She rolled her eyes and shifted it in her hand, so he could see the butt of the handle and the engraving carved in it. He blanched.

"Oh, so you recognize it?" Jason asked, mock-surprised while Amber scrutinized him.

"He didn't do this, Jason," Amber said thoughtfully. Jason barely spared her a glance.

"What gives you that idea?" he asked, baring his teeth slightly at his 'friend'.

"Let him go," she said instead of answering. He turned his head over his shoulder, clearly ready to argue. She raised her eyebrows, daring him to challenge her. He tightened his jaw and stared at her silently for a few seconds before he released his grip, taking a step back. She quickly wrapped the gun back up and shoved it to the bottom of her purse before grabbing Jason's forearm and pulling him out, leaving a quick warning to Wilden to not say anything about what had happened. She got a few weird looks for stepping out of the men's bathroom but no one said anything as they quickly made their way of the precinct. Climbing back into the car, she just rolled her eyes when he slammed the door.

"Calm down," she said indifferently. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel before shoving his finger in her face.

"You, do _not _tell me what to do," he snarled threateningly. "Especially not in front of him." Jason and Wilden, while in the same group of friends, had never gotten along very well. Like Jason had said; neither of them really had friends-or at least none that they could really trust. Wilden had done his part to help them, and if they needed him again they knew he would help, no matter what had been said. But that being said, if they pissed him off, just enough to send him over the edge, he could destroy them.

She met his gaze and stared coolly.

"You need to calm down. He didn't do it."

"How would you know?"

"Darren isn't that good of an actor, Jason. He looked terrified when I showed him. He's tied to the gun too," she reminded him. He pursed his lips and turned on the car, pulling out of the driveway quickly.

"Fine," he said grudgingly as he drove. "Then who did?"

* * *

Spencer blinked drowsily, confused as she glanced around her room. It was dark still, and her clock said _2:30 am_. She groaned silently and threw her covers off her legs, climbing out of her bed to get a glass of water. She paused at the top of her stair case as she heard low voices downstairs. Creeping carefully down the stairs and ducking to hide behind the rungs of the railing on the staircase. She let out a quiet gasp as she recognized the forms of her sister, her new brother in law, Jason and Amber. She watched as they all whispered quietly between themselves, wishing she could hear anything they were saying. She winced when her elbow hit one of the rungs, quickly darting back up the stairs and behind the wall. She closed her eyes as she heard footsteps towards the staircase, silently praying.

"Is someone there?" she heard Amber ask quietly.

She looked down and to the left, and her heart stopped. Jason met her eyes, face blank and unreadable. She held her breath as they had a small stare down.

"No," he said finally. "No one."

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked nervously. Jason's eyes flashed, exasperated as he turned his back to Spencer and lumbered down the stairs.

"Yes, I'm sure, Melissa. I'm not blind," his voice drifted up the stairs in a drawl. She breathed a sigh of relief and crept back to her room. She'd talk to Jason later.

* * *

Hanna watched as her mother drove away, guilt still knotted deeply in her gut.

"Hanna!" she turned at the familiar voice, barely able to hide a wince as her older sister walked towards her.

"Hi Amber," she greeted feebly. Amber smiled widely and wrapped her arms around the younger girl, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey princess. Good to see you on your feet," she said as she rubbed her back. Hanna stiffly wrapped her arms around her sister. Normally, she loved any kind of attention from her sister, who had always been something of a second mother despite being only two years older. She would take Hanna's side when their mother wouldn't, she would beat up the bullies on the playground. She would even put Ali-who Hanna sometimes thought Amber liked better-in her place when the girl would insult her weight or anything about her. Hell, she nearly beat up one of Jason's friends when the boy hit on her. Amber had always been fiercely protectively of her; she hadn't even warmed up to Sean for months, who was the picture of perfection being the son of the priest at their church.

But wrapped in her sister's arms, her head on her shoulder with Amber's hand gently skimming over her hair, she had never felt so uncomfortable around the woman in her life. Her mind screamed _run run RUN _while her heart bled and whispered _she's your sister_.

Thankfully, Amber pulled away only a few seconds later. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"A little twinge now and then but no more cast," Hanna faked a smile and wiggled her leg a little. Amber nodded approvingly and grinned at her choice of footwear. "Are those mine?" she asked, as she looked at the heeled boots.

"Yup. All four inches," Hanna gave a more real smile as Amber let out a loud laugh and began to lead the teen into the school.

"Hanna," Jason smiled as he walked up to the two sisters in the hall.

"Hey," she smiled at the older man.

"How are you?" he asked concernedly.

"Fine. Thanks for the flowers," she said, slightly awkwardly.

"Anytime," his lips quirked as he nodded before he turned his attention to Amber.

"Eric's in my office. He wants to talk to you," Amber nodded and pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek and made her way down the hall. Jason tilted his head and stared at her while she crossed her arms over chest, feeling slightly defensive. "What?" He breathed a laugh and shook his head. "You should get to class, Hanna. It was good to see you up and around," he patted her shoulder and went down the same hallway Amber had. Hanna sighed, frustrated and headed to class.

* * *

"Look, Amber I talked to Noel and he said you were over exaggerating the situation," Eric said defensively.

"Well I say I wasn't and he was threatening his English teacher. You're really going to trust him?"

"Am I going to trust my younger brother or the back stabbing bitch that my best friend seems to have an obsession with?" he asked rhetorically. He hummed and glanced back at her, nodding. "I think I'm gonna trust my brother." She growled and made to hit him, only to be caught by Jason who had finally walked in. "Hey," he said cautiously as he grabbed her hand and her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"What'd you say?" he asked his friend, slightly amused as he held the blonde easily in his arms as she fought to get to Eric. The black haired man flinched away and backed up to hide behind Jason's desk, his hands up and expression wary. "Amber, stop," he said, almost bored as he rolled his eyes and reeled her in. "Babe, baby stop," her glare intensified as she whipped her head to glare at him. He stared her down. "Do you need to go outside?" he asked slowly, as if talking to a child. She pouted petulantly but stopped trying to get out of his arms.

"I said your girlfriend's full of crap," Eric said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me?" Jason narrowed his eyes. Eric sighed and waved his hand. "Seriously, Jason. Noel's threatening a teacher and you can even give me a good reason why?" Jason considered his words and turned his curious eyes to the blonde in his arms who continued to glare at his friend. "Absolutely not," she said before he could ask. "Amber," he started.

"No, Jason," Amber said forcefully, wrenching herself out of his arms. "Now," she turned back to Eric. "If you won't talk to Noel, I will," and with that, she marched out of his office.

* * *

Amber burned a hole into the back of Noel's head as he watched Ezra teach. Hanna and the girls would glance back at her every so often as she stapled papers and filed them, noticing where her glare was directed. Noel though, was entirely oblivious.

She didn't move when the bell rang, nor did she react when a few students bid her adieu and walked out of the classroom. Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna all walked past and gave her weird looks as Noel made his way to Ezra's desk. She watched silently as Noel and Ezra had out their little chat and stood as Noel left the room.

"Be right back, Hanna forgot her book," she lied easily with a smile as she marched out the door. She was quick to find Noel in the dwindling crowd as people left for their classes. Grinding her teeth, she followed him until they were in an empty hall. Grabbing the back of his neck, she slammed him into the lockers behind them and shoved her arm across his neck, forcing him to meet her eyes. He choked as he blinked, surprised.

"Amber! What the hell-,"

"I don't believe I made myself clear," she said calmly. "I thought I made myself clear when I told you to forget about Aria and Ezra. Obviously, I put too much faith in you. I know your threatening Ezra. Now I'm going to give you the opportunity to stop," she leaned in close. "And Noel, if you don't," she paused and smiled wickedly. "I will make you. And you won't like how." She blinked and straightened, smoothing out his shirt and slapping a late pass into his hands. "Get to class."

* * *

Jason glanced up at the knock on the door to his office.

"Come in," he called out. He leaned back in his chair as Spencer sheepishly opened the door and stepped through.

"Spencer. What can I do for you?" he asked as she took a seat in front of him.

"Look," she began. "First of all, none of us meant to freak Amber out like that-,"

"I know, Spencer. She does too," he assured. She sighed and looked down at her fidgety hands.

"Thank you," she cleared her dry throat. "For this morning," she elaborated. He sighed and shrugged.

"You shouldn't make it a habit of eavesdropping Spencer. It's a habit that could get you killed if you listen to the wrong people," he warned. She nodded slowly. "Why, though?" she hastened to explain herself. "Why didn't you tell them?" He pursed his lips and looked around his office. "Well, one: I know you couldn't have heard anything. No harm, no foul. Two: Melissa probably would have killed you and Ian would be ten times more suspicious." He watched her for a few seconds. "Look, Spencer. I don't know what your problem with Ian is," he said lowly. "But you need to be more subtle. Amber and I aren't always going to be there to vouch for you." Spencer nodded understandingly. He sighed again and reached into one of the drawers of his desk. Pulling out a small notebook, he held it out. Spencer raised her eyebrows at the floral design of the small notebook but reached out and took it.

"It's Amber's," he clarified. Spencer raised her eyebrows at him, almost judgingly. He rolled his eyes. "I know we didn't get around to answering all of your questions. I was hoping that could help," Spencer nodded slowly. "And I won't find anything in here about your ability in bed?" she asked doubtfully. He barked a laugh and shook his head. "I've read it. I think you're in the clear," Spencer nodded and cleared her throat. "Well, thank you," she stood abruptly and gave him an awkward smile. She murmured her goodbye and left, the notebook-diary-clutched tightly in her hands.

* * *

Amber stared at the pink piggy bank sitting in her chair. Glancing around the classroom, she noticed she was alone; the final bell had rung while she had been in the bathroom. Looked like Ezra had already left.

She reached down and grasped the piggy bank, testing the weight. She furrowed her eyebrows at the rustle of paper. Turning it upside down, she stared at the role of paper where a stopper would usually be. Pulling it out, she swallowed thickly.

_Oink oink. Poor Heft Hanna, having to pay for her mother's mistakes.  
Remind you of anything?  
P.S. She's at Lucky Leons on Main Street.  
-A_

Amber grit her teeth and crimpled the paper in her hand. She glanced back down at the piggy bank and slowly pulled out the roll of bills. She closed her eyes slowly and rubbed her forehead. _Hefty Hanna._

* * *

_"Hey Amber," Ali greeted as she marched into the kitchen. Amber glanced up from the batch of cookies she was standing over. _

_"Hey Al," Amber greeted mindlessly, her tongue poking out in concentration as she measured the brown sugar. She waved at Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna as she poured the vanilla extract into the cookie mix. _

_"Where's my brother?" the 14 year old asked as she played with the back of chocolate chips. _

_"Outside playing basketball. Don't touch those," she slapped the younger blonde's hands away from the package. Alison sighed and glanced at her friends. _

_"I'm going to put my bathing suit on. Any of you need to borrow one?" Aria, Spencer and Emily followed her up the stairs while Hanna rejected the offer. _

_"What's up, cutie pie?" she hummed as she glanced at her younger sister. Hanna shrugged and played with her fingers as she listened to the click of Amber's heels against the DiLaurentis' wooden kitchen floor. She watched, almost fascinated as her sister's model-like legs ventured to and fro across the kitchen. She could understand why Jason was so enraptured by her-as were most males she met-her sister was beautiful. Sometimes, Hanna wanted to hate her sister because of the way she felt miniscule when standing next to her. But Amber was always kind, and attentive and so beautiful on the inside, she could do no wrong in Hanna's eyes. Amber always tried to tell Hanna that she was beautiful too, but the younger blonde just couldn't see past her weight. _

_"You okay?" Hanna was shaken out of her thoughts as Amber put a hand on her wrist to grab her attention. _

_"Fine," she faked a smile and shrugged. Just as Amber opened her mouth to pester the blonde more, Jason walked in, trailed by Ian, Eric, Wilden, Garrett, and 3 other guys Hanna had never seen before. _

_"Hey baby," Jason greeted Amber with a kiss as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Amber grinned against his lips and ran her hand down his bare torso. _

_"Hi handsome," she purred. He chuckled lowly and pecked her lips before noticing her sister. "Hey Han." Hanna smiled shyly and waggled her fingers. Growing up, Jason had always been around and she was more than used to his presence. She'd even gotten used to Ian, Eric, Wilden and Garrett over the years. But in the presence of 3 men she didn't know? She ducked even further into her shell. _

_"Making cookies, Am?" one of those mystery guys reached over to dip a finger in the batter. _

_"Do NOT touch that," Amber said threateningly, her fingers wrapped around his wrist in a flash. Ian chuckled and reached over to gently pry her fingers away. _

_"Ease up, Amber. He's new," The rest of the guys laughed as the man pulled his hand away. _

_"Alright, shower. Now. You're sweaty," she said, wrinkling her nose at her boyfriend. He laughed and pecked her nose as he made his way out of the kitchen, winking at Hanna on his way out. "Hey, all of you too," she waved a hand at the rest of them. "You four know where they are," she waved at Wilden, Garret, Ian and Eric. "And you three will have to wait. Now get out of my kitchen," she instructed with a sweet smile. _

_"This is Mrs. D's kitchen, Amber," Ian said chidingly as he reached over and pecked her cheek before picking up an apple. She shooed him away with an affectionate coo. Hanna laughed quietly as the rest of the guys left the kitchen. _

_Amber rolled her eyes as she heard the guys greet Ali and the rest of the girls on the staircase. She heard a few wolf whistles, and bristled as her overprotective instincts kicked in. Marching over to the doorway, she yelled up the staircase, "KEEP WALKING KAHN!" she heard Eric laugh loudly but heard loud footsteps continued up the stairs. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she made her way back into the kitchen, rolling her eyes as Ali and the girls stepped in behind her. _

_"Thanks, Amber," Aria said appreciatively as she tucked her hair behind her ear. _

_"No problem baby," Amber winked at the short girl. Ali laughed shortly and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. _

_"I'll be outside tanning," Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily followed her out. Minutes later, Amber stepped out, took off her heels, and took a seat next to Ali, Hanna and Aria while Emily and Spencer swam laps in the pool. Half an hour later, Amber raced back in to pull the cookies out of the oven and made her way back out with a plate in her hands. A couple minutes later, the men ventured out and a few jumped into the pool while the others took a seat around the girls. Amber laughed as Jason picked Spencer up and put her on his shoulders, while Eric did the same to Emily. They played chicken fight, and Marco Polo and Sharks and Minos when a couple more of the guys joined in. Jason finally coerced Aria and his girlfriend into the pool after convincing her to slip into one of Ali's bikinis while Alison and Hanna stayed by the side of the pool. _

_"Hey Hanna, would you mind running in to grab my sunglasses?" Amber called out. Hanna smiled shyly and shook her head, standing. She leisurely made her way inside, nibbling on one of the cookies still in the kitchen. She fished through Amber's purse, searching for her sunglasses. _

_"They're right there," a voice said behind her, making her jump. She turned around, cheeks red as she glanced behind her. It was the guy who had tried to eat some of the cookie batter out of the bowl. She followed his line of sight to the counter behind her. She flushed even more as she grabbed the _Kate Spade_ sunglasses. _

_"Thanks," she murmured. _

_"No problem," he grinned at her. She smiled shyly back and glanced over his form. He was only in swim shorts-that she was sure were Jason's-and dripping wet all over the place._

_"Hanna, right?" the guy asked, tilting his head. She nodded and ducked her head, avoiding his eyes. _

_"I'm Ethan," he introduced. _

_"It's nice to meet you," she said politely. _

_"You too. Why aren't you in the pool?" he asked. _

_"Just, decided to tan," she answered. He raised his eyebrows and glanced at her sweater and jeans, but nodded. _

_"Well I should get these to Amber," she excused herself. She ducked around him and back outside, passing Ali as she walked inside. _

_Amber thanked her as Hanna handed the glasses to Jason, who swam to the edge of the pool to fetch them. _

_"Sure you don't want to get in, Hanna?" Wilden asked, treading the deep end. _

_"Yes, she's sure. Would you want to get in if you were her?" a nasty voice said behind her. Hanna flinched and blushed as she turned around to face CeCe. _

_"The hell did you just say, Drake?" Amber said dangerously as she got out of the pool. CeCe shrugged innocently. _

_"She's Hefty Hanna for a reason, Amber," she barely managed to get that out before Amber lashed out, tackling her to the pavement. CeCe grunted painfully as she fought off her fellow blonde, earning herself a few slaps. Hanna slipped by and ran inside while Jason and Ian broke up the fight. Hanna watched from Jason's window as he pulled apart the two blondes, yelling at CeCe. Eric was yelling too, while Ali stood to the side with all of their friends. _

_Twenty minutes later, Jason had everyone out of the house and on their way home, bar Amber and Hanna. _

_"Hanna?" Amber asked quietly as she opened the door to her boyfriend's bedroom. Hanna furiously scrubbed at her face, trying to hide her tears. Amber cooed softly and took the younger girl in her arms, and just let her cry on her shoulder._

* * *

Amber wanted to cry as she parked her car and stared at her sister, who had taken a seat outside and was eating cupcakes. Her eyes flashed to the other table outside, looking at Noel and a few of his other friends, obviously talking about her and making fun of her. Amber shuddered a breath and stepped out her heels making an angry _click click click _every time her feet hit the pavement.

"Boys. Mind getting a life?" she asked, sickly sweet. She could see Hanna pale out of the corner of her eye as Noel and his friends slowly stood from the table and passed her.

"What are you doing, Hanna?" Amber asked quietly, much more gentle as she took a seat across from her. Hanna looked down, ashamed as she wiped some icing away from her lips.

"'A' made me do it," Hanna murmured.

"For money?" when Hanna whipped her head up with wide eyes she whimpered as Amber slapped a roll of bills onto the table between them.

"What did mom do, Hanna?" When Hanna only looked down, she sighed exasperatedly.

"Hanna. What. Did. Ashley. Do," Amber said slowly, venom dripping from her words. Hanna sighed. "She took a loan from the bank and hid the money in boxes around the kitchen. When Mona threw me that party, 'A' snuck in and took all the money. You can't stop me from doing this Amber," Hanna said warningly as her sister eyed the cupcakes.

"Maybe not," Amber said reluctantly. "But I can help." She reached for one of the cupcakes and took a big bite, munching on the sweet treat. Hanna watched her for a few seconds before picking up another. They finished the cupcakes rather quickly now that there was two of them. The second Amber swallowed the last of the cupcake, Hanna's phone rang. Amber wrenched it from her hands and swallowed at the message, telling Hanna to purge. Amber closed her eyes slowly as Hanna stood up and took her phone. She waited in silence for a painful few minutes, not wanting to be there but knowing she couldn't stop Hanna.

"Amber?" the blonde looked up, meeting Jason's eyes. He raised his eyebrows as he stared at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Waiting for Hanna," she said through gritted teeth.

"Where is she?" he wondered.

"In the bathroom," she answered. He hummed as he tilted his head. "Are you okay?" Amber shook her head, eyes filling with unwanted tears as she launched herself into his arms.

"It's not fair," she whispered. He put a hand on the back of her head. "What's not fair?"

"All of this," Amber shook her head. "'A' just made my sister munch on a dozen cupcakes to get money back that I'm assuming my mother stole," she sighed. "And now, 'A' wants Hanna to throw up to get more."

"Which I didn't do," Hanna intervened, walking out of the small pastry shop.

"You didn't?" Amber asked doubtfully. Hanna gave her a hurt look but shook her head. "No. I went in to wash my face. I found this in the towels," she showed them a thin stack of bills.

"Alright," Jason cleared his throat. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked them. Hanna shook her head and excused herself, walking to her car and leaving.

"I gave Spencer your diary," he said quietly once Hanna was out of ear shot.

"She took it?" Amber asked, semi surprised. At his nod, she huffed a little. "Good to know she respects my privacy." He gave her a reprimanding look but fished her car keys out of her pocket and led her to her car.

"I can't believe Melissa's pregnant," she grumbled as she closed the car door. He sighed and glanced at her as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You couldn't believe you were pregnant either," he pointed out. She waved her hand. "That's besides the point. Is that why they eloped?"

"Must be," he shrugged. She hummed thoughtfully and turned her head to look at him. "We should've eloped."

"Really?" he asked, slightly disbelieving as his lips quirked. She shrugged and he nodded. "Okay. Amber Marin, will you elope with me?"

"You don't mean that," she pouted. He chuckled and shook his head. "My offer still stands. Let me know, I'll make it happen."

"Aw. You would elope with little old me?" she asked affectionately as she fluttered her eyelashes and ran her hand up his forearm.

"I would," he said, completely serious as he turned his head to stare at her. Her throat dried as they sat in silence and watched each other until Jason had to turn his head back to the road. She unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his right arm and leaning her cheek against his shoulder. His hand found one of hers and he wound his fingers through hers, pressing their palms together. And he held her hand all the way home.

* * *

Amber stood between Ian and Jason as they watched school security break into Noel's locker. Her arms found their way across her chest as a smirk twisted on her lips.

"Not bad, baby," Jason complimented. Amber shrugged humbly as she watched the security guards grab the stolen exam answers from Noel's locker and show them to the principle.

"I thought the girls could use some good luck," she said as watched Ezra and Aria connect eyes. "Besides, now they know he isn't 'A'," as she said this, Jason and Ian turned their heads to look at the four teenagers as their phones buzzed with the notification of a text message that Amber had sent prematurely, posing as 'A' from a disposable phone, taking blame for the bust and, consequently, what Amber hoped would be Noel's suspension or expulsion.

"I'll see you guys later," Ian said finally and left them in the hall. As students all left for their classes Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily strayed from the crowd and watched Amber and Jason converse from across the hall until they parted ways-not until Jason pecked Amber's cheek, to which all of the girls couldn't hold in a grin-and the four girls ventured into an empty classroom.

"Do you have it?" Hanna asked as Emily closed and locked the door.

"Yeah," Spencer said as she fished Amber's diary out of her bag. All of the girls crowded around the desk as they inspected the floral cover Amber had drawn on the once-white cover with the words '_Amber's Diary_' written in neat cursive across the front. Opening the flap, Spencer cracked a grin as she showed the inside page to her friends. Hanna, Emily and Aria all smothered their laughs as they read '_Keep reading and I will cut off your hand. Except you Hanna, but you're grounded_'. Hanna shook her head fondly as Spencer flipped through the stuffed pages. Some pictures had been taped or glued to the pages, some she had drawn or painted on, and very few of them were actually covered in words.

"There," Emily pointed out one page as Spencer thumbed through them. Spencer stopped before she could pass it and held it open for all of them to see.

_Dear Diary,_

_The NERVE of Jason DiLaurentis and his stupid, moronic, perverted friends is utterly unbelievable. While Ian is/has always been a little on the fence for me, this just takes the cake. Honestly; what is with Jason's age group and younger girls?! While I can't really say much without being a hypocrite, it's a little excessive. First Garrett, then Wilden, and now Ian! _

_On second thought, maybe it's just Jason's friends. If Ian didn't have so much dirt on me, he would be six feet under, guaranteed. I can't believe Jason trusts him over me-seriously, why is it so hard to believe Ian would have an affair with a minor? Jason himself has and is still in relationship, whether he likes it or not, thank you very much. As if I would let that bitch CeCe sink her claws into him again. Again, if she didn't have as much dirt on me as she does, six feet under. _

_On the bright side, Melissa and I are on good terms. She's actually taken my side this time-yes, shocker, I know! Ideally, the number one interest we both share is the protection of our sisters and no matter how much we fight, we will always agree on that one thing. Although eventually, I'm worried her love/obsession (?) will get in the way and Ian will be able to woo her to his side. The others aren't stupid enough to get involved in our fights, though I could tell they wanted to intervene. Honestly, no matter how much I despise Ian or whatever he does, I could never do any serious harm. If I try to take him down, we would all go with him, and I can't have that. _

_I have worked too hard, and too long for everything to just slip away. The things we have done-I have done, could destroy not only me, but Hanna and my family. No matter how much I may detest my parents, I couldn't ruin their lives like that. In Rosewood, you can't afford to have your secrets exposed. In a town as small as this, it's amazing no one has found out everything. Yet. _

_Amber_

The girls stared at the page, slightly dumbfounded.

"Um...Wow?" Emily tried as she blinked rapidly. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Amber's uh...a little more vicious than I remember," Aria said slowly.

"Yeah," Spencer and Hanna nodded. Spencer flipped through a few more pages and stopped at another one. "Hey, look at this," she instructed as she showed the page to the others. They leant over her shoulder and scanned the paper curiously. It looked like the ink had been run down by tears.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it. _

_Why me? What have I done to deserve all of this? Ms. Grunwald told me I should turn to God, beg for his forgiveness. But I'm not sorry for what I've done. Every single action I've made has been to protect the people I love. Should I regret protecting my family? _

_Jason took care of it. He always does. I don't know what I did to deserve him. He treats me as if I'm his angel, his saving grace-I don't know why he can't understand he's mine. With what we've been through, most men would've run out the door. People can judge us all they want. They can see he's too old, I'm too young, he's too far gone, I'm too good, yada yada yada. They have no idea-I have more blood on my hands than he does at this point. Neither of us are angels, nor do we claim to be. But I've decided to take Ms. Grunwald's device. So, here goes nothing because I refuse to have confession with a priest:_

_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. I have lied and taken lives for the sake of my own and that of my loved ones. I feel no regrets, and I do not apologize for that, but if it is forgiveness I need, then forgiveness I shall ask and work for. I don't know if what has happened is the result of my faults, my inability, or some greater power deciding I am unworthy. Whatever it is, I sit here now, begging your forgiveness. I cannot handle anymore heartbreak, I feel I would break. Maybe that is my repentance, dying. Would I finally feel peace if I were to stop breathing? Would that bring you joy? The God I was raised to believe in would give forgiveness wherever asked, and would never allow such horrible things to happen to His children. Why have you let these things happen to me? What did I do? _

_All I know now, is I have nothing to live for. I hope I will see you soon. If not, greetings from Hell. _

Hanna let out a strangled cry at the droplets of red littering the page as Spencer suddenly dropped the book as if it had burned her. Aria wrapped her arms around her blonde friend as she sobbed, her hand covering her mouth. They all stared at the diary, completely horrified as they stood in silence, save for the cries of Hanna and the heavy, labored breathing of Spencer, Aria and Emily.

"She tried to kill herself," Hanna whispered. "Oh my _God_, she tried to _kill_ herself."

"Why?" Aria asked, shaking her head.

"It doesn't say," Spencer said numbly as she picked the diary back up. They all jumped as the bell rang, looking towards the door. The room was about to be occupied very soon. Hanna's friends ushered her out of the classroom and into the bathroom. They helped dry her tears and sooth her inflamed and puffy eyes with wet towel cloths. The warning bell rang and they all looked to the door, anxious to get to class with Ezra and Amber.

"Okay?" Aria asked gently. Hanna took a deep breath and nodded, accepting the hands Spencer and Aria offered her. Emily took Aria's other hand, and together, they made their into Ezra's classroom. They all hastily took their seats and looked around worriedly when they couldn't find Amber.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fitz?" Hanna raised her hand. Ezra looked up from his desk where he was shuffling papers, searching for the person who had called his name.

"Yes...Hanna?" he smiled once he realized who it was. She smiled back, slightly shy. "Have you seen my sister?" she asked.

"Uh, Amber wasn't feeling well. Mr. DiLaurentis took her home," Hanna deflated, but nodded in acceptance. She shared a look with her friends.

Amber had been perfectly fine this morning; hell, she had running in her heels, as usual. There was no way she was sick. So why had she left?

* * *

Amber hissed as she almost rolled her ankle, stumbling to grasp Jason's shoulder that was nearly a foot away from her. He didn't falter in his steps, his nice _flat _boots sinking into the soil and rising just as easily. She hit his shoulder at the rumble of a chuckle that shook his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her to stand beside him, still supporting her form as they walked through the woods.

"I hate you," she grumbled, earning another, louder, chuckle.

"Oh I know, baby," he grinned cheekily at her chuckle.

"Why do we have to hide this all the way out here?" Amber whined petulantly, seconds away from stomping her feet.

"Because I said so," he said sternly, smirking.

"You owe me new heels," she frowned at the dirt and mud that smudged her yellow scale cut out heels.

"I'll add it to my list," he sighed and ducked under a branch, holding it up for her. She grimaced but grudgingly ducked under the tree limb, careful to not get her hair caught.

"Alright, here," he stopped in front of one of the trees randomly. She raised her eyebrows, unimpressed as she stared at the rather boring tree. It was a regular oak, not overly large that it stood out but not too small either. It was just average.

"Really?" she asked dryly. He sighed and crouched down, using his hands as shovels as he dug a small, but deep whole in the ground. Nestling the box containing the hard drive snugly into the whole, he covered it and then accepted the pocket knife from Amber. He dug it deep into the bark and began to carve it out, her camera out and ready to take a picture.

_Here lies the heart of J + A_

* * *

**SUPER LONG CHAPTER ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY. LEMME KNOW IN A REVIEW PLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE.**

**In case you did skip Amber's second diary entry, basically; Amber tried to kill herself and the girls found out. **

**Hanna West: Why thank you :)**

**Guest: So glad you were able to catch up :) I guess you'll just have to see...and I hope you enjoyed the Amber/Jason moments in this chapter too. I'm glad you enjoyed the Spencer and Jason moment. I LOVED the scene when Spencer talked to Jason about Ali and said "I'm your sister too." on the show. I really hope to emphasis them as siblings in this fic so I'm glad I did a good job. :)**

**RHatch89: Thank you :P**

**Gleemania123: Thank you :D Here it is!**

**prettylittleliars39464: So am I. NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Gigi3333444: Here it is! :P**

**How's about...5 reviews and I update before Thursday? **


	17. Careful What U Wish 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, just my character(s) and the plot. Any and all mistakes are mine.**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 17: Careful What U Wish 4**

* * *

**"And when at last you find someone to whom you feel you can pour out your soul, you stop in shock at the words you utter-they are so rusty, so ugly, so meaningless and feeble from being kept in the small cramped dark inside you so long."  
-Sylvia Plath, _The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Tove Lo-Scream My Name (beginning)**

**Alexandra Stan-Mr. Saxobeat (Amber and Ian, flashback)**

**The Civil Wars-The One That Got Away (Amber, end)**

**Jungle-Platoon (Dance, Amber and Caleb)**

* * *

Amber mewled sleepily as she felt a familiar warm sensation drift across her neck. Blinking blearily, she smiled at the dirty blonde head hidden under her chin, giggling slightly at the nose that tickled her collarbone.

"Good morning," Jason murmured, leaning up to peck her nose.

"Morning," she whispered back with a smile as her arms slid up his bare torso and around his neck, pulling him closer. He drifted kisses over her shoulder and neck, tickling her soft skin.

"We have to get up," she said, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I know," he responded, though he made no move to get out of bed.

"Jason," she giggled in playful protest, a smile stretching across her lips.

"Amber," he mimicked and leant to press his lips to hers in a short, sweet kiss. "I love you," he whispered shallowly.

"I love you too," she admitted, her hand running over his smooth cheek. He gave her another quick kiss before standing from the bed. He slipped her slippers onto her feet to protect her against the cold hard wood floor and helped pull her up and into his arms. She giggled uncontrollably as he carried her to the kitchen on his waist and sat her on the counter.

"French toast sound good?" he asked casually as he walked to the refrigerator and began to pull out the necessary ingredients. She made a noise of agreement and jumped from the granite counter and pulled out the skillet, setting it up for him. She pulled out a frying pan and set up the stove so she could make bacon and scrambled eggs with it. They danced around each other for a while, in perfect harmony as they made their breakfast. Amber turned on the music and did a couple of little dance moves, shaking her hips as she sang the lyrics. He grinned and would pick his head up to watch her every few minutes until they were done. He set the table as she made their coffee and they ate their breakfast in companionable silence. Amber showered first and let Jason shower after while she put on her makeup and set out his clothes for him.

"Hey Amber?" Jason shouted from the kitchen. Amber didn't pause as she carefully applied her lipstick.

"Yeah?"

"Avery's mom just dropped by. Left a box," he called back. Amber sighed and dropped her blush brush in the sink as she sprayed an extra spritz of hairspray to hold her hair in place and hurried to the kitchen. She slipped into her heels while using his shoulder as her stability and grabbed the scissors, tearing open the duct tape holding the flaps together. Her heart stopped and all of the breath left her lungs as she stared at inside of the box. She stumbled a step back, a shaking hand coming up to cover her mouth. Jason was at her side immediately.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She closed her eyes and pointed to the cardboard box. He looked in and sucked in a breath as she put her head in her hands and shook it.

Inside the shipping box was the small jewelry box of Amber's they had stored the flash drive in and hid in the middle of the woods in Ravenswood.

_How adorable. 'Here lies the heart of J + A'. Nice try. I think my finger slipped...oopsies?  
-A_

Jason slowly opened the jewelry box and clenched his jaw at the pre paid phone lying inside, taunting him. The screen was lit up with Alison's face and the play sign, waiting to be pressed. He pressed it before he could convince himself not to.

_"I know you want to kiss me," Ali smirked tauntingly at the camera. _Jason locked his jaw and watched as his sister took the camera. He flinched when Ali fell to the ground and the video cut off, but didn't react otherwise. Ian had already told him about it, but it still pained him to see his baby sister after a year of knowing she was missing.

"'I think my finger slipped'," Amber mused. "So 'A' has the flash drive and I'm guessing they also sent it to the girls which means..." she sighed as she came to realization. They exchanged looks and raced to the door.

* * *

Amber set a fast pace for the cafeteria where Ezra had told her the girls were setting up for the dance while Jason went off to find Ian. She dodged a student carrying a Barrack Obama cut out, gave them a weird glance and darted in between the two ladders in front of the doors that were occupied by Aria and Emily, who were trying to hang a banner.

"Aria, Em, can I talk to you?" she asked carefully. They both looked down at the worried blonde and slowly climbed down, joining Amber as she stood in front of Hanna.

"What's up?" Hanna asked as she leant back in her chair and crossed her arms, not able to look into her sister's eyes, not that the older woman noticed.

"Look," she sighed. "I know you guys are still on the rocks with me, that's fine, we can talk about it later. But I need to know; did you guys get a video of Ali and Ian last night?" at the shifty looks she received as they all looked away, she sucked in a breath. "Okay," she murmured quietly to herself as she began to pace in front of them before turning back around. "Please tell me you haven't told anyone," she said pleadingly.

"Not yet," Emily said.

"Girls, I am not messing around here. You cannot show anyone that video," she said, panicked.

"Why? Ian _hurt_ Ali," Hanna argued.

"Hanna," Amber leaned against the table and poked a finger in her sister's face. "Have I taught you _nothing_? You don't act until you know the whole truth," she bit out.

"Why are you defending him?" Aria asked, affronted. Amber gave them an impatient look.

"Aria-,"

"No, let me guess," the short, dark haired girl interrupted. "You can't tell us yet?" Amber closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You don't understand," she whispered, voice strangled.

"Amber!" they all turned their heads as Jason marched through the doors, his jaw clenched and his shoulders tense, very obviously angry. Amber blew out a breath and rushed to meet him halfway. The three girls watched as they heatedly conversed, Amber's face slowly and steadily getting more and more angry, though they kept their conversation quiet. Their eyes jumped to Ian, who ran in and immediately took a placating spot between the two. Amber hissed angrily at him, her eyes on fire as she threw a finger at his nose. Ian threw it down as he got caught up in the conversation too.

"Um...Mr. DiLaurentis?" a young girl, probably freshman the three teenagers assumed, stood a few feet away from the arguing adults, wringing her hands nervously. Jason's expression changed immediately and he gave her a soft, gentle smile as he turned his back to Amber and Ian and walked towards her, leading her away from them. Ian and Amber barely spared him a glance as they continued to argue, both now fired up and angry. Aria and Emily didn't turn as Sean called Hanna away, something about the Obama cut outs like Amber had seen earlier, just continued to watch as Ian and Amber conversed. Spencer slowly walked past the two, who didn't even notice her as she nearly ran to her friends.

"Uh, what is going on?" she asked her friends.

"Good question," was all Emily said. Spencer crept forward a little, hoping to hear some of the conversation.

"_I'm starting to think you have a death wish_," Amber hissed.

"_Oh and you don't?_" Ian snorted.

"_I call the shots around here_," Amber said dangerously. "_And when I say no, I mean _no," she finished vehemently. Ian sneered at her and stared for a second before turning on his heel and marching away. Amber whipped around to stare at the three girls behind her. She looked ready to say something, but changed her mind and sauntered away.

* * *

Amber glared at the back of Ian's head as he opened Spencer's gym locker.

"I hate you," she said, for the third time.

"I know," he replied, again for the third time.

"This is unbelievable," she scoffed.

"I know. I kind of can't believe Jason convinced you to do this," he laughed a little as her glare intensified.

"Shut up," she muttered as he pulled out Spencer's laptop and took the yearbook she offered him, replacing the item. "Besides," she began as he put Spencer's bag back and shut her locker. "We all have to stick together, right?" she asked. Ian finally turned around and looked her in the eye.

"Right," he murmured. She nodded slowly before grabbing his forearm and began to lead him out of the girls' locker room. His gaze jumped to the grip she had on his arm and across the hall, where he could see Jason conversing with a student.

"Remind you of anything?" he asked quietly. She sent him a sharp look.

* * *

_Amber moaned at the tight grip Ian had on her hips as they swayed to the beat. His lips had found a permanent residence in the crook of her neck, making it his life purpose to ink a hickey into her skin, claiming her as his own. Her fingers wound tightly in his hair as she arched her back, forcing their hips together, earning a harsh bite on the neck. _

_She grinned as another pair of hands joined Ian's on her waist. Turning her head over her shoulder, she kissed Eric in greeting. He aggressively bit her lip, earning a sigh. They both moved closer-if possible-as people around them cheered them on. Distantly, she remembered Jason, and then she remembered the way he had been wrapped around CeCe. She figured this was more than enough payback. If anything, just knowing the rumors would reach Jason within a few hours brought a delicious, sadistic shiver down her spine as she imagined his anger. She honestly didn't care why Ian had approached her, or about the repercussions of when Melissa and CeCe found out she was practically having sex with both of their boyfriends while they danced on a table._

* * *

"I hate you," Amber hissed again and tightened her grip on his arm. He just chuckled and allowed her to steer him away to his office.

"Oh come on," he said mockingly. "Don't tell me you don't remember it fondly." She gritted her teeth and stared him down, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Okay, fine. It was fun. But you're married now, Ian and," her voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned in, "you have a _child _on the way." She widened her eyes for emphasis.

"That never stopped you," he stage whispered, earning a slap on the shoulder. He laughed and shook his head.

"Kidding! I'm kidding!" he sighed thoughtfully. "Man, you are _so _easy to mess with."

"Dick," she muttered. He winked at her and took the laptop from her hands, opening the bottom drawer of his desk with a key. He slid it in and slammed the drawer shut, locking it with the key. He threw the keys in the air as he stood and caught them in his other hand, winking at her again as he leant in to whisper, "our secret."

Amber, of course, slapped his shoulder again and left his office, heading to her own classroom. She had to prepare for the dance tonight.

* * *

Amber scowled at her reflection, adjusting her hair and putting in her earrings.

"Clasp this for me?" she asked. Jason stepped up from behind her, bringing the necklace around her neck and clasping it at the nape. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides and pressed a small, butterfly kiss to the side of her neck.

"Hey," she slapped his hands away playfully. He merely smiled at her and pressed another kiss to her cheek before leading her out to his car. They drove to the school and signed in as chaperones, taking their spot together in the corner of the gymnasium.

"I spy with my little eye our lying teenagers," he murmured to her. She hummed in agreement as her eyes roved over her sister and her friends.

"I'm going to mingle. Keep an eye out," she ordered as she separated from him, making her way to the coat check line, being run by Ezra.

"There's my favorite English teacher," Amber called out affectionately. Ezra grinned at her as she joined him.

"My favorite assistant," he welcomed.

"Amber," Ella greeted.

"Ella, hi," she accepted a hug from the older brunette. "It's so good to see you," she beamed.

"Oh, you too honey. Amber, you remember Simone," she said, stepping back to usher the young blonde forward. Amber forced a smile on her face as she shook the other women's hand politely.

"Of course I do. It's nice to see you," Amber said, rather fake though no one would notice.

"You too," Simone said, not sounding very sincere. They all exchanged slightly awkward smiles until another person came up with their coat. She could hardly contain her smirk at Ian, who handed his coat over to Ella with a smile. She said her goodbyes to Ella, Ezra, and Simone as she grasped Ian's offered arm and walked away.

"Well?" she asked, an expectant look on her face.

"Video erased and waiting for her on the kitchen counter," Ian confirmed.

"Good," she nodded, pausing as she spotted one of the causes of her anxiety slip out of the doors. "I'll be right back," she murmured, following the younger brunette out the door and down the hallway. She nearly laughed as she watched Spencer attempt to be shady, looking around as she opened the door of Ian's office with his keys that Amber suspected the girls had stolen from his coat pocket. A small burst of pride exploded in her chest as Spencer crept into her friend's office. She stood to the side, hidden by the corner. She felt no need to intervene since she knew exactly where the laptop was, and she knew Ian wouldn't be stupid enough to leave any kind of evidence in his office. She tilted her head curiously as a tall, lanky boy with shaggy brown hair that reached his collarbone stood in the doorway. All in all, he was cute, she decided. Amber snuffed a laugh when Spencer jumped, and listened as he tried to bargain 'a deal'. She narrowed her eyes immediately when he said he'd need some money to keep him quiet, or Coach Thomas might find out his sister-in-law was sneaking around his office. While Amber knew Ian wouldn't really care, she also knew Spencer and the girls were utterly terrified of him. It would be cruel to hang it over their heads like that and constantly worry that this boy-Caleb, apparently-would tell him. She would take care of it.

Spencer pulled out her wallet-earning an unseen scowl light up Amber's face-and paid the teenage boy. She waited until Spencer had already walked away to approach him.

"Caleb, right?" she feigned, tilting her head innocently. He gave her a mistrustful, mysterious smile that told her he _really _didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Yes ma'am. Miss Marin?" he checked, also looking fraudulently innocent.

"That's right. What were you and Spencer talking about?" she inquired.

"Just...coming to an understanding," he grinned secretively. She hummed contemplatively as she kept a vigilant eye on him.

"See, I'm inclined to believe you because I like to give people the benefit of the doubt," she lied blatantly, scoffing internally. "But I literally just watched you threaten my little sister's best friend. So I'm going to have to ask you to hand over the money," she smiled sweetly and held out a hand. He scoffed a laugh and stared at her as if she were an alien.

"Yeah. _That's_ gonna happen," he muttered under her breath.

"Oh, it is," her nice smile turned dark, her eyes threatening as her lips stretched to show all of her teeth. He felt a shiver run down his back at her empty eyes and shark-like smile.

"And what if I don't give it to you?" he whispered. She tilted her head, feigning innocence as she pursed her thoughtfully.

"I'm sure I'd be able to think of something. _Caleb_," she hummed hintingly. "Keep that in my mind. You know where to find me." And with that, she walked back to the party. She paused outside the doors when her phone buzzed.

_What's the saying? Dance till you drop? Cheer up, Amber. It's all coming together.  
-A_

* * *

Amber sighed and tossed her bag onto the small table by the door, hanging her coat in the closet before venturing into her house. Jason had dropped her off with a kiss and a promise to pick her up in the morning so they could talk in the morning before work. She paused in the doorway, startled as she stared at her destroyed living room. All the air rushed out of her lungs as she ran to her room, panicked as she searched for the missing item she could tell was gone. _What else would 'A' take?_ she thought miserably.

"No, no, no, no, no," she murmured as terrified tears filled her eyes, her breath coming out in rushed pants as she sobbed, her hands shaking.

"No!" she screamed, her hands finding purchase in her hair as she spun and spun and spun, hoping to find anything, a clue.

A light was on in her bathroom. She slowly crept to the door and let out a wail at the mirror.

Written in what looked like blood:

_You should really work on your hiding places.  
__-A_

* * *

**Guest #1: HERE IT IS AND THANK YOU :P**

**RHatch89: Thank you :) and I most definitely will**

**Hanna West: Here it is :) thank you!**

**lov2beh8hers: I try, I try ;D**

**Guest #2: Here it is! Thank you :)**

**Guest #3: Why thank you :) Yes, I do intend for the girls to eventually find out about the baby. And the idea for different POV's on Jessica and Peter is brilliant, and I would be more than glad to make that a reality :) Thanks for the review!**

**shellbee64: Why thank you :P**

**Rockout101: Thank you and here it is :D**

**Gigi3333444: Here it is and thank you :D **

**A/N: So sorry to have this out so late (it's 11:17 pm as I'm writing this note) but if you guys saw in the last chapter, my mom had surgery last Tuesday. A couple hours ago she suddenly cried out in pain and everything was wrong and she's the hospital and we don't know what happened or what's wrong so I've just been freaking out and trying to care of my little brother. So, yeah. Review. Please. **


	18. IAFYDSLLA, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. Just the plot and my character(s). Any and all mistakes are my own.**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 18: If At First You Don't Succeed Lie, Lie Again, Part 1**

* * *

**"The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart."  
-St. Jerome**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Israel Cannan-The Woods (beginning, baseball field)**

**Ejecta-Afraid Of The Dark (Jason finds Amber)**

**Jack White-I'm Shakin' (Aria and Ezra, Amber and Caleb)**

**Agnes Obel-Fuel To Fire (Aria and Amber, diary entry, Spencer and Jason)**

**Rachel Rabin-Raise The Dead (end)**

* * *

Aria stared at the picture 'A' had left them curiously, wondering where it had been taken.

"Aria? You're seriously still staring at that?" Emily asked disbelievingly from the stairs. Aria looked up, spotting her friends leaning against the banner tiredly. Unceremoniously, she shoved the 3 cups of coffee she had poured for her friends when she made her third batch.

"Did you get any sleep?" Hanna asked, taking the caffeine thankfully.

"Uh, yeah. Like two hours," Aria muttered distractedly.

"Anything?" Emily asked, while Spencer stood off to the side, seemingly uncomfortable, hands wrapped around her warm mug of coffee that Aria had left black, just the way she liked it.

"What if Jason took it?" Aria wondered aloud.

"Why, though?" Hanna questioned.

"I don't know," Aria sighed, frustrated.

"Alright. Well, it's a teacher work day. Who wants to go find him and ask?" Emily asked, glancing between all of her friends.

"I will," Spencer volunteered suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked cautiously, slightly worried about her friend's abnormal behavior. Spencer nodded.

"Well good," Hanna said brightly, relieved. "I think Jason and Amber are getting back together. Can't have them think I'm snooping or anything."

"What makes you say that?" Emily asked amusedly.

"My sister senses are tingling," Hanna said mischievously, a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her face as she laughed with her friends. "Besides, they're my real life OTP. They have to be together."

* * *

Jason stared worriedly at the red door of Amber's apartment, a bad feeling in his guy as he raised his hand and knocked slowly, the usual rhythm that only they used, to let the other know it was them. He waited, rocking back on his heels. When the door didn't open, he whipped out his key, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He inspected the front hall cautiously, walking in quietly and shutting the door. He didn't dare call her name, not wanting to alert anyone else that might be in the apartment. Approaching the living room, he saw red at the stare it had been left in. He darted to her bedroom, his heart in his throat. He slammed the already-ajar door against the wall, glancing wildly around the room. He practically deflated in relief when he spotted Amber through the open bathroom door, leaning against the bathtub bleary eyed and sagging against the tiled floor, her makeup in tracks down her face and still clad in her dress and heels from the night before.

"Amber?" he called quietly. Her gaze didn't shift from the mirror but she tilted her head in acknowledgement. He slowly drifted forward, turning his head to look at the mirror. His blood turned cold.

_You should really work on your hiding places.  
-A_

He locked his jaw and turned to the blonde.

"What did they take?" he asked, voice dark and barely controlled rage very clear in his tone. She didn't answer, just continued to stare at the mirror.

"Amber!" he shouted suddenly, jerking her out of her haze as she jumped and stared at him, her eyes red and puffy, clouding once again with tears. He softened immediately and sat next to her slowly, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed helplessly into his chest. He cooed gently and kissed her head, picking her up to carry her out of the bathroom and to the bed, where he sat her on his lap and held her.

"Amber, Amber," He soothed, pushing her hair away from her face and trying to calm her while he rocked her back and forth, his lips pressed to her hair. She listened to the steady _thump thump thump _of his heartbeat pressed against her ear, his familiar and welcoming scent encompassing her and invading her senses.

"Amber? What'd they take, baby?" Jason asked gently. She merely pointed to her dresser. He paled and approached the piece of furniture, kneeling to open the bottom drawer. _His _drawer; also the one with a false bottom. Sliding it open slowly, he lifted his clothes and out and raised the false bottom, planting it off to the side. He stared blankly at the emptiness, save for a sticky note right in the middle. Amber continued to weep quietly, her face stuffed in her hands.

_I told you: no clues without my permission. Consider this your punishment.  
-A_

Jason ran a hand over his mouth, briefly overcome with grief as he closed his eyes and held back a sob that wanted to come. He cleared his throat a few times and put his hand on his knee, turning around to stare at Amber as she continued to cry, her shoulders shaking as she shook her head miserably.

"Oh God," he whispered to himself, his breath stuttering. He pulled out his phone to text Ian. _Call us in sick._

* * *

Amber glared hotly at the burning sun beating down on the dirt field. It was 2:30 PM, the time school would usually end, but since Jason had had Ian call them in sick on a teacher work day, she was stuck on a _freaking baseball field. _

Her gaze jumped to her kind-of boyfriend, who was jogging up and down the bleachers with the 12 year old boys. She was sitting in the dugout, where Jason had left her with Avery's father, who was helping coach his daughter's softball team. Jason had volunteered the two of them when he saw the small family bustling out of the apartment next to hers, and had been split between Avery's team and her older brother, Ethan's, team.

"Miss Amber?" she was jostled out of her thoughts, glancing down at one of the little girls, sighing internally at the stab of pain that attacked her chest.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"My arm hurts," she explained, pouting. Amber crouched skillfully, taking the little girl's arm in her hands gently. A small bruise was already forming on her arm.

"Did you hit it?" the little girl nodded. "When I was sliding home." Amber sighed and reached into the blue cooler next to her, holding several capri-suns for when practice was over. She grabbed a paper towel and scooped out a couple of ice cubes, wrapping it up and holding it to her arm. "Sit out for a few minutes," she advised, leading the girl to the bench.

"Hey Amber!" the blonde woman turned at her name being called, throwing on a smile as she was approached by Avery's father, James.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"Go fetch your boyfriend for me, would you?" he grinned jokingly at her as she chuckled and shook her head. "Yes sir."

* * *

Spencer grinned at the words Amber tossed on her way up the sidewalk to the bleachers. "Walk it off, Jeffries!" an annoyed little brunette threw her a glare as she walked, embarrassed to the dugout. The tall brunette approached the bleachers, where Jason was doing drills-shirtless-with the boys' baseball team.

"Looking good, Jason," Spencer called mock-tauntingly. Jason's head snapped up, grinning easily once he spotted the teen.

"Hey there Hastings. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be sleeping in and camping out in your sweats," he teased back, shouting a couple of orders at the pre-teen boys as he made his way towards her.

"Nah. I came to see my favorite counselor and big sister. Besides, I never sleep in past 9," Spencer said off handedly, shrugging flippantly.

"Of course you don't. What can I do for you?" he inquired, tilting his head curiously. She grimaced slightly and reluctantly pulled the picture out of her bag, handing it to him.

"'A' sent that to me and the girls last night," Spencer said quietly, leaning in to whisper. He stared at the picture of his sister, face blank. "Jason?"

He looked up and pursed his lips. "Did you take it?" she asked. He shook his head and swiped his hand over his mouth, sighing tiredly.

"I've gotten some just like this," he confessed, handing it back and putting his hands on his hips. Her jaw dropped. "You have?" she blurted. Ne nodded.

"Look, Spencer. I hired a private investigator-he said they were all fakes," he said sympathetically as Spencer's face dropped and she nodded despondently. "But I'm willing to ask him about this one," he smirked half-heartedly. Spencer perked up, opening her mouth-and Amber bounced up, a bright smile lighting up her face that was half-hidden by her sunglasses.

"Spencer! What's up, buttercup?" Spencer smiled fondly at the older woman as she wrinkled her nose at Jason. "Ew, you're sweaty."

"Am I?" Jason glanced down at himself, nodding in mock-realization. "So I am." Suddenly, he grinned wickedly at her. "Do you need a _hug_, Amber?" Her expression was comical. "If you come _anywhere _near me Jason DiLaurentis so help me _God_ I will skin you," she threatened, taking a few steps back for precaution. Spencer threw her head back and laughed; a loud, full blown belly laugh that made her cheeks and sides hurt. Spencer cracked a small smile as Jason joined in.

"Anyway," the blonde cleared her throat as the laughter died down. "What're you doing here?" Spencer opened her mouth to answer when Jason cut her off. "She was just asking me about practice times since she can't get in touch with Ian," he lied easily, giving Amber a charming smile. Spencer smiled quickly when Amber slipped her eyes over to her and shrugged. "Okay. Well, James needs you. Think I can steal him for a bit?" Amber smiled charismatically, tilting her head and leaning on her heels childishly as she questioned the younger brunette.

"Hey-yeah-no, of course," Spencer stuttered, stepping back. "All yours."

"Thank you!" Amber chirped, grasping Jason's arm delicately and slapping his other hand away when he tried to wrap around her waist. Just as he passed he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Drop it by my office." Spencer nodded quickly and sighed as they walked away. _Back to the drawing board, _she thought bitterly.

* * *

The next day, Amber was sitting in her and Ezra's shared classroom, grading papers while a few students made up their tests. Her eyes slid up when a familiar voice sounded from the front of the room. She hid a grin at the elated look Ezra had on his face as Aria flirted with him, choosing to keep her mouth quiet and pretend she didn't notice the small brunette. As Aria pressed her books to her chest and waved at her boyfriend, Amber caught sight of the tie around Aria's neck and chortled quietly to herself. _Oh, Ezra had no idea what he was getting in to_, she thought to herself.

"Amber," Ezra cleared his throat quietly, garnering her attention. She smiled politely, humming in question. He smiled apologetically. "Would you mind making me about...80 copies?" he estimated, holding out a paper. "Of course," she stood from her desk and made her way past the students, taking the paper from his hand and walked out of the classroom just as Coach Fulton told Hanna she would be attending detention for skipping 3 gym classes. Amber waited until the P.E. coach had left to approach her sister.

"Skipping class, little sister? Really?" Amber asked judgingly, tone disapproving.

"Shut up. It's just P.E.," Hanna defended, walking to her locker. Amber watched her go with a sigh and turned to head to the teacher's lounge, where the copier was.

"Going somewhere?" Caleb stepped right in front of her, one of his hands in his pockets and the other holding his back pack strap. She gave the stink eye as she tried to make her way around him. He mimicked her steps until she blew out a breath, frustrated.

"Can I help you?" she asked impatiently. He grinned easily.

"I don't know. Did you forget about the other night?" she rolled her eyes and sighed internally. This morning when she had walked into the classroom the roll of bills had been sitting on her desk.

"Yes, Mr. Rivers. Consider it forgotten," she smiled thinly. He nodded satisfactorily, moving to leave when she remembered something.

"You have detention today, don't you?" What could she say? Teachers talk. Especially about the annoying-as-hell, smarter-than-he-looks-but-slacker new kid.

"Yes. Thank you for reminding me," he raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting to see where she'd go with this. She hummed.

"Keep an eye on my sister for me," she instructed.

"What do I look like? Your little spy?" he sneered. She blinked blankly.

"No. But if you do, consider the fifty dollars in my wallet yours," she shrugged and walked away, leaving him to stare at her swaying hips as she walked down the hall, dumbfounded.

* * *

Spencer stared at the open diary on her desk, tapping her pen rhythmically against her notebook as the video the substitute teacher had put on for them droned on and on.

_Dear Diary, _

_Jason's lost his mind. Honest to God, ready-to-go-to-Radley. _

_He thinks we can do this. I mean, GOD knows we're not ready. I'm fourteen. He JUST turned eighteen. I'm so terrified. I can't say what's going specifically; Jason told me if you fall into the wrong hands we could get in a lot of trouble. I don't understand why-who out there would go to such great lengths to hurt us? He's being paranoid, I think, and I told him as such. He claims someone is stalking him under the alias 'A'. HE THOUGHT IT WAS ME, FOR GOD'S SAKE. Of course, when I corrected him, he immediately thought of Alison and Aria. Alison-his little sister. And Aria-possibly one of the sweetest, most precious people in the universe. _

_NOT TO MENTION THEIR FUCKING TWELVE. As if either of them could elaborately and creatively find ways to threaten him. I love those two to death, but let's be honest here. They are not that smart. _

_Alas, my mother is calling me. Till next time. _

_Amber_

Spencer brought her pen to her mouth, nibbling on the end of the cap. She hadn't the foggiest idea of what Amber was mentioning, but it seemed Jason had 'met' 'A' first. 'A' had plenty of dirt on him, apparently. She couldn't imagine how someone who had been stalking Jason for so long was now so invested in her and her friend's lives. She could only wonder who. Obviously, whoever it is has a deep, passionate hate for each and every one of them. Was it revenge on Alison? But if it was, why would someone try to hurt Jason back when Alison was nice and didn't try to ruin every single person she met?

Spencer rushed to close the diary and shove it under her textbook as the sub passed. She would talk to Jason later.

* * *

Aria played with the pass in her hands, her backpack heavy on her shoulders as the final bell rang, She had lied to her science teacher, claiming she had to use the bathroom and had been dismissed for the last two minutes of class. She had been hoping to catch Amber and talk to the older woman.

Students filed out of the classroom shared by Amber and Ezra, blocking her entrance. She sighed exasperatedly and pushed her way in, spotting the blonde at her desk in the back.

"Amber," she called. The older woman lifted her head, connecting eyes with the younger brunette. Aria gave her a look that said _we need to talk_.

Simultaneously, both of their heads turned as their eyes jumped to the other side of the room. where Ezra was ducking his head and shuffling his papers, obviously trying to blend into the chalkboard as other students filled in the room.

"Can I talk to you?" Aria asked nervously. Amber nodded and stood from her spot, gesturing to Ezra that she'd be back. He nodded, looking oddly relieved as the two left the room. When Aria made her way to the girls restroom Amber gripped her elbow loosely to steer her to the teacher's lounge. Aria shot her a confused look but followed willingly swallowing thickly when Amber locked the door behind her.

"What's up?" Amber asked coolly, the picture of calmness and perfection with her high heeled booties, sleek hair and perfect makeup, while Aria was nervously fidgeting with her crumpled paper and a noticeable-at least to her-sheen of sweat in her forehead she dropped the ship into the trash can and whipped her balmy palms onto her thighs, knees slightly wobbly.

"Aria?" the brunette broke from her thoughts at the worried tone of the woman she considered her sister. Her eyes raised, meeting the concerned yet amused gaze of Amber.

"You okay, honey?" the blonde checked. Aria nodded numbly and sat on one of the chairs as Amber crossed the room to the refrigerator. She pulled out a box of chocolate cake and nabbed two plastic forks from a drawer.

"I don't think I have time-,"

"I'll write you a pass," Amber interrupted, taking a seat next to the teen while she set the box of cake between them on the table. Handing Aria one of the forks, she lifted the plastic, see-through top that read _Cheesecake Factory_, and dug in. Aria's lips quirked and she joined in, savoring the sweetness of the chocolate icing.

"What's up?" Amber repeated. Aria didn't answer immediately, chewing thoughtfully as she mulled over how she was going to phrase her thoughts.

"I never apologized," she began. "For the other day."

"What is there to apologize for?" Amber asked, genuinely confused. Aria shrugged helplessly.

"Everything. I don't, Amber. I just-," Aria cut herself off, frustrated.

"Just nothing. I'm not angry, Aria," Amber said sternly, staring down her nose at her.

"I don't care. We made you cry, Amber. I am so sorry," Aria apologized, voice full of regret as her eyes shined in tears. Amber sighed and set down her fork, leaning forward to wrap her arms around the younger girl.

"I'm not angry," she repeated in a whisper. "You didn't know. It's not you're fault." She repeated those words a few times as she rocked back in forth, Aria in her arms as the brunette calmed down. "Okay?" Amber murmured into her friend's hair. Aria nodded but stayed wrapped in her arms. _This _was the Amber she remembered. The one who took her to get her haired dyed in streaks of pink. The one who she could talk to about boys when she couldn't tell her mother. The one who taught her how to do her makeup, bought her first pair of heels, taught her how to do her makeup, took her to get her hair and nails done after a bad day. _This _was her older sister.

* * *

Spencer knocked her fist against the wooden door of Jason's office, rocking on her heels awkwardly. She waited for a few seconds, the strap of her bag gripped tightly in her hand. She looked like a deer caught in headlights when the door opened and Mona stepped out.

"Spencer!" the short brunette perked up happily, smiling brightly at the taller girl.

"Mona," Spencer gave a forced smile, not as excited.

"Goodbye, Mona," Jason said from behind her.

"Bye, Mr. D! Thanks for listening," she smiled thankfully at the older man. He nodded and smiled as she stepped around Spencer.

"Hey, Spence," Jason greeted with a sigh once Mona was out of sight and ear shot.

"Jason," Spencer nodded. "What was that about?" she asked, gesturing with her head in the direction Mona had left in. He gave her a tight, tired smile.

"Sorry, kid. Confidential." Spencer nodded understandingly and took a step in when stood back, holding the door open for her.

"Here's the picture," she pulled it out of her messenger bag and handed it to him. He glanced over it for a second before turning to hide it in his desk.

"I'll get that to him as soon as I can," when Spencer didn't reply, he looked back up. "Is something wrong?"

"No-I was just reading Amber's diary. You know, the one you gave me," she shrugged when he nodded knowingly.

"Did she really try to kill herself?" she asked in a whisper as she stared at her shoes. He sucked in a deep breath and came back around his desk, standing in front of her.

"Slit her wrists deep," he confirmed.

"How is she-?" Spencer cut herself off, unable to finish the question.

"Alive?" he scoffed lightly. "I walked in. Rushed her to the hospital. They stitched her back up."

"But she doesn't have any scars," Spencer said slowly, confused.

"Yes, she does. Why do you think she got tattoos?" She hummed understandingly.

"Anyway," she cleared her throat. "I also read about you," she connected eyes with him. "You were the first one 'A' contacted," she stated.

"I was," he nodded.

"Why? What did-does-'A' have on you?" He barked a laugh.

"Don't know if you remember, Spencer, but I kind of killed someone. Quite a few people, actually."

"I don't think so. That wasn't until after whatever happened with Amber," she stared at him thoughtfully, observing. "What _did_ happen with Amber?" He grit his jaw, looking down at his hands.

"Sorry, Spencer. That's uh-that's off limits."

"Why?" she pushed. He shrugged helplessly, glancing up at her.

"Not my secret to tell."

* * *

Amber speared her salad aggressively on her fork, burning a who in the offending tomato. She hated tomatoes.

"What did that salad do to you?" Jason deadpanned, chewing on his steak. Amber sneered and picked the tomato up, holding it by the very ends of her fingers as she dumped it on his plate.

"I hate tomatoes," she grumbled. He rolled his eyes and popped it into his mouth.

"Are we gonna talk?" he asked carefully. She stared at her bowl, avoiding his gaze.

"We are talking."

"We are. But we're also avoiding talking about what's important."

"And what's that?" she asked, playing dumb. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that 'A' took the only pictures we have of our daughters," he said in a barely controlled voice, full of anger.

"I'm totally okay not talking about that," Amber said calmly.

"Well I'm not," he snapped. "Spencer asked me about it today."

"And what'd you tell her?"

"What do you think?" when he caught her suspecting gaze he dropped his jaw. "Oh my God, Amber. You actually think I'd tell her?"

"Okay you know you're not as good as keeping secrets as you like to think you are," Amber defended, narrowing her eyes. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. I can lie to you," he pointed out. She waved it away. "You cave at their puppy eyes. It's quite sad, honestly." He rolled his eyes again and went back to eating.

"This isn't over," he warned. She sighed.

"I know."

* * *

**RHatch89: Why thank you :) I aim to please!**

**Guest #1: Thank you so much, she's much better now. And thanks, I hope this chapter cleared that up. And you'll have to wait to find out ;P And don't worry; I don't plan on Jason/CeCe or Amber/Ian, Amber/Eric in the present. That was just for the flashbacks; seriously, Amber and Jason are kind of messed up. I just wanted to express a little bit of that through the flashbacks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Guest #2: Yup Caleb is here! I hope you like the way I've introduced him. **

**Guest #3: Here it is :) Thank you!**

**Guest #4: My mom is MUCH better, thank you :) I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one as well :)**

**Gleemania123: She's better, thank you :) I hope you liked this one too!**

**Taffyrose: Thank you SO much, that is such a compliment! I hope this one was up to par!**

**Guest #5: Thank you! She's doing much better, thanks!**

**A/N: So, I could've finished the whole episode, but I saw a good stopping point and I took it 'cuz I wanted you guys to have something out sooner. So, here you go. PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	19. IAFYDSLLA, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, just my character(s) and the plot. **

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 19: If At First You Don't Succeed Lie, Lie Again, Part 2**

* * *

**"It is an occupational hazard that anyone who has spent her life learning how to lie eventually becomes bad at telling the truth,"  
-Ally Carter, _Heist Society_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**The Glitch Mob-I Need My Memory Back (flashback #1-rave party)**

**Cousin Marnie-Cain (flashback #1-Amber and Jason)**

**Phantogram-Black Out Days (Summer '09 flashback)**

**Battle Tapes-Feel The Same (Caleb and Amber)**

**Ruelle-Up In Flames (Amber and Hanna)**

**The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew (end)**

* * *

_Amber leant heavily against her boyfriend, her hand tucked into the V-neck of his shirt while her other was wrapped around his waist. The light was dimmed, the air musky and the smell of dirt thick in the air. Her gaze was hazy, the alcohol she had consumed sending a pleasant buzz through her body. She had no clue where she was-she'd trusted her boyfriend when he told her they were heading to a party, and had been a little distracted in the back seat with him while Eric drove. She had a feeling they were underground, though she couldn't be sure, and with the vodka steadily making it's way through her system, she didn't really care. She watched dazedly as the neon lights reflected the sequins on her shorts, the black lights making the neon paint on her chest, arms, bare waist and legs glow. She stumbled, almost rolling her ankle, mentally cursing the heels CeCe had forced her into-ones she was sure her mother would call 'hooker' heels-falling further into her boyfriend. He easily righted her, his arm tightening around her waist as he chuckled, ruffling her hair. _

_"Easy, baby," he purred hoarsely, eyes rimmed red and dazed from the drugs and liquor, grinning lazily. She blushed warmly as his gaze roamed approvingly over her body once more. They'd only been together three months, but in that short time they'd become well acquainted with each other's bodies. She'd been shocked when the newly-turned 17 year old had approached her, almost convinced he'd done it for laughs. He'd proven she was in fact quite wrong, treating her to a low key dinner-the way she liked it She didn't believe in a ridiculously impressive and expensive dinner for the first dinner. Afterwards, they'd gone to a movie and he'd kissed her when he dropped her off at her house. If she was being honest, she'd not only gone with him because he was her biggest crush-but also with intentions of pissing off her parents. Amber couldn't deny she got a sick thrill making her parents angry. The stoner boy down the street was a perfect way in aiding her to do so. She hadn't intended to become so enraptured by him, but every touch and kiss made her melt. _

_"Lightweight," Ian snickered from the side, a red solo cup held loosely in one of his hands. Jason directed a glare towards his best friend, stopping to leap onto the bar and pulling his girlfriend between his legs, arms wrapped around her mid section. _

_"Shut up, Ian," he commanded. Amber directed a smug smile towards the male, laying her arms across Jason's. She'd known Jason and his friends her whole life, though once she'd started dating Jason they'd all taken to teasing her and making fun of her. They weren't very subtle in expressing their opinions-she knew they hated her. And she didn't care. _

_She blinked and nearly jumped out of her skin when a joint was shoved beneath her nose. She scowled at the loopy girl in front of her, with dark, messy hair and crazed eyes. _

_"Want one?" she asked, practically salivating at the mouth. Amber crinkled her nose in disgust at the odor the girl was emanating. "No thank you." _

_"I'll take one," Ian volunteered, shooting the girl a heart-breaking smile. She beamed and handed him one before skipping clumsily off. She gave him a judging look but didn't have time to voice her opinion when six loud gun shots rang out. People screamed and began scrambling to leave, making it impossible to see where the shots had come from. Jason jumped down quickly and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, tugging her to the exit hastily, eyes wide in horror and determination. _

_"What's going on?!" she shouted over the music, terror seizing her muscles. _

_"Come on," he growled instead of answering. They both stopped when Darren appeared in front of them, eyes wide in fright as he thrust his hands out, begging them to stop. _

_"It's Garrett!" was all he said, grabbing Jason's arm to steer him to the right. Amber whimpered as she was tugged away from safety, but she followed dutifully. They were led through the crowd, eventually stumbling across an empty tunnel, a branch off of where they'd been at the party. Amber gasped audibly as they approached Garrett, his hands pressed to his side as sticky blood oozed out of his side, his hands coated in the crimson liquid. _

_"What happened?" Jason panicked, finally letting go of Amber to rush to his friend. Garrett glanced up, movements slow before his gaze slid to the side. _

_"What did you do?" Jason whispered as he paused, hands inches away from helping his friends. Wilden slowly approached the still body. Using the toe of his boots, he shoved the man onto his back. 2 bullets were buried in his chest and abdomen, his entire front dripping blood. He knelt and put two fingers to his neck, feeling for a pulse. _

_"There's no pulse-Jason there's no pulse," Darren swallowed thickly, pushing down the panic rising in his chest. _

_"I didn't-I didn't mean to," Garrett whispered, his eyes fluttering. _

_"I heard six shots," Jason murmured thoughtfully. _

_"What?" Wilden looked up at his friend. _

_"There were six shots. One's in Garrett, two are in him. What about the other three?" _

_"Jason?" Amber asked, voice shaky and lips quivering. He glanced over his shoulder, ready to tell his 14 year old girlfriend that now he _really_ didn't have time for her to freak out-when his throat dried. His girlfriend-his sweet, innocent little girlfriend was standing above the body of a girl, not much older than her. _

_"Amber," he began cautiously as she began to hyperventilate, tears filling her blue eyes. "Baby, calm down. _Now_." _

_"Calm down?!" she shrieked incredulously, voice shrill. "Excuse you, you bastard. THAT IS A DEAD BODY!"_

* * *

Amber bustled around the Hastings' kitchen, looking for a snack.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked tiredly from the couch.

"What do you think?" she countered smartly, beaming once she spotted the cup of sliced peaches. She fished out a spoon and opened the plastic cover, spearing one of the peaches and tossing it into her mouth rebelliously. He rolled his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the couch with his hands folded in his lap. They were saved from the silence by the turning of the key as Spencer entered her house, pausing in the doorway confusedly as she glanced between the two.

"What are you two doing in here? How did you get in?"

"You gave me a key," Amber answered, matter-of-fact.

"Uh-no I didn't," Spencer said slowly.

"Uh, yes you did," Amber scoffed. Spencer opened her mouth to argue, earning an exasperated look from Jason as he stood from the couch, shaking his head.

"We're here about that picture," Jason told the teenager. She shot a confused look to Amber. "But I thought-,"

"It's legit, Spencer. That's why I told her," he said, knowing what she been about to say.

"Yeah, I'm still pissed at you," she glared at Jason.

"I told you I could lie to you," he smirk smugly.

"Guys, focus," Spencer directed with a sigh. "It's real?" Jason nodded.

"Okay then. Now what?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Amber inquired, sending the brunette a confused look as she leant against the counter and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well...aren't we going to find out who took the picture?" Spencer asked slowly, returning the confused look. Amber and Jason shared a look before the blonde woman chuckled.

"Uh...I think we're gonna have to leave the rest up to you, Spencer," was all she said before she abruptly began to make her way to the door, Jason at her heels.

"Wait-what?!" Spencer nearly shouted as she followed them, waving her hands helplessly.

"Things to do, people to see. Au revoir mon cheri," Amber bid her goodbye in a perfect French accent, swinging the door open. Spencer stood in the doorway, watching, completely confused, as they climbed into Jason's car and sped off.

* * *

"Did we give it away? We totally gave it away," Amber fretted as they drove away from Spencer's house.

"We didn't give it away," Jason assured from the driver's seat.

"Well now she knows something's up!" Amber whined, kicking her feet.

"We don't know that. And get your feet the hell off my dash, Amber," he said protectively as he glared at her out of the corner of his eye. She huffed and slowly lowered her feet.

"Besides, it's not like we know who took it."

"It might've been you," Amber said straightly, crossing her arms over her chest. He shifted in his seat, locking his jaw.

"It might've," he admitted. "But there was a party that night, Amber. I'm sure you remember." She turned her head and shot him a glare. "Oh trust me, I remember."

* * *

_September 1, 2009_

_Amber watched from the hall as Jessica snapped at Alison, ordering her not to go to the girls' annual sleepover the night before school started again. She giggled as Jason wrapped his arms around her from behind, propping his chin on her head. _

_"What's going on?" he rasped in her ear. _

_"Alison's sneaking out," she whispered, watching as Alison slipped something out of her mother's purse and snuck out through the front door with Jessica's back turned as she argued with someone over the phone. She scrambled out of her boyfriend's arms and down the few steps that led into the living room. _

_"Is something wrong, Mrs. D?" she asked innocently. Jessica turned, relief on her face. _

_"Oh, Amber. Thank God. Would you mind making sure Alison doesn't sneak out? I told her not to go to the sleepover, but I don't think she'll listen," Amber could hear her boyfriend snuff a laugh as he leant against the wall. _

_"Of course, Mrs. D. Are you going somewhere?" she asked concernedly. _

_"Just for a few hours, I'll be back soon," she said as she gathered her coat and her purse. "Thank you, Amber," she paused to put a hand on the younger girl's arm. _

_"You're welcome, Mrs. D. Is there anything else you need?" she checked, resisting the urge to snap at Jason when he whispered 'suck up'. _

_"No, I think that's it," she made her way to the door. "Oh, and Jason," she turned and gave her son a stern glare. _

_"Yes mother?" he sighed exasperatedly, rolling his head. _

_"Be good for Amber," she instructed. _

_"You do realize I'm older, right?" he asked sarcastically. _

_"You do realize I don't care, right?" she mocked back, and slammed the door. _

_"Ouch," Amber chuckled. Jason gave her a look and stepped down the stairs wrapping his arms around her waist and yanking her towards him. _

_"Alright, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes. Mom's gone, Dad's outa town, Ali snuck out. What do you say with throw a little party?" _

_"I don't think so," she chuckled as he pouted at her. _

_"Did I hear party?" both of their heads turned to Ian, who stood in front of the open glass-sliding door. He grinned._

* * *

Amber stared blankly at the gross, black oily thing Caleb plopped on her desk.

"What is that?" she asked carefully, disgust evident as she grabbed a pencil and used the eraser to push it away. Caleb rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"It's a piece of Mrs. Montgomery's car," he said, as if that explained everything.

"And why is it on my desk?"

"Because I took it out for Hanna," he answered. Her gaze snapped up from where it had been inspecting the piece of machinery.

"Why?" she mused to herself.

"Why what?" Caleb frowned wonderingly at the question, leaning his palms against her desk.

"Why did she not want Ella to leave?" she explained half heartedly.

"I don't know. Sounds like a question you should ask her," he said, then held out a hand to her, smirking suddenly. "My payment?" she cast him an annoyed look but pulled her wallet out of her purse and counted the dollars, slapping it into his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Marin," he said, standing straight and heading to the door. She sneered.

"Rivers!" she called as he was almost out the door. He popped his head back around the corner.

"Yes ma'am?" she scowled at his mocking words.

"Get this the hell off my desk."

* * *

Amber strutted down the hall, her eyes set on her younger sister.

"Hanna!" the blonde jumped, turning to face the older woman.

"Amber! What's up?" she asked nervously, playing with her fingers.

"Funny you should say that, I was just about to ask you the same," she gently grasped her sister's elbow, steering her into an empty classroom.

"Would you like to explain to me why you didn't want Ella to leave yesterday?" she asked. Hanna paled considerably as she stuttered.

"W-what are you talk about?" Hanna shook her hair from her face, trying to act calm.

"I think you know," she sighed. "I asked Caleb to keep an eye on you-,"

"-You did _what_?!" Hanna scoffed, affronted. Amber gave her a tired look.

"Well I obviously can't expect you to talk to me, now can I?"

"And whose fault is that?" Hanna fired back, earning a hurt look from her sister. She sighed and closed her eyes as guilt crept up her stomach.

"I'm sorry-,"

"Maybe," Amber interrupted coldly, nodding. "But I'm not the only one to blame," she took a step towards Hanna, who took an unconscious step back. Amber's eyes flickered with annoyance and hurt before she continued.

"I have done _everything _possible to keep you safe," she said lowly. "I have worked too long, and too hard-," Hanna gulped at the familiar words she had read in Amber's diary. "-to have everything come crashing down now. It's sad that I have to bribe a teenage boy to help my younger sister. That's _my_ job. So," she cleared her throat and stood. "The next time something like this happens? I expect you to tell me. Oh, and," She opened her purse, pulling out a stack of bills. Hanna swallowed thickly as Amber held them up. "You might want to tell mom to find a better hiding place."

* * *

Spencer tried to smile at her friends, though she was sure it came out as a grimace when something outside her window caught her attention. Her window had always matched up to Alison's-they used to spell out notes to each other during the day, though now the only thing in Ali's window was Jason and Amber. She stood from her bed immediately, stumbling to catch a glimpse of the two adults.

"Is that-," Emily started as she joined her friend at the window.

"Amber," Hanna breathed.

"And Jason," Aria added.

"What are they doing in that house?" Emily wondered. None of them could answer her as they watched Amber lean into Jason's chest, his arms wound around her tightly as she cried, her shoulders shaking lightly. Jason's eyes slid up, catching theirs, making their blood turn cold. They could only watch as he slowly mouth the words:

_Game on._

* * *

**shellbee64: Thank you! It's always nice to know I'm doing a good job :) And thank you for your concern, my mom's doing very well :D**

**Guest: I am very sorry Guest, but you are venturing into spoiler territory. I can neither confirm nor deny your theories, although I like the way you think...;P Thank you for the review!**

**RHatch89: Why thank you! :D **

**Gigi3333444: I see your 'hint, hint', I raise it to 'spoiler territory'. Sorry ;)**

**Sapphire1998: Oh thank you! I'm glad you think so :)**

**Any and all mistakes are mine. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D**


	20. Je Suis une Amie, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my characters. Any and all mistakes are my own. **

**A/N: HOLD UP. 107 REVIEWS OH MY GOD GUYS THANK YOU! ALSO:**

**To the Guest reviewer who said I should've made Amber two years older: Amber is her age for a reason. You're right; an eighteen year old with a fourteen year old or thirteen year old with a seventeen year old is gross and awkward. _They are that way for a reason. _They are messed up, rude, greedy and _selfish_. They've made _many_ regrettable mistakes that will be revealed as the story continues, but they are the way they are for a reason. I write for fun and to improve my writing, and for the enjoyment of others. If you don't like something about my story, don't read it. **

**I take constructive criticism and advice, but if you send flames don't expect me not to respond. **

**To everyone else, PLEASE enjoy this chapter and I will see you at the bottom. :)**

**FYI, if you haven't checked out the Tumblr board for this story, DO! It's on my profile. **

**PS, I MADE A TRAILER! Please check it out! The link is also on my profile. **

**There. If anyone is still reading, proceed with the chapter. **

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 20: Je Suis une Amie, Part 1**

* * *

**"A truth that's told with bad intent b****eats all the lies you can invent,"  
-William Blake, _Auguries__ of Innocence_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Jetta-Feels Like Coming Home (beginning)**

**DJ Corbett-Save Me (flashback)**

**Zella Day-Hypnotic (Spencer and Amber)**

**Miakoda-In My Head (end, Amber)**

* * *

Amber rolled over on her side and propped her head up with her hand, leaning on her cheek on her palm as watched Jason get ready.

"Are you going to get up?" he asked amusedly, fixing his tie. She gave him a tired, saucy smile.

"What do you think?" she slurred, yawning lightly. He chuckled and turned around, admiring his old room for a bit before he leaned over to press a short kiss to her lips.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked worriedly, smoothing a hand over her cheek. She smiled gently and cupped his face in her hands, giving him a sweeter, more prolonged kiss.

"I'll be fine," she promised, pulling away and laying back down. He hesitated unsurely, giving her a reproachful look.

"Really, Jason, I'll be fine," she assured. He sighed softly.

"Okay," he adhered, standing straight to grab his jacket.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked as he held a hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to pull her out of the bed and down the stairs, only clad in his button up shirt.

"I'm thinking retail therapy," she said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye hintingly. He sighed, feeling her gaze and turned his head.

"No," he said before she could ask.

"Why not?" she whined.

"I don't trust you with my credit card," he said simply, making her jaw drop.

"What?!" she gasped obnoxiously, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. He gave her a deadpan look and pulled out the orange juice, ignoring her wrinkled nose at the fruity drink as she accepted a Diet Dr. Pepper.

"Hungry?" he asked, not waiting for an answer as he pulled out a pan and eggs.

"Not particularly," she muttered under her breath. He sighed and paused, resting his hands on the counter.

"You need to eat, Amber," he told her softly.

"I said I'm not hungry, Jason," she said forcefully. He stared at her for a few seconds before huffing and killing the flame he'd started on the gas stove.

"Fine," he muttered darkly, slipping his jacket on and began to make his way to the front door.

"Jason-,"

"I'm going to send Melissa over around noon," he said casually, though there was an undertone of anger. "I'm not going to let you begin this self-destructive path again, Amber."

"I'm just not hungry!" she argued helplessly, following him trough the house. He jerked around, eyes wild.

"Do you remember what happened last time?" he asked quietly. She grit her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from his accusatory eyes.

"I try not to," she murmured.

"Well I do, Amber," he barked, his voice getting very close to a shout. "And it is _not _going to happen again," he said vehemently before slamming the door in her face as he left.

* * *

_Summer, 2007_

_"Easy, angel," Jason said cautiously as he watched his girlfriend down three shots in a row. _

_"Shut up, Jason," she waved him away, grabbing the tequila bottle from the shelf. He leant against the counter, his mind foggy and gaze hazy but he could clearly see his girlfriend chug a fourth of the nearly-full bottle. When she finally pulled back, she made a nasty face as she coughed and shook her head, her messy hair sticking to her sweaty skin as her eyes glazed over from the alcohol. _

_"God, I hate tequila," she sighed in distaste, setting it down on the counter with a loud 'clank'. _

_"Then don't drink it," he said simply. She gave him a dirty look and he held his hands up defensively. _

_"What's with her?" Eric shouted over the loud music pulsing in their ears as he came to stand next to his friend. _

_"Good question," he muttered under his breath to his friend, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed over his chest. _

_"Jay?" Amber said breezily, blinking innocently as she turned to face her boyfriend. He raised his eyebrows and hummed questioningly. _

_"I don't feel good," she whispered, almost bemused right before she fell._

* * *

Amber sighed and flung the hangers to the side, frustrated with the tangled clothes. Her mind had been on Jason's words all morning. She knew he was worried; honestly, she thought he had every right to be, but that didn't mean it didn't bother her any less. Jason got constrictively over protective under...well, _any _circumstances really, but that wasn't the point. She didn't understand why he couldn't _listen _to her. They'd left each other in less than amicable conditions once again, and there wasn't a doubt in her mind he was plotting all of the 100 ways to lock her away from the world. Maybe more. He got creative when he thought something was wrong.

"Well screw me sideways and call me Sally. Amber Marin, is that you?" Amber paused and grinned when she recognized that voice. Turning around, she squealed and threw her arms around the familiar brunette.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped excitedly, stepping back to set her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Uhh-I live here?" Lidia Ross shrugged teasingly, a mock-guessing tone in her voice.

"Since when?" Amber questioned confusedly.

"Since two days ago," another voice said behind her. Amber beamed at the two brunettes behind her and pulled them both into a hug.

"We just got back," Behati gasped through her chuckles, squeezing the blonde lightly.

Amber stepped back and smiled a the three sisters. Triplets, as it were. Lidia, Behati, and Milena Ross were Amber's best friends-before Jason, she supposed, though they had always stayed in contact through Amber's 'tough years', as her mother called it.

"How've you been?" Milena smiled gently, squeezing the blonde's hair. Amber's smile dimmed and she shrugged.

"Not bad," she lied.

"We should get lunch. Catch up," Lidia suggested, wrapping an arm around her old friend.

"Sure," Amber agreed, allowing the brunette to steer her away.

* * *

Spencer sighed as she walked down the street towards The Brew, in need of her daily dose of coffee. She had spoken to Toby and apologized; she liked to think they were on somewhat friendly terms, at least for now. Of course, then Jenna had interrupted the conversation and Toby had freaked.

Slowing, she paused outside a restaurant at the familiar blonde sitting in the window. She frowned as she watched Amber laugh, surrounded by three familiar brunettes, though the teen couldn't guess their names if she tried. Amber hadn't been at school the day, and as weird as it was, she had begun getting used to Amber sitting in the back of class or winking at her from across the hall. Spencer had only spotted Jason a few times, but when she did, he seemed angry and ready to bust a fuse. She had seen him have a intense conversation with her brother-in-law and sister, and he was curt with students that approached him, though polite. AKA, not normal Jason behavior. _Old _Jason behavior.

She made a split decision and entered the restaurant-_la maison d'un menteur_-she understood home (maison) but couldn't understand the rest. She approached the circular table uncomfortably_,_ not feeling entirely welcome at the table.

"Amber?" she heard herself start, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively. The blonde's eyes jumped to the side, confused until she saw the teen.

"Spencer," she said, clearly surprised. "Hey, hon," she stood, not wanting her reacquainted friends to be a part of their conversations.

"What's up?" she asked quietly, looking a little concerned.

"Um," she hesitated, watching as three brunettes pretended not listen in. "Can we talk? Outside?"

"Sure," Amber said easily. Looking over her shoulder, she told her friends she'd be right back before leading the younger girl out.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a comforting hand heavy on Spencer's arm. She pulled away from the blonde's grip, uncertainty flashing in her eyes.

"Why weren't you at school today?" she retorted instead of answering. Amber's face went blank for a second.

"Called in sick. Decided to take a mental health day," she cleared her throat. "Why? Did something happen?"

"When isn't something happening?" she muttered under her breath, though Amber heard clear as day, and she gave the girl a sympathetic smile.

"How are you?" Spencer asked before Amber could continue.

"Fine," she lied evenly, giving no indication of a lie. Spencer gave her a knowing look.

"We saw you last night," she told the blonde quietly, who sucked in a breath sharply, avoiding the teen's gaze. "What happened?" she continued softly.

"Nothing," she spoke through gritted teeth, earning an annoyed huff.

"Well obviously _something _happened," she reasoned.

"Well I'm saying nothing happened. So nothing happened," Amber said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. Spencer mirrored her stance.

"What's going on?" she asked desperately. "It's like every time I see you you're a different person."

"Well maybe I'm not the person you thought I was." Spencer sucked on her teeth as Amber left it at that and entered the restaurant again, obviously agitated. Spencer watched as the four girls whispered to each other, suddenly tense. _And I'm back to square one, _Spencer thought bitterly. _Again._

* * *

Later that day, Amber waited at the kitchen counter, tapping her toes against the rung on the stool she sat on. She twisted her hair around her fingers, combing her nails through her long locks. She silently counted in her head the seconds as she waited for Jason to come home. Her eyes flitted to the neon green numbers above the oven. _5: 09._

She straightened her back at the sound of something heavy hitting the floor upstairs. Frowning, her eyes jumped to the front door. It was locked and closed firmly, and all the windows were locked and covered by drapes. Jason was a little paranoid.

She jumped when the lights when out suddenly, encompassing her in darkness, though she could still see. Very slowly, she drew the biggest knife from the wooden block on the island, fishing her phone out of her pocket. Dialing Jason's number, she waited as it rang and finally went to voicemail. She pressed her back against the counter.

"Someone's in the house," she breathed into the phone. "Hurry." She hung up and put it back into her pocket, clutching the knife tightly in her sweaty palm as she slowly ventured up the stairs. She dodged the part of the floorboards she knew were creaky, her hand gripping the banister as she toed off her heels and tip toed up the stairs. She checked the guest rooms, all void of life and everything in their usual position. The upstairs living room and bathrooms were empty. She checked both Alison's old bedroom and the master, also empty. Sucking in a deep breath, she steeled herself as she came across the last bedroom. It was Jason's.

She flung the door open, the blade digging into her palm, ready to strike-

"Amber!" she jumped at the loud voice that billowed up the stairs, though she didn't bother to respond as she inspected the empty room in confusion. Jason took the stairs two at a time, catching her at the end of the hall, the arm that held the knife at her side and limp as she stared blankly into his room.

"What happened?" he panted, approaching her as if she were a wild animal. She parted her lips, not understanding.

"I-," she flipped around, looking for an excuse. "I don't know. I heard a thump and the lights went out-," she brought her empty hand to her forehead.

"Amber," he gave her a confused look. "The lights are on." Her gaze jumped up in realization. Sure enough, the lights were on.

"N-no," she stuttered, shaking her head. "The lights were _off_. They were off," she whispered, more to herself that to him. He slowly reached over and picked the knife out of her hands, carefully as if she were a wounded animal ready to strike in defense.

"You're just tired," he whispered, more to himself as he pulled her into his arms, looping his arms around his waist as icy dread began to seep into his veins. Amber was nearly limp in his arms, confused. "You're just tired."

* * *

***grimaces* well, not exactly what I had planned, but it came out this way. Gotta say, not happy with the way this chapter turned out but whatever. The second part of this should be up before Friday. **

**love2beh8ers: Why thank you :) here it is!**

**Guest #1: YES YES YES YOU DID! THANK YOU SO MUCH, LOVE! :D**

**RHatch89: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one as well :)**

**Gigi3333444: Here it is :)**

**Guest #2 (AKA THE PERSON I ADDRESSED TO EARLIER): please don't tell me how to write me story. I can't undo the age-thing, too bad so sad. Deal with it. A LOT of kids are like that nowadays. It might not be pleasant to think about, but it happens every day, hundreds of times. Amber got into some pretty heavy shit, she is her age for her a reason. Don't like, don't read. Didn't your mother ever teach you: if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all? Please don't review if you don't have something nice to say. It's rude and quite frankly I find it petty. You could've been so much more respectful with the way you worded things. That being said, if you do continue to read this story, don't review if it's just to put me down. Honestly, you are the reason this came out late. Thanks for making me feel like a crap writer. Have a nice day. **

**Guest #3 (Aaliyah): First of all, I love your name. Second, you'll have to wait to find out :)**

**Guest #4: Thank you so much, that means so much to me! :)**

**EllieWellyBear: Here it is, thank you! :P**

**And if you still refuse to check out the Tumblr board, Milena is played by Anna Kendrick, Behati is played by Lily Collins and Lidia is played by Nina Dobrev. :D**

**REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THE TRAILER PLEEASSSEEEE I'M ACTUALLY KINDA PROUD OF IT. **

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! XOXO**


	21. Je Suis une Amie, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, just my characters and the plot. **

**A/N: BTW, this picks up like only a few minutes later from the last chapter.**

** SO sorry to have taken so long, but like two weeks ago was spring break for me and I went to Disney World with my family and now I'm preparing for all of my state tests in class (I have one for every subject, yay) and my English one is like...two weeks away and I've been spending every waking minute I can with my BFF's because most of them are going to a different school.**** Soooooooo that's why I'm late on updating! PLEASE REVIEW. **

**P.S.**

**YOU CAN CHECK OUT THE TRAILER ON MY PROFILE. PLEEEAAASSSSEEEEEE. **

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 21: Je Suis une Amie, Part 2**

* * *

**"The best way of keeping a secret is to pretend there isn't one,"  
-Margret Atwood, _The Blind Assassin_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**David Rolfe-Something For You (Beginning, Amber)**

** Sir Sly-Ghost (Jason and Hanna talk)**

**Rachel Taylor-Light a Fire (flashback)**

**Zella Day-East of Eden (Hanna and Amber, end)**

* * *

Jason sighed and braced his forearms against the rim of the claw-footed bath tub. Amber gave him an exasperated look from her spot perched on the sink, leaning against the mirror.

"I told you," she said flippantly, and without an ounce of sympathy as she thumbed through a _Vogue _magazine, her feet daintily crossed at the ankles as they swung back and forth.

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled, tossing the blood soaked towel over the rim of the porcelain tub and running his hands under the tap. He gave the unmoving body on the other side of the tub a disgusted look as he came around the side.

"Know who it is?" he murmured questioningly, nudging it until it was on it's back. 'It' was in fact a woman in her mid to late twenties with dark hair and alabaster skin, though that could be due to the inane amount of blood loss.

"Nope," Amber popped the 'p', nonchalant.

When Jason had come home and found Amber standing in the hall in front of his room, mumbling about lights and a thump he'd assumed she'd relapsed into drugs or something of the sort. They'd stood for two minutes there, holding each other as Jason contemplated ways to ask her if she had in fact lost her sobriety when the familiar, sharp iron scent of blood had begun emanating from his bathroom. When they'd made their way inside, the body had been dumped in the bath tub with both her wrists slit and sitting in her own blood, with the wind open. They'd both rushed to see if the woman was alive, but weren't surprised to find she wasn't. Jason had called Ian, Wilden and Eric to scope the outside for A while he and Amber cleaned up the mess and disposed of the body.

"You could help me, y'know," Jason grunted at her, baring his teeth slightly as he ripped off his shirt so as not to stain it more than he already had and knelt to pick the woman up and place her on the sheet Amber had laid out on the floor.

"No thanks," Amber crinkled her nose in disgust as Jason wrapped the woman in the sheet until her entire body was hidden.

"Ready?" she asked, earning a silent nod as he lifted the woman into his arms. She led the way through the house and out the back door, opening the back door to her car for him to lay the woman down before making her way to the passenger seat, waiting patiently while he made his way to the driver's side and started the car They drove straight into the woods, along the man made trail Ian, Eric and Wilden had left for them, neither making a sound until they finally reached the spot they had decided to..._burn _the evidence. Amber twisted her features at the pathetic pyre the boys had built as they rolled to a stop.

"Have you no experience in pyromania?" she sighed disapprovingly at the three men and slammed the door while Jason scoffed from the back seat, the body slumped over in his arms. Amber took a few minutes to fix the wood, stepping back to allow him to slip the body inside.

"Should it scare me how good you are at this?" Ian commented. Amber turned her head over her shoulder and gave him a shark smile.

"Don't piss me off and hopefully you won't have to worry." Ian grimaced, not seeming comforted by her words. Jason stood back and approached his friends, giving Amber the space she needed. She coated every inch in lighter fluid and alcohol, then pulled a match out of the box and lit it using the side. She launched both items into the wood, the entire thing going up in flames.

* * *

The next day, Amber and Jason made their way together in the school, ready for Emily's swim match even if they were early as Amber told Jason about her situation with Hanna.

"Have you talked to her since?" he asked curiously as she slammed her shoulder lazily into the metal door leading into the school to open it.

"No," she grumbled, frowning as he followed her down the hallway.

"Just give her time, Amber. She has a lot going on," he advised.

"Like I don't?" she whirled around to face him suddenly. "In case you _forgot_, Jay," she lowered her voice, glancing around suspiciously before leaning in. "I had to burn a freaking body yesterday. _Again_. Does Hanna have to do that? No!" she threw her hands up in the air, continuing on. Jason rolled his eyes slightly and nearly bumped into her when she stopped mid-step.

"What?" he murmured when she didn't move. She merely nodded her head to her little sister, standing and laughing with Caleb. He narrowed his eyes immediately. He'd had to deal with Caleb before; or rather, his crap foster mother that didn't give a shit about him and wasted the child support money on her own personal indulges instead of giving it to Caleb. While he certainly felt sympathy for the poor boy, he wasn't sure he liked him hanging around Hanna. He could see the way he smiled at Hanna. Hell, Jason _himself _smiled the same way at Amber.

His eyes flickered subconsciously to his...girlfriend? He wouldn't quite say they were back to that stage in their relationship, but they certainly weren't just friends. Amber had been distant really ever since he came back-which was a little weird, honestly, because Amber was-used to, at least-be known for her over-affections. He hadn't paid it a single thought, because he'd simply been glad to hold her in his arms after a whole year of hell away from her, but now, he noticed. He could say the way she held herself; she was stiff, and her eyes, that had once been a soft, somehow warm blue, were now a dark, icy blue. She snapped easily, she was almost always at wits end and was quick to defend. He didn't know what was wrong with her, nor how to approach her about it, but obviously he had been going about it all wrong. He'd talk to the girls, he told himself. Ask around, see if anything happened.

Jason was snapped out of his thoughts as Amber left his side and marched to the giggling teenagers. The words they all exchanged weren't discernable but he could tell from the way Caleb and Hanna's smiles dropped Amber wasn't being very nice. Caleb murmured something to Hanna, nodded to Amber and made his way down to the gym. Hanna crossed her arms defensively and snapped at Amber, earning a quick retort that made her blush heatedly and storm away. He slowly made his way to Amber who frowned after her sister.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" he asked quietly, his hands behind his back as he leaned down a little to whisper in her ear.

"Not really," she huffed and marched away, in the separate direction Hanna had gone. He sighed and rolled his head, making a split decision and went to the left, following after Hanna. He found her in a nearly empty hallway, rummaging through her purse furiously.

"Hanna?" he asked cautiously, making her jump a mile in the air as she whipped around to face him.

"Jason, hi," she sighed and swallowed, looking back down once she realized who she was with. He frowned at the tracks lining her face, her eyes red and puffy. Thankfully, her mascara was in tact. One time he'd-_accidently_-made Amber cry and she'd forced him to take her home so she could reapply her makeup. _That _had been a nightmare. He thanked God for whoever had made waterproof mascara.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she snapped and looked up annoyed, and in that second she reminded him so much of Amber it was scary. But regret quickly filled her features and she sniffled again, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry-,"

"It's fine, Hanna," he gave her a soft smile when she finally opened her eyes again. "What happened?"

"Amber was being Amber," she said bitterly, looking like she finally found what she'd been searching her purse for and pulled it out, dabbing the tissue under her eyes gently.

"Do you want to tell me what she said?" Hanna blew out a breath and shook her head at his question.

"No. It was the truth, either way. She's just being...difficult." She seemed hesitant to tell him this, seemingly thinking that he might turn around and run to Amber to tell her. Instead, he gave her another gentle smile, patient and understanding. She was starting to see why the school had made him the counselor.

"I know what you mean," he said softly. She rocked on her heels for a second, biting her lip as she seemed to contemplate asking him something. Finally, she blurted out, "why do you love her?"

When he gave her a confused look, she was quick to elaborate.

"What about her makes you love her? I mean, she's not a good person, I know that. She's my sister and I love her to death but she's a brutal bitch that doesn't seem to care about anyone else's feelings. So why do you care about her?" He pursed his lips and stared at her, wondering how to answer. Finally, he sighed.

"Amber is...complicated." Hanna scoffed.

"You're preaching to the choir, Jason." He shrugged and leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting with his elbows on his knees. Hanna joined him after a bit and watched him expectantly.

"You know, she hasn't always been like this," he rubbed his palm with his thumb, keeping his eyes on his hands. "She was the sweetest thing I'd ever met, years ago. I know your parents had never been happy with our relationship, but _God _my parents had been thrilled. They thought their screw-up kid would finally straighten out. Guess they never knew how easy she was to ruin," his lips quirked wistfully. "Amber had always been forbidden fruit to me. She was too young, too perfect, too smart...I don't know what she saw in me," he confessed, turning his head to look at Hanna. She was frowning, watching his face like a hawk and listening avidly. He continued. "Over the years, she changed. That was my fault, really. I put her through so much, ruined her life really. If it weren't for me she'd probably in helluva better place."

"She'd still have A," Hanna reminded him. He gave her a dry smile.

"Maybe. Or maybe not," he said grimly.

"It's not your fault the way she is, Jason," Hanna said, earning a sarcastic laugh.

"You have no idea how wrong you are."

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep..._

_Amber stirred uncomfortably, immediately grimacing at the feel of a needle in the large vein in her hand and the crook of her elbow. She kept her breathing slow, trying not to panic. She _hated_ needles. _

_A warm and familiar weight was pressed on her left hand, the one without any needles or wires. The strong smell of antiseptic suddenly invaded her senses, making her eyes water both at how overwhelming it was and the last memory she had of that smell. Finally, she opened her eyes. _

_Firstly, she saw her boyfriend; his eyes were red and swollen, with a 5 o'clock shadow dancing along his jaw line. His head was cushioned by his arm while the other half-heartedly gripped her hand. Groggily, she removed her hand from his and moved to run her hand through his hair, though she stopped immediately at the white bandage wrapped around her forearm. She knew exactly what was under it the moment she saw it; a perfect, straight yet small incision on her wrist. The one she made. _

_She turned her head and lifted her other hand, sighing through her nose at the state of her right wrist. Through the wraps on both arms were blood stains that, quite honestly, she found disturbing. Even if they were self inflicted. _

_"Am?" she broke out of her daze, locking eyes with her boyfriend. And God, she didn't think she'd ever seen him so wrecked. _

_Immediately, she looked away, tears already flooding her eyes as she closed them tightly. _

_"I'm not angry, baby," he whispered, as if he knew exactly what she were talking about. A sob unwillingly broke free, her hands flying to cover her face as her shoulders shook. Jason didn't move to comfort her, knowing it wouldn't do any good, but he did put a large hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb across the threadbare and scratchy sheets. _

_"Why?" was all she uttered. He looked up at her, confused. _

_"Why what, baby?" _

_"Why us?" she whispered brokenly, pulling her hands down to look at him. "What did we do, Jay? What'd we do to deserve losing our baby?" Jason closed his eyes to stop the sudden flood of tears. "All I wanted was my baby. All I _want _is my baby Jay. Why can't I have my baby?" she questioned deliriously, the drugs having some kind of effect on her system. _

_"Our baby's gone, sweetheart," he smoothed a hand over her head, brushing back her hair and desperately fought the tears back as he watched her face crumple and her lips wobble. It was like she was losing her baby all over again. _

_"I just wanted to see her," Amber whispered forlornly, rubbing her thumb over her left wrist. "I just wanted to see my baby."_

* * *

Amber kept a steady gaze on her little sister sitting further down the bleachers, not paying attention to the match. Hanna giggled and whispered with Caleb until he left, and then Spencer and Aria were on her like white on rice, though Hanna didn't seem bothered. While Hanna had never acted this way around Sean (he at least elicited blushes and blissful sighs) but Caleb seemed to just...make Hanna smile.

She didn't like it.

"You're plotting," Jason whispered not-so-quietly from next to her.

"Why would I be doing that?" she questioned, though made no defense.

"One, you have your thinking face on. It looks painful," his comment earned a sharp glare from her, making him chuckle. "Two, you haven't stopped glaring since you saw them in the hall. Three, I know you," he said simply.

"Shut up," was her fantastic come back. He scoffed and leant back, giving his attention to the match just as Emily stepped up. He nudged Amber, forcing her attention to the swimmer. She cheered loudly, ignoring the way Hanna stiffened noticeably at the sound of her sister's voice, but also cheered on her best friend. Amber's hand dropped to grab Jason's forearm, her nails digging into the skin as she jumped excitedly. He didn't protest; just watched amusedly at how animated she became. She didn't notice the way he watched her as she screamed when Emily finally won, nor did she think any of it when he wound his fingers through hers. She shot a breath taking smile at him, that familiar light dancing in her eyes, one she used to possess every day so long ago. It only lasted a second, but he would do anything to put that look back on her face. _Anything. _

* * *

**RHatch89: Thanks sweetheart :)**

**Guest #1: Here you go :)**

**Gleemania123: Thanks so much :) Hope you liked this one too!**

**ILovIceCream97: Thanks! You have no idea how much that means to me :) And to answer your questions:  
1-(Do the girls know about Amber's pregnancies?) they do NOT...yet ;P.  
2-(How old are Amber and Jason?) Amber is 18 currently-I have her birthday planned like really soon-and Jason is 23.  
And I'm so glad you think so! I plan too :)**

**Ashleigh28: Thanks so much :D**

**Aaliyah: I totally understand (I hate my name too-bleh) and I hope this chapter was up to par :D Thanks for the review!**

**Sarah: Thanks so much! Here it is, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long :D**

**Guest #2: Well now I feel like a bitch. I do appreciate you clearing that up, and it did seem a little harsh to me. I'm so sorry you were confused-you totally could've just asked me whatever you're confused about! To be honest, the way I read your last review, it totally sounded like you were just telling me it was disgusting and it was a bad idea-which as you pointed out I'm pretty defensive I guess. It was a misunderstanding, I get it and I'm so glad you enjoy my story (I don't want to get you in trouble at work though, so be careful!) and please, DO review! I'll keep all of what you said in mind. I am pretty young, and I've been told before that I'm a bad writer _because _I'm young and I'm not "smart" enough, or my ideas are stupid. Seriously, I think most of what I've written in the past was stupid too. This is really the only story where I thought "okay this this actually isn't a bad idea." Thank you so much for clearing this all up :)**

**Jamie: Here you go :)**

**A/N: HI AGAIN. So I decided to just post this little part (super short, I know I'm sorry) but I figured you guys deserved something, soo...here you go! The third part should be up soon! Hope you enjoyed and please review! xoxo **

**P.S. Any and all mistakes are mine :) As always, trailer, outfits, Tumblr and Pinterest links are on my profile :) **


	22. Je Suis une Amie, Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, just my characters and my plot**

**A/N: Lol its like 11:30 PM for me right now. Anyway, I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter but its SUPER short and sweet...sorry? Got a flashback and little Amber/Aria/Jason cute bonding (Jambria...?) that I actually think is kinda cute. So...yeah. Sorry this is so late! I'll try to have another chapter up by the weekend but uh...we'll see. **

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 22: Je Suis une Amie, Part 3**

* * *

**"The nature of men and women-their essential nature-is so vile and despicable that if you were to portray a person as he really is, no one would believe you,"  
-W. Somerset Maugham**

* * *

**Song: **

**Justin Timberlake-Summer Love (beginning)**

**Ke$ha-Take It Off (beginning) **

**Daughter-Candles (end)**

* * *

_Justin Timberlake's _Summer Love_ played in the background, several people on the shore of the lake having found their own spots to dance and enjoy the party. Jason watched from a picnic bench as Hanna and Alison danced with Amber, idly smoking with Garrett next to him while Ian, Eric and Darren threw the football around, all of them enjoying the sun. He could see Spencer, Aria and Emily-Alison's new friends-from his spot, and he had been instructed to not let them out of his sight. Not that he had to worry really, he'd seen Amber in momma bear mode. She'd go bat shit crazy on anyone who tried to put a move on the girls. _

_"Still checking out the freshman, Jason?" Ian chuckled as he came up to grab the beer he'd left on the table. _

_"Shut up," he mumbled, sipping his own drink, not taking his eyes off Amber. "She's not even a freshman." Amber had just "graduated" the 8th grade and would be starting her freshmen year of high school once summer was over, while Jason himself had one year left. _

_"I think that makes it worse, man," Eric commented. _

_"Who cares?" Darren scoffed. "She's hot either way. Aren't teenagers supposed to have awkward stages?" _

_"Nah, Amber's perfect. Never seen a pretty little curl out of place," Garrett piped up. _

_"You also realize her parents would kill us if they knew a couple of junior year boys were talking about their little girl, right?" Ian questioned amusedly. _

_"Well it's a good thing there aren't any parents around then," Jason countered. The other teens raised their beer bottles in acknowledgement. _

_"I'll drink to that," Eric muttered. _

_"You'll drink to anything," Ian mumbled under his breath. _

_"Well at least I don't sleep with every girl I can get my hands on," Eric retorted. Jason rolled his eyes and blocked the two out as they argued. Garrett and Darren walked away to do God knows what, so he was left with his two arguing friends. His eyes slid between Amber and the girls and his friends before he made a split decision and left his beer bottle with his joint on the picnic table, venturing across the sand to his sister and her friends. Alison and the short one-Aria-were belting out the lyrics at the top of their lungs and dancing while Amber read and Spencer, Emily and Hanna were engrossed in those little hand shakes that were much too complicated for him to follow. The song changed to _Take It Off _by Ke$ha a__s he approached the young blonde. A shadow cast over Amber as he stopped in front of her, making her look up and squint against the light. _

_"Why aren't you dancing?" his tone wasn't accusatory; rather, he sounded curious. Amber was an incredibly gifted dancer-she took classes in contemporary, pointe, jazz, ballet and hip hop. If a song was on, she was dancing. _

_She held her book up in answer. It was a copy of _The Great Gatsby_. "I still haven't read the summer reading list. Figured I'd catch up before it's too late." _

_"You hate reading," he stated. _

_"I know," she sighed, throwing it back down on her towel and shaking her head. _

_"You looked like you were having fun," she nodded to where he had been sitting seconds before. _

_"Sure, if your definition of 'fun' is illegal consumption of alcohol, then yeah. Fun." _

_"You said it. Not me," she grinned up at him and his breath caught. He could count on two hands how many times he'd been on the receiving end of Amber Marin's smile and it truly was a sight to behold. _

_"Wanna dance?" he offered, holding out a hand to help her up. _

_"What?" her grin faltered unsurely as disbelief colored her features. _

_"Do. You. Want. To. Dance?" he pronounced clearly, amused. She bit her lip and slid her gaze to the girls. He waited patiently, already sure of her answer. And he got it not two seconds later as her soft hand slid into his waiting palm. _

_With a nearly feral grin he pulled her up with ease, tugging her to where several people had gathered on a make shift dance floor. He spun her around and pulled her back to his chest, his head dipping to her shoulder as his hands went to her hips, guiding them in rhythm with his to the music. Amber was stiff at first, but slowly she relaxed and her arms reached around and draped themselves over his shoulders as she arched her back, no longer needing his assistance. Satisfied, Jason roamed her body with his hands, palming her flat stomach that was toned from years of dance, cheer and gymnastics. One hand slid over her ribs and sternum, between her breasts and grazing her collarbone to grip the base of her throat lightly. His head dunked to pepper kisses over her jaw and neck hesitantly. She only gripped him tighter. _

_She turned suddenly, nearly whipping him in the face with her hair as she tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him._

* * *

Aria stared at her buzzing phone as it rang every few seconds, Hanna's name flashing on the screen. She was tempted to answer her best friend and hear her out, give her another chance, while the another part was telling her that Hanna had had a hand in almost letting her mother find out about her relationship with Ezra. Inside, Aria knew Hanna would never do anything to hurt her, but she wasn't quite ready to let her anger and betrayal go just yet.

But she felt even worse, knowing with every second that passed by she was only hurting Hanna and herself more, just putting a strain on their relationship and consequently the other girls too. She knew she couldn't go to her mom, because she'd ask _why_ she was mad at Hanna, and Aria couldn't exactly say '_oh no reason, she just almost exposed my relationship with our English teacher to you'_. She knew how that conversation would go, and it would end with Aria in yet another county and Ezra in jail. Which was the last thing she wanted. Emily was busy with homework and she'd stayed after hours at school to keep swimming, while Spencer had gone to talk to Toby. Which left Amber.

Aria slid off her bed in an instant, jogging down the stairs and sliding her boots on as she grabbed her coat and keys, telling her brother that she was going to stay at Amber's. She made it to Amber's in record time and vaulted herself up the stairs as fast as she could, her pulse racing as her emotions got the better of her. By the time she made it to Amber's custom red door, tears were in her eyes and she was ready to pull out her hair. Her fist beat against the door, hurting her knuckles. Aria opened her mouth when the door opened, ready to rant, but started when she caught sight of who was in the doorway.

"Jason?" her voice was thick in tears, but she still managed to sound surprised as she squinted unsurely at the tall, shirtless man.

"Aria?" he frowned, looking concerned at her ruffled experience.

"What are you-never mind. Is Amber here?" she asked quickly, darting into the apartment. Jason shut the door and leant against it, crossing his arms.

"Uh, yeah-what happened?" Aria opened her mouth, ready to tell him that it was frankly none of his business when Amber walked out of the bathroom in his shirt and bootie shorts, tying her hair in a pony tail.

"Jay, who was at the-Aria?" she halted her steps, looking confused. She glanced at the man over the young teen's shoulder curiously, earning a shrug.

Aria turned, inspecting the two and was mortified at the realization of what she walked in on.

"Oh my God-I'm sorry I'm interrupting something-," she made her way to the door, avoiding their eyes as a blush colored her cheeks. Jason passed Amber an amused glance.

"You're not interrupting anything, Aria. We're just going to bed," he said gently. "Now what's wrong?" Aria bit her lip and contemplated telling them. On one hand, Jason is four years older than Amber _and_ they'd been together since she was fourteen, but on the other, Jason and Amber were crazy over protective and could literally find away to kill Ezra and cover it up.

_Wouldn't be the first time, _Aria reminded herself.

Regardless, she allowed Amber to lead her into her bedroom and changed into the spare pajamas Amber always had on hand for any of the girls. She told Jason and Amber the whole story, from the beginning, and while Jason wasn't happy he knew he couldn't do anything about it, and he also admitted that Ezra was a much better choice than a guy like himself. They stayed up into the early hours of the morning, baking and cooking and watching all of their favorite movies and TV shows. And when they finally fell asleep, sprawled in the bed, with Aria in Amber's arms and Jason holding them both, Aria reminded herself even if she had no one, she had them.

* * *

**RHatch89: Thanks so much :)**

**Guest #1: I LOVE Haleb. They are my OTP. Don't worry; Amber's definitely gonna come around...eventually. I have a little scheming scene between Amber and Caleb already drawn up though it's not for a while, and I can't wait for you guys to see it :) And no I haven't seen the finale. Seriously I haven't seen like _any _of season 5 because I missed the first few episodes and then I decided to just wait for it to come on Netflix so I could watch all of it but I do know some of what happens so...unfortunately, my friend spoiled that it's some dude name Charles and he's Jason's twin or something? Idk. I'm super excited though, so we'll have to see where it takes us. That'd make for an interesting twist in my story-I'll probably have to create a whole new back story for that...whatever. Also, Amber and Jason are SUPER complicated. The way I've written them is they're kind of reversed; Amber used to be sweet, Jason was a wreck in most of the flashbacks, and now it's sort of flipped. They're definitely the kind of couple that just use and use and use each other for their personal gains, but in the end they have each other's backs. It'll develop as the story goes on :) Thanks for the review!**

**Gigi3333444: Here it is :) yes, Hanna and the liars will find out eventually. It's actually one of the scenes I used to base this entire story and the character (Amber) on. I can't wait to share it with all of you, though it's not for a while...sorry? But there will be hints along the way most definitely. **

**Radioactive Secrets: Thanks so much! I really enjoyed writing that scene specifically, so I'm glad you liked it :) And I finally decided to let everyone else see what Jason thinks! And I'm glad you like protective Amber because I know a lot of my readers don't :P. I enjoy writing her _so so so _much you have no idea. And as for Caleb, you will _definitely _see some more of him ;D**

**Guest #2: Thanks so much! Here it is :)**

**A/N: SO sorry this is so short, but I really couldn't find another way I liked to finish it. Thanks for all the favorites/follows/reviews, guys! Keep'em coming!**


	23. The New Normal, Part 1

**A/N: OHMYGOD I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE I'M SORRY! Life got in the way guys, but I'm back! I know this is crazy short, but I thought it had a good ending and I thought you guys deserved even just half of an update so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 23: The New Normal, Part 1**

* * *

**"Habitual liars invent falsehoods not to gain any end or even to deceive their hearers, but to amuse themselves. It is partly practice and partly habit. It requires an effort in them to speak truth,"  
-William Hazlitt, _Characteristics_  
**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Villagers-Occupy Your Mind (Beginning)**

**James Young-Dark Star (A's text to Hanna)**

**Jamie N Commons &amp; X Ambassadors-Jungle (end)**

* * *

Amber hopped out of her car and strode up the driveway to her mother's house, not bothering to knock and walked in.

"Honey, I'm home!" she called sarcastically, swinging the door closed carelessly with a slam as she waltzed into the kitchen. She stopped at the entrance, leaning all her weight on her right hand that was braced against the wall.

"Mother. Sister," she greeted with a smirk, noticing that neither of her family members seemed particularly happy to see her.

"Amber," Ashley greeted stiffly, while Hanna didn't say anything and instead crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "What are you doing here?"

Amber smiled thinly at her mother. "Hanna borrowed a pair of heels from me a while back. Jason and I are going on a date tonight and I decided to come and collect. They totally match my outfit," she sent a quick wink to her sister.

"I see. Well, don't stay too long. Hanna has to get to school," Ashley said, an apologetic look on her face directed to her youngest daughter as she walked past Amber. Amber watched her closely until the door had closed again, leaving the two sisters in silence. Amber met her sister's accusatory glance straight on, her face an emotionless mask.

"Your shoes are upstairs," Hanna finally said coolly. "I'm sure you can find them on your own."

"I'm sure I can," Amber mimicked her tone, turning to the staircase and disappearing up the steps. Hanna crept over to the basement's door, pulling it open. Caleb stepped out, his eyes darting to the staircase.

"Are you guys always like that?" he asked unsurely.

"Nope," was all Hanna said. Caleb blew out a breath and raised his eyebrows a little, pulling his beanie off to ruffle his hair.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be in your spot," he muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Hanna frowned confusedly and poured a cup of coffee for him.

"Your sister?" he clarified, earning a nod. "Hanna, I don't know if you've noticed, but she's kind of terrifying."

Before she could respond, Amber's tell tale sign of clacking heels against the wooden paneling of the stairs sounded, making Caleb duck behind the counter. She swiped his beanie off the island and threw it in the sink, under the guise of doing the dishes.

"Alright, that should be it," Amber sighed and rubbed her palms together. Hanna glanced up and her eyes bulged at the large duffle she had filled.

"That's more than one pair of shoes, Amber!"

"You had more than one pair of mine. I wanted them back. Hope you're okay with that," she sassed, spotting the extra coffee mug on the island.

"Aw, sis, you shouldn't have," she stole it off the counter, taking a large gulp of it. She walked closer and set it on the counter next to the sink, and Hanna darted the beanie under some bubbles. Amber glanced down disapprovingly.

"Hanna, wear some gloves. You know water wrinkles your skin," she scolded, heaving the bag over her shoulder. Hanna ducked her head, choosing not to answer. Amber sighed heavily.

"Alright, I'm gonna head to school, so I'll see you later," she said, turning to leave the kitchen. She paused.

"And sis," she paused, eyes stopping on where Caleb hid, "if you plan to keep your stray, learn how to hide him." She smiled thinly and walked out the door.

* * *

Hanna ditched Caleb at the entrance of school, making her way into the lunch room where she ran into Aria.

"Hey," the brunette greeted cautiously.

"Hey," Hanna smiled a little, shy. Aria watched her for a second before sighing.

"I can't do this anymore," Aria blurted. "I mean, last night, after I left, I felt awful," she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, for what I did, and what almost happened," Hanna apologized.

"I should've figured it out. Well, at least I should've listened to you," Aria said.

"Yeah, well it's terrible, but all I could think about was my mom," Hanna admitted. Aria sighed again and took one of Hanna's hands in both of hers.

"I'm sorry I was so mean," she frowned.

"I had it coming," Hanna shrugged her shoulders.

"No," Aria shook her head a little. "I was thinking...'A' could've given that ticket to my mom, but they made you do it just to make it hurt more."

"I wanna say it's all 'A's fault but-I'm the one who gave your mom that ticket. I don't like knowing what I'm capable of."

"Yeah, but you didn't go through with it. Okay, that's the difference," Aria grinned a little, letting her friend know she wasn't angry at her anymore.

"Are we okay?" Aria asked hesitantly, reaching out to take Hanna's hand in both of hers. The blonde smiled widely.

"Yeah, we're okay." The two girls smiled at each other before falling into step together, making their way to their first classes. They chatted idly, catching up. Hanna smiled and waved bye as she dropped Aria off at her first class, making her way to her own. Just as she arrived, her phone buzzed. Frowning, she shifted her things into one arm and reaching into her bag for her phone. The smile slipped off her face. The message had a picture attached; it was clearly taken in Amber's apartment. Jason was in sweatpants while Amber wore his shirt and some shorts, and they were standing in the kitchen. The picture was taken mid-laugh; Hanna hadn't seen either of them laugh that way in a long time. The one thing that bothered her; Aria standing in between them, glasses perched on her nose and her hair in a bun, wearing pajamas and leaning against Amber's shoulder as her body shook with laughter. Jealousy quickly filled her veins like lead as she read the text.

**I think Amber's replaced you, Han...-A**

* * *

Amber picked at her salad as she listened to Ezra talk to Mrs. Welch.

"...Amber?" The blonde picked her head up, catching the eyes of her friend. He smiled worriedly. "You okay?" His question gained the attention of Mrs. Welch and Ella, the two women's eyes inspecting her.

"You look a bit pale, dear," Mrs. Welch commented. Amber smiled tiredly, slipping her charm on.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just a bit tired is all," she pressed her lips together, looking down.

"Where's Jason?" Ella asked, looking around the cafeteria. Amber glanced up quickly, eyes flashing before she shrugged.

"I dunno," she said bitterly, spearing a slice of grilled chicken and munching on it. Ezra exchanged a worried glance with the other teachers.

"Amber-," he hesitated.

"I'm gonna go find Hanna," she stood and grabbed her lunch, sliding it into the trash. She spotted the girls' table easily, making her way to it.

"...He's not dark," she heard Hanna defend.

"Dark enough," Spencer pointed out.

"Well he's no Arthur Dodger, whoever that is," she shrugged.

"Yeah, he's just had it tough," Aria supported Hanna.

Spencer leant back in her chair. "Are you two on speaking terms again?" she checked. Aria exchanged a smile with Hanna.

"Course we are," Aria nodded.

"Well I hope I had something to do with it," Amber said dryly, stopping by their table. All the girls turned their heads.

"Don't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to get away from your awkward boyfriend," she told Aria. "Perhaps you should help him work on his subtly, Aria. He looks like he's gonna shit his pants every time he talks to your mom."

Aria's eyes flashed over to Ezra worriedly. He was chatting with one of the science teachers, seeming intrigued by what the lady was saying. When she looked over at Amber with a raised eyebrow, the blonde rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky he's charming," she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Where's Jason?" Emily asked her.

"Who knows, who cares?"

The four exchanged worried looks.

"Did something happen?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, actually, I finally realized how much of a pain in the ass he is," she snapped.

"Love you too, Amber," he smiled arrogantly, sauntering up to catch her final words.

"What are you doing here?" she frowned. He gave her a faux innocent look while Hanna and Emily scooted backwards, not wanting to be caught in the crosshairs of their brewing fight. The four girls yet again exchanged worried looks; seeing Amber and Jason fight was as bad as watching their parents fight.

"I work here, in case you forgot," he sassed.

"What happened to that thing I told you to take care of?" she raised a perfectly manicured brow, a scowl setting into to her features.

"Well you see," he began sarcastically, "I realized how much of a pain in the ass you are, and I merely decided that I can make decisions for myself. You _don't _own me, Amber. As much as you wish you did, you don't."

"You sure about that?" she took a step closer, so they were nose to nose.

"If I go down," he whispered. "You go down with me."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**RHatch89: Oh staph. Thanks :)**

**Gleemania123: Thanks! And yes, they most certainly will but...not for like seasons, so... :P**

**Radioactive Secrets: Aw thank you :) And I'm so glad you liked how Aria went to Amber and Jason! I was actually nervous about posting that part (I just wasn't sure how people would react to it) but I'm so glad you liked it! And I really am happy you like protective Amber; I _love love love _writing her so much. And I'm glad you think I'm a good writer too! I've been told I've sucked before, so just hearing one person say they like my writing means so much :) And I am DEFINITELY DOING THAT ARC OH MY GOD. That ep gave me feels you would never believe. I cannot wait to write that. I'm so glad you liked that last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well! **

**LiLuLo12: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Ashleyziur: Thanks so much! Here it is :)**

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry about how short this is :/**

**But what do you guys think happened between Amber and Jason? I really do want to hear your theories. As always, any and all mistakes are mine, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	24. The New Normal, Part 2

**A/N: Wow okay I suck I'm sorry please don't hate me here it is enjoy ugh **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or any of their drool worthy original characters**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 24: The New Normal, Part 2**

* * *

**"What's the whole point of being pretty on the outside when you're so ugly on the inside?"  
-Jess C. Scott, _I'm Pretty_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Ruelle-War of Hearts (Jason) (Amber and Hanna)**

**Secret Sun-Cold Coast (end)**

* * *

After the small show down between Amber and Jason that only Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily witnessed Paige's father had burst in with wild accusations that his daughter wasn't being given the proper attention and abilities she deserved, taking very clear digs at Emily. Ezra handled it, quickly joined by Amber and Jason, who all escorted him to the principal and swim coach. Now though, Jason sat in his living room with Ian and Eric.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ian asked earnestly, thinking his friend was making a mistake.

"What else am I supposed to do, ignore it?" Jason countered with an angry look.

"For Amber's sake, maybe," Eric agreed.

"Amber wasn't the only one affected by it," Jason nearly growled.

"You're right, she wasn't, but she did carry _your _daughters in _her _stomach for nine months each. You'd think she'd be a little more emotionally attached, Jay," Ian sighed.

"She was there," Jason bit, referring to the woman that had he and Amber had found and later disposed of, "she was there for both births. You think it was a coincidence we found her dead in the bathroom on Alaska's birthday?" The men grew quiet at the mention of Jason and Amber's youngest daughter. He closed his eyes painfully at the careless mention of his daughter.

"She would've been three," he whispered.

"Are you sure you _want _to know?" Eric asked lowly.

"I can't ignore it. What kind of father would I be to not try?" he questioned shakily, looking at his friends with glossy eyes. With perfect timing, his phone buzzed. With a heavy sigh, he pulled it out.

_Do you really know what you're getting into?  
-A_

* * *

"I just don't know what I did!" Amber exclaimed over the phone to Melissa, pacing the length of her living room.

"_Maybe his withdrawals are hitting him particularly hard today_," Melissa drawled sarcastically.

"Funny," Amber said dryly. "He's been clean for two years, Melissa, you know that."

"_You're sure he hasn't relapsed in all that time?_" the brunette asked skeptically.

"Why would he lie to me about that? We both know how important it is, to _all _of us," she said sternly. "None of us want to turn back into the people we were back then."

"_Fine, fine. Maybe he's on his period?_"

"Melissa," Amber whined, wanting to stomp her feet.

"_What do you want me to say, Amber? He's a guy, guys are weird. You asked him to look into that lady you guys found in your bathroom, he decided that for the time being he doesn't feel like being your little bitch and run all your errands. I'm sure he'll come crawling back on his knees with flower and begging for forgiveness."_

Amber blinked. "Um...okay? Thanks, I guess?"

"_You're welcome, dear,_" Melissa responded sassily, hanging up on her. Amber blinked owlishly at the phone in her hand before she jumped and looked up at he knock on the door. Frowning, she set it on the coffee table and walked to open it, peeking around the door.

"Han?" she asked, surprised, opening the door wider. "Why'd you knock? I know you have a key." Hanna bit her lip with uncertainty and walked in, her arms crossed protectively over her chest as Amber shut the door and leant against it with her arms crossed lightly.

"Do you hate me?" Hanna blurted, shifting on her feet. Amber's face fell from it's peaceful confusion, turning into worry.

"What? No, of course not! Why would you ask me that?" she stood straight, towering over her sister. Hanna shrugged and looked at her feet.

"I dunno," she murmured.

"No, you have a reason. What is it?" Amber leaned down as she tried to look her in the eye.

"Well, I mean-we're always fighting and then I saw you and Aria and Jason it made me think of when you guys used to make cookies with me when someone told me I was fat or something and I just-"

"Hanna, Hanna, Hanna," Amber cooed, taking her younger sister into her arms as she began to cry. "I love you, okay? I love you so much," her words were muffled by the younger girl's hair as she sobbed into her chest.

* * *

Later, the two sisters stood in the Marin house as Amber prepared dinner for herself, Hanna and presumably Caleb (though she didn't tell Ashley that) while Hanna interrogated their mother about the man she was going on a date with.

"His name is James Leland, he's an architect and I'm only going out with him to see what he wants," Ashley responded calmly to Hanna's accusations.

"Maybe he wants you, Mom," Amber said dryly. "I mean, if I was your age and single you'd catch my eye," she shrugged at her mother.

"Thank you?" Ashley frowned. "And anyways, I'm not really looking to date, you know that," she directed this statement at Hanna, who held her hands up in defense and widened her eyes innocently.

"Jeez, okay I'll back off." Amber snuffed a laugh at her sister's snappy response. Before she could add to the conversation, their was a knock on the door. Both Ashley and Hanna approached it while Amber leaned over the counter to see who it was.

"Hello," a very familiar voice said from the doorway, belonging to a certain long haired teen.

"Caleb, wow," Hanna said, confirming Amber's suspicions as Ashley turned to give Hanna a brief '_are you serious_' look before turning back.

"Hello Mrs. Marin," Caleb greeted with a nod. "Hanna thought it was about time you and me met." Amber snorted quietly, giving the exchange her full attention.

"I did?" Hanna asked dumbly. Caleb's face froze, expecting. "I did," she clapped her hands. "Um. Mom, this is Caleb." He smirked and stepped in.

"Rivers," he said, supplying his last name. Ashley smiled unsurely, "nice to meet you Caleb."

"Mrs. Marin, you have a lovely home," he complimented, making a show of looking around. "From what I've seen of it," he widened his eyes for emphasis, nodding. Ashley merely nodded back.

"Caleb is new to Rosewood this year," Hanna explained to their mother.

"They brought me in to class the place up," he jerked his eyebrow as he smirked cockily. Ashley gave him a slightly startled look, nodding. "I see." She glanced at Hanna. "Hanna, can I talk to you for a second?" she lead her daughter away, into the kitchen in front of Amber, leaving him in the foyer.

"Is he some sort of rebound for Sean?" Amber wrinkled her nose at the mention of the pastor's son.

"What? No," Hanna denied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't want you alone with him in the house," she said sternly.

"But she's not alone, Ma," Amber popped a grape in her mouth from a bowl of them she'd been snacking as she made dinner. Ashley ignored her.

"Go out, if you're gonna study, go to the library," Amber smirked to herself at the though of Hanna or Caleb studying.

"You let me study here with Sean," Hanna defended.

"I knew Sean, Sean was a minister's son, Sean called you Hanna Banana," Ashley said. Hanna rolled her eyes at the mention of the nickname as the doorbell rang.

Caleb popped his head up behind the wall. "I'll get that for you," he volunteered, making Hanna smile and Ashley turn to her youngest daughter to scoff.

"Hi," Caleb smiled thinly at the man on the other side of the door.

"Hello. I'm looking for Mrs. Marin," he said firmly.

Caleb nodded, swinging his arm out in greeting.

"Come on in." He let the man in, closing the door behind him.

"She's uh, in the kitchen with Hanna."

"Hanna..." the man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Her youngest daughter," Caleb finished. He nodded in understanding.

"Are you her son?" he questioned. Caleb hid a laugh, smiling slightly, "no, I'm just the guy who opens the door."

"Mr. Leland," Ashley approached him, "this is my daughter Hanna."

"Hello," she said politely.

"Hello, Hanna."

"Oh," Ashley began, "I forgot to get your signature on this," she grabbed a file off the table by the door, leafing through it. "It's just part of authorizing you to look at the safety deposit box," she said.

"Sure," he agreed, reaching into his jacket to pull out a pen. Caleb's eyes flashed between the man and his pen, the smile slowly drifting off his face.

"Okay," Ashley put it down, grabbing her bag and purse. "Um," she glanced at Hanna, "I won't be late."

"Okay," Hanna smiled. Caleb shut the door as they left, turning to Hanna with a smile.

"What are you doing coming to the front door like that?" she demanded. His smile dropped.

"I thought it was a better way to meet your mom than her tripping over me behind the furnace."

"Yeah, but just knocking on the door? I mean, why couldn't you ask me?"

"You woulda said no," Caleb said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, my mom thinks you're trouble," she said, turning on her heel to walk into the kitchen, Caleb following.

"You don't like her new boyfriend," he said, changing the subject.

"He's not her boyfriend, he's a customer at the bank," she said as she swung the refrigerator door open. "Some architect from Syracuse," she continued, grabbing a pitcher of juice. Caleb watched her, greeting Amber silently with a nod.

"Really," he said in a disbelieving voice.

"What do you mean really?" Hanna questioned.

"He had a crappy plastic pen," Caleb reasoned.

"So?" Hanna asked, grabbing a cup from one of the cabinets.

"So, architects draw for a living. They tend to be pen snobs, strictly Mont Blanc and Beyond," he said.

"Why does he creep you out?" he asked the younger blonde.

"He doesn't creep me out," she shrugged.

"Yes, he does," Caleb argued, nodding, "you get a bad vibe from the guy."

She shook her head. "It's complicated." Caleb leant his arms on the marble counter, bracing his elbows. "Tell me. I like complicated." Amber smiled to herself and looked at Hanna. _Maybe Caleb isn't so bad. _

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Radioactive Secrets: Okay no lie you make me smile like crazy oml thank you so much! And I'm glad you're excited for that arc because I am too you have no idea, I have the scene planned out in my head for the confrontation between Amber and Caleb, I just haven't written it down yet. ANNNDDD I'm so glad you enjoyed Amber and Jason, I felt pretty awkward writing it but hopefully this chapter clears it up :P **

**ChristinaAguileraFan: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Guest:**

**RHatch89: Thanks :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Gleemania123: Thanks! I hope you liked this one too :D**

**Ashleyziur: Aw, thanks so much, I'm glad you enjoy it! I hope you enjoyed this one too :) **

**A/N: Cut off some stuff that happened in the episode but whatever I'm tired. Okay guys I know I know hate me. I'm so sorry this took forever and probably sucked, but I've been crazy busy. Apparently, summer isn't about relaxing. I just got back yesterday from a 8 day "vacation" where I spent three days in a car, and the rest in a few different hotels while my brother and dad were at my brother's college sorting through crap so there's that. Annnddddd my little brother just threw up okay...Anyway, I have been thinking about starting another fanfiction...? It'd be about MTV's new show "Scream" based on the older horror series, so I've spent some time writing out a few plot bunnies for that, so that new project has had my attention for a while. I still have to wait for it to get put up on this site though...**

**Anyway, I do recommend you check that show out if you haven't because it is surprisingly good and Amaedus Serafini does things to me. Like, holy shit man find the chill because he is hot af. **

**As always, any and all mistakes are mine :P I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	25. The Badass Seed, Part 1

**A/N: Ikik I suck I'm sorry pls enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, only my characters and my own plot! As always, any and all mistakes are mine.**

**Bad Intentions  
****Chapter 25: The Badass Seed, Part 1**

* * *

**"When bad times are near, better yet here, notice how everyone who claims to have your back disappears,"  
-Unknown**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Tanlines-Slipping Away (Jason and Ian, Beginning)**

**Ke$ha-C'mon (Amber and Hanna)**

* * *

Jason frowned as he ran out of duct tape, pulling the blank one out and tossing it into the trash bag he and Ian had on hand as they combed through all of his old stuff.

"Toss me a new roll," he ordered, holding his hands out. Ian passed him a new one, putting an old year book into one of the open boxes they had in front of them. They worked in an uncomfortable silence, each of them waiting for the other to address the elephant in the room.

"Thanks for helping me, man," Ian said finally, looking up awkwardly.

"Yeah, no problem," Jason muttered, grunting as he heaved a full box onto the ground.

"I mean it, Jason, thank you," Ian said sincerely, pausing in his motions. Jason turned his head, sucking in a painful breath, nodding.

"Yeah, I know, Ian," he sighed bitterly.

"You didn't have to do this," Ian continued.

"It's the least I could do after all you did for my children. I just hope you have better luck than I did," Jason said bluntly, not looking his friend in the eye. Ian bit his lip and looked down.

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No, not yet," Jason sighed in disappointment. "I'm starting to think I need to tell Amber, she's definitely catching on."

"How do you think she'd react to that though? You know-," Ian began, worried for his friend.

"-That it'd just get her hopes up?" Jason finished with a cocked eyebrow. "Yes, Ian, I know. Let me worry about her. It's my problem. You need to focus on Melissa."

"I handled Amber twice, I think Melissa will be a breeze compared to her," Ian pointed out.

"You're forgetting your wife is a controlling, pessimistic witch at best," Jason reminded him candidly.

"Hey," Ian pointed playfully at his friend. "Watch your mouth when you're talking about my wife." They both chuckled dryly, becoming quiet at the footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey, Spence," Jason greeted cheerfully. "Long time no talk. How's it going?"

"What are you guys doing?" Spencer asked carefully, ignoring him.

"Throwing out all of Ian's old shit," Jason smirked.

"We're packing up my old stuff to make room for the baby," Ian corrected, giving him an annoyed look.

"Oh," Spencer faltered, halting at the stairs.

"Think you can give me a hand with this one?" Ian asked her, holding down the flaps of a box and holding the tape gun out. They both noticed her flinch, making Ian sigh.

"It's only a tape gun, Spencer," Ian said softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Spencer just shifted uncomfortably, her arms crossed over her chest defensively.

"Look," he put the tape gun down and mimicked her stance, his arms over his chest. "I know you and your friends think I had something to do with Alison, and I'm telling you now that I didn't," he gave her a forceful look.

"And you believe him?" Spencer demanded of Jason. He sighed and rested his forearms on a box.

"It's a long story, Spence, but to make it short, I don't think Ian had anything to do with Alison's death," he told her honestly.

"Spencer, Alison was a psycho stalker who couldn't take no for an answer, but I never hurt her," Ian denied vehemently, before grabbing a box and storming out of the house.

* * *

Amber sat in the living room of Jason's house, snacking on blueberries as she flipped through the file she'd found in one of Jason's old secret nooks he'd used to hide his drugs.

_Andrea Martinez _was the name above the picture of the woman they'd found in the bathroom. Amber had known the woman looked familiar, but she finally realized why when she saw the occupation listed.

_Nurse at Rosewood Hospital_, Amber thought bitterly. She'd waited for Jason to leave early, knowing he was going to help Ian get rid of some old junk, before poking around his stuff and now that she had her answers she was curious as to why Jason had kept this from her. She was distinctly not angry, only slightly hurt and she wanted to know why he'd hid it from her.

Without another thought she stood and brought the file with her, stuffed in her bag as she climbed into the car and drove to the school glad this was her day off, as Ezra was focusing on the school play that she knew the girls were working on, with Aria taking Amber's place as stage manager, which was completely fine with the blonde.

"Amber!" the blonde jumped at the quick grip on her wrist, her eyes jumping confusedly to her sister.

"Hanna," she said cautiously, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "What's up?"

"You need to help me," the younger girl practically moaned.

"Actually, I'm kind of busy right now. Can we talk later?"

"No!" Hanna whisper-shouted dramatically. "I'm having an actual _crisis _right now!"

"And this is my problem how?" Amber asked dryly, giving the school doors a longing look.

"Your my sister," Hanna said smartly. "Your supposed to listen to my problems and fix them."

"Well gee," Amber began sarcastically. "I had no idea I was so important!"

"Amber," Hanna whined. "Please!" she pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes, swinging her hand back and forth. Amber sighed and stared at her. "Fine! Fine," she said as Hanna squealed and began to pull her to the school. "Let me just drop everything to help you, as usual," she continued under her breath.

"What was that?" Hanna shouted over her shoulder.

"Nothing!" she shouted back as Hanna pulled her into an alcove in front of the building.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Amber pursed her lips expectantly as Hanna blinked owlishly.

"I saw Caleb naked," Hanna blurted suddenly, wide eyed. Amber blinked slowly, her mouth open in confusion.

"_Excuse me, Hanna Marie_?" Hanna winced at her sister's shrill voice, looking around, paranoid as she tried to hush her sister. "I did _not _raise a _slut_-,"

"Hey!" Hanna interrupted. "Two things wrong here: one, I am not a _slut_," she gave Amber a scolding look who widened her eyes in protest. "Two, you so did not raise me."

"What was I supposed to think?" Amber demanded. "'Oh, I casually walked in on him naked oops' or 'hey I like bad boys and I don't wanna be a virgin wanna bang'?" she gave her sister a pointed look, who pouted. "And I totally raised you," she sniffed arrogantly. "And I did a damn good job if I do say so myself."

Hanna grinned briefly. "Okay so you know how he's been hiding out," Amber nodded affirmatively. "Well he was in the shower and mom was gone but then she came back so I had to get in the shower and long story short I saw his," she gave Amber a panicked look. "_Ding-a-ling._" Amber snorted loudly.

"Hanna if you're not old enough to say dick, or 'penis'," she rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be looking to have sex. You feel me?"

"When did you lose your virginity?" Hanna asked, slightly offended. Amber rolled her eyes and held a hand up.

"We are not having this conversation."

"Why not?" Hanna argued. "You've never told me."

"For a good reason, Hanna, you'll judge me," Amber said knowingly.

"No I won't!" Hanna whined.

"Yes you will. Now do you want me to help you or not?" Amber asked impatiently.

"Can you help me?" Hanna mumbled.

"Yes I can," she paused for dramatic effect. "Pretend it never happened," and with that, she swung around to march in the school.

"That's it?" Hanna shouted after her.

"That's it!"

"That can't be it!"

"Good_bye_, Hanna!" Amber heard the younger girl scream through her teeth in frustration and grinned as she walked to Jason's office.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**RHatch89: thanks, love :) Hope you enjoyed this one too!**

**LiLuLo12: Yes, she was! And thanks so much :)**

**Radioactive Secrets: omg you're reviews make me so happy. I'm glad you're able to see both sides of Amber and Jason, and oh me too! I'm a sucker for sibling moments, mainly because my older brother hates me, my little brothers 8 and I don't have any sisters unfortunately, because I honestly wish I had a sister like Amber, or I could be like that to my younger sister (if I had one!) And I'm glad you're enjoying Amber and Caleb while you can...:PP I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Sweet-Melodee: Oh don't worry about it honey! I'm glad you've finally decided to write me, I absolutely love it when people do. And omg I love long reviews you can send me as long a one as you want, I love hearing what my readers have to say! And thanks so much, I'm sorry I confused some of you, haha, but I'm so glad you enjoy this story :D Thanks for the review, sweetie! I'd love to hear what you have to say about this one too! :))) (please review again I'm selfish like that :P)**

**H2o and TVD lover: Dear lord I don't know if I would be able to put Amber through that _again_! And as for who knows about Amber's pregnancies, that is limited to their parents and their squad (Ian, Eric, CeCe, Wilden, Melissa) and the doctors and nurses that were in the delivery rooms. Thanks for reviewing, and I'll keep your idea in mind for sure! **

**Guest #1: Thank you :) Here it is, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! **

**Guest #2: Thanks so much! :D**

**A/N:****TO SUM THIS CHAPTER UP WE GOT BITTER JASON AND SISTERLY LOVE!**** this is hella short but I figured I owed you guys something :/ Hey if I can get ten reviews I'll update again today...**

**(Yes I'm bribing all of you please talk to me it's summer I'm lonely :/)**

**Please follow, favorite and review my lovelies :P**


	26. The Badass Seed, Part 2

**A/N: this is also short but I feel like there wasn't much to do with this episode as it was very stand alone and independent, it revolved mostly around the girls in the school so yeah enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, just my characters and my plot. As always, any and all mistakes are mine!**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 26: The Badass Seed, Part 2**

* * *

**"The liar's punishment is, not in the least that he is not believed, but that he cannot believe anyone else,"  
-George Bernard Shaw, _The Quintessence of Ibsenism_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Daughter-Youth (Beginning)**

**Fall Out Boy-Immortals (Hospital)**

**Daughter-Run (end)**

* * *

"Hey, Amber!" Jason heard Mona say cheerfully as she left his office, making him freeze.

"Hello, Mona," Amber sighed, seeming frustrated.

"Coming in to see Mr. D?"

"You know it," the blonde responded dryly.

"I'll let you get to it then," the brunette allowed, shooting her a smile. Amber smiled back tiredly before entering Jason's office, gently closing the door and turning to him and leaning her back against it, giving him an unreadable look with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, Amber," Jason said slowly, suspicious.

"Why?" she asked suddenly, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Why what?" he asked calmly, leaning back in his chair. She snarled and reached into her bag while marching to his desk, slamming the file in front of him. His heart stopped before he looked back up at her, saddened but unsurprised.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" she whispered, a few tears falling. He sighed and gestured for her to come around the side of his desk. She slowly did and let him pull her into his lap. He cupped her cheek and she sniffled, biting her lip so she wouldn't sob and closing her eyes.

"Am-baby, look at me, look at me," he cooed gently, leaning his forehead against hers. "I was only trying to protect you."

"But why?" she croaked, her vision blurry as she shuddered.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up," he admitted, making her freeze and lean back, wide eyed.

"If you think I even had a chance to-," she stopped as realization hit her and she stood abruptly. "You think they're alive, don't you?" she whispered, looking down at him in slight horror. He pursed his lips and looked down at his hands.

"Jason," she began, her voice tearful but steady. "If you think there is any chance that our daughters are alive, then you need to tell me now."

"I don't know," he whispered.

"Then why would you keep this from me?"

"I don't know," he whispered again. She heaved a heavy sigh and looked at him, with his head bowed as she wiped her face free of tears.

"Let's go," she huffed, grabbing her bag. He raised his head and watched her in confusion.

"What?"

"This woman," she pointed to the file on his desk. "Obviously was left in our house for a reason," he ignored the stutter in his heartbeat when she said 'our', as she obviously hadn't noticed. "So let's go find out what it was."

* * *

"Is Dr. Furrman in?" Jason asked the nurse behind the front desk as Amber surveyed the hospital.

"Yes, actually, she just got out of surgery. Do you have an appointment?" the nurse responded kindly.

"No, we were actually hoping to just talk to her for a few minutes, ask her some questions."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, sir-,"

"C'mon, Jay," Amber completely disregarded the nurse, grabbing his wrist and dragging him past.

"Um, ma'am-y-you can't go back there-," the nurse stuttered as Amber lead them to the back room, though Jason wasn't sure how she knew that. Amber didn't bother knocking, instead barging in, as always. The few people in there, a variety of nurses and doctors all looked startled as Amber zeroed in on Dr. Furrman.

"Dr. Furrman," Amber began with a sarcastic smile. "A word?"

The woman obviously recognized the both of them, and stood coolly as the nurse from the front desk appeared behind them.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Furrman, I tried to tell them-," she started, out of breath.

"It's alright, Casey," Dr. Furrman smiled kindly, before giving Jason and Amber a hard look. "I'll just take them to my office."

They got as far to the elevator before Dr. Furrman whirled around, angry.

"What in the world has gotten into you two?" she demanded. Amber scoffed and slammed the 'stop' button on the elevator as she cornered the older woman.

"You tell me," she said lowly.

"I have no idea what you want," Dr. Furrman said slowly.

"I think you do, Laura," Jason said easily, leaning against one of the walls of the elevator with his arms crossed. The woman's eyes darted to him, a sneer on her face.

"That's Dr. Furrman to you, _Mr. DiLaurentis_. And no, I really don't. Now who do you think you are, marching in here? I could get in trouble."

"I think I'm a mother who lost both of her children to considerably suspicious reasons," Amber spat. Dr. Furrman gave her a disgusted look.

"You're a _mistake_, the both of you, and you make nothing but destruction and chaos. Why would your children be any different?" Dr. Furrman shot back. "And if you'll recall, Violet was stillborn," Amber and Jason both winced at the use of their first daughter's name, "and Alaska died shortly after her birth. Neither of those were suspicious circumstances. You were too young to bring children into the world, Amber, these things happen."

"I think your hiding something," the blonde whispered back, ignoring the cheap shot the doctor had taken at the two of them. "I'm not sure what it is, but you can bet your _career_ I'm going to find out," she pressed the 'stop' button again, the elevator beginning to move. "And when I do, there will be _hell_ to pay." The elevator doors slid open with a _ding! _and Amber and Jason both walked out, leaving Dr. Furrman shaken in the elevator.

"Oh, and Dr. F," the blonde popped her head back around, giving the woman a sarcastic smile. "That's _Ms. Marin_ to you, bitch."

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Amber sighed and flipped through the channels on her TV, casually munching on Cheetos. This was her first night home in a while, as she'd been constantly staying at Jason's house.

She paused mid-crunch, glancing suspiciously towards her door when a knock interrupted the silence. She dusted off her fingers and stood, hurrying to the door and looking through the peephole. Sighing loudly when she saw who was behind it, she swung the door open with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Caleb," she greeted through gritted teeth, faking a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Amber," he mocked her.

"What can I do for you?" she sighed, leaning against her door.

"Hanna's ignoring me," he said, getting straight to the point. "Now because you're a control freak," she stiffened in annoyance, rolling her eyes, "I'm going to assume you know what happened the other day,"

"Yes, I do," she said dryly. "And I also know Hanna's very uncomfortable in certain situations such as the one you've found yourself in. What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Can you talk to her?" Caleb tried.

"I already did. I told her to act as if it never happened, but she's obviously acting as if _you _never happened," she smirked slightly at him, making him flare his nostrils in frustration.

"I don't know how much you know," Caleb stated suddenly, after glaring at her for a bit. "But I'm going to assume that it's more than you let on. The girls stole Jenna's phone and tried to get me to hack into it."

"Why the hell would they do that?" she asked. He shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know, but it's not really my problem. I just thought you should know, seeing as I won't be there to look out for her anymore." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I plan on moving out of Hanna's house, seeing as I don't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she already is," and with that, he turned on his heel, ready to walk away.

"Caleb," she called after him. "I'd talk to Hanna before you do that. She really does care about you."

* * *

**Guest #1: Aw, thanks so much! :)**

**Guest #2: Yay that makes me so happy :D **

**ILovIceCream97: Oh yay! ^.^ And yes, the girls will eventually confront Amber about her diary... ;P**

**LiLuLo12: Aw thanks, and you shall get your answers soon enough ;D**

**RHatch89: thanks :)**

**RadioactiveSecrets: That makes me so happy you have no idea ;D I'm glad you're able to envision the scene and I'm happy you liked Amber and Hanna's moment. I'm sorry you've had a sucky week :( hang in there, love! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**shellbee64: Oh thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed that scene! **

**SPARKELS77: Aw thanks :P**

**Guest #2: Oh my lord, THANK YOU?! And all will be revealed shortly. (Not really but yeah) **

**Emilie2601: Aw thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it :P And I would be more than happy to write out a scene like that for you, it'd just be the cutest thing! And as for killing off some characters...we'll see what we have up my sleeve...lol but I'm glad your happy about the Haleb because they are my OTP and I love writing them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sweet-Melodee: Oh my God babe thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it so much you've reread it! (I gag at the older chapters cause I started this like almost a year ago I think) and oh my lord you made me smile so hard thank you! And I know, I feel so bad for what I'm doing to my characters :/ They'll get all their answers eventually, I promise. And I had a lot of fun writing that scene, because Hanna is just that awkward and Amber is just that overprotective so yeah, that's probably how I would react if my little brother told me he saw a girl naked. But I'm glad you enjoy this story and I hope you liked this chapter :D**

**A/N: ayeeee so it was past midnight when I got my tenth (and eleventh thanks sweet-melodee) so I don't feel bad CAUSE I DIDN'T BREAK MY PROMISE AYE but yeah this way you guys get a lovely surprise in the morning hopefully :) unless you're still up in which case GO TO BED (lol it's like 1 AM I'm just watching Tyler Oakley) ANYWAYS I hope you all have a lovely day and enjoyed this chapter :DDDDDD PLEASE REVIEW BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE I LOVE YOU.**


	27. A Person Of Interest

**A/N: I MISSED ALL OF YOU DID YOU ALL MISS ME I'M SORRY I SUCK SCHOOL STARTED LIKE A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO AND I'M TOTALLY FAILING BIO AYEEEEEEEE BUT I'M SAD CUZ I HARDLY SEE ANY OF MY BFFS SO :'( BUT I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY AND I'LL SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, only my characters and my plot**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 27: A Person Of Interest**

* * *

**"Clever as the Devil and twice as pretty,"  
-Holly Black, _White Cat_**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Miley Cyrus-Wrecking Ball [excluding chorus] (flashbacks)**

* * *

"I'm _coming_!" Amber hissed loudly at whoever was banging down he door. She jogged to the door, a disgruntled look passed across her face as she opened it and her mother came into view.

"Mother, is there a reason you've been banging on my door?" she asked coolly. "I know you're not from this century, but we have these cool, _hip_ new things called telephones. They actually work!"

"Your sister is at the police station. I'm on my way to her right now," Ashley said bluntly, ignoring her daughter's usual digs.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? This is your fault, Amber," Ashley bit harshly. Amber's eyes narrowed.

"_Excuse me?_" Amber repeated.

"She's turning into _you_!" Ashley defended heatedly. "I'm here to tell you that I want you to stay _away_ from her. God knows I don't need another failure."

"The only failure here is you," Amber whispered lowly, choosing to ignore the stab to her heart hearing her mother say those awful words. Despite how harshly she treated her mom-for good reason, in her mind-she did love her mother, and she remembered a time when her love was all she wanted.

* * *

_"Mommy! Mommy, look at what I did! Ms. Orlando said-," five year old Amber bound into her house, her twin braids beating against her pink back pack as she tossed her lunch box onto the kitchen counter while simultaneously trying to thrust her report card in her mother's hands. _

_"Not now, Amber!" Ashley said sternly, her hands full as she cradled a three year old Hanna. The tiny blonde had been sick a week now, and had therefore required all of their mother's attention. _

_"But mommy, look at my grades!" Amber tried one last time, a pout on her lips. _

_"For Christ's sake Amber, I'm busy!" Ashley thundered, making Amber jump and her bottom lip tremble, not that her mother noticed. _

_"O-okay," she murmured, slowly lowering her outstretched arm and dragging her feet to the door, dropping her back pack off before she slipped out of the house, without being noticed. She ran down the street, to one person she at least knew would always care about her. She caught him on the side walk, still walking home. _

_"Hey, cutie pie," nine year old Jason grunted when he felt her thin arms wrap around his torso, her head not even reaching his arm pit. "What's wrong?" _

_"My mom hates me," she muttered into his chest, sniffling. _

_"Now where on earth would you get that idea?" he crouched in front of her with a frown. _

_"She yelled at me," Amber muttered, running her hand under her nose. "She said she was too busy for me. I just wanted to show her my grades." _

_"Well how about I take a look, huh?" he smiled charmingly, taking the crumpled paper and straightening it before narrowing his eyes in mock disbelief. _

_"Amber Faye, do my eyes deceive me? Have you got all A's, Miss Genius?" he beamed enthusiastically, nearly tackling her as he tickled her sides, making her shriek with laughter and forget all about her mother. _

_"That's great, Am, really," he picked her up, chuckling as she hid her blush by burying her head in his neck. _

_"Thank you," she whispered bashfully. _

_"No problem, princess. How about we go get some ice cream, huh? Got some extra lunch money," he waggled his eyebrows playfully, just to make her giggle again as she nodded. She didn't care that it would ruin her appetite; it's not like her mom would care, anyway. Besides, if she was with Jason, what could_ really _go wrong?_

* * *

"The _nerve_ of that woman!" Amber seethed as she paced in front of Jason, who sat on the couch, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly.

"Why do you even care what she thinks?" Jason reasoned, reaching out a hand to pull her into his lap, but failing to grasp her.

"She called me a _failure_, Jason!" Amber nearly screamed. If she was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears.

"If she calls you a failure, Lord knows what she calls me," Jason muttered, almost to himself.

"She told me to stay away from Hanna, too!"

"She told you to stay away from me, too," Jason said, his eyes watching her intensely. She paused, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye before looking away, into her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall.

* * *

_"Which one, Han?" fourteen year old Amber twirled around, facing her sister as she held up a skirt and top combo in one hand and a dress in the other. The twelve year old pointed to the dress, making the older girl beam proudly. __"That's what I was thinking too." She slipped into the dress, careful not to ruin her hair or smudge her makeup that she'd collectively spent an hour on, and grabbed her only pair of heels, white strappy sandals that Melissa had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday, that luckily still fit. _

_"What is all this for?" Ashley appeared in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. _

_"A date," Amber grinned slyly at her little sister, winking. Hanna giggled and hugged one of her pillows closer to her chest. _

_"With a boy?" Ashley raised her eyebrows. Amber rolled her eyes. _

_"No, ma, with a cow. _Yes_, with a boy," Amber laughed._

_"And who is this boy?" Ashley continued. Amber bit her lip; she knew her mother would disapprove. _

_"He's more of a man, really..." she trailed off awkwardly. Ashley's face grew stern. _

_"How old is he?" _

_"Um...like, eighteen?" _

_"No," Ashley said suddenly, standing from her slouched position against her doorframe. _

_"No, what?" Amber asked innocently. _

_"_No_, you're not going on a date with that boy," Ashley grimaced. _

_"Mom-," _

_"No means no, Amber, you're not going on a date with an eighteen year old, least of all him," Ashley said vehemently. _

_"What's wrong with Jason Dilaurentis, Mom?" Amber hissed angrily. _

_"Let me make you a list," Ashley shot back sarcastically. "For one, he's too old for you. For two, he's a drug addict-,"_

_"That doesn't make him a bad person!" Amber said exasperatedly. _

_"It makes him dangerous," Ashley countered. _

_"He would never put me in danger," Amber said confidently, her arms crossed over her chest. _

_"You can't promise that, and neither can he. You're not going, Amber, and that's the end of it. Stay away from him," Ashley stated before disappearing from the door. Amber let out a scream of frustration, face planting on her bed next to Hanna. She could feel tears of frustration build up behind her eyes; Jason had _finally_ started to show interest to her, and her mother wasn't going to let her leave this house._

_"Amber," Hanna slowly touched her older sister's shoulder. _

_"Just go downstairs, Han," Amber murmured tearfully. _

_"Come with me," Hanna urged. _

_"Yeah," Amber scoffed. "That's not such a good idea, unless you want me to rip our mother's face off."_

_"Sneak out my window," Hanna suggested. "I'll cover for you." Amber popped up behind her pillow, glancing at her sister. _

_"You'd do that for me?" _

_"Of course I would," Hanna frowned. "I'd do anything for you. Besides, I know how long you've been waiting for Jason to take you out. Come on, you can tell me all about it when you get home."_

* * *

**A/N: and that's it, I guess? I know I suck for making you guys wait so long to get this piece of shit, I'm sorry, but there really wasn't much for me to put in. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed and please review, it would make my day :) ALSO please check out my new story, it's called The Monster Under the Bed, it's for the TV show Scream, but you never know you make like it :D**

**Reviews:**

**LiLuLo12: Aye interesting theory...lol but I'm glad that you love this story and I'll try my best to keep this updated often!**

**Emilie2601: Aw thanks, and no problem! I love when people review :) I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sweet-Melodee: Yeah Amber's feeling pretty down, and I'm afraid she will be for a while...and you can bet Amber and Jason will keep looking! I'm glad you enjoyed Caleb and Amber, and all I'm saying is be prepared. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sapphire1998: Aw thanks! I'm really sad to say I won't be able to do that for you :( School started up a few weeks ago, so I've had about 4 hours of homework every night. Thanks so much for the review though!**

**Guest from Chap 22: idk if you've noticed but...amber's kinda like a mom to the girls? to_ Alison_? Alison had to learn her devious ways from someone. Her problem with Caleb is she sees the potential harm he could cause Hanna emotionally. And as for killing people with Jason...survival of the fittest, I guess? It's called fan_fiction _for a _reason. _I could've made everyone fucking unicorns and it would've been chill 'cause this writing is just supposed to be fun for me...you say it's unrealistic, and I really don't give a shit. You say you "think this is a great story", so if you do you can't think it's all so unrealistic. PLL itself isn't realistic at all-it's a one in a million chance scenario of those events ever occurring. **

**stephaniesnapemalfoy: OMG GURL HELL NAH. I don't even care if that's a spoiler that scene just creeped me out..._so much_. I hate that dynamic. But I'm glad you love this story though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest #1: aw, thanks babe! I hope you enjoyed this story too!**

**SophieLove21093: Oh yay! I'm sorry this took forever, but I hope you at least enjoyed it!**

**Hanna West: Aw I'm sorry I've made you wait so long :( But I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing xx**

**Guest #2: Here it is! I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but thanks for reviewing!**

**Lady Syndra: thanks so much, I hope it was up to par!**

**Guest #3: Here you go :) thank for reviewing!**

**Guest #4: Um thANK YOU?! That honestly means a lot, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again for reviewing!**

**Guest from Chap 1: is that really fucking necessary I know where the mistakes are thank you, but I'm not gonna waste my time going back and editing something when you can clearly still get the picture when I could be writing a new chapter. If you really feel the need to correct someone's grammar, go to Wattpad.**

**P.S. ALSO EMILIE2601 I TRIED TO INCORPORATE HANNA AND AMBER AS YOUNGER GIRLS, BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MORE FLASHBACKS OF THEM ACTUALLY CENTERED AROUND THEM NOT AMBER AND ASHLEY.**

**P.P.S. AND ALL OF YALL REMEMBER THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE HANNA AND CALEB DID THE DIRTY I JUST DIDN'T PUT IT IN BUT THEY DID IT YALL SHITS GONNA GO DOWN SOON JUST YOU WAIT OMG I'M SO EXCITED GET PUMPED GUYS PLEASE REVIEW**

**P.P.P.S 164 REVIEWS IS INSANE SO THANK YOU ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEINGS, EVEN THE GUESTS FROM CHAPTER 22 AND 1 WHO LIKE TO POINT OUT FLAWS **


	28. Someone to Watch Over Me, Part 1

**A/N: aaaaaaaannnnnddddd award goes to me for the worst updater ever! I'm sorry this took so long, it's not even that good, but eh what can you do. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy anyways! :P see you on the bottom! [any and all mistakes are mine!]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of its characters**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 28: Someone to Watch Over Me, Part 1**

* * *

**"Lies can be verbal or nonverbal, kindhearted or self-serving, devious or bald-faced;  
they can be lies of omission or lies of commission;  
they can be lies that undermine national security or lies that make a child feel better.  
And each type might involve a unique neural pathway,"  
-Robin Marantz Henig  
**

* * *

**Songs: **

**Kiiara-Gold [flashbacks]**

* * *

_"Is this really necessary," fifteen year old Amber grumbled as she climbed into the passenger of Jason's car, though she gave him a quick peck in greeting._

_"Hey, you have your vices, I have mine," he retorted, quickly shifting into drive to get out of sight of her neighbors, as he'd picked her up down the street. _

_"See the difference is; mine are fun, yours are life threatening," she sassed, flashing him a disgruntled look as he lit a cigarette between his lips._

_"At least roll down the goddamn windows," she snapped. "I don't want to die from second hand smoking."_

_"I'd never let you die because of me," Jason said quickly and seriously. She gave him a weird look; she'd actually been joking-kind of._

_"Whatever you say, Tarzan."_

* * *

"Morning, all," Amber said cheerfully as she strolled into her mother's house, uncharacteristically happy.

"Ew. Why are you so happy?" Caleb muttered as he worked around the stove.

"Just seems like a good day, Caleb," she shrugged, reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out the jug of milk.

"With what Spencer's going through, I don't know how you think it's going to be a good day," Hanna scoffed. Amber smiled mysteriously from behind the rim of her milk.

"Just you wait, little sister," Amber said ominously.

"Because that isn't suspicious all," Caleb said sarcastically. He remembered how the two met; she was shady, for sure. He didn't understand the indescribable trust Hanna and her friends put in her. Amber, the counselor, Jason, all of their friends-they were a close-knit, keep-dirty-secrets, kind of group. He got the feeling they didn't particular like each other, but couldn't dissociate themselves from each other; they were too far in. Caleb was curious to figure out _why_, but he didn't want to risk his blossoming relationship with Hanna. Amber could say one word and Caleb would be in the doghouse-it was scary to say the least. The amount of control Amber had over him was a paralyzing, controlling hold that he _knew _she was aware of. He could see it in her eyes-a dangerous glint, malicious and disarming, especially for an eighteen year old girl. Caleb often forgot how old she was; she was wise beyond her years.

However, it couldn't be said he didn't enjoy her company. She was charming and sarcastic; traits he respected. She was crafty, too. He could respect that. A fellow black sheep, he supposed.

"You know what, Caleb," Amber leant her elbows against the marble counter and popped a grape in her mouth, "you can keep your snarky comments to yourself."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned, slightly smug as Ashley walks in.

"Caleb," she greeted, less surprised to see him in the kitchen than her own daughter.

"Ashley," he waved slightly from the stove.

"Amber," Ashley said, less welcoming.

"Mother," Amber bit into an apple sassily.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley braced her palm against the counter with her other hand on her waist.

"You know how I am; can't stay away from you too long, mother dear. You might have an ulcer, or something!" Amber said in false concern. "You never know what might happen," she added solemnly.

"Right," Ashley stared her down, not giving into the bait. She didn't have time to argue with her eldest daughter; she had to get work.

"I'm heading out," she announced, tossing her blazer over her arm before she kissed Hanna's cheek and bid her and Caleb goodbye, ignoring Amber all the while. Amber moved her jaw in tandem with the sounds of her mother's heels, annoyed with herself for allowing her mother to piss her off.

* * *

_"Where's my money, Jay?" Amber stayed near the car as Jason paid his dealer and made his way back to her. He gave her a lazy grin, ignoring her slightly disapproving look as he hopped back into his car. _

_"You better not light up with me in the car, Jay," she warned him as he checked the merchandise. _

_"Relax, baby girl. I'm not going to do that in front of you. 'Specially not when you've got our little pumpkin in there," he nodded to his girlfriend's slightly swollen stomach. She cradled it gently, reminded that she was wearing a crop top. So far, she had been able to hide it-if anyone asked anyways, she would say she was just slacking on her workout. _

_"Would you want our little girl to be with someone like you?" she whispered, deep in thought. Jason tensed as he rolled to a stop at a red light. They were the only car on the road. _

_"Someone like me?" he asked emotionlessly. _

_"Don't front, Jason. We both know what you are," she continued in a whisper, as she finally looked at him with pained eyes. _

_"What am I, Amber?" he said lowly, steadily growing in anger. _

_"You're a drug addict," she sat up straight, but stayed in a slightly defensive position. She wasn't trying to start anything with her boyfriend; she just wanted him to _understand_. Jason grit his teeth and looked out his window. _

_"You think I don't know that?" he barked a laugh, nodding to his drugs; evidence of her accusation. _

_"It's not just us, anymore. We need to think about our baby," she told him. _

_"I am," Jason clenched his jaw and tightened his hold on the steering well. _

_"You can't pull this kind of _shit_ when she's here, Jason! I'm not going to let my baby be around all of-," she cut herself off in frustration, ready to burst into tears. _

_"You think I don't _know_ that?!" he repeated angrily, slapping a hand on the steering wheel and ignoring the green light. He leant close to her, pressing their faces together so their noses were side by side. _

_"I fucking _know_, Amber. I _know_," he said vehemently. He glanced down at her stomach. _

_"Trust me when I say _everything_ I do is for our family," he said, spent as his anger left him. How could he be angry at the girl carrying his baby? Especially when she was only looking out for his child. She was oh so innocent still, and he loathed himself for ruining it-for dimming that light. She wasn't bubbly and vibrant anymore; she was short and callous, bitter and sarcastic. She had to be; she hardened her shell, grew a thick skin to handle his friends. To fit in, he realized. All for _him_. _

_"Family?" Amber whispered, looked up at him with wide eyes. "We're a family?" _

_"Of course we are, A," he rubbed her stomach with a hand. "You, me, and our little Violet." _

* * *

**Reviews: **

**RHatch89: um thanks? haha I know it sucked :P**

**Emilie2601: aw thanks for not hating me for taking so long! And I'm glad you liked the flashbacks, I really wanted to put those in for you and there will be more so I hope you like it :D**

**smilin steph: aw thank you! **

**Guest #1: YAY I'm glad you got excited. _I_ got excited when I read your review! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, and she will soon, I swear! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Guest #2: um you're seriously like the best? haha thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Sweet-Melodee: I'm sorry I was gone so long that you missed me but I am glad you enjoyed the chapter :) and THANK YOU for reviewing, it means the world :P**

**Guest #3: Yes I do! It's under renovation at the moment, but I am working on it. It's on Tumblr, and for some reason all my links are down but it'll be up soon again. **

**Guest #4: here it issssssssss :)**

**Guest #5: :D**

**Guest #6: I'M HONORED MY STORY GIVES YOU LIFE :D**

**LightToYourDarkness: AHHHHHHH HERE IT IS THANK YOOUUUUUUUUU!**

**Guest #7: thank you! :P**

* * *

**A/N: Y'ALLLLLLLLLL ARE THE BEST AHHHHHH. 174 REVIEWS IS INSANE, THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! CAN WE HIT 200 REVIEWS BEFORE CHAPTER 30? ;DDDD**

**also I know this is super short, I'm sorry. But I thought you guys deserved something so I cut some of it off for part two. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Please review! :)**


	29. Someone To Watch Over Me, Part 2

**A/N: YOU GUYS I'VE MISSED YOUUUUUUUUUUU I'M SO SORRY MY LOVES I LOVE YOU PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or it's characters! Any and all mistakes are mine!**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 29: Someone to Watch Over Me, Part 2**

* * *

**"Jordana is in the umpire's highchair.**  
**I walk under the rugby posts and on to the tennis courts, stopping a few metres in front of her, in the service box.**  
**Her legs are crossed.**  
**I wait for her to speak.**  
**'I have two special skills,' she says.**  
**She pulls a sheaf of papers from under her bum. I recognize the font and the text boxes. It's my pamphlet.**  
**'Blackmail,' she says.**  
**She holds up her Zippo in the other hand. I can tell that she has been practising this.**  
**'And pyromania.'**  
**I am impressed that Jordana knows this word.**  
**'Right,' I say.**  
**'I'm going to blackmail you, Ol.'**  
**I feel powerless. She is in a throne.**  
**'Okay,' I say,"**  
**-Joe Dunthorne, _Submarine_ **

* * *

**Songs:**

**Halsey-Gasoline [flashback] [Amber w/ Aria, Caleb and Jason]**

**Twenty One Pilots-Stressed Out [Jason and Hanna] [Jason and Spencer]**

**Melanie Martinez-Dollhouse [end]**

* * *

Ella walked out of her classroom, confused as she parted from Aria. She had merely been teasing her daughter about the text; she was curious but wasn't trying to pry into her daughter's life. She's not that kind of parent.

"Hi, El," Amber said cheerfully as she passed, arms laden with papers and files.

"Hey Amber," she said distractedly. She glanced at the young blonde in passing, but popped up when she was struck with an idea.

"Do you have any idea what boy Aria's seeing?" she asked as she fell into step with the blonde.

"Aria's seeing a boy?" Amber said in surprise with her eyebrows furrowed as she slowed, allowing the older woman to catch up.

"Well, apparently!" Ella sighed. "She accidently sent a message to me that was meant for her boyfriend, I think. I teased her about it but she clammed up, got pretty defensive. Do you know anyone she's interested in?"

"No!" Amber denied. "But you know how teenagers are, Ella. She'll tell you eventually, I'm sure. If she doesn't, then it's not serious enough for you to know about it," Amber shrugged. Ella sighed again and nodded in agreement.

"I supposed you're right. Thanks, Amber."

"No prob, El," she gave a blinding smile and bid her goodbye before marching off to find Aria.

* * *

"Mr. Schweltzer, could I borrow Aria Montgomery for a second?" Amber poked her head around the door, an apologetic smile on her face. The teacher in question paused during his lecture, sighing before nodding and gesturing Aria to the door. He picked up as Aria stood with a confused look on her face. Amber closed the door after the short brunette walked past her, and roughly grabbed her elbow and dragged her to the end of the hall, where she could see down every hall to insure no one could hear them.

"Ow! Amber, what the hell?" Aria hissed and rubbed her arm as Amber stopped and let her go.

"I'm sorry, do you want an apology?" Amber barked harshly.

"What did I do?" Aria sighed, resigned.

"Your mom just asked me who you're seeing," Amber told her, watching Aria's eyes widen in alarm.

"She's asking around about it?" Aria questioned in annoyance.

"She shouldn't know about in the first place, Aria! You need to be more careful!"

"I know, Amber! It was an accident," Aria pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. If you screwed up one detail-," Amber shook her head.

"You think I don't know that?" Aria sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your parents would not be as lenient as Jason and I when it comes to this, Aria," Amber warned.

"God, Amber, you don't have to tell me!" Aria bit. "I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't say you were-," Amber denied.

"It was an accident; nothing more, nothing less. I'm over it. Stop overreacting," Aria ground out before stomping back to her class. Amber watched her with a heavy heart as her phone chimed with an alert.

_Better keep your girls in check, Amber.  
We wouldn't want another...accident, now would we? -A_

* * *

_"You guys are disgusting," Jason and Amber broke apart at the sound of Ali's words, a grimace on both of their faces. _

_"And that's my cue," Sixteen year old Amber sighed, standing from her position on the couch, where her and Jason had been watching a movie, gathering her things. _

_"I'd actually like a word with you, Am," Ali said innocently, earning a slight glare from Jason as he stared at her curiously. Amber briefly glanced at the fourteen year old before shrugging and bending to give Jason a quick kiss goodbye. Ali walked her to the door and outside, where Amber waited expectantly on the porch._

_"Well?" she said expectantly, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"Your jeans are starting to look a little snug,_ Mom_," Ali said viciously. Amber's face became void of any emotion, her eyes darkening. "I'm just worried about you. Jason's going to start noticing."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, _sweetheart_," Amber grounded out threateningly, a warning in her eyes. She would never forgive Alison if she passed the line like Amber expected. _

_"Allow me to refresh your memory, then," Ali offered, mockingly gracious. "Violet's birthday is coming up, isn't it?" she hummed. Amber slowly let out a breath, her face unreadable. "I just wanted to make sure. I would, after all, like to visit my niece."_

_"Well then you can find her in Ravenswood Cemetery," Amber responded darkly, crossing her bag over her stomach, as if she were protecting her child from her boyfriend's sister. "It would benefit you to not mention this to your brother. He won't be as calm as me."_

* * *

"Rough day?" Jason questioned as he stepped up next to Amber.

"That's not even half of it," Amber bit, annoyed still.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked as they both watched the four teens they had affectionately begun calling their "little liars." It was an inside joke; Amber had, after all, taught them how to lie, ever since the Jenna Thing. At the thought, Amber's eyes drifted to Jenna, who was peacefully eating her soup. A bitter feeling curled in her gut, her eyes narrowing as a thought occurred to her.

"Aria accidently sent a text meant for Ezra to her mother," Amber explained, shaking Jenna from her thoughts. "I might've overreacted a bit but she got really defensive. I'm just on edge," she sighed.

"From what happened with Ian?" Amber nodded in answer to his question.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jason nodded to the four teenage girls.

"With the way Hanna's gushing, probably the fact that she slept with Caleb," she said emotionlessly. Jason shot her a disbelieving look before swinging his gaze to the young blonde.

"Well, shit," he sighed after a few moments of watching her. Hanna was making it painfully obvious; granted, they did know her much better than almost anyone in the room, but still.

"Which reminds me," Amber perked up and patted his bicep cheerfully as she turned to him. "I'm going to go threaten him." Jason shook his head in amusement as she went off with a skip in her step.

* * *

"Caleb," Amber called, stopping him in the hallway. "I thought that was you."

"Amber," he greeted cautiously. "How can I help you?"

"Well, now that you mention it, there is something I've been wondering about," she said coldly, a livid expression on her face. He blinked owlishly.

"And what's that?"

"Why the fuck does my sister look like she's shitting rainbows?" she spat. He seemed to pale, shifting uncomfortably. "Oh-wait. That's a stupid question, isn't it?" she mocked. "You slept with her."

"If you wanna look at it like that," he muttered, shuffling his feet as he looked at them.

"How do you look at it, Caleb? Did you make _love_ to her?" she sneered. He murmured something indescribable. "What?"

"Yes," he lifted his head. "Yes, I made love to Hanna. Because I love her. If you have a problem with that then I'm sorry, but you'll have to live with the fact that a dirty orphan is in love with your sister," he spat angrily. She stared at him blankly before she laughed.

"Good," she said simply, and turned to leave.

"Good?" he floundered a bit in his confusion.

"Good," she confirmed. "I like you, Caleb. Just make sure you keep it that way," she smiled.

* * *

The next day, Jason roamed the halls as the final bell rang, searching for stragglers that were late to class. To his surprise, the only one he found was Hanna.

"Hanna?" he called uncertainly, as the blonde was somewhat _limping. _She stopped all movement, her back facing him. Slowly, reluctantly, she turned.

He nearly growled when he saw her face. Stalking closer, he frowned at the mascara tracks that trailed down her face that was red from her crying, her eyes swollen.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded as soon as he was in front of her.

"Nothing," she sniffed, wiping away another tear.

"Hanna," he warned. She rolled her eyes and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's nothing," she muttered. His face tightened. "I will call Amber, Hanna," he said as a last resort.

"She would kill him," Hanna scrubbing her face harshly.

"Him?" At Hanna's deer-in-headlights look, he sighed. "Is this about that Caleb kid?"

"Maybe," she half-admitted sheepishly. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"Define bad," she dodged. Jason locked his jaw and gave her a dangerous look. She looked at her feet, quiet. "It's bad."

"Define bad," Jason threw back at her.

"I think he's cheating on me," Hanna said tearfully. "Actually, I know he is. I found this necklace in his bag because he's been staying on mine. I didn't really mean to but I did and I thought it was for me but Aria and Emily heard him talking on the phone about me and then _Jenna_ came in wearing the necklace-," she rambled, spitting the blind girl's name in disgust. "I mean, he cheated on me, but he cheated on me with _Jenna_!" she spat, beginning to grow angry.

"I'm surprised he's still alive," Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "If I'd ever cheat on Amber, I would be six feet under." Hanna didn't notice the serious tone in his voice.

"Oh trust me, he will be," she scowled to herself, thinking about all the ways she could possibly get revenge.

"Well, you know where to go for help," Jason stated.

"Yeah, thanks Jason," she thanked distractedly, walking off.

"Class is the other way, Hanna!"

* * *

Spencer watched with growing suspicion as Jenna removed the owl pendant from her neck and disconnected the middle, a flash drive revealed in the middle. Her brows furrowed as the blind girl felt with finger tips for the USB pocket, inserting the flash drive. Spencer sighed at the thought of yet another problem arising.

It was time to go to Jason.

"Hi, Margaret," Spencer waved to the shy freshman that was Jason's student aid. The small girl jumped, a bright, nervous smile coming to her mouth.

"Hi! Its...Spencer, right?" she winced, as if she was expecting to be wrong.

"Yeah, it's Spencer," she said distractedly, glancing at the closed door of Jason's office.

"Oh, right! I've seen you in Mr. D's pictures!" the girl beamed.

"Yeah, that's me," she affirmed, looking around. "Is Mr. DiLaurentis in?" she asked hurriedly.

"Oh yeah!" the girl bobbed her head in a nod. "Let me tell him you're here," she hurried to the wooden door, beaming at the small murmur of thanks Spencer dropped as she knocked on the door before peaking her head in.

"Hey, Mr. D! Spencer's here to see you!" she heard the girl report. He murmured something unintelligibly, but Margaret was quick to skip back and give her the go-ahead. Spencer thanked her again with a more sincere smile and walked in to his office.

"Shut the door," Jason instructed without lifting his head, a pen in his hand as he perused the papers and files on his desk. Spencer did as she was told and nervously sat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk, perched on the edge of the seat as she waited impatiently for his attention. It took a few minutes before he finally glanced up questioningly. "What's wrong?"

Spencer let out a rush of air. "The necklace Caleb gave Jenna-it's a flash drive." Jason furrowed his eyebrows.

"And you're coming to me with this why?" he said expectantly, dropping his pen and leaning back in his desk. She blinked apishly.

"We need help," she said, as if it were obvious.

"Do the other girls know yet?" Jason asked with a raised brow.

"No, but-,"

"Do you think the other girls would agree with me being involved?"

"I don't know, why not?" she questioned, exasperated.

"Isn't this Hanna's problem?" he shot back.

"Hanna's my best friend," she stated.

"An astute statement. That doesn't make it your business." Spencer stared at him, wide eyed and disbelieving.

"Yes, it _does_."

"No, it _doesn't_."

"What is with you?" Spencer fired at him, nearly shouting.

"Things will work themselves out eventually, Spencer. Maybe you should focus on other things," he supplied as an answer. She made a noise of disbelief.

"Like _what_? What could _possibly_ be more important than this?"

"The police, your warrant, your grades, your sister," Jason listed. "All of which could use your attention." Spencer sputtered in response.

"I'll look into Spencer," Jason shrugged it off. "But I wouldn't expect much. Good things come to those who wait."

* * *

_The Next Day_

Amber watched as Jenna entered the restrooms, pausing for a moment before entering herself. Jenna made no noticeable movements that she recognized the signature sound of her heels hitting the tile, so Amber was given a few moments to observe.

Jenna looked like any other teenage girl. She was pretty, not overly stated but definitely one of the better looking girls in Rosewood. Her cold politeness and sharp defense were quick to turn that around though. One conversation and you would never have a care to be around her again.

"Hello?" Jenna asked suddenly, sensing a leering presence as her hands dropping from her hair. Amber decided to let her sweat it a bit, leaning her shoulder against the wall as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Only the friendly neighborhood sister," Amber said sarcastically. Jenna froze, becoming still.

"Ms. Marin," Jenna greeted, trying (and failing) to remain indifferent. "Is there a reason you're cornering me in a school bathroom?"

"I mean, I could've broken into your house and done it this morning, but I didn't think the sentiment would be appreciated."

"Wherever would you get that idea?" Jenna said dryly. "What do you want?"

"Just a few answers," Amber tilted her head. "How's Toby, Jenna?" the girl snapped her head sharply. "Or better yet, how's Caleb? You know-the one my sister's dating? He's easy on the eyes, isn't he? Not that you would know," she added. Jenna ground her teeth, her features becoming taut as her hands formed fists.

"Like you said, I wouldn't know," she said briskly. "Besides, I've never talked to Caleb, aside from in-class questions."

"I believe you, Jenna," Amber said fakely. "But my little sister might not," she began, mock-sympathy in her tone. "And believe me, Jenna," she leant in close, her breath fanning over the blind girl's face. "My sister takes after me."

* * *

**Reviews: **

**RHatch89: yeah, I know :/ I hope you liked this one though. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LiLuLo12: Aw thanks love! You're so sweet :) I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry the last one was so short! Thanks for reviewing :**

**Sweet-Melodee: Aw thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'm glad you especially like the flashbacks, since I love writing them :) it gives a lot of insight on everyone's character and also the development as they all grew because they don't do a lot of childhood flashbacks for Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily, so I like building on it :) Thanks so much for reviewing, I love it when you do, I hope you liked this chapter as well! **

**Guest #1: Aw thanks! I hope you liked this chapter too, and thanks for reviewing! **

**Guest #2: Haha thanks! And tell me about it :/ I hope you liked this chapter though!**

**milkeyway26: Hey! And not for a long while, I'm sorry to say :D**

**smilin steph: YAY I'm glad it made you happy :) I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest #3: Aw you're so sweet thank you :D**

**Guest #4: (are you the same person as ^ bc idk) THANK YOU I'm sorry I suck a lot**

**Guest #5: (^?) I do! The few I enjoy reading are Family Secrets by evans516, Whispers in the Dark by Sage Londyn, Never Meant To Be A Liar by dadiladila, and Be Silent and Breathe by mellowenglishgal (her story was copied so as far as I know she won't be continuing it, but it's my favorite and she's an amazing writer)**

**Guest #5: (^?) I would love to do a flashback of Ali and Amber! I was thinking of making a series of flashbacks (is that something you'd be interested in?)**

**Guest #6: (^?) Yes, I think it will be! **

**Guest #7: (^?) ****I'm glad you love the story, please don't cry!**

**Guest #8: (^?) I'M SORRY**

**SophieLove21093: Thank you! Sorry it took so long!**

**Megan b: I'm so sorry I took so long, please forgive me!**

**Guest #9: NO I'M UPDATING I PROMISE I'M SORRY**

**Guest #10: I'm sorry :(**

**Guest #11: you are the sweetest and I'm sorry for worrying you. I've just been so completely overwhelmed with school; what little time I have to write, I'm never happy with what comes of it. This story deserves my all, not a half-assed attempt that I'll regret later.**

* * *

**A/N: YOU GUYS have no idea how much I've missed y'all. ALSO, please, if you review as a Guest, give yourself a name! I wanna know who I'm talking to, because y'all are the greatest and I don't just wanna call you 'Guest'. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH. I'M SORRY FOR THE FOUR MONTH WAIT. **


	30. Monsters in the End

**A/N: YOU GUYS 206 REVIEWS IS CRAZY OH MY GOD I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE FOUR MONTHS **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

**Bad Intentions  
Chapter 30: Monsters in the End**

* * *

**"Lord help the mister that comes between me and my sister,"  
-Irving Berlin**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Amber Run-I Found [Ali's flashback] **

**Daughter-Run [end, Jason and Amber] [Jason's flashback]**

**Fleurie-Hurts Like Hell [Hanna and Caleb]**

**Panic! At the Disco-Emperor's New Clothes [Amber and Caleb]**

* * *

Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily sat together in Apple Rose Grille, discussing the latest news on their front.

"Do you think somebody rubbed that sweater on your bracelet?" Aria asked Spencer.

"'Somebody'? Try Ian," Emily interjected. "He's doing everything he can to make you look guilty. Your parents should hire you a twenty four hour body guard."

"What about Jenna? What if she paid Caleb to get that bracelet and then-" Aria suggested.

"Wait-when was Caleb in Spencer's house?" Emily interrupted.

"Doesn't need an invitation, Em, he broke into a vending machine with a spork," Aria said factually.

"Guys?" Spencer said quietly, distracted. "I think someone's watching us." The three other girls turned their attention to what Spencer was staring at, across the street.

"Those?" Hanna checked. "Those are for the Founders' Festival," she told her friends as they all inspected the mannequins through the restaurant window.

"Man, if that's what Rosewood's Founding Family looked like how did they ever get anyone to move here?" Aria asked rhetorically, inspecting the creepy mannequins.

"Why were they allowed to reproduce?" Spencer added dryly.

"Guys, if Caleb-" Emily began, eager to continue the conversation.

"Can we stop using the 'C' word?" Hanna interrupted quickly, earning sympathetic looks.

"We know this is hard for you, okay, but we have to talk about Cale-...him," Aria finished sheepishly.

"If we wanna help Spencer, we have to know what Caleb knows," Emily said, not unkindly to Hanna.

"Guys, there is definitely somebody out there," Spencer said, although none of the girls paid attention to her words.

"Maybe if Emily and I cornered Caleb-_not _in school, but somewhere that's Jenna free-" Aria offered.

"If Caleb's gonna talk to anyone, it's gonna be me," Hanna told them.

"Will you do it?" Emily asked, unsure.

Hanna opened her mouth, doubting her resolve but nodded. "To help Spencer, sure."

"Thanks, Han," Spencer thanked. Hanna gave her a small smile. The girls began to gather their things, ready to leave.

"Hang on," Spencer said, making them pause. Aria, Hanna, and Emily exchanged confused looks but paid their friend close attention. "It's about Jason. And Amber," she added, looking at Hanna, specifically.

"What about them?" Aria frowned.

"Have they been acting weird around any of you, lately?" Spencer asked. They all slowly shook their heads in response.

"No, why?" Emily asked.

"It's just-" Spencer scrambled for words to explain the odd behavior she'd observed from their pseudo parents. "When I told Jason about Caleb and Jenna," she gave Hanna a pitying look, "he completely brushed it off. Said it was Hanna's problem' and that it wasn't my business', or his, for that matter. Said I should focus on other things."

"Like what?" Emily scoffed.

"That's exactly what I said. 'The police, your warrant, your grades, your sister'. Said all of them could use my attention," Spencer told them.

"That doesn't sound like Jason," Aria admitted slowly.

"At all," Hanna added.

"And what about Amber?" Emily asked.

Spencer sighed and gave her friends a contemplative glance.

"I've been reading her diary," Spencer conceded, pulling it out of her bag. "Read this entry," she instructed, flipping to one of the first pages in the worn out notebook. She set it on the table for her friends to see.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't think I've ever seen Jason this scared. He said he did what was right, that he protected his friend and his future. I told him Garrett wasn't worth it, but it's like he was deaf. _

_You should've seen the look on his face when he found me with that girl. He looked so lost in that split second, and it was a look I'd never seen before. Scared me to death, honestly. You'd have thought it was me lying dead on the ground instead of her. _

_I don't know how he did it. I don't know if I should be comforted by the fact that he would do such a thing for his friends or not but I hardly see how the upside could outweigh the downside. My man is completely loyal, which I admire, but he's loyal to a bunch of dickbags that 1) don't deserve it, and 2) probably wouldn't have done the same for him. _

_He said we're all bound together. I told him a secret as large as the one he'd attempted to bury couldn't be kept between the seven of us.  
He said we'd all take it to the grave._

_Amber_

"'Take it to the grave'?" Aria repeated. "That doesn't sound good."

"I know," Spencer agreed with a nod. "I think this is what started it all."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Look," Spencer sighed. "Amber's obviously alluding to some big, dark secret. Jason was the first one contacted by A, and Amber's talking about some big cover up Jason did for Garrett. She wrote 'we're all bound together'. That sounds like something big, the beginning of something, don't you think?"

"'You'd have thought it was me lying dead on the ground instead of her'," Hanna murmured. "So Jason covered up a murder?" she asked, disbelieving. "For Garrett?"

"That's what started it all," Spencer nodded.

* * *

_Ravenswood Cemetery_

_Alison hugged her body as she stood in front of the small headstone._

_Here lies  
__Violet Alana DiLaurentis  
a hope for a better future, taken too soon_

_Underneath the engraved words of her niece's name was the date of birth and death. They were the same day. _

_Alison swiped away a tear that crept out of her eye, sniffling discreetly as she laid a bouquet of violets at the base of the marble headstone. _

_"I'm your Aunt Alison. I'm sorry I never got to meet you, your mommy and daddy were very protective of you. They had every right to be, of course. And I'm sorry you never got to meet them. I know they love you with all their hearts. I can tell that they miss you. Very much. But they know you're in a better place. Rosewood isn't as good a place to raise a child as you may think," she sniffled again. "I'm so sorry, Violet," she nearly sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."_

* * *

"_I got my mom on board. She's very persistent that Spencer joins me and Ian at the Founders' Festival. Appearances and all that," _Melissa reported over the phone.

"That's a relief. I suppose it's helpful everyone's so invested in the investigation. Makes our lives ten times easier," Amber muttered back.

"_Yeah, whatever. It's still my family that's under inspection. Gotta say, I'm not enjoying it the attention," _Melissa sighed.

"You? Not loving attention? Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," Amber rolled her eyes, glancing down the hall where she saw Aria standing with Ezra next to the coffee machine. "Let me know if their are any changes," she ordered Melissa as she watched Aria glance around the corner nervously, just in time to see her mother stroll by.

"_Got it," _Melissa confirmed before hanging up. Amber slid her phone into the pocket of her pants and slowly made her way towards the couple, grinning widely when Aria suddenly knocked over Ezra's cup on purpose. She paused next to a set of lockers as she watched with interest.

"Oh God," Aria said loudly as Ezra watched with wide eyes, surprised as she knelt to clean up the spilled coffee. "I am so sorry. Did I do that?" She gestured for him to join her on the floor.

"Um, sorry," Aria continued quietly from their previously conversation as she saw her mom turn the corner. "Look, how do you feel about a stay at home weekend instead? Your place with me?" she offered with raised eyebrows as she used napkins from her purse to swipe up the drink.

"Yeah, what's going?" Ezra half acknowledged what she was saying, glancing around with an unsure smile.

"Oh, did I get it on your shoes? I am such a spaz," Aria said loudly again. "Look," she leaned in a little when she saw the confused look on Ezra's face. "We can just talk about it later."

"Uh-s-sure, my classroom after school," Ezra began, talking with his hands as he processed the odd behavior of his girlfriend.

"No, I can't," Aria denied as she handed him the soggy napkins, the mess all cleaned up. "Can we just do this over dinner?" She asked as they stood.

"Sure," Ezra agreed, giving her a weird look before throwing out the napkins and paper cup with a sigh. He departed, telling Aria he'd call her later. Aria turned to do the same, and almost ran into Amber.

"Very subtle, Aria. I wonder where you get your technique from," Amber quipped as she chuckled. "Certainly not me. Must be Jason. He's always been terrible at being discreet," Aria rolled her eyes at Amber's critiquing.

"It got the job done, didn't it?" Aria replied. Amber chuckled one last time. "It sure did, _spaz_," she giggled.

"Did you come over here to make fun of me or do you need to tell me something?" Aria sighed and heaved her bag over her shoulder. "Because I need to get to class."

"Nice try, sweetie. I know you have a free period," Amber patted her arm comfortingly as they walked down the halls together.

"What do you want, Amber?" Aria questioned, stopping.

"I saw you talking to Caleb, earlier," Amber admitted. "I'm wondering if I need to do any damage control."

"I told him to talk to Hanna. The girls and I were talking the other night. Hanna said she'd ask him about Jenna. One way or another, we'll get our answers. Hopefully," Aria said with a slight frown.

"Hopefully," Amber echoed.

* * *

Amber watched, feeling uncomfortable as her little sister approached the dreaded ex-boyfriend. Looks like Aria was right: Hanna looked ready for answers.

"Mind if I join you?" Hanna asked bluntly, nodding to the bench seat next to him. Caleb started, watching her nervously. "No. I mean, yes, please," he gestured for her to sit. She sat silently, avoiding his gaze.

"So, are we talking?" he asked, apprehensive.

"What does Jenna want? Why was she willing to pay you to live in my basement?" Hanna questioned coldly.

"I told you I gave that money back," Caleb said beseechingly.

"What did she ask you to do?" Hanna persevered. "Record our conversations? Rifle through my purse? The drawers in my bedroom?" she listed, making Caleb glance away in guilt. She leaned forward. "What does she want?"

"A key," Caleb said, after looking this way and that to insure no one was listening. "She offered me a lot of money to look for a key."

"A key for what? My house? I gave you that," Hanna said, guilt tripping him heavily.

Caleb shook his head, trying to ignore the guilt in order to answer her question. "No. She thinks that you're friend, the one who died, may have given you or one of your girls a key."

"Ali didn't die, she was murdered," Hanna corrected. "What kinda key?"

"Jenna didn't know," he answered solemnly. "And as soon as I realized something was happening between you and me I told her to back off," he said firmly. "Hanna, what's with you guys and Jenna Cavanaugh? Why did she need me? Why couldn't she just ask you directly?"

"You know, you don't get to ask questions," Hanna said briskly. "What else?"

"If I knew more, so would you," he said seriously. He leaned forward, hesitant. "I miss you." Hanna stared into his eyes, feeling the hurt he'd inflicted on her heart. "Yeah, well, you'll get over it," she said dismissively, grabbing her purse and walking away. Caleb exhaled in disappointment, watching her walk away.

"Ouch," a bubbly voice said from behind him, making Caleb drop his head in resignation. "That must of hurt. Then again, probably not as much as it hurt Hanna when she realized you were only using her. That was a special kind of pain. One I would be oh-so happy to inflict upon you." He finally turned around, squinting in order to see the tall, lithe form of Amber.

"You know, I dated a druggie that doubled as an alcoholic for about four years, and yet I don't think he ever screwed up as much as you have. It takes a certain level of stupidity that is found in unique individuals such as yourself in order to fuck up a relationship so brilliantly. But I think you managed perfectly; she hates your guts, and I will probably never have nieces or nephews because she's bound to have sworn off men after your outstanding performance."

"I get it," Caleb said tightly.

"Are you sure? Cause I would be more than happy to go on," Amber offered.

"What do you want, Amber?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I want to see you suffer," she tilted her head, completely seriously, "the same way she has the past few days. She hasn't been like this since our dad left our mom. And, as I'm sure you've noticed, she still hasn't recovered from that. Daddy issues run rampant between me and my sister. Hard to find guys we really trust, y'know? Me, now, I've had Jason for pretty much my entire life. I know he loves me. Hanna, on the other hand, is more than used to men she loves leaving her," she said soberly. "If I were you, I'd fix what little you have left. Don't leave without saying goodbye."

* * *

"Jason?" Spencer knocked hesitantly on the door that led into the counselor's office. She heard some shuffling before the door opened, and Jason beckoned her inside.

"Hey, Spence," he sighed heavily as he sat back in his chair. "What's up?"

"I found something, in Amber's diary," Spencer sat down in a seat across from his desk. He grimaced, looking like he was regretting letting her in. He knew this was gonna be a long talk.

"Like what?" Jason asked. Spencer pulled out the diary and opened the dog eared page, handing it over to him to read. He gave it a quick scan, easily recognizing the situation Amber was referring to in her writing. He sighed again and handed the diary back over.

"What do you want to know?" he questioned knowingly.

"Everything," Spencer said immediately. "That was the beginning of everything, wasn't it?"

Jason nodded slowly, remembering that night.

* * *

_"Amber, I want you to keep your mouth shut about this, do you understand?" Jason gripped her upper arms tightly, ready to shake her out of her panic. _

_"You want me to-" she sputtered in disbelief. "Jason, Garrett KILLED them. Oh my God, he's a killer, oh my God..." she breathed heavily. _

_"Amber, I swear to God," he swore quietly. "I do not have time for this. I need you to calm down and shut the hell up."_

_"Do _not _tell me to shut the hell up Jason DiLaurentis one of your friends just killed somebody! Two somebodies!" she said shrilly. He slapped his palm over her mouth, ignoring her affronted obscenities. He glanced around the abandoned lot he and his friends had found themselves in. Melissa and Darren had done their best in patching up Garrett, who'd been hit by a ricocheted bullet he himself had fired. Serves him right, Jason thought grimly. _

_A sudden pain to his hand had him pulling it away with a hiss, glaring at his girlfriend that had bitten him. She glared back, continuing to rant about the actions of his friend. "-I mean why the _hell _does he have a gun anyway? He could accidentally shoot somebody-oh _wait! _That's exactly what happened!" she seethed. _

_"Amber," Jason closed his eyes momentarily, praying for patience in order to deal with his hothead of a girlfriend. "It was an _accident. _He was _drunk_. I can't let this ruin his life. Think about what this would do to him-"_

_"I'm thinking about what he did do to those people," Amber resisted. "How do you accidentally fire off a gun five more times, Jason?" _

_"I don't know," Jason murmured. "But he's my best friend. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect him. Now, I don't care if you help me or not, but you cannot tell the police. Okay? Amber, do not tell the police."_

_Amber watched him nervously run a hand through his hair. He looked sick with panic, the worry gnawing at his insides. She eventually wrapped her arms around his abdomen and pressed a kiss to the column of his throat. _

_"I won't, Jason," she whispered, lying her head on his collarbone. "I won't." _

* * *

The girls gathered in Emily's room after school, intent on telling each other what they'd learned.

"A key?" Spencer repeated, following Hanna's explanation of her conversation with Caleb. "A key for what?"

"That's what I said," Hanna brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Was it a key to Ali's house? Her locker at the tennis club?" Emily tried.

"Why would Jenna want that?" Aria countered. "What was she gonna do, sniff Ali's old sweat socks?"

"If Jenna's A she's looking for any information on us she can get," Spencer supplied.

"You know, I cannot believe he went through my closet and my nightstand," Hanna started, disgusted. "What a jerk."

"He's a total creep," Spencer agreed, being the supportive friend she is.

"What an animal," Emily echoed her sentiments.

"Easy, guys," Aria calmed her friends' spreading rage. "He looked through your stuff, he didn't invade Poland."

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Spencer asked. "He broke her trust."

"He went behind her back," Emily continued.

"He stuck his hands in her pantie drawer," Spencer pressed. The girls paused, giving Spencer dirty looks.

"'M sorry," she murmured sheepishly.

"Okay," Aria got back on track. "All I'm saying is that somebody can look through someone else's stuff that they know they're not supposed to be looking through," Aria said quickly, looking at her hands, obviously guilty.

"You wanna translate that into speech?" Spencer questioned. Aria pouted slightly. "I saw Ezra's website page," she said remorsefully. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily gave her reprimanding looks. "Look, I knocked his desk and his laptop screen came up."

"So? Big deal, what's the juiciest thing on his status update? Ezra Ftiz has joined the Mark Twain fan page?" Spencer tried.

"How about he has a double life?" Aria countered.

"Wait-I thought that you were his double life," Hanna said, confused.

"Fine, triple life," Aria fixed. "There was this picture of him cozying up to some girl wearing an engagement ring in Italy," she explained.

"What's her name?" Hanna asked.

"Jackie," Aria answered, looking mildly fed up.

"How do you know she wasn't his cousin?" Emily offered optimistically.

"Because in picture number three they were licking each other's gelato," Aria shot down. Emily let out a quiet 'oh'.

"I mean, guys, seriously, what do I do?"

"Be honest with him," Emily said, straight away. "Explain what happened and see what he says."

"Yeah, and remember, people can look guilty of something even if they're completely innocent," Spencer added, thinking of her own situation. Hanna stewed quietly, glancing at her friends in disbelief. She let out a little laugh, looking remarkably like Amber. "Okay, you know what, screw that. Make a fake profile, friend _Jackie_," Hanna began, spitting the name like it was acid, "comb through that skank's page and nail his ass to the wall," she listed. Aria glanced with wide eyes to her other two friends while Spencer stared at the blonde, unimpressed. Hanna calmed. "Or, we can do what Emily says," she muttered.

"Anyways," Spencer changed the subject. "I asked Jason about the diary entry."

"What'd he say?" Emily asked.

"We were right," Spencer sighed. "Jason did cover up for Garrett. Said he'd killed this college girl he'd been seeing that was cheating on him with a guy at a party. He blamed it on the alcohol, said it was an accident. Jason took care of everything. Covered it up, got everyone to keep their mouths shut."

"How could he do that?" Hanna asked. "Garrett killed those people."

"Said he was his best friend," Spencer cleared her throat. "And he said he'd do the same for us." A round of silence fell upon the group of girls.

"Amber knows about your talk with Caleb," Aria said quietly to Hanna, trying to get on another topic. "I'm pretty sure she had a chat with him after you did."

"Serves him right," Hanna scoffed. "I would love to see her rip him to shreds."

"He deserves it," Emily nodded.

"I couldn't think of a better idea," Spencer agreed. Aria shook her head and sighed, smiling lightly at the comfort her friends easily offered Hanna.

* * *

"This doesn't feel right," Jason said, biting into the cone of his ice cream.

"Tell me about it," Amber agreed as they walked in tandem. They were at the Founders' Festival, and both eagerly awaited the time they could leave. "But we're doing this for our friends, Jason."

"At what cost?" he rivaled. "What do we lose if the girls realize we set this all up? We put the idea in Mrs. Hastings' head, we tricked Spencer into going in there-"

"Hey," Amber laid a hand on his forearm, squeezing tightly. "Those girls know we have a reason for everything we do. All we can hope for is that they will eventually understand. Okay? They'll see the big picture someday, Jay. We just have to bide our time."

Jason exhaled heavily and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, dropping a kiss on her head. _Someday. _

* * *

**Reviews:**

**RHatch89: thank you :)**

**Sweet-Melodee: Thank you! I've missed this story (and all of you guys of course) so much but school was kicking my butt but now it's summer so I (hopefully) can get this thing rolling again. And I'm glad you liked the plot twist (that's gonna set some stuff up for the future) ;P**

**Chloe: girl you good, you are very welcome for the suggestions and dude I'm pumped for what I've got planned. Can't wait for you to read it! **

**BehindGrayEyes: I'm glad you like what's going on so far with the characters, and I'm glad you like the lovey-dovey scenes because I'm always worried about how my readers will feel with OOCness. Thanks for the review!**

**SPARKELS77: YOU'RE WAY TOO AWESOME! :D**

**SophieLove21093: Oh thank you! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Guest #1: Sorry for taking so long :(**

**PLLReader: I'm very excited for you guys to eventually find out what happened to Violet and Alaska. Jason and Amber will eventually and officially get back together (as Hanna said in chapter 18, "they're my real life OTP") :P And just for you, Ezra and Amber can definitely have some more scenes together! (It's about time they had a chat about Aria...;D)**

* * *

**A/N: YOOOOO this is pretty long, huh? In case anyone's confused, Jason's flashback is related to the events in Chapter 19: If At First You Don't Succeed Lie, Lie Again Part 2**

** Review and let me know what you thought! (please?) Also, half of this wasn't proofread, so any and all mistakes are my own xx**


End file.
